


Protecting the Innocent

by The_Insane_Asparagus



Series: The Protectors [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 130,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Insane_Asparagus/pseuds/The_Insane_Asparagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Careless rich boy by day, crusading vigilante by night, Oliver's life is already complicated enough, trying to bring justice to those on The List. But Queen Consolidated is not without enemies. He has to find out who is out for vengeance. But that proves to be difficult with everything else he has to deal with, especially when an unexpected romance begins to bloom. OliverXOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cinderella

"Shiver and quiver, little tree. Silver and gold throw down over me," Ria whispered to herself as she looked out the backseat window. She wore a tight short silver dress, much to her annoyance. How she wished she could have stayed home. Yet, she couldn't. Not only was she being semi-forced to go out. She was also, in a way, going to live a fantasy. She was going to be Cinderella. Except, she didn't have a midnight curfew.

She could already imagine it. Walking into the crowded party room, only to have the people part and stare at her. Starling City's prince, Oliver Queen, spots her. He is enchanted and walks over to her. And…

Ria shook her head. It was a silly thought. She wouldn't be able to handle it if people stared at her. No, she would be the quiet one. Just a pair of eyes, staring at the people who laughed, dance, partied, and had fun. If she was lucky she would catch a glimpse of Oliver. But she wouldn't talk to him. She couldn't. Katie would kill her. She was only coming because Katie needed two friends.

"Okay," Katie said, before smacking her gum. She held a little makeup mirror to her face and quickly retouched the makeup that was on her face. "So, we're a part of their group. Okay?" she asked as she moved the mirror over her head and fixed the single strand that seemed to be out of place.

"Sure," Ria replied as she sat up straighter and pulled her short dress down. She was in the car with her two roommates.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Alice squealed as she clutched the steering wheel.

"We're a part of them, Alice!" Katie snapped. "No pretending like we don't fit in. Oh, and if any of you bitches get kicked out don't you dare get me kicked with ya. I don't know you, if you can't fit in. Trust me, if you get me kicked out as well, there'll be hell to pay. You two live with me."

Ria rolled her eyes. It wasn't like this was the first or last party that Oliver Queen would host. He had already hosted a few parties after his return, having spent five years alone on an island. But Ria, Alice and Katie were never invited. But why would they be? They were middle class at best. They lived in a decent apartment, slightly closer to the slums then they would have liked, well, closer than Alice or Katie would have liked. Ria cared little about where she lived, as long as she could sleep and eat in peace. But it was Katie's doing that got them into the party. And Ria had to admit, only to herself, she was curious as to what happens at a rich boy's party.

"I can't believe you got us in," Alice squealed again as she hoped up and down.

"Oh my god, like, chill out, Alice!" Katie snapped, trying her best to sound snotty.

Ria tuned the two women out and focused back at the passing city. She had arrived a few days before Oliver. Of course, there was no one to greet her. She didn't receive a fanfare, despite returning home. Well, not exactly home. She had lived in the city for only three months when she was seven, but they were the best three months she could remember. Laugh and play. The memories brought a smile to her face. And then her mother died and her father moved again. It was that brief moment of happiness that brought her back, hoping she could recreate those feelings.

She had found Katie's advertisement for a roommate on a website, and only showed up for the appointment before Katie accepted her. Almost immediately, Ria regretted her decision to stay. Katie and her were almost polar opposites. While Katie loved to party, Ria preferred to spend her nights quietly in her room. Katie was having none of it most of the time.

"Got that, Riri?" Katie asked, interrupting Ria's musing.

She let out a sigh. "It's just Ria, Katie. Not Riri or Ira or Rara or anything else. Just Ria," she couldn't help but snap. She hated when people gave her a nickname and insisted on it despite her dislike.

"Whatever," Katie said, waving her hand in the air.

"And no, get what?"

"You need to pay attention. Keeping your head who knows where and you'll be the first to get kicked out. Leave that silly book of yours behind. We're here to party not read or write," she huffed.

Ria discreetly put her small pocketbook into her purse. "Sure, Katie," she lied.

"Park here, park here!" Katie screamed, causing Alice to grab the wheel and slam on the breaks. They could hear the cars behind them come to a halting stop and honk at them at the same time.

Ria touched her forehead. She could feel a headache coming.

"Here," Katie said, tossing a small bottle of pills back to her. She could tell that Ria was going to get a headache.

"Thanks," Ria said, but put the bottle in the pocket in the back of the seat.

The three women stepped out of the car at nearly the same time. Katie smacked her gum again before spitting it out.

"We better hurry," Katie said as she briskly made her way down the street. It didn't take the girls long to get to the back of a building. Katie whipped out her phone and texted someone before putting it back in her little purse.

"God, it's cold," Alice huffed as she wrapped her arms around her body and hopped up and down.

Finally, the door opened and a man wearing a caterer's suit.

"God dammit, Katie," the man said, allowing the three girls to enter. "I said at 10:00, not 10:30."

"Hey Jeremy," Ria said, recognizing Katie's brother.

"Hey Ria," he said, giving her his best smile, before quickly escorting them through the halls.

"Thanks, Jer," Katie mumbled.

"Here," he said, handing them three laced masks.

"What's this?" Katie asked.

"Last minute. Mr. Queen's making fun of that green vigilante dude. You know, he wears that deep hood. So all Queen's guests are wearing masks, masks better than hood I guess." He shrugged. "Probably won't last a night. Anyway, I got these for ya."

Katie smiled and clapped her hands excitedly as she put the mask on. "Oh, I love it," she whispered.

"Hold on," Jeremy said as he opened a door and peaked through. "Okay, go go!"

The three girls quickly entered the main room. Within seconds both Alice and Katie disappeared into the crowd leaving Ria standing alone. It didn't matter. Everyone was drinking, talking, or dancing to notice her.

"You stick out like a sore thumb," Jeremy whispered to her.

She nodded and slowly made her way toward a group of people talking. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Katie already flirting with a guy.

"You would think that five years alone on an island would change a man," one of the women, in the group Ria was going to join, said.

"Alone? I read in a paper that he was tortured there," one of the men replied.

"No!" the first woman asked in astonishment.

"I wish I were with him. Imagine. Spending five years on an island alone with him?" another woman cooed. "We would…"

"Hey," the first man interjected. "What about me?"

"Oh, baby, I love ya, but I'm sorry. Oliver is just hot," the woman replied. "Stranded on an island with him…"

Ria moved away from them. She didn't care much for gossip. Whether true or not, the man deserved his privacy. Her head started to thump as her little headache started to get bigger. She glanced around trying to figure out which group to join. She wasn't the best at mingling when it came to people she didn't know.

She spotted some stairs and quickly headed up them, entering the second floor. Immediately, she regretted her decision when she spotted a couple on a little couch. The party was barely started, but the two near her seemed oblivious to it and her as they kissed.

Ria moved away, giving them privacy despite the fact that they were in a somewhat public place. She felt silly, as if she were hiding from the participants of the party. It wasn't as if they even noticed she was around. The second floor was open so that she could look down into the crowd. She finally stopped and slightly leaned against the railing as she looked down at the people.

The people below her looked as if they were having fun as they talked, drank, and a few danced. She closed her eyes and tapped her foot as the music filled her body and her headache eased.

"Not enjoying the party?" a man asked her.

She jumped and gasped in surprise as she turned to look at the speaker. "You scared me," she said, placing her hand on her chest, trying to ease her pounding heart.

"Sorry," he said as he raised his hands in the air, showing her he had no weapons.

"I'm actually enjoying it a lot," she said with a smile. "They're enjoying it too."

"Oh?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Sure. I mean look at them. Able to drink for free and gossip to their heart's content. Or if some want they can dance." She pointed to a young woman who wiggled her body as the group next to her talked. "A few can hook up. All thanks to Mister Oliver Queen."

He laughed. "He hasn't been the only one to host a party," he pointed out.

She shrugged. "But compare this party to say one that his mother does. Not saying she makes bad parties. But they are a bit more formal with major consequences if you make a mistake or don't completely socialize. What other social function is there that allows people of a similar age to 'cut loose' so to speak?"

He chuckled as she smiled at him. "Well, sometimes there are dire consequences to those who do make fools of themselves."

"Ah!" she said, almost too excitedly. "But that's where the masks come in."

"Oh?"

She nodded her head. "Sure," she said. "I mean, look. Some people are _easily_ recognizable mask or no mask. But the masks offer a sort of anonymity. I'm sure if you quietly make your way toward any group you can easily merge in with them and hear things that they may or may not say otherwise. Sure, people may know who is talking or acted terribly, but having a mask almost pardons the behavior. They may get in a little trouble, but won't be socially outcast for however long of a time." She shrugged her shoulders.

He laughed, shaking his head. "I guess that makes sense to a point," he said.

The crowd slowly parted, causing Ria to perk up and watch as a particularly beautiful woman walked past. A few men broke off from their prospective groups and quickly surrounded this woman.

"Princess Incognita," she whispered.

"What?" he asked her.

"Oh, sorry," Ria said. She could feel her cheeks go red. "Ever seen The Slipper and the Rose?"

"I haven't been around," he said.

She sighed. "Well, probably not a movie you would like. It's old. Been out since 1976. Cinderella story. Anyway, Cinderella enters the ball and uses the name Princess Incognita. Her entrance kind of reminded me of a Cinderella entrance. You know. The beauty walks in and suddenly all the men want to make her acquaintance."

He chuckled.

"Oh gosh," she said, finally looking over at him. "I'm sorry. I'm being rude. Name's Ria."

"Ria?" he asked as they shook hands.

"Well, nickname," she said.

"And your real name?"

She shook her head. "Oh no," she said. "First, you'll only laugh. And then you'll try to give me a worse nickname. As it is some people try to give me a nickname with Ria. Riri, Rara, even Ira or Iras. The problem with those two is that in Spanish ira means anger, rage, wrath." She chuckled shaking her head. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

He laughed. "I promise I won't laugh at your real name."

"Ollie!" Tommy shouted, causing the two to look over at him.

"Yes, Tommy," Oliver said as he raised his mask. Tommy had apparently ditched his mask somewhere. He gave Ria a puzzled look before he focused his attention on his friend.

"Rebecca's been looking for you. Your mother had me swear that you would be nice and talk to her. Hi," he waved at Ria.

"Hello," she said.

Oliver let out a sigh. "Alright," he said. "I'll be right there."

"I don't think we've met, name's Tommy," he said, reaching past Oliver and smiling at Ria.

"Ria," she said, shaking his hand.

"Mind if I steal him for a moment?"

She shrugged. "Not like I had dibs or anything," she said. Mentally, she slammed her palm into her face. Dibs?

He laughed. "Good to meet you, Ria," he said as he pulled Oliver away.

"Nice to meet you, Ria," Oliver called out.

"Same," she replied. She waited for the two to disappear down the stairs before she rushed to a chair and sat down. Her heart raced in her chest. She had spoken, more like rambled, to Oliver Queen. She quickly checked back on their conversation. Had she made a fool of herself? Why hadn't she recognized him? His face was in all the papers constantly since his return, almost as much as the vigilante.

She shook her head, giving up on her recollection. Her mind kept on going back to her saying 'dibs'. Yeah, she had to have made a fool of herself somehow. Cinderella! She had mentioned a fairytale to him. Did he think that she was trying to hint at something?

"Ugh," she whispered to herself. "You're such a dumbass." She stood up and straightened her dress before letting out a deep sigh. Well, she couldn't keep on hiding, even though no one, except for Oliver, seemed to notice her. Still, better not to have Katie angry at her. They were roommates after all.

It didn't take her long to reach the main floor and return to the party. She easily spotted Oliver this time. A crowd surrounded him from all sides as he raised his glass in the air. She didn't hear what he was saying, nor did it matter. He fit in so easily with the crowd. She couldn't help but be mesmerized.

The emotions around her quickly shifted from partying to hostility.

"Ollie!" Thea shouted just as a man pushed his way through the crowd. Everyone seemed surprised by the man's actions and quickly moved away, giving him a clear entrance in which to escape.

Ria didn't wait a minute as she turned and ran through the back. She hoped she was correct in her assumptions. She reached the door and waited.

"Three, two, one," she whispered before throwing her entire body into the door. If she was wrong then she would look foolish to no one. She wasn't.

"Shit!" a man shouted. "You hit me, you bitch!" He screamed, holding onto his nose. He raised his right hand, and she saw the distinct outline of a gun. She slammed her high heel into his foot, causing him to scream again, before jabbing his stomach with her elbow. She pulled the gun out of his hands and jumped back, holding it up toward his face.

"The purse please," she asked, holding out her left hand.

They both heard the shouting of people. He threw the purse at her and she easily caught it with one hand. Her vision flashed red, causing her to moan and lower the gun.

"I'll teach you," the man snarled as he rushed at her.

She couldn't move. Her head hurt too much. She tensed her body, waiting for the punch to come. But it never did.

"That's no way to treat a lady," a gruff voice snapped as he threw the man back.

"Screw you," the man snapped at them as he scurried to his feet and ran off.

"Go," she said as she slowly got to her feet. "Get him." Her vision finally cleared and she realized that the vigilante was in front of her.

"Are you…"

"I know you don't normally go after those guys," she interrupted. "But he tried to hit me. Hurry before he gets away."

The man nodded and quickly ran after the fleeing thief.

Ria leaned against the wall before moving away from the party. She didn't notice that she still held onto Thea Queen's handbag. Nor did she realize that she had left her purse on the ground behind her. Exhaustion filled her body and mind. All she wanted to do was go home, fall asleep and pray that the headache would be gone in the morning.


	2. Not a Date

Heat wrapped around her, making it unbearably hot for her to stay still. Ria threw the blankets off of her and moaned into her pillow as she tried to air out her back. Her skin felt clammy from the sweat that she had produced while sleeping. She tossed to one side and then the other but it was no use. She was already awake.

She let out a loud sigh and stared up at the ceiling. She still had a headache, but it was manageable now. She got out of bed and picked up her towels from the floor. She would take a shower first, and if her headache still persisted then she would take more drastic measures.

The chilly apartment made her shiver as she rushed down the hall into the bathroom. She could hear the sound of dishes being used. Her roommates were home and clearly making breakfast.

"Hey, Riri!" Katie shouted. "Want coffee?"

"No thanks!" Ria said.

"Ha! Did you wear that mask all night long?"

Ria touched her face and felt the little mask still on it, causing her to blush. "I guess," she said. "I'm gonna shower." She closed the door behind her before Katie could say anything else, and wasted little time turning on the water, letting it hit her body. The water cooled her body, causing her to give a sigh of relief. Maybe she didn't have to use drastic measures to get rid of the headache.

She closed her eyes, allowing her thoughts to wander. The night before, they had gone to a party. Oliver Queen's party to be precise. And she had talked to him. That thought made her innards jump a little. Katie and Alice would be jealous if they knew. But then they'd probably think she was making it all up. Still, she knew she had a silly grin on her face as she wrapped one towel over her head and the other around her body, before making her way back to her room.

She closed the door to her room, just as someone knocked on their front door.

Oliver wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. With Helena gone and Laurel dating his best friend, Oliver suddenly realized how alone he was. Sure he had his family, but he missed having someone to be intimate with. Not that he was planning on being intimate with Ria. Yes, she was pretty, but he was learning to look past looks and look at character.

She was just easy to talk and listen to. At least, that's what he had consciously made himself think. He was just returning her purse and book to her. Yes, he could have had anyone who worked for him return it, but it just felt right to do it personally. Plus, there were a few questions that he had in mind. Maybe talk to her a little bit. They were having an interesting conversation last night until they were interrupted.

From entering her apartment building he knew that she hadn't been invited to his party last night, but at the same time he didn't care. She didn't cause any trouble. She intrigued him. What he really wanted to know was would she still act the same toward him now that she knew who he was? He convinced himself that it was that thought alone that brought him to her apartment. An experiment, so to say. After all, he could have had any old lackey return her purse and pick up his sister's. She had it in her hands when he last saw her while dressed as the vigilante.

He raised his hand and hesitated for a brief moment before knocking on the door. He wasn't sure if he wanted to shatter the small fantasy that he had about her. He couldn't help but hope she would act as normal as could be when talking to him. For a brief moment, an agitating thought entered his mind. What if she took the purse with her hoping they would give her a reward when she returned it? He knew she hadn't stolen it unless she was in cahoots with the male thief. But he had seen her on the ground and the man was going to hit her. He wasn't even sure if the man hadn't already hit her.

Not that he wasn't planning on giving her some sort of reward, he was. He just…

The door opened interrupting his thoughts. The woman who opened the door stared at him in surprise. "Oooo… Mr. Queen," she stammered.

"Please, it's Oliver. Mr. Queen was my dad," he said.

She looked confused as her eyes looked behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see, Ria," he said.

Her frown deepened. "Ria?" she asked.

"Who is it, Alice?" another woman said as she appeared behind the one in front of Oliver. Her eyes widened with surprise and she quickly set her cup of coffee to one side. "That's me!" she said. "I'm Ria."

Alice gave her a quick glance and opened her mouth to say something, but the imposter waved her away.

"Weren't you going to get ready for your date, Alice?" she asked.

Alice gave Oliver one quick glance before nodding and walking away. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at the blatant lie. She must have been at the party as well and was counting on the fact that Ria had kept her mask on all night, and the semi-darkness. They were similar in height and hair, but their voice was different. Ria had a little Hispanic accent. But there was also one thing this woman clearly didn't realize. He had Ria's driver's license. Still, he decided to play along with her for a minute.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little book that was inside. "You left this," he said as he held out the little book of fairytales. He was curious as to how far she would go. He kept Ria's purse inside his pocket. When or if the time came he would pull it out and ask why her picture was different. "You must really like the Cinderella story if you carry it around wherever you go," he added, almost snidely. He wouldn't have sounded superior had he been talking to the real Ria. He was actually curious why an adult would carry around a little pocket book with the Cinderella story in it.

She turned red with embarrassment. "Not my book," she said, refusing to touch it. "My roommate's, but she's not in right now. She's…"

"Katie!" a woman yelled as she rushed out of her room. Her hair was up in a towel and another towel wrapped around her body. She ran into the living room and started to dig through the couch after looking at the top of the coffee table. "Please tell me you've seen my purse. Book especially."

The woman at the door sighed and grabbed the book from Oliver, putting it over her shoulder.

Ria looked up and spotted it, letting out a cry of joy. "Thank you," she said, grabbing the book. "You have no ide… Oliver." Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at him. He smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she was faster. "Oh my god," she said, seeming to realize she was still in a towel. "Don't go! I have something for you. Ugh. Just a minute." She quickly turned rushed to her room.

Katie looked a bit miffed as she stepped back. "Please come in," she said flatly. Then she looked up at him with a fake smile. "She asked me to pretend to be her if anyone comes asking for her. I think she's having trouble with her boyfriend."

He nodded, but that didn't make sense. If Ria had a boyfriend and said boyfriend was after her, wouldn't he know the difference between the two women? "And your name is?" he asked, trying to sound civil.

"Katie," she said. "So… how do you know Ria?"

He looked around assessing the little open living room. It was clean and nicely furnished. "We met last night," he said.

"I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here to return her stupid book. You could have just mailed it," she said. "But thank you so much for doing it," she quickly added. "I mean, you have no idea how much that silly little fairytale book means to her."

He looked at Katie. The woman was trying to put Ria down and at the same time act like a saint. "So, how long have you two been friends?"

She sighed. "A few months. She was looking for an apartment and answered my ad. I felt sorry for her. No home, little money. She can barely afford to keep up with the expenses. She doesn't do anything, no work, school. Although she claims to be looking for work. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl. But I don't know how much longer she can keep up with her share of the responsibilities."

Katie didn't seem to realize that she was doing herself no favors. It was quite clear to him that she was trying to paint Ria as a vagabond.

"Sorry for the wait," Ria said as she exited her room. She wore a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt that had pink flowers on it. Her dark brown hair looked black since it was still wet, and hung loosely wetting her shoulders. "I almost walked right back out with my towel." She held out his sister's purse and he took it. "Couldn't make that mistake again." She laughed about herself.

"I really didn't notice," he lied. She rolled her eyes as if she knew he was lying. Then he pulled out her purse from his other pocket "Here," he said.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "Thanks! You know you didn't have to come down here to return it. When I realized I had your sister's purse I was going to return it to you. And you could have mailed this."

"Well," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't have anything planned for today. Are you hungry?"

Katie coughed into her coffee, making Ria turn to look at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Katie waved her hand in the air, nodding her head as she went into the kitchen.

Ria turned her attention back to Oliver and looked at him quizzically. "You want to take me out to eat?" she asked.

"As a thank you," he said. "It's just about brunch time. I know of a nice family owned restaurant nearby. Unless you would rather have a monetary reward," he couldn't help but add. "Up to you."

She chuckled, shaking her head. Then her eyes narrowed slight. "Hmm… Money," she said raising one hand. "Or free food." She raised the other hand. "Hmm…" She appeared to be really contemplating her choice as she raised each hand up and down. "It's decided," she finally said, lowering her hands and shrugging. "Could never say no to free food."

Inwardly, he let out a sigh of relief. She looked at him mischievously and her green eyes sparkled as if she had known what her answer was going to be all along. "Just give me one minute," she said as she went back to her room.

Oliver placed himself by the door although he was expecting to wait a lot longer. She was probably changing into nicer clothes to impress him. And knowing women, they usually took a little bit longer to get ready when they were trying to impress someone.

Her door opened unexpectedly and she came out with a jacket in hand. She hadn't changed, only brushed her wet hair back into a ponytail.

"Sorry," she said as the two stepped out into the hallway. She pulled out her apartment key and locked the door behind her. "Hope you didn't feel like you were waiting too long."

"I honestly was expecting to wait longer," he replied.

"Oh?" she asked as they headed down the hall.

"Sure," he said. "I mean, you know. Most women try to impress… well…" he stammered. He wasn't sure how to get his point across without accidently insulting her, or making her question herself. He found it refreshing that she was just going the way she was and not trying to pretty herself up for something that wasn't going to happen.

"This isn't a date, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Right. Just a thank you brunch."

She smiled. "Okay. Just making sure, because if it was a date I would have had to go back and wear the appropriate apparel for the occasion. Besides, dates are usually dinners, coffee, sometimes lunches, but a brunch? Maybe if the couple had been dating for a while."

He laughed. "The place I was thinking about eating has breakfast, lunch and dinner options available all day. Unless you wanted something else to eat?"

"Sounds good to me," she said. "I'm thinking pancakes."

He smiled. He liked how easily she talked to him.

His driver spotted the two as they walked out of the building. He quickly opened the back door and Ria got in excitedly.

"The American Pancake House," he told his driver before entering through the other side. He looked over at Ria who fiddled with her phone as she looked around.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

"Do you mind if I take a picture of us?" she asked.

He smiled, shaking his head. "Of course not."

She scooted over to him and leaned her body against his as she held her camera up. "Smile!"

He heard the distinct 'snap' sound and she pulled away, looking down at her phone. "So?" he asked.

She smiled and showed him the picture. He was surprised to realize that they looked like a happy couple.

"Thanks," she said. "Now when I wake up tomorrow I'll know if this was a dream or not."

"Not going to brag?" he asked.

She laughed. "Well sure," she replied. "If I ever have grandchildren I'll pull out this photo." She squinted one eye and shook her hands as if she were old. "See that young man, youngin's?" she said in her best raspy voice. "That's the great Oliver Queen of Queen Consolidate. He took me out to brunch because I found his sister's purse."

"More like rescued it," he said.

"Oh, well… The thief kind of dropped it."

"I see," he said. "Think Queen Consolidated will last that long?" he asked, rather curiously.

"Only if you work on it," she said. "But don't quote me on that later. I can't see that far into the future."

He laughed. "I promise." They were quiet for a minute before he broke the silence. "Why your grandkids?"

"What?"

"You said you would brag to your grandkids. Why not your friends?" he asked her.

"Oh," she said. "Well, oh this is sad." She paused and gave him a look before waving her hands in the air. "I don't really have friends. I know people, but I wouldn't call them friends. I've never really had friends. Just acquaintances. And, to be honest, I don't like to brag very much. Not saying that I don't. Just, I try not to." She shrugged.

He liked her answer, but wasn't sure how exactly to respond to it.

"But, that doesn't mean I don't like to show off," she quickly added, making him laugh.

The car stopped and he watched as Ria moved her hand toward the door handle before she pulled back. She gave him a sheepish grin as the door opened. "Almost did your driver's job," she said. "Thank you," she told the driver as she got out of the car.

"Get some food, Rick," Oliver told the man, clapping his shoulder.

The driver nodded, closing the door behind them, before entering the car again.

The restaurant in front of them was unimpressive, but he liked those looks. Made it all the more fun when the food was amazing. He opened the door for Ria and she smiled up at him. "Thanks," she said.

"Mr. Queen!" the host said in surprise.

"Two please," he told the man. The man quickly grabbed two menus and walked them toward the back of the restaurant, setting them in a booth.

"Thanks. Could I have a chocolate shake please?" Ria asked. The man nodded and looked at Oliver.

"I'll have one, too," he said.

It didn't take very long for their waiter to place their shakes in front of them and look at them expectantly.

"I'll have your breakfast meal number three, scrambled eggs, and toast," she said, closing the menu and handing it to the waitress. "Oh! And can you add strawberries to the pancakes?"

"That'll be extra."

"That's fine," Oliver answered. "And I'll have you're Starling City specialty Burger."

The woman nodded as she put her little book away and left them.

"So, Mr. Oliver Queen," Ria teased. "I hope this restaurant is good."

"You have no faith in me, Miss Tiberia Gabriella Parks," he said, shaking his head.

Her eyes widen in surprise and horror. "How? Now that's not fair!" she exclaimed. "How did you? It's Sunday! How much did you have to pay to find that out?"

He laughed. "Nothing," he said, raising his hands in the air. "Your driver's license told me. I had to find out where you lived after all."

"Oh," she said softly. Her cheeks brightened.

"I think that's an interesting but beautiful name, by the way," he said.

Her blush deepened, but she smiled none the less. "Tiberia was my great gran's name. Apparently, she was the sweetest person you could ever meet. She raised my father. She was the family's matriarch and accepted my mother with open arms. My father named me in honor of her. As for Gabriella, well, my mom said she was watching this telenovela in which the main female protagonist was named Gabriella. Not that interesting there."

"So why don't you go by Gabriella or a shorter name if you don't like Tiberia?"

She looked horrified. "I never said I didn't like it!" she said. "I love my name. It's just… Many people don't like saying it. So then I started to get dumb, well in my opinion dumb, nicknames like Tibbie, Tibs, Berry, Ti, Ti-fool."

He raised his eyebrows at that, and she laughed shrugging her shoulders.

"I did something foolish and some dumbass punished me with that name. So, as much as I love my name I hate people giving me nicknames that I don't like. So I just go by Ria. Yes, Gabriella would have been easier: Gabi, Bella, Bell or Ella or something, but I would rather go by my first name than my middle."

"Tiberia," he said as he leaned back.

She sucked in her breath and shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked in concern.

She shook then nodded her head. "Sort of." She put on her jacket and took a sip from her shake.

"So," Oliver said slowly, trying to figure out the right words to say and not make it sound creepy. "I'm actually looking for someone to fill in a secretarial position at my company."

"Are you offering me a job?" she asked as a frown crossed her face. "You don't even know me."

"Right," he said quickly, trying to think of something. Katie's words that Ria had no job bothered him. He wanted to talk to her a few more times and was afraid of her disappearing. "I mean, I was told you didn't have a job."

"By who?"

"Your roommate Katie," he said.

"What?" she nearly shrieked. "I… No! I'm sorry. Am I a charity case for you? Think by being nice to me whatever bad thing you did will magically go away?" She leaned forward and almost glared at him.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to offend you. And I don't think you're a charity case. I just…" he paused. "Your roommate told me you didn't have a job and I know I have an opening at the company. You're right, I don't know, but if you were interested I was going to set up an interview with you for later this week."

She sighed in exasperation and leaned back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. No, I don't need a job. I wish she hadn't said that. "

Oliver let out a small sigh of relief as the waitress returned with their food. It seemed to break the small tension that had grown between the two.

Ria quietly cut into her pancake, putting a small piece into her mouth. Then a small smile crossed her lips till she laughed. "This is amazing!" she said.

"Told you."

She nodded in agreement as she ate.

"Why did you choose brunch over money?" he couldn't help but ask. Although the question had been on his mind the entire time, he had waited until they were almost done eating to ask it.

She stopped and fidgeted slightly. "Well," she said a little too softly. "The thing is… okay. Here are the two memory scenarios. A) You return my book. I return your sister's purse. You return my purse and give me money. Or B) You return my book. I return your sister's purse. You return my purse and you thank me with free food and a decent conversation."

"And what if we didn't have a good conversation?" he asked.

She laughed. "Then I could say "Oh my god, 'insert whoever's name here'."

He chuckled when she didn't say a name.

"So, like, Oliver Queen and I went to brunch. Not a date. We both made sure that the other knew it wasn't a date. Anyway, we were talking and you won't believe how 'insert insulting word here' he was. I mean… yada yada yada." She smiled up at him and he laughed, shaking his head.

"You think ahead a lot don't you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "To a point I guess. I think of the past and future almost the same, although a little different. I like to think ahead just a little so that I don't make a decision I'll regret later. I know it's gonna happen. I mean, you can't live your life regretting what you did or what happened to you in the past. It's your past who makes you who are you are. And you're going to make a mistake, even if you think you won't by planning ahead. Very few things go as plan. But you can't only look to the future hoping it would get better while not doing anything for yourself to improve your present. I think a healthy balance of all three is what's needed. You live in the present, use your experiences from your past and try to plan for your future to avoid blatant mistakes. Get it?"

He smiled, nodding his head. Yes, his life would have been very different had he not been stranded on that island. He would have been the same selfish bastard he was before, except fatherless and clueless. He shivered. He wouldn't have given Ria a second glance. He probably wouldn't have even met her. Helena would have probably killed her father. And there would have been no one to bring justice to those on The List.

"This was nice," she said. "Thank you for this. And listening to me ramble."

"I find your discourse interesting to say the least."

"Oh I see," she giggled.

"Would you like to go out on a real date?" The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. Still. They were now out there and he anxiously awaited her response.

Her body went rigid was she looked at him. Almost immediately, his heart sank. He had assumed that she didn't have a boyfriend since it seemed that everything Katie had told him was a lie. "Why?"

He couldn't help but look surprise by that simple word. "I just… well I want to get to know you a little bit better. You're interesting and I think the proper course to take is an official date."

Her right hand slowly scratched her lip as she digested his words. He felt a sliver of hope. She seemed to be seriously contemplating her answer. Or she was trying to find a nice way to reject him.

"Alright. Where and when?"

He gave her his most dashing smile. "You decide," he said. "I picked this place."

She shook her head and smiled mischievously. "Nope. It's all on you. You asked me after all. And quite frankly, I have no idea what restaurants are good in town. Only hiccup is I don't know which evening I'll be free."

He chuckled. "Hmm," he said. "That is a dilemma. But I have a solution. Give me your number and I'll call you later to complete our plans. I have a few places in mind, depending on which day we go."

"Alright," she said. "I guess it's a good thing I rejected that job proposal."

He looked at her in confusion.

"Earlier. If I had accepted and we went out and it didn't work would have been pretty awkward. Okay, number is…"

"I guess that's true," he said softly, as he entered her phone number into his cell.

"Oh gosh! Is that the time?" she asked. "Sorry, I totally forgot. I'm gonna be late. Sorry," she said rapidly as she shot to her feet. "Thank you!"

He didn't follow after her although he wanted to. He still had to pay. And besides. He had her number. He was going to see her again and soon.


	3. What's a friend to say?

Ria gave a quick knock at the apartment door, breathing heavily. She couldn't believe she was late. The door opened and a woman stood in front of her. The woman was in her forties, with brown hair and brown eyes. She was shorter than Ria by three inches, standing at five foot four.

"You're late," Sarah, the woman at the door, said.

"Sarah, I'm soo sorry," Ria apologized, still catching her breath.

"If you didn't want to come you could have told me." She looked more disappointed than angry.

Ria shook her head. "I was going to come, I swear. I just…" she paused then shook her head. "No excuses. I'm here."

"Well, you're too late now," Sarah replied. She paused for a moment before she sighed and moved back, motioning for Ria to enter. "But I guess I can use my free day to go shopping after lunch. Are you hungry? I was just finishing making the rice and lentils and was about to scramble some eggs."

"No thanks, I just ate."

Sarah gave her a side-eyed glance. "You ate before coming here?" she sounded surprised and skeptical at the same time.

Ria nodded her head as she followed Sarah into the kitchen. "I had brunch," she said before Sarah could keep on probing.

Sarah's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Brunch? With who?"

Ria shifted uncomfortably. "How's Juls doing?" she said, trying to turn the conversation toward Sarah's eight year old daughter. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sarah. The forty year old woman was the closest person she to a real best friend, despite their age difference. She was just afraid of what Sarah would say.

Being a mother, Sarah was good at changing from friend status to motherly in seconds. And she wasn't a huge fan of the rich, despite having worked most of her adult life with one. But he was different from the others, James Sinclair, Sarah's employer. The old man was just, stern and yet nice. He owned Sinclair Mortgage. Despite being one of the elite, he clearly did not get along well with many of the others who seemed to travel together: Merlyn and Queen to name a couple. It was 'those people' that Sarah frequently complained about.

Sarah frowned. "You were here yesterday when we brought her home from the hospital," she pointed out. Then she gasped. "Were you on a date?" she nearly screamed.

"No!" Ria quickly corrected her, but she could feel her cheeks turning red. "Not a date. Just… a thank you brunch."

Sarah placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "No no no!" she said. "You will not brush this over. Clearly you like this person. Who is he?"

Ria nervously chewed on her fingernail before Sarah pushed her hand out of her mouth.

"Ria?!"

"I had brunch with Oliver Queen today," she whispered.

Sarah frowned. "Interesting name. Why anyone would name their kid after…" she paused then her eyes widened in astonishment. "What?" she asked. "You're shitting with me."

Ria shook her head. She knew she had a goofy grin on her face, but she couldn't help it. She pulled out her phone and showed Sarah the picture of the two.

Sarah grabbed the phone out of Ria's hands and stared at in, still not believing her eyes. "Oh my god!" she said. She covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at Ria. "Details. Now!" She ushered the younger woman toward the living room and sat down on the couch next to her.

"I thought you were going to eat and then shop-"

"Gossip is far more important," Sarah interrupted. "Plus, the stores close late. AND you are now required to stay an hour later. Tell me everything."

"Okay. Well, Oliver came to my apartment today-"

"Wait, wait wait!" Sarah interrupted again, holding her hands up in the air. "How did he know to go to your apartment? You're starting from the middle. Start from the beginning." She jumped excitedly like a teenage girl.

Ria let out a sigh, scratching the back of her head. "The catering company that Katie's brother works at was hired by Oliver last night. So he snuck us in. I met Oliver and we talked a little. Someone tried to steal Thea's purse and I happened to stop them. I was going to return it then, but… well I didn't. Apparently I dropped my purse and he came over today to return it. He gave me a choice of money or brunch as a thank you, so I chose brunch."

Sarah shook her head. "When I said details I meant details not the bare essentials," she said before letting out an exasperated sigh. She cocked her head then laughed. "That's why you were late," she stated.

"Well," Ria said hesitantly. "To be honest, I did kind of forget and even if he hadn't had come I probably wouldn't have made it today."

Sarah shook her head. "I can't believe it," she said. She placed her hand on her forehead.

Ria hesitated. "He asked me on a real date."

Sarah blinked in surprise and Ria shifted uncomfortably in the silence. "You're messing with me," she finally said.

Ria shook her head.

Sarah laughed, slapping her hand against her knee. "I should have kept a fairytale book in my pocket. You're living a modern Cinderella story!"

"What? No!"

Sarah nodded her head as she continued to laugh. "You go to a party. Meet the prince. Leave your purse behind. He finds your residence and the two of you go out. How is that not Cinderella? Oh! And you're poor."

"Technically, Cinderella was a noble in any version. Her father just happened to be a coward and let his new wife run the family," Ria quickly corrected her.

"Details," Sarah said, dismissing Ria's comment. She frowned. "So, did you say yes?"

Ria looked at her curiously. "I thought you didn't like the Queens," she said, crossing her arms.

Sarah shook her head. "Don't be changing the subject to me. Did you say yes?"

Ria knew she was grinning as she nodded. "He's going to call me later to discuss the details. Sarah? Should I go?"

"Cold feet already?" Sarah teased. "Of course you should go! You're never going to get a chance like this again. Let the man take you to an expensive restaurant. Wine and dine and waste money on you. You'll regret it if you don't go."

Ria blushed.

"But don't be putting out on the first date," she said sternly.

Ria sighed. "I won't," she said, rolling her eyes. "Mom," she couldn't help but add.

Sarah gave her a stern look before laughing. "Oh, to be young and unmarried," she said wistfully.

"Hey now," Ria said as she stood up. "Thought you loved your husband."

Sarah winked. "Oh I do. But given a chance, I would go on a date with Oliver Queen any day of the year. The man is gorgeous. Do you know what you're wearing?"

She shook her head.

Sarah smiled. "Tomorrow we should go shopping for a dress for you. Robb will be home until five. Gives us plenty of time. I'll show you how to hide the tag so you can return the dress later. Oh! One more thing, Ria."

The young woman looked at her, curious as to what she was going to say.

"Lie your ass off," she said, surprising her friend.

"What?"

"I've known you for two months more or less and you are very very truthful. So when he asks about your parents lie. And don't tell him what you do."

"Sarah. He knows where I live. I think there's no question in his mind that I don't come from money," she quickly pointed out.

"Still," Sarah said, shaking her head. "You don't want to bum him out. He may want to get to know you, but no man wants a sob story on their first date."

"You think there'll be a second?" Ria knew she sounded somewhat hopeful and yet scared. Fantasy dating him was different from really dating him. The rules were different in real life. His life was in the spotlight which meant that people would want to know who she was. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She was already thinking too far ahead. They had yet to actually finalize their first date. He could always cancel.

"If you play your cards right," Sarah said.

Ria smiled then shook her head. "You're not going to get fired for missing work today, right? I know you've missed a lot because of your daughter."

Sarah filled her plate with food and shook her head. "Mr. Sinclair understands what's going on. I just feel bad for the others. His daughter, Rebecca, came in yesterday. Each time she comes she's hell on the staff. Of course, only when her father isn't around. But he's been so busy lately that he's hardly around."

Ria nodded. "I saw her last night. The woman is gorgeous. Walked in to the party as if she were a foreign princess."

Sarah snorted at that. "May be gorgeous on the outside, but ugly on the inside. Plus, she didn't catch Oliver's eye. Not like you."

Ria smiled at that thought then frowned. "Why's Mr. Sinclair busy?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, placing her food on the table. "Hell if I know. You know how we all were afraid and thought that he was going to retire and let his son, Matthew, take over the company?"

Ria nodded.

She hesitated and Ria patted her back. "The fear is still there," Sarah whispered. "I mean, I don't fear for my job, but Robb's? He said that there were rumors floating around the office that Mr. Sinclair was planning on sending his son to the far end of the country. But I doubt that'll happen now that Rebecca is here." She shook her head. "She's got her father wrapped around her finger. There is no doubt in my mind that she's here to team with her brother against their father. I don't like it. I can't imagine how different the company will be with Matthew controlling it."

"Sinclair's a good man," Ria said, trying to reassure her. "I don't think he'll let his kids ruin what he worked so hard to build."

Sarah laughed. "Spoken by someone who doesn't have kids," she said. She let out a sigh. "Yes, he's a good man. But he also severely spoiled his kids after his wife's death. He loves them, maybe a little too much. He doesn't see what we see. Or if he does he ignores it. I just hope everything turns out for the best."

Ria rubbed her face as she thought. There were so many options for her to take, but each path hurt someone innocent. Plus, there was no guarantee that everything would go as plan if she did decide to do something drastic. Having only known Sarah for two months, the woman would have found it strange if she could read Ria's thoughts. But it was Juliette, Juls, who worried Ria. After all, it was the little girl that Ria had met first. She had practically given up hope for the city and was preparing to leave when she saw the little girl standing up to some bullies. Juls had collapsed shortly after her encounter and Ria had called the emergency service, meeting Sarah and Robb shortly thereafter. The girl had a strong spirit, despite having been in and out of the hospital constantly for the past two months. It was that spirit that Ria admired. If something were to happen, barring the child from getting the help she needed, it would break Ria's heart.

Ria grounded her teeth. Doing nothing was harder than she had realized.

"Ugh. I'm sorry. I totally bummed ya. Let's go to Robb's laptop and check out the expensive stores around here with Juls. Make a plan for tomorrow. We can't go to normal retailers," Sarah quickly added as Ria opened her mouth to protest. "Gotta get you something expensive. He'll know the difference and so will everyone else. I don't want to be reading the tabloids the next day saying 'Oliver Queen's date wears something from the dollar store'. Besides, what are credit cards for right?"

"Alright," Ria relented.

Sarah smiled, nodding her head knowingly. "I always get my way."

**~PtI~**

"A date!" John Diggle said as he watched Oliver practice his marksmanship. "With someone that's not in your immediate social group?"

"You sound surprise, Digs," Oliver said not looking at his friend as he watched the moving target.

John nodded his head. "You're a man with a mission. I didn't think you would jump so quickly out into the dating pool. Especially with someone who can't help you with your goal."

Oliver let his arrow loose and it easily hit the target. "You hurt me, John. Thinking I'm that shallow. I did date Laurel."

"That was different," John said. Oliver couldn't dispute that statement. It was true. He had practically grown up with the woman. And his other relationships, including the brief one with Helena, didn't help. John's eyes narrowed. "There's another reason too, isn't there?"

"I thought you wanted me to find someone," Oliver said, purposefully avoiding John's question. "Did you come here to lecture me on dating or some other reason?"

John sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get any more information out of Oliver now. "One of my contacts says that a shipment is arriving for Matthew Sinclair tomorrow night. It was cleared through customs without anyone stepping foot on the ship." He pulled out a note from his jacket pocket. "I know the man isn't on your list, since his father is a very good man. But it sounded like something you might want to check out."

Oliver took the note from him and nodded. Yes, Sinclair was not on his list. But they were still a prominent business in Starling City. Oliver had seen the family only a handful of times, thinking back on their few interactions it was now clear to Oliver that James had no interest in dealing with any of the people who were on The List. James was a great man, his children, on the other hand, weren't. Oliver knew little about them, since the Sinclairs rarely attended parties that the Queens did.

However, Oliver had caught Matthew with at least one person that was on The List. He had shrugged it off as being inevitable, since the people on The List were rich and powerful. And he had yet to personally talk to Matthew since his return from the island.

Rebecca's sudden appearance was easily explained away. It was nearing Christmas time. Of course she would return home to spend the holiday with her father. But he couldn't help but feel that she had ulterior motives with whatever she did. She had barely come into town the day before, but it was clear that her first order of business was to attend Oliver's party. Like a leech she had latched onto him the second she saw him; A pretty blonde leech with pale blue eyes and white skin.

"Just remember," John said, interrupting Oliver's thoughts. "She's a real person you're going on a date with. She may not be rich, but she has feelings too."

Oliver sighed, fully understanding what his friend was saying. John was worried that Oliver was just using Ria. And in a small way he was. But he was quite honestly intrigued by her. He had a feeling that she acted around him like she would act around anyone else. And he liked that.

He looked at the note and sighed. So Monday night was out of the question. He walked over to his workbench and picked up cellphone. "Hey, Ria? It's Oliver." He chuckled when she greeted him. "Do you like Italian? How does Tuesday at seven sound? I'll pick you up." He paused and heard her mumble something to someone. There was a distinct scream in the background before she answered. "Great," he said, trying not to laugh. She sounded so calm and collected and it was clear that her friend was freaking out. "I'll see you then."

He closed the phone and looked at the note. Inwardly, he hoped they were wrong about the Sinclair children. The man was a good guy. It would be a shame if the vigilante had to go against him because of his children.


	4. Unexpected Surprises

Oliver made his way down the stairs and smiled at his mother who walked toward the entrance with gloves and jacket in hand.

"Morning, mother," Oliver said as he kissed his mother on the cheek. She smiled up at him and seemed a little surprise as she put on her gloves.

"Oliver," she said. "You're up early."

He laughed. He was known for sleeping in up until he was rescued from the island. The island changed him drastically. He still had trouble sleeping and staying asleep for long periods of time. They were still getting used to seeing him awake so early in the morning.

"Big plans today?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Meeting Walter for lunch later today," she said. "Figured I'd go into town for a little shopping. Would-" She paused when she noticed the long white package sitting on the table in the center of the room.

Raisa walked into the house and smiled at the two. "Good morning," she said pleasantly.

"Raisa, who sent those?" Moira asked, pointing to the package.

Raisa frowned as she walked over to it. "I'm not sure, Mrs. Queen," she said, looking startled. "I didn't see anyone bring them in. They're for you."

Moira looked confused as she walked over and touched it. It was a long box and Oliver was sure that flowers were in it. She turned and looked at her son, forcing to him raise his hands in the air.

"Not from me," he said.

A small smile crept across her face. There was only one other person who would send flowers. "Walter," she whispered lovingly, running her fingers along her name that was beautifully handwritten on the top. She curled her fingers for a second before she opened the box. Raisa let out a scream in horror as Moira quickly backed up with her hand on her chest. With one step Oliver could see what was in the box. The black flowers were easy to see, and so was the moving host of beetles and maggots.

Raisa quickly covered the box and looked disgusted as she picked it up. "Don't worry, Mrs. Queen," she said as she rushed outside.

Oliver looked at his mother who still looked stunned by the incident.

"I'll find out who sent those," he told her.

Tentatively, she reached out and grabbed his arm, shaking her head. "Just a cruel prank," she whispered.

He looked at her in concern, but she didn't return his gaze as she took in deep breaths. Finally, she regained her composure and smiled up at him. "Honestly, dear," she said, squeezing his wrist. "I wouldn't think much of it. Promise you won't look into it."

He bit his cheek, but nodded, lying to her. Well, Oliver wasn't going to look into the sick prank, but the Vigilante would.

She rubbed her gloved hands together and stared at the space where the box was at before looking back at her son. "I was going to go into town today. Care to join me?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "I actually have plans. How about we go out to lunch tomorrow?" he asked her.

For a second, he saw disappointment flash through her eyes, but her smiled stayed on her face. "Of course," she said. "Love you. Have a good day."

He watched her leave the house before going to the table and searching around. His mind ran rampant with questions, but then they all centered around two specific ones. Who and why?

A small white piece of paper caught his eye, and he knelt down, picking it off the floor. He was careful to touch it, not wanting to get rid of any fingerprints. From the quick glimpse he got on the box he was sure that the note and the name were written by the same person.

"For nothing is hidden that will not be made manifest, nor is anything secret that will not be known and come to light," he read out loud from the note. He frowned. Could whoever wrote the note be talking about The List? Did they think his mother was somehow involved? More questions entered his mind as he made his way upstairs. He didn't like it. Whoever sent the flowers didn't need to add the bugs. There was something sinister about it. And it worried him.

* * *

Ria sat under a large oak tree near one of the city park's entrances; legs crossed, hands resting on top of them. She listened to her breathing as she tried to calm her emotions.

She had woken up at the ungodly hour of six in the morning because of her nerves. She still had one day to go before her official date with Oliver Queen. And yet she felt giddy, shy, nervous, and scared. She had tried a number of things to get her mind off of it. After all, she had over a day before the date. But nothing had worked until she took a jog in the park.

Maybe it was a good thing to get out of the apartment so early. By the time she had returned to her apartment the night before her roommates had gone out. And she had left early enough to have missed them again. It wouldn't last. She would see them tonight and they would bombard her with questions.

She sighed and stretched her legs out in front of her. Placing her hands on the grass, she leaned back and stared up at the tree. Her mind immediately started questioning her decision to go on a date with him. Would they have a good time? Was he trying to make a fool of her? What did he expect from her? Would they have a second date? So many silly questions that had never crossed her mind before. Sure, she had been on dates before, but none of them made her giddy.

She closed her eyes, recalling their conversation. She let out a gasp as she shivered from the memory of him saying her name. Sure, the first time he was teasing her, but not her name but because he knew it. Then when he said it again there was something else in his voice. It had sent shivers up and down her body. No one had said her name the way he said it. She selfishly wanted him to do it again.

Her eyes focused on a small leaf that was on the tree. Suddenly, the wind picked up, plucking the leaf from the safety of the branch.

She couldn't resist the urge that had been building inside of her and raised her right hand in the air. The leaf paused for a moment as if someone had grabbed it. Then she curled her fingers into a fist and the leaf floated into the wind. She watched as it twirled and danced before finally settling down on the ground.

She looked at her watch. It was time for her to go home and get ready. She had arranged to meet Sarah to get clothes and she had an hour and a half to get ready. Pulling out a handkerchief, she placed it over her nose as she got up and dusted her pants with her other hand. Once she finished dusting she held out her handkerchief and looked at it. There was a little blood on it but not much.

She put it away and sniffled as she walked toward the park entrance.

"Tiberia?!" a man said excitedly, stopping her in her path. He was Caucasian in his mid-forties with short dark brown hair. He was only an inch taller than her, but much larger because of his well-defined muscles. His walk was almost intimidating as he happily made his way toward her.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Kevin," she whispered breathlessly, recognizing the man. She rushed at him and wrapped her arms around him. She hadn't except to ever see him again. He returned her hug and laughed, slapping her back a little too hard, but she didn't care.

"Look at you," he said, pulling away from her to look at her. "Looking good. Thought by now you would have gained a few pounds. Maybe had some kids. Caught up with the good normal life."

"Me? Kids? Psh," she scoffed. "It hasn't been that long since we've seen each other."

He sighed, shaking his head. "Seven years, kid," he said as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, walking her toward the exit. "Seven long years. You gotta tell me what you've been up to."

She stared ahead in surprise. "Wow," she said. "Seven?" She hadn't realized it had been that long. She looked him up and down then poked his side. "You haven't changed," she teased. "Thought you'd have a potbelly by now. Didn't you say you were going to spend the rest of your life on an island with scantily clad ladies on either side serving you coconut drinks and nachos?"

He winced, but kept his smile on his face.

She pulled away. "You didn't retire," she stated. Suddenly, her mind went on alert. He hadn't changed since she last saw him. Why was he here? Of all the cities in all the states in all the countries, why was he in this particular city. There was no such thing as a coincidence when it involved Kevin Dover, professional mercenary. She frowned. "What are you doing here, Kevin?" she asked, taking a step back.

He let out a sigh. "Still sharp as ever."

"Seven years, Kevin. Not seventy."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Don't worry, Tibbie," he said, making her cringe at the nickname. She didn't miss that. "I'm not here for you or anyone you know. Actually, once this job is done I'm thinking of going legit. Maybe you could help me with that. My sister's son owns a little store and is in need of help. I offered my services. And trust me, I didn't even know you were in town until the other day. But you didn't hear or see me when I called you. Glad I caught you now though." He looked down at his watch and gasped. "Look at the time," he said. "It was great seeing you again, kid." He ruffled her hair and laughed before pulling out a business card and handing it to her. "We should catch up some time. Call me when you can." He started to move away then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she watched him leave. She wasn't exactly sure if she was happy or scared. Most likely a combination of the two. Slowly, she opened her hand and looked down at the card. She was happy to see him. He was like the older brother she never had. They had been through so much. Yet she was scared that he would bring her into whatever job he was doing. Crushing the paper in her hand she slipped it into her pocket, banishing the negative thoughts. He had promised her that he would never ask her to do something he knew she wouldn't want to do. And maybe she could convince him to retire. After all, he was Kevin Dover, last living person from her past.

* * *

"Ma'am, you can't go in there!" the secretary shouted as she tried to get out of her desk and cut Moira off, but the older woman ignored her. She threw open the door and stormed into Malcolm Merlyn's office. The man looked up at her in amused surprise while the two men before him looked scared and horrified by her entrance. In one hand was a black trash bag.

"Gentlemen," Malcolm said before anyone could get a word out. "If you'll excuse me. I had completely forgotten that I had a brief counsel with Mrs. Queen. It should only take a moment."

The men glanced nervously at each other was they got up. They nodded to Malcolm first then to Moira before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

"Don't you have maids for that?" he teased, looking at the trash bag.

"I thought we had an understanding," she snapped.

Malcolm raised his eyebrows, but held his cocky smile on his face. "My dear, Moira. What are you talking about?"

She glared at him and dropped the bag on his desk. A bug flopped out causing him to jump back in disgust and horror. She pulled the bag further back to reveal more beetles and black roses. "My son saw me open these."

Malcolm frowned and pulled the bag up so no other critter could escape. "Moira," he started, but she interrupted him.

"Don't, Malcolm!" she snapped. "You profess to be a friend and yet you send me these? What are you playing at? Did you forget so quickly what I had told you?"

Malcolm stood up and walked over to her. "I can assure you, Moira," he said as he carefully chose his words. "I did not send those to you."

His words surprised her, making her frown. "If you didn't then who did?" she asked.

He hit a button on his phone. Almost immediately, a man entered the room from a secret entrance. "Take these down to the forensic lab and dust them for prints and see if we get any DNA," he ordered. The man nodded as he grabbed.

Malcolm tsked, pointing to the single remaining beetle that explored his desk. The man grabbed the beetle putting it into the bag before walking off.

"This did not come from me," he said, returning his focus to Moira. "But I will find out who did send it. No one threatens my friends."

She grounded her teeth at that last word. Yes, they were friends once. Yet when he said that word it was like venom. She didn't know how to react. She was so positive that he sent them, not really sure why, that she hadn't considered other people. Yes, she had done things in her past to make people hate her. But nothing like this had happened to her. This was deliberate. It even had her name on it.

Malcolm reached out and grabbed her hands. She wanted to pull away from his grasp, but he held on firmly. That same cocky smile crossed his face. "You can trust me on this," he told her.

She gulped. Her response was automatic. "Thank you." She wanted to hit herself. She had thought she had pulled herself free from him. But now she had unknowingly gone to him for help.

"Of course," he told her as he motioned for her to leave his office. "Now, I should finish my meeting. But I promise to keep you appraise of my findings."

She nodded numbly as she walked out. New scenarios entered her mind. Whoever sent the flowers wasn't done. Blackmail was her first thought, but she had seen no note. She couldn't help but pray that this would be a one-time occurrence. Because this person, whoever they were, was poking a hornets nest with a stick.

* * *

Oliver hid in one of the abandoned warehouses close to the designated dock. He had picked the perfect window. There was no doubt in his mind that no one could see him. Using the binoculars he spied on the docked ship.

The ship had arrived quite some time ago. A few people had gone in, but no one had gotten out yet. Oliver had shot an arrow into the hull of the ship with a listening device on it. He could hear the conversation of whoever went into or out of the ship. Unfortunately, he could also hear the sound of the rain falling as it hit the microphone on the arrow. Currently, the hearing bud was lying on his shoulder.

The simple pitter-patter of the rain and lack of movement was killing him. It was giving him more time than he cared to think. His mother's "present" still frustrated him. Once his mother had left he had gone in search for the box. But it had disappeared.

Speaking with the staff, there was little to go by. No one had accepted the package nor did they recall seeing a strange in or around the property. At least he had gotten down the time when the package was left on the table. Thea hadn't seen it when she left for school which was roughly thirty minutes prior to them finding it. During that short space someone had put it into the house. That thought bothered him. Either one of the staff members was bribed, although possible he doubted it, or someone had found a way to quietly enter his home and drop the package without anyone seeing them, in broad daylight.

After dusting the note, Oliver was disappointed and not in the least bit surprised to find that there were no fingerprints. Blackmail was the first thought that came to mind. It was possible that his mother had done something long ago and that this person was seeking vengeance. Reading the note, it did seem like it. But he couldn't ask his mother, and she seemed just as shocked and surprised as he was. She didn't like to stir up or cause drama. It made sense to him that she didn't want to look into the incident further. But he couldn't help but feel that there was more to come. And it scared him. What lengths would this person go to and why?

The sound of a car brought Oliver out of his musings. He pulled out his binoculars and looked out at the ship. A limousine slowly parked at the end of the gangway. The driver got out, opening the door, allowing Matthew Sinclair to step out. The driver was careful to keep an umbrella over the young man's head.

"Dumbass," Oliver whispered to himself. The fool was clearly new to the life of crime. Personally showing up to whatever illegal activity he was doing was just begging to get him caught. That's what henchmen were for.

Matthew looked around as he straightened his clothes and headed around the car to the gangway.

Movement caught Oliver's eye and he looked up at the ship. A group of seven women slowly made their way toward the gangway. They all seemed to be huddling around whoever was in the middle, trying to keep the person dry from the rain. He frowned as he focused his attention on them. They didn't look like they were there against their will. In fact, it didn't look like they were doing anything illegal. He focused on the center of their group. That confused him even more. The women were huddled around a man in a wheelchair.

" _Easy_ ," a woman's voice said as they carefully made their way down the gangway. She stood in front of everyone, walking with her side facing the man and the car.

Oliver couldn't see the face of the man, but he could hear the man wheezing and groaning as they rolled over a bump. Oliver tried to see the man's face, but he was covered from head to toe in a large jacket with an equally large hat over his head.

" _Welcome home, Dr. Hedler,_ " Matthew said pleasantly as he held the door to his limousine open.

The man in the wheelchair grunted and the nurses around him helped him enter the car. It seemed to take them forever to get him inside. Matthew watched the entire time.

Oliver frowned. He could hear the man grunting and groaning in pain as the nurses were trying to be careful to get him into the car. Why hadn't Matthew hired a private ambulance? He was rich enough. And who was this man that he had to be hidden and brought to the city in the dead of night?

" _Oy!"_ a man shouted as he jogged down the gangway. In his arms was a box. " _Here."_

One of the nurses took it and placed it in the limo.

" _For your trouble,"_ Matthew said to the man as he handed him a wad of bills.

The man cackled. " _Pleasure doin' business wit' ya," he said._

_"Here,_ " he said to six of the nurses who were outside of the limo. " _Call yourselves a cab."_

_"You just gonna leave us here?"_ a woman in a thick Russian accent shouted.

Matthew shrugged as his driver opened the other side of the car. " _Told you I'd get you here. Be glad I was generous enough to give you enough money to last at least a month."_ He got into the car and his driver shut the door.

The women huddled together and watched as the car left them wet and alone in a strange city. Oliver stored the name of the man in his memory as he watched the women slowly walk away. He knew that he would follow them now. It was a freebie for them for tonight. He felt some pity for them. Sure, they were most likely illegal immigrants. But he knew that his conscious would be burdened if he didn't make sure that they found a safe place to spend the night.


	5. The Date

Ria rubbed her right wrist as she nervously paced the entrance leading to the outside of her building. It was 5:45 P.M. last time she checked which meant she had thirty minutes, more or less, to wait. She stopped her pacing and raised her right hand up to her mouth, chewing on her thumbnail as she absent-mindedly stared at the elevator door. She didn't know what to do.

Oliver had called her earlier that day to make sure that they were going on the date and to make sure she knew he would be picking her up at six fifteen. No one had picked her up for a date before. She wasn't sure what to do. But she had chosen the lesser of the two 'evils' in her mind. She waited at the lobby and would come out once she saw him. It was better than waiting in her apartment. After all, Katie was there.

The young woman had nitpicked over everything Ria had done all day long. And Ria was sick of it. Katie had actually gotten offended when Ria had criticized her for telling Oliver she didn't have a job. " _I was only doing it for you."_ Katie's innocent voice and clearly offended face entered Ria's mind. Ria snorted. She wasn't sure what Katie had to gain by making her look bad. Maybe she thought Oliver would be more interested in herself than in Ria.

Ria dropped her hand and let out a sigh. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Katie's motives and heart were in the right place. She wasn't jealous of Katie's feelings. But she didn't want to take the chance of Katie embarrassing her. So here she was, pacing in the entrance of the apartments. It wasn't even a lobby. There was nowhere to sit not that she would have sat if there was a chair. Her dress was brand new and she didn't want to get it dirty just yet.

She looked around for a clock and sighed. Of course there was no clock available and she never wore a watch. It felt as if thirty minutes had gone by, but knowing her luck it was probably only five.

Mentally, she decided to prepare topic conversations. After all, the apparent consensus from people who knew her was to stay away from certain subjects: work, school, her parents, and pretty much her past life. Which meant that she was extremely limited on things to say. Both Katie and Sarah had practically said the same thing when mentioning her parents. People don't want to hear a sob story on their first date. And since most of Ria's history dealt with her parents, that meant a lot of her stories were off limits.

So then there were movies, TV shows and books that came to mind. But then those topics seemed terrible to choose considering he'd been gone for five years. Honestly, she was at a loss for words.

She sighed. Honestly, she wasn't even sure why she was so worried. He was handsome, there was no denying that, but she didn't know him. What if he was the kind of person she really didn't want to know? What if he was mean? What if this was all some sort of joke for him? Whatever the reason for him wanting to go on a date with her, she decided to have as much fun as possible. As long as her nerves didn't get in her way.

She absent-mindedly ran her hands down her body, smoothing the dark purple dress. There was no fancy design to it. It had a single right long sleeve, leaving her left shoulder bare, and was just a little bit higher than knee length. Hanging off of her right hand was a beige shawl with purple and silver fringes. The winter, so far, hadn't been too cold, but she had the shawl with her just in case. Not that it would do too much good, but it was better than nothing.

A car pulled up, bringing her out of her musings. Oliver didn't wait for the driver to get out as he exited his car. Suddenly, she felt extremely nervous. Gripping her clutch tightly in her hand along with her shawl, she walked out.

* * *

Stepping out of his car, Oliver was a little surprised to see Ria ready and waiting for him. He half expected her to still be getting ready. She quickly stepped out of her apartment building, making her way toward him.

Her dark purple dress hugged her body perfectly. Her hair hung loosely, with the left side tucked behind her ear. He could see a long purple beaded earring that matched her clothing and shawl. She wore a matching beaded necklace to the earrings.

He wasn't sure what happened between the time she stepped out of the apartment building and the few steps it took her to get to him. But suddenly, he felt an awkwardness between the two of them as she stood in front of him.

She must have felt it as well. "Oliver," she said a little too seriously. Her long dark brown hair hung loosely around her, framing her face nicely.

"Tiberia," he replied, doing his best to repeat her tone.

She smiled.

That was all he needed, motioning for her to get into the car. He closed the door behind her and then got in through the other side. He caught John's assessing gaze through the rearview mirror before focusing his attention on his date.

"You look lovely tonight," he told her.

She looked down at herself then up at him and smiled. "Why thank you," she replied then hesitated, clearly trying to think of a response. "You look nice, too."

He gave her a soft smile before leaning back against his seat. The awkward silence slowly invaded the car. Inwardly, he sighed. He had called her earlier in the day planning on canceling their date for a later date. However, John had persuaded him to go through with it. They had no leads as to who sent the flowers with the insects. And Oliver had no way to identify Matthew's mysterious guest. All the cameras he had set up did not show the man's face. Not to mention, there was no clear proof that Matthew had done anything illegal. And over the past few weeks, the vigilante had been extremely active. It was time for Oliver to take a break, even if it was for a few hours. That and Ria sounded excited when he spoke to her. He didn't want to disappoint her.

John loudly cleared his throat and caught Oliver's eye.

"I know your book is tiny, but can it fit inside that small of a purse?" Oliver found himself asking. In front, John winced as if Oliver's question had hurt him. Mentally, he hit himself. His voice made it sound as if his tease was malicious. Why couldn't he have asked how her day was?

She blushed as she looked at her purse. "Yeah," she said. "I was threatened with bodily harm if I took it out of the house."

"I wouldn't have minded. As long as you didn't pull it out while we were talking and started to read," he said, giving her a soft chuckle.

"Now that's just rude," she huffed. "I wouldn't read in front of you. Excusing myself to 'powder' my face and taking it with me is a different story though." Her eyes flashed with laughter, but she kept her face serious. He laughed. His laughter seemed to trigger something as a small smile crossed her face. "Besides, I think it's a little lucky now. You did personally bring it back to me."

He rubbed his face with one hand for a minute as he nodded. "Yes," he said. "Well then, I am glad you didn't bring it. If you had lost it again and another man had found it I would have to fight for your attention."

"Hmm," she said in thoughtful contemplation. "I do believe I made an error in leaving it behind. After all, what girl doesn't have dreams of being fawn over by two hot guys?"

"I never said he would be a hot guy," he retorted. "After all, you are going out with the hottest available bachelor in town."

She blushed a deep red at that and giggled nervously. "So I am," she said almost too softly for him to hear.

"I have to admit, I'm a little surprised you were ready and waiting at the entrance. I would have gone up to your apartment," he said, refusing to allow the silence to take over this time. After Katie's attempt at impersonation and then trying to make Ria look bad, he couldn't necessarily blame her for not wanting him to go into her apartment again. But then again, she only knew that Katie had told him that she had no job. Still, he was curious as to why she was ready and waiting.

"Well," she said, sitting up straighter. "I honestly didn't know the etiquette. Not that I haven't been on dates before. I've been on tons of dates." She paused then shook her head. "Well, not tons of dates," she said, trying to backtrack. "But, I mean, well."

He was amused by her attempt to explain. Her cheeks grew brighter with every word she stammered out. He bit his cheek to keep from chuckling.

"Oh gosh," she finally growled. "I was already ready so I decided to save you a trip."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't have mind. Have to get my exercise somehow."

That comment made her laugh. "You look like you get enough exercise," she replied.

"You have no idea," John muttered softly from up front. Oliver gave him a quick glance, but John focused on the road in front of him. If Ria heard him she didn't react.

The car slowed to a crawling pace as they came into a traffic jam. She looked around and sighed.

"Almost to the restaurant, sir," John said.

Oliver nodded, spotting the restaurant only a few blocks ahead of them. There was no need to hurry. They were a bit early. He turned his attention back to Ria and opened his mouth to ask a question when she gasped. She grabbed his side of the door, placing her entire torso directly in front of him. She smelled of apple and cinnamon. "Impossible," he heard her whisper as a tremor ran through her body.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern, but she was already pushing her body away from his door. She looked out the back window and frowned, clearly not hearing what he said. "Is everything alright?" he asked again as he tried to follow her gaze. There were people on the streets, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

She nodded her head as she sat back down. Her face had lost its rosy color, worrying him. "Thought I saw a ghost," she said softly. She bit her lip as her eyes moved back and forth, staring at the floor.

Oliver opened his mouth to question her when John opened her door.

"Miss," he said.

Oliver hadn't even noticed that John had stopped the car in front of the restaurant. Ria smiled as she stepped out of the car.

"Thank you."

Oliver didn't wait for John as he stepped out and held out his arm for Ria to take. She looked up at him and smiled a carefree smile as she placed her arm into his. It was as if her little reaction only a few minutes earlier had never happened.

"Mr. Queen," the hostess said as soon as they entered. She already had menus in hand and immediately escorted them to their table. They barely sat down before the waiter started naming off the wines. Since he was sure Ria had no idea about wines he picked one of his favorites.

He didn't say anything as he watched her pretend to focus on the menu. Whoever she had thought she had seen it clearly had caught her off guard and had upset her.

"Dare I ask?" he finally said, after the waiter took their order and was out of earshot.

She smiled up at him. "I'm sorry," she said. "It was nothing. Just my mind playing tricks. Rumor has it that you plan on opening a nightclub." She easily flowed into her last question and eased herself into her seat, relaxing her body. Whatever had bothered her she had clearly decided to ignore it. There was no use in keeping with the subject. He could tell that she wouldn't answer.

He nodded. "Not much of a rumor since it's fact," he said. "It's been a little slow going. I'm still in the planning stages, although we will be starting construction soon. Tommy surprising has some great ideas. You met him the other night. Tommy Merlyn." His eyes examined her face as he spoke.

She nodded.

"But you really don't want to talk about that do you?" he teased.

She laughed at his tease and shrugged. "What do you want to talk about?"

There were many things that came to mind so he decided to start from the beginning. "How about your childhood," he said. "Where did you grow up?"

She tapped her finger against the table, revealing her nervousness even though she appeared perfectly calm. "I kind of grew up everywhere," she said slowly. "There was a time that I lived here, in Starling City. It's why I'm here, actually. I came here looking for the home we lived in. Try and remember more. You know, take a trip down nostalgia road."

"Did you find it?"

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Naw," she said. "I don't remember much. Not even street name/number or general area. I was just kind of hoping I would recognize the area." She laughed at herself. "I don't think you think about how quickly large cities change. Most cities I've lived in were tiny and rarely changed."

"You're right about that," he said, giving her his smile. "I can't believe how some things have changed in the last five years that I was gone. But there are things that haven't changed as well. Have you talked to your parents? They probably know or have a general idea."

She leaned back and studied his face, making him regret his suggestion. Of course she would have asked her parents. That was too obvious. He felt as if he had unintentionally insulted her intelligence. He wanted to smack himself. Why was he so worried? He was trying to get to know her. Of course he would make mistakes.

She licked her lips then let out a sigh. "Can I be blunt with you?"

"Of course," he said, slightly dreading whatever she was going to say next.

He noticed that she had absent mindedly picked up the knife, twirling it expertly in her hands. She suddenly seemed to realize that she was playing with the knife and quickly set it down. "So ground rule," she said letting out a deep breath, and folding her fingers together. "I'm not looking for handouts or a pity party. And I'm terribly honest about most of my past. So, with that in mind. I would have asked my parents, but they're both dead. My mother died when I was seven or eight and my dad died when I was seventeen. Sooo… as much as I would love to have asked them, I can't."

And of course they were, he couldn't help but think. He opened his mouth to apologize, but she raised her finger in the air.

"No!" she commanded. "No pity party. No sorries!"

"Alright," he said in contemplation. "If you want. I could see if I can…"

"No," she said laughing and shaking her head. "What did I say about handouts? I don't want you to use your resources. Honestly, please don't."

He raised his hands up in surrender. "I promise," he lied.

She believed him and smiled. "So," she said as she picked her words carefully. "Will I be invited to the grand opening for your club?" Her eyes danced with mischief.

He smiled. "Would you like to be?" he asked. "It's still a long way off."

"Are you suggesting that we're going to have a falling out?"

He leaned in closer. "It appeared to me that you don't stay in a city for very long. So you tell me. Would you stay here that long?"

Her eyes narrowed as she leaned in closer, resting her arms on the table. Her eyes expertly studied his face. "Hmm," she mused. "Would you put me on the V.I.P. list?" Her voice was soft.

"Of course." They both had leaned as far as they could without getting out of their chairs. He knew it looked silly, but she clearly liked to play whatever game he did.

Finally, she raised her hands in defeat, sitting back in her chair. "You win. Can't say no to my first V.I.P. list."

He smiled, leaning back into his chair. He liked her.

"Awesome," she continued, more to herself than to him. "I've never been on a V.I.P list before. I guess that means I should be super nice to you until it opens."

He gave her a lopsided smile and winked. "I guess it does," he said in a seductive voice, teasing her. He noticed the shiver cross her body and mentally congratulated himself. She pretended to be cold and wrapped her shawl around her.

The waiter returned with their food before he could say anything else, but he didn't mind. She looked at the small portion of food curiously before cutting into it. "Perfect! I'll have room for desert."

He laughed. "And what kind of desert were you thinking about?"

She shrugged. "We'll have to see." Suddenly, she blushed furiously and started to dig at her food.

"What?" he asked, wanting to know what suddenly amused and embarrassed her.

"Oh," she said slowly and looked at him. "This is embarrassing. But, for some reason I just remembered… Well, I think I was maybe seven or so. I was playing with one of the neighborhood girls and she had this bag of dog biscuits. I asked her why she had it and she said that they tasted like peanut butter and she would eat them."

He laughed. "Seriously?"

She nodded and then looked around before leaning in. "Since I didn't believe her she had me try one," she whispered.

"You didn't," he said, trying to keep from laughing again.

"I did. They were gross. But I was afraid that she would make me eat more. So I agreed with her and pretended to eat them."

"Alright," he said. "My dad took me to the park once when I was a kid. He said he took his eyes off of me for one second and when he turned back around I was chewing on something. He had me open my mouth and I was chewing on a bunch of ants."

She crinkled her nose in disgust and giggled, making him smile and then shrug.

"I think I was probably aiming for dirt and kind of missed," he said.

"I love how we talk about this while we're eating," she pretended to look at him disapprovingly.

"Hey," he said, raising his arms in surrender. "You started it."

"True."

She slightly changed the subject by talking about a little restaurant that her father opened when they lived close to the ocean in Ecuador, and how she tried to cook once for her favorite customer with disastrous results. He listened to her tale, smiling at her candidness. She clearly didn't like beating around the bush, trying to be someone she wasn't. In exchange, he admitted to his failed attempt at cooking a romantic meal for his parents' anniversary one year.

Time passed by faster than either seemed to realize as they exchanged silly stories, each doing their best to try to one up on the other. It was a silly, but fun game. And then Ria seemed to realize how long they had been there as she looked around.

"I think we probably should go," she finally whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back.

She made a silly face then laughed. "Well, the couple that came in after us is leaving and everyone who was here before us have left."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and curiosity. "You noticed?" he asked, looking around. Of course, he had noticed. He just hadn't expected that she did as well.

She stiffened as if she had said something wrong and quickly shrugged her shoulders. "It was a game I used to play with my big bro," she said. "Well, not technically my big brother," she corrected herself. "I just called him that. When we would go out to eat he would quiz me at random times about who came and went. I got neat little rewards when I got all the answers right."

"That is a strange game," he said with a lopsided grin. There was something in her voice that told him she was lying. Maybe not about the whole thing, but she was lying about something. Considering she seemed to be much too honest for her own good, it was strange that she would lie about this. Yes, it did come off as a strange game even to him. But maybe that really was what it was.

She nodded. "Yes it is," she said softly. Whatever past memory she had brought up didn't upset her, but her eyes were vaguely distant as she stared behind him.

The waiter appeared as if he had heard them and quickly handed Oliver the bill. It didn't take him that long to pay and soon Oliver and Ria were both inside of the car.

"Well, thank you, Oliver," she said. "I had a lovely time."

He smiled back at her. "I had a great time as well, Ria."

She looked at him expectantly and he realized that it was the perfect time to kiss her. He started to lean down when unexpectedly his body was slammed against the door as the car took a sharp right turn. Ria let out a shriek in surprise as her body slammed into his. He wrapped his arms around her protectively, holding her close as cars honked behind them. But John didn't seem to care as he glanced into the rearview mirror.

"Diggs," Oliver said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry, sir," John replied as he glanced into the side mirror. "Looks like we're being followed."

Both Oliver and Ria looked out the back window. They were still on a busy street, but Oliver immediately spotted the black SUV that traveled a few cars behind them.

"Why?" Ria asked.

"Don't worry, miss," John said, trying to reassure her. "I've done this plenty of times. It's probably just the damn paparazzi."

Oliver grabbed her hand and squeezed it, doing his best to smile reassuringly. "Sorry," he whispered then shrugged. "Happens to famous people. Looks like it's a slow night for them." He looked at John through the rearview mirror and John gave him a quick glance back. They were both lying. They were positive that it wasn't the paparazzi.

"Which car is it?" Ria asked, placing a knee on the seat to see out the back better.

Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "I wouldn't worry about it. John's a good driver. He'll lose them."

She ignored him as her eyes narrowed and it looked like she was trying to figure out which car was after them.

The SUV was careful as it signaled a lane change. Most people would have assumed it was just normally driving. John didn't signal as he turned into another street. Ria let out a sigh as she sat back down.

"I don't see it," she said. She gave one last glance behind them before sighing and waving her hands in the air. "You would think they would be easy to spot."

Oliver gave a quick glance back, spotting the SUV easily. The car slammed on its breaks as smoke came out of a tire. Clearly, one of their tires had blown.

"Looks like luck's on our side," John stated, slowing down the car. "They appear to have a flat tire." He had thought exactly what Oliver was thinking. Wait and see who was behind the wheel of the car.

Ria looked back just in time to see the car turn into another street. She laughed at their misfortune. "That was entertaining," she giggled. "Scary at first, but…"

"You're bleeding!" Oliver interrupted as he reached out toward her. His plan of signaling John to go back and try and spot the car again, momentarily slipped from his mind. It wasn't a very good plan anyway.

"Oh jeez," she hissed as she opened her purse and took out a handkerchief. She leaned forward, pinching her nose. "This is embarrassing," she muttered. "Maybe too much excitement," she couldn't help but add and giggle.

"I'm sorry about that," he said.

She gave him a side eyed glance and raised her eyebrows. "Price of being famous, right?" She slowly sat up straighter, still pinching her nose. Carefully she released her nose and covered her face with her handkerchief.

He smiled at her words. There would be real paparazzi attacks if they continued to date. But it appeared that she could handle herself. She would diffidently surprise his friends and family if he ever introduced her. She was far more down to Earth than many of the other girls he had dated, not including Laurel.

John was right. Ria was good for him. She allowed him to relax and actually be his new self without having to worry. She didn't know him from before, and if she read the gossip magazines she didn't seem to base her opinion of him on that. He didn't have to pretend around her and it was a refreshing relief to him. Of course, she couldn't find out about his other work. Maybe, in the distant future, she would find out or he would tell her he was the vigilante. But he needed to know her better, needed to make sure that he could trust her.

The car stopped in front of her apartment and she got out, not waiting for anyone to open the door. He quickly left his car and jogged over to her. She appeared to be very tired. He stopped at the entrance of her apartment building and she turned to look at him.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. "I had a lovely evening even with that crazy but short car chase."

He scratched his head. "Yeah," he said. "Price of being famous, right?" he parroted her words.

She nodded her head. "At least we weren't doing anything scandalous," she teased. "Maybe on our second or third date. Gotta get my fifteen minutes of fame somehow."

That made him laugh. She blushed. Then without notice, she rose up and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised by her forwardness. But just as quickly as her lips touched his she pulled away. He wanted to kiss her more thoroughly and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Nuh uh," she said, dodging his attempt and stepping into the building. "Gotta ask me out on another date for more," she teased. There was no malice on her face only playfulness, making him laugh again.

He shook his head and let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, Miss. Tiberia Parks," he said. "I'm going to be hosting a Christmas Party at my home. It's a little formal event, but my friends will be there and my family. I would appreciate it if you came as well."

Her mouth dropped slightly. "A Christmas party? Meet your family? So soon?" she asked. He wasn't sure if she was asking him or thinking out loud. But hearing it put that way, he realized how terrible the idea sounded. Yes, it was kind of soon for her to be meeting his family. Then again, it wasn't like he was asking her to marry him or anything. "Umm, yeah. Sure. Why not?"

He smiled, masking his surprise. From her initial questions, he had already assumed that she would politely decline. "Perfect," he said. "I'll make sure to send all the details to you later."

"I can't wait," she replied almost seductively.

He waited for her to enter the elevator before returning to his car. A perfect ending to an almost perfect date.


	6. Christmas Party to Forget

Oliver carefully studied the traffic video surveillance of the previous night, trying to find anything that would identify the people who were following them. There wasn't much. He had been unable to get his hands on any videos that showed the men entering their SUV. So he didn't know how many there were or what they wore. They hadn't started following him until the end of the night. Which meant they had to have seen him enter the restaurant and then had chosen to follow him. But for what reason?

The idea that they were after Tiberia briefly passed through his mind. But why would anyone want to follow a woman from the Glades? Thinking about her reaction to the situation, there was something a little off. She was a little more curious than scared. Then again, she was probably a little tipsy from the wine they had.

Oliver shook his head. No, they weren't after her. They were after him. He returned his attention back to the video.

Smoke came out of the SUV as the tire blew, causing it to pull over. They somehow managed to drive their car into an alley, shielding it from the camera. Oliver paused the video and leaned closer to the computer screen. The picture was grainy, but he could deal with that. He skipped it back on a little and slowed it down, carefully watching the tire. It was hard to see what had happened to the tire, but that wasn't what he was looking at. The rim appeared to crunch as if something had crushed it.

"What the hell happened?" he asked out loud to no one.

John placed a knife on the table, causing Oliver to look up. "You've looked at that for hours now," John said. "Time for a little exercise." He backed up and held out his knife, ready for Oliver to join in the spar.

Oliver let out a cocky smile and got up from his seat. "If you feel like you're up to it," he teased.

John's body stiffened signaling Oliver that he was ready.

Oliver stretched out his body and grabbed the knife, making his way to John. Yes, he needed a small break. His eyes were playing tricks on him. There was no way that the rim of that car magically crushed with no good reason.

* * *

Tiberia lay on the couch with a wet cloth over her face. The sounds of the TV bothered her, but she couldn't tell her roommates to turn it down. They would only tell her to go to her room, and she couldn't be there.

"I'll get it," Alice muttered after someone knocked on their door.

Tiberia didn't move as she tried to focus her attention on the cool cloth. She shouldn't have done it. But her emotions had gotten the best of her again. Paparazzi or no, the people in the SUV had started to ruin her otherwise perfect date. So she got rid of the problem. And now she was reaping the rewards of her rash decision. The "powers" that she had been "given" were anything but a blessing.

"I'm looking for Tiberia," a very familiar deep voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Ti-" Alice started, but Tiberia was already scurrying to the door.

"No!" she snapped as she stormed over to him.

Kevin's face remained neutral as he allowed her to pull him into the stairway. As soon as the door closed behind them he pulled away. She spun around and glared at him.

"I let myself believe that you didn't know where I lived. That our meeting was just a coincidence, but now?" She waved her hands in the air in an exasperated manner. She didn't know why she felt betrayed and hurt. "Was that you last night? You think I can't handle myself?"

Kevin let out a sigh then looked up. "Not here," he stated as he climbed up the stairs.

Reluctantly, she followed after him. He opened the door and casually walked out onto the roof. The bright sun caused her to take a quick step back before she forced herself to go out. He grabbed her hand and firmly pressed something into her palm.

"I didn't want to bring you into it," he said, pulling away from her, but not looking away.

She frowned and looked down at the cylinder object in her hand. "What is it?" she asked. Her eyes widened before he could answer and she pointed at him. "It _was_ you following me last night!" she accused. "Why?"

He let out a loud sigh of relief. "Just take it, Tibbie," he said.

"Sure, I'll take an unknown substance. Think it'll-"

"It contains Zeraxics," he interrupted.

She looked down at the vial. "How? It was destroyed. Everything was destroyed. All that remained were the bits-" She took another step back and gaped at him in horror. "You think I did this? You think I'm somehow making more?"

Kevin quickly shook his head. "No, Tiberia," he said firmly. "I don't think that. I know you enough to know you're not a drug dealer."

"I don't." She let out a loud sigh and slowly sat down. "What the hell is going on, Kevin?"

"I'm not sure. It's a new drug that's still being processed. It normally has very small traces of Zeraxics, although the new samples we have gotten our hands on seem to have all but eliminated that. I had to combine a few samples that we got so that there was just enough to get rid of that headache for you."

She stared at the little bottle. "I'm sorry you did that," she said softly, holding out the vial to him. "I will not be taking this."

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Wait until your body just can't take it anymore and give up on you?" He yelled and moved away from her.

She shook her head. "I'm careful." She placed the vial on the ground and rolled it away from her.

He scoffed. "Yes, because last night proved that you don't use your abilities unless under dire circumstances."

"If you hadn't been following me then that never would have happened."

He clenched his fists. "Oliver is dangerous," he said through gritted teeth.

"So are you," she replied, getting to her feet. "So after, what did you say? Seven years? After seven years you think you can suddenly appear in my life and tell me what I can and can't do? That you know what's good and bad for me?" She looked at him with defiance in her eyes.

There was confusion in his face as he tried to think of something to say. He had clearly believed that she would blindly listen to whatever he said. She had never questioned him before, but she had been a child then. She could see the realization cross his face that he had made an error. He grabbed the vial and stormed past her, opening the rooftop door to leave.

"Why follow Oliver?" she shouted.

He paused then turned to watch her reaction. "We're looking for whoever makes this new drug."

"You think it's Oliver?"

Kevin shook his head. "The boy's rich." Clearly calling Oliver boy to put him down. "And a party boy. The drug's new. I have no doubt that he'll get his hands on it when he finds out about it. Even if the drug is in its beginning stages."

Ria crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Doubt that. He may have been a party boy, but I think he's different now. Whatever happened to him on that island has changed him. You're following the wrong rich guy."

Kevin snorted. "Well, I'll leave that up to your expert opinion since you've dated him for such a long time," he said sarcastically. He grabbed the door and pulled it open but stopped when she spoke up.

"I'll help you," she said. "I don't think Oliver will have anything to do with this, but that doesn't mean his friends or anyone he knows won't. If I see anything I'll tell you."

He glanced back at her. "Why?"

Her steps were deliberate, but calm as she walked over to him. "I want to know how the hell someone got their hands on Zeraxics. I took the only ones that were left. And Dr. Hedler is dead."

He nodded his head.

The two were quiet as they walked down the stairs and into the lobby. Just as he reached the front door he turned around and looked at her. There was something different in his eyes. "Be careful, Tiberia," he said softly. "Some people are really good liars." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead before letting her go.

"Hey, Kevin," she said as he opened the door. "I'll call you. Don't come back here again. And don't follow Oliver or me."

He winked at her, trying to lighten the mood. "No problem, Tibbie." He didn't give her time to reply back letting the door close behind him. He casually walked to his parked car and got in not bothering to look back at her again.

She turned and headed back to her apartment. Butterflies filled her stomach. Someone had their hands on the formula for Zeraxics. And she had to get her hands on that person before anyone else, including Kevin, did. Oliver's Christmas party wasn't exactly the best place to start, but this was Oliver. He had to have some other parties planned before that.

* * *

Ria nervously snapped and unsnapped her purse as the taxi made its way toward Oliver's home. The past two days since their first date had seemed longer than normal. Oliver had suddenly become increasingly busy with his club to do much else but call her. Normally, that wouldn't have bothered her. But she was anxious to get her hands on the new drug. The sooner she found out who was behind it, the sooner she got her answers, and the sooner she could get back to living her life.

The tax stopped, bringing her out of her thoughts. She paid the fare and stepped out of the cab, staring up at the house.

The Christmas decorations on the house seemed to perfectly match it. She spotted a couple as they casually opened the door and walked into the house. Although she was invited, she couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about entering a home without knocking. She walked up one step and her heart fluttered.

"No need to be nervous," she whispered to herself. "It's just a party. You may be a little late, but it's socially acceptable."

The doors seemed larger than usual, although she was sure that was just her mind playing tricks on her. She touched the wood and let out a deep breath before turning the knob and walking inside. She immediately heard the pleasant Christmas music and low mumble of people talking.

She looked around, searching for any sign of Oliver. She didn't recognize anyone, but then again she would have been amazed if she had.

Thea walked out of another room with a young man, stopping near the stairs to talk.

Ria gulped then headed over to them. She didn't want to interrupt them, but Thea would know where her brother was.

"Op," Ria gasped in surprise as she bumped into Moira, causing the woman to drop a bouquet of flowers. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Queen," she stammered, quickly grabbing the flowers and holding them up.

"It's quite alri," Moira started but stopped mid-word, blinking in surprise at Tiberia.

Tiberia frowned.

"Ria," Oliver said pleasantly, strolling over to them. "I'm glad you could make it. Mother, this is my friend Ria."

Moira let a smile cross her face and nodded her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I should really get these plants in water," she said, not skipping a beat. She didn't wait for anyone to say anything, quickly going up the stairs and away from the party.

"I hope it wasn't me," Ria said then looked at Oliver. He looked so prim and proper and devilishly handsome in his suit.

"It wasn't," he said absent-mindedly, his eyes following Walter up the stairs. "Hope you didn't have trouble finding the place."

"Not at all. GPS is good that way," she said with a smile.

He gave her a small smile in return, but turned and walked back into the living room. She followed after him, feeling like a child trying to get the cool kid's attention.

"Fantastic job with the party," she said, trying to get him to talk. "I don't know how you get decorations so high up."

"Hired someone to do it," he replied, turning his attention over to his sister. He rolled his eyes before looking down at Ria. He blinked as if startled by her presence. His face softened. "You look lovely," he said gently in his caring voice.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Didn't think you had noticed," she teased. A smile crept over her face, despite that. "Thank you," she said, doing a little twirl. "Wasn't sure what color to wear for a Christmas party. I felt as if red was too bright and seductive. Green would make me look and feel like an elf. So I went with this navy blue. And you look handsome as always," she quickly added.

He smiled at her compliment, but she could tell that his mind had returned to that elsewhere place.

She bit her cheek to keep her sigh of disappointment inside. Now she really felt like a kid trying to hang out with the cool kid.

He focused his attention behind her, and she stepped back, clasping her hands behind her back. A couple walked over to him. She had a feeling that he had forgotten about her as he walked away and headed toward the couple. She didn't recognize the woman, but she was pretty in her bright red dress. The man she recognized as Tommy Merlyn, Oliver's best friend. Suddenly, she felt awkward and alone.

"What a bad idea," she mumbled to herself. What made her think she could keep Oliver's attention for longer than a day? He was constantly surrounded by gorgeous rich women. Inwardly, she chided herself for feeling a little jealous. They were just getting to know each other. He wasn't going to abandon his friends or _his_ party to keep her company. Rocking on her heels for a few seconds she contemplated on her next move. She was at a party. She might as well explore and get to know people.

She wandered toward the drinks, opening her ears to the conversations around her. No one said anything that was of any particular interest to her. And this wasn't the kind of party where people would be offering or buying drugs. She felt a twinge of regret for having come. She wasn't exactly sure what she had expected, but she and Oliver had hit it off their previous meetings so well she didn't expect to feel alienated.

A man sighed rather loudly right next to her and she looked up to see Tommy. He held two wine glasses in his hands and pointed toward Oliver and the woman. "Laurel," he said to her. "Oliver's ex-girlfriend. We're dating now, so there's no need to feel jealous," he continued, flashing her a false smile.

"Me? Jealous? Bah," she said, waving her hand in the air dismissing his comment. "I came for the food and free booze. Oliver has some really good taste in food."

Tommy chuckled at that.

"I must admit. I don't envy him. He's the host of this party. Of course he has to go around and talk to all of his guests and make sure everything is going well," she continued, trying her best to give a good excuse to her brain to make her feel better.

He smiled at that. "Thirsty?"

She stared at the glass for a moment. "Sure."

He handed her a glass and picked up another.

"Hi," a woman said, making the two look at Laurel. She grabbed Tommy and kissed him in an attempt to reassure him that she was dating him and not Oliver. She smiled and turned to looked at Ria. "I'm Laurel. I don't think we've met."

"Yeah, I don't think we have met," Tommy said with a slight tilt of his head.

"Ria," she replied, shaking Laurel's extended hand. "And well, we haven't," she continued pointing to Laurel and herself. "But we have."

Tommy opened his mouth, ready to make any kind of excuse or denial, but Ria quickly continued. "Don't worry," she said, raising her hands in the air. "I wouldn't expect you to remember. It was a few weeks ago and only for maybe a minute at most. During one of Oliver's less formal parties. We were all wearing masks."

Laurel smiled, edging herself closer to Tommy. "Well," she said. "I hope you enjoy this party."

"Formal parties are enjoyable?" Tommy asked.

Ria found herself laughing at that comment a little to hard.

"Most aren't, but I'm sure since Oliver is hosting this one he'll find a way to liven it up," a deep voice said.

"Matthew!" Laurel said in surprise as the handsome man with short blond hair placed himself next to them.

"Laurel, Tommy," Matthew Sinclair said, nodding to the two. Tommy reached out and shook his hand.

"It's been a while, Matt," he said. "I was beginning to think your company had swallowed you up. Is your sister here?" He looked behind the blond man, scanning the room.

Matt gravely shook his head. "Rebecca's not here. My father's health isn't the best. She decided to stay with him, allowing me to come to this party instead."

"I'm glad you could make it," Tommy replied.

"Yes," Matt said. "I have been very busy as of late. I was a little surprised to see Oliver's invitation, but I was grateful for it. You've been rather busy."

Tommy shifted uneasily.

"Don't worry, Tommy," Matt quickly continued. "I understand. Oliver was your best friend. And I have been pretty busy. Considering it is holiday season I think it would be a good break for me to host at least some sort of holiday party. Speaking of which, I should find our host to properly thank him. I will return shortly. I don't see many people I recognize and fewer still I wish to associate with."

Ria didn't say a word as she watched him leave. It was hard for her to believe this was the same Matthew Sinclair that her friend Sarah complained about. He seemed so normal, nice, and courteous. Not the rude, egotistical, power hungry, jackass that Sarah said he was. Then again, people were always different when comfortable and at home.

"I didn't know you knew Matt," Tommy said, looking at his girlfriend with surprise.

She blushed a little and nodded. "We dated for a short while," she said. "I broke it up and that's all that's important." She took a quick sip of her drink then looked at Ria. "So, what do you do?"

Time seemed to go by slowly as the three talked. Despite what Matt had said, he didn't return to their conversation. Ria spotted him moving from one group to another. He was clearly selective with the groups that he talked with, finally ending his night of wandering talking to Thea.

"I guess Oliver has forgotten about his party," Laurel said, stifling a yawn.

"It's getting late. We should probably go home," Tommy said and she nodded her head in agreement.

"I guess we'll be seeing you around, Ria," she said.

"I hope so," Ria replied. She didn't want to sound bitter. But she had hoped to have spent more time with Oliver. Still, it was great getting to know his friends better.

Tommy placed his hand on Laurel's back and gently led her toward Moira. Ria looked over at the older woman who returned her gaze before looking back at the man she was talking to.

"Guess I should go too," Ria said to herself. She opened her purse and pulled out her cellphone then silently cursed. It didn't turn on. The battery had apparently died at some point. "Naturally," she mumbled to herself. She looked back at Moira, but the woman was talking to Laurel and Tommy. No, she couldn't bother her. She was too embarrassed to ask to use their phone to call a cab.

Ria made her way through the house and didn't stop moving till she was outside and staring at the driveway. She could always walk, although that was probably more embarrassing. Maybe steal a cab from someone? Naw. She wasn't that kind of person.

"Waiting for a ride?" Matt asked, startling her.

"Umm, yes," she said.

"I'll take you home," he said.

For some reason, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "I… well…" she stammered, trying to find a way to politely decline his offer. Why was she suddenly on guard around him?

Laurel and Tommy stepped out of the house, giving her a little more time to think.

"Ria, do you need a ride?" Laurel asked.

"Sure." The word came out of her mouth before she could stop it. Matt visibly stiffened beside her, but didn't argue.

"Have a good night then, ladies, Tommy," he said courteously before walking down the stairs and getting into his limo.

"I'll be right back," Tommy said, heading toward his car.

Ria waited for Tommy to get out of earshot before saying anything. "Thank you."

Laurel smiled at her and nodded. "Matthew's not a bad guy," she said. "But you clearly looked uncomfortable."

"That noticeable?"

Laurel shook her head. "No. I just knew. I'm sorry about Oliver. He's a great guy. Just… it's a bit harder for him to think about others sometimes."

Ria looked up at the young woman, studying her face.

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about him just from tonight."

Ria waved a hand, dismissing Laurel's worry. "Gotta do more than ignore me for one clearly busy night to scare me off. It was also kind of a bad idea for me to come. Christmas parties are generally for family and super close friends." She couldn't say she regretted not coming. There were a couple of strange things that had happened.

For one, Moira was clearly startled to see her. That didn't make sense. She had never met the woman in her life. And then there was Matt. He was different than how Sarah had described him. And when he talked with them for the first time everything seemed well. But her talk just now? Her body had gone on high alert.

At least she got to formally met Laurel and Tommy. She knew Tommy was Oliver's best friend, so it was good to be able to talk to him and let him know a little about her. And Laurel didn't seem like a bad girl. Even though it had appeared quite clear to Ria that Oliver still had feelings for his ex. But Laurel was nice and dating Tommy. She felt no need to be jealous. For now.

Ria looked back at the Queen mansion and inwardly sighed. She would have liked it if Oliver had been with or around her for at least part of the night. But now, all she could do was hope that, if there was a next time, he wouldn't completely ignore her.


	7. Apologizes

Oliver leaned against his temporary cane and stared out into the city. He had failed them. He wasn't the vigilante that they needed and he knew it. The night was a complete disaster, despite him saving the hostages. In the end, he had his ass handed to him by a mysterious archer. His identity was almost revealed to the man and even to his family, to the whole freaking city.

He shuddered. He could read the headlines now. _"Oliver Queen, masked vigilante, killed."_ Or " _True menace of Starling city, Oliver Queen aka The Hood, killed."_ He doubted anyone would have anything nice to say about him. His family would be plagued by reporters and police. His sister would be worse off than she was now. They would all have so many questions, so many speculations and only John would have the real answers. Sadly, if he told then he would be in a lot of legal trouble.

He felt John standing behind him, waiting to take him home. But Oliver wasn't ready just yet. There was so much to think about, and it was hard to think while at home with his family around. He loved them, and he was grateful for their words to him. But he had to think long and hard about his actions to come.

He sighed. The Christmas party didn't turn out quite how he expected. It was supposed to be perfect, with everyone enjoying and his family and friends getting closer. But then that archer had to make an appearance.

"Might I suggest sending some flowers to Ria?" John said.

"Ria," Oliver whispered in realization. "Dammit!"

"Yup."

Oliver limped toward the door. "We better get going."

"Before you dig a deeper hole for yourself?" John teased.

"Yup," Oliver called out, not bothering to look back at John. "Have a couple of stops before going home tonight."

"Of course, Mr. Queen."

Oliver's mind ran quickly with various types of excuses that he would tell Ria once he saw her. In the end, he hoped a simple sorry with the same brief lie John had come up for him would due. He tried to remember where she was and who she was talking to during the party, but his mind was unmercifully blank. He was aware that she had left his side just as Laurel and Tommy had entered. Or was it that he left her and she let him?

Oliver sighed. If he hadn't been so preoccupied with the other archer… He shook his head. No, that had been the life he had chosen. He knew that he would have to lie and disappear if he was needed. He looked out his window and let out a little sigh, recognizing the road and buildings. He felt guilty. He had failed the city and here he was, on his way to apologize to a woman he barely knew. Well, not barely. Although they had known each other for a short amount of time, she had been quite lenient with the information that she gave him about her past.

A small part of him chastised him for going to her apartment. He had failed the city. He didn't deserve fun or even company at this moment. He should be in a small dark room, meditating and preparing his body for the next fight. But, there would be no next fight. This other archer was faster, stronger, smarter and better than he was. The man almost found out who he was. That scared him a little. His family and his friends would be in trouble. He had picked a fight with powerful people. Sure, his family was powerful too, but they wouldn't understand and they wouldn't be able to handle whatever hell would have fallen on them.

He closed his eyes. It was time. He would have to fail his father, but he had to keep his family and close friends safe. He was doing being the vigilante.

John stopped the car, bringing Oliver out of his thoughts. John stepped out of the car, going to the other side to open Oliver's door and help him out. "Good luck, sir," he said, without revealing what he felt.

"Just go home, John," Oliver said softly.

"I'm paid to-"

"I'll be fine, and it is Christmas Eve. Spend it with your family. Trust me. I won't be getting myself into trouble for quite some time." He fixed John with his serious gaze, getting a sigh from his bodyguard.

"Are you sure?"

Oliver nodded as he held the boutique of cheap flowers he had managed to find.

"You don't want me to help you up the stairs or anything?"

Oliver glared at his friend who looked at him somberly before letting a smile crack his face. "Go away," Oliver muttered, unable to wave either hand. He limped toward the entrance, giving John the clear sign that he was done talking to him. He could hear the man chuckle, but kept his focus on the door. The first time he had come he had helped a lady with her groceries. And the second time he hadn't even entered the apartment since she was already ready and waiting for him.

Tentatively, he reached out and pulled on the door. It should have been locked, to keep the tenants safe from unwanted guests. The door easily opened. He could see that there used to be a lock that worked, making it necessary for the tenants to buzz guests in. They were at the edge of the Glades. He was sure that the apartments cost more than what they were worth because of that. Which meant that the door should have been working properly.

A quick elevator ride and short walk down the hall put him directly in front of her apartment. He raised his hand in the air to knock on her door then stopped. What was he thinking? He wasn't sure what time it was, but it had to be closer to one in the morning. He wasn't even sure if she was home or even awake.

The sound of a loud beep from the apartment made him frown. It sounded like a smoke alarm. He could hear someone moving inside and quickly knocked on the door. Someone yelled something, but it was too muffled for him to understand. He raised his hand to knock on the door again, when it flew open.

"I'm so sorry. I… Oliver?" Ria asked in surprise as she looked at him.

"Hi," he said, holding out the flowers.

The alarm beeped again and she muttered something. "Come in," she said, absent-mindedly grabbing the flowers from him. She rushed back to the kitchen and fanned the air around the smoke alarm with a cloth. "Damn thing," she said, just loud enough for him to hear.

He closed and locked the door behind him then stood uneasily. He remembered her roommates and looked down the hall, expecting to see them any second.

"Take a seat on the couch if you want," Ria called from the kitchen. "Unless you only came to give me these." He could hear her jumping up and down as she continued to fan the smoke alarm to keep it from going off again. There was a small burnt smell in the apartment, but nothing to make him think that the alarm needed to go off.

"No," he replied, making his way over to the couch and sitting down. It was surprisingly comfortable. There was a blanket at the other side of the couch. The TV was on, but the image was still. She had been watching a classic Christmas movie. He felt relieved that she hadn't been watching the news. He wasn't in the mood to talk about the vigilante or what had happened that night. Not yet. He looked around and spotted three large grapefruits on the floor.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "I made some food, and don't worry, I actually made a little extra."

"Sounds good," he said. He listened as she opened cupboards and pulled out dishes. She came out, her hands full with dishes. She clearly didn't want to make many trips. He tried to get up and help her, but his body protested his moves. She set the plates down on the table before going back into the kitchen to get some drinks.

She placed the glass bottles down in front of him and opened them with the can opener, putting the cap on the table. "Non-alcoholic Sangria," she said, handing it to him.

"Thank you," he replied.

She rubbed the bottle for a moment before lifting it into the air. "To loved ones now gone," she said.

"To family and friends still around," he replied, clicking her bottle with his.

She cocked her head as she handed him a plate with French toast, tomatoes and bacon. "Did you come all this way to give me flowers?" she asked. "You could have just sent them."

He shrugged. "I wanted to give them to you personally. I'm sorry about how I treated you during the party."

She watched him curiously as she sat down on the couch. "It was a party," she said. "You were the host. You had a lot on your mind."

He shook his head. "That's no excuse," he stated. "I invited you, but I didn't give you the attention I gave the others. And I'm sorry."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Well," she said. "You did seem distracted. Figured you were either bored of me already, or family troubles. Holidays always brings out more stress between family members. But it was nice to be able to talk to your friends, Tommy and Laurel. They're very nice. I see why you're friends with them. You don't have to apologize, but I do accept."

She turned away from him, reaching out to grab her food. He let his eyes taken in her appearance. She wore shorts and a long large low cut shirt that had a cat in the front. Suddenly, he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He forced his eyes away. It was night and she was at home, of course she wouldn't be wearing a bra.

"What are the grapefruits for?" he asked, nodding toward the fruit that was on the ground. He had to get his mind off of her body.

"Oh!" she said, quickly getting up and picking them up. "Practicing my juggling."

"With grapefruit?" he asked skeptical.

"Well," she said, tossing one into the air then the other. "I have to start out somewhere. Can't be expecting me to start out with kitchen knives. Gotta advance like a normal person." She added the third grapefruit and immediately missed the first one. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as she kicked the one back up with ease. She placed all three on the coffee table and sat down next to him again.

"If you were using knives you would have cut your foot," he said.

"Which is why I stick to grapefruit for now." Her eyes sparkled with laughter, but her face remained serious.

She continued the movie and the two ate in silence as they watched it. He felt her steal a couple of glances his way, but didn't say anything. He hoped she would say what was on her mind without him probing her.

"So," she finally said, pausing the movie.

He returned her gaze.

"Why are you here? I mean, except for the apology. You could have called, had the flowers sent. You didn't have to come personally. It's Christmas Eve. Shouldn't you be with your family?"

He let out a small smile and nodded. "Yes, but… things aren't the same. I thought that by being back I could make us return to our same old traditions. That everything would go back to the way they were before I left. I learned today that things are different and will never be the same." He grounded his teeth, unsure as to why he just said what he said. It wasn't her problem. But he felt a relieved to tell someone. He was trying to change the city as the vigilante and yet make sure that his family stayed the same. He couldn't admit it out loud, but he felt lost with them. They were the same people and yet different. He was sure they had the same trouble with him. Having lived five years thinking he was dead and gone, they had adjusted their lives without him. And now he was back. The four had to learn to live together again. He would have to let go of their past selves that he remembered and they would have to do the same for him. But it was hard.

"I understand," she said softly. "It's hard to let go of a tradition, especially if it's something that you loved to do with your family. If someone tries to change it or stops doing it all together you can feel lost and scared. Scared that you'd forget the happy times you had doing that and the love you felt. Lost in the sense that you don't know what to do with yourself when tradition is broken." She looked away, turning her attention to the TV, but leaning in closer to him.

He looked around, and everything came clear to him. "You did this with your father," he said.

She let out a sigh. "I shouldn't," she said, shaking her head. "I mean, he'll never come back. Just," she paused. "It's comforting. It's the one thing that I vaguely remember doing with my mother as well. Not that I don't break tradition. But, I figured, I was alone and why not." She looked into his eyes. Although she smiled her eyes held sadness in them.

He kissed her this time. It was a soft kiss. He just wanted to comfort her. Her hands caught his face and she kissed him harder, pulling him closer to her. His lips parted and he felt hers part as well as their tongues eagerly met. His hands found their way under her shirt, gliding up her back. He was an expert at taking off bras and that was generally the first thing he took off. He had temporarily forgotten that she wasn't wearing one. Still, he liked the feel of her soft skin.

She pulled him on top of her, and he shifted his weight onto his bad leg, trying to gain some balance. He let out a groan as pain shot up his leg.

"What'd I do?" she asked in horror. She placed her hand on his chest, stopping him from kissing her more. "Oh my god. Oliver! You're hurt!" she cried, finally noticing temporary brace that was on his leg.

"It's nothing," he said, slightly frustrated with himself. He could have handled the pain. Why had he cried out?

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have a brace on your leg," she said, pushing him back to a sitting position. She grabbed a pillow and placed it on the coffee table, propping his leg up. "Bet your doctors told you to prop your leg up."

He shrugged.

"Oliver," she said in frustration. "I just saw you a few hours ago. What in the world did you do?"

He grinned. "Got into a fight with the pavement," he teased.

She looked at him seriously. "Really?" she asked, not believing him.

"Yeah. My family frustrated me so I went out for a quick ride, during the party. It's why you didn't see me. Crashed and hit the pavement. Good thing I was wearing a helmet."

"Well then, you should be at home resting, not stressing your body out more."

"Well, I would have a deeper and better sleep after," he teased.

She lightly pushed him, shaking her head. "Oh no! Is John outside waiting for you?" she asked as she quickly got up. He grabbed her hand, shaking his head.

"I sent the man home," he said.

She sat down again. "Well, then… that changes things," she said, kissing him.

"You're roommates?" he asked, quickly remembering about the two women who also inhabited the place.

"I don't expect to see either for the next few days," she said. "But I do have a room. If I have to, I'll carry you." She leaned on him and kissed him again. He pulled her closer, letting his hands go up and under her shirt again.

A loud pounding on the door forced the two apart.

"Mr. Queen!" John's voice was much too loud and strangely in a panic.

Ria quickly jumped over Oliver and rushed to the door, opening it up for the bodyguard.

"Excuse me, miss," he said. "Is Oliver here?"

"What is it, John?" Oliver asked as he limped into the view of the door. He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but was sure that John could hear it.

John didn't seem fazed by Oliver's mood. He looked more serious than usual. "Mr. Steele's been kidnapped."


	8. A Walk in the Park

Moira sat at her armoire, seeming to stare at her reflection. But she wasn't. Her mind wandered. She was angry, upset, saddened and frustrated with herself. Malcolm had taken her first husband away from her and now her second. At least Walter was still alive, but despite Malcolm's reassurance that Walter would not know she was involved, she knew things would never be the same again. At least once Walter was returned she would be able to explain her reasons for being silent. Malcolm would already have completed his project.

She shuddered at the thought. Countless lives were going to be lost, but none of them really mattered to her. Only her family. She was now doing all that she could to keep her family as safe as possible. Letting out a sigh, she leaned back. No, she could never tell Walter the real truth. He wouldn't be able to understand. Robert had died because they had tried to stop Malcolm. She couldn't and wouldn't lose anyone else in her family. Malcolm was too powerful too well connected for her to be able to fight him.

Which was why she was secretly happy that the vigilante had come. The man was doing his best to stop Malcolm's plans. Clearly, the vigilante didn't know exactly what was going on. Otherwise he would have hit the real keyplayers harder. But he had access to the list. There was no other explanation as to why he was going after the people he was. But she couldn't risk her family by looking for the vigilante and telling the man everything. She was being watched. And her children were innocent. She just couldn't tell them anything that would put them in greater danger.

She looked down at the envelope that was under her hands. The photos from the Christmas party were inside. She hadn't opened it because she knew that those were the last photos she had of Walter. Her hands trembled as she slowly opened it and shifted through the photos. It was strange, but she preferred the feel of the photos in her hands versus looking at them through a computer screen or computerized picture frame.

Her hand stopped at the photo that held the four of them. She let out a soft laugh as her fingers ran over her husband's face then her kids. Oliver was so insistent on having a party. She couldn't blame him. He had been on an island for five years. Of course he found it hard that some traditions were not kept. They had all changed. For as much as he believed his party to be a failure it had been slightly successful in bringing her closer to her children.

She skipped over most of the photos, dismissing the acquaintances and friends that truly meant little to her. She paused when she spotted Laurel. What a true friend the girl was. Despite what Oliver had done, Laurel still cared for him. Moira had to be honest with herself. She missed the old days when only her family and their real friends got together. Before their close knit group of friends were torn apart by money, jealousy and death.

Moira nearly choked. She felt as if her breath was caught in her lungs. Her eyes hadn't deceived her that night. The girl, Ria, that Oliver had briefly introduced to them stood next to Tommy in the photo. Ria looked a little uncomfortable as if she were out of her element. Moira had no doubt about that. But this girl looked-

"Mom?" Oliver's voice interrupted Moira's thoughts. She quickly set the photos down and did her best to smile at her son.

"Oliver," she said softly.

He hesitated before walking in. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, thank you," she said, sounding more tired than she had expected.

"They'll find him," he said, trying to sound confident.

She let out a small smile. "Of course," she replied back. She was confident that Walter would be returned to her alive. The only problem was if he would stay with her or leave her for good. "That girl you brought to the Christmas party. How did you meet her?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows at the unexpected question. He sat down at the edge of her bed and chuckled. "She left her purse at one of my parties. I decided to take it back to her and it happened that she had stopped a thief who had stolen Thea's. We exchanged purses and I took her out to lunch."

"She seemed like such a nice girl. You should bring her around again."

Oliver laughed a little harder than he should have. "How do you know she's nice? Unless you talked to her after I left. Your conversation with her lasted a few seconds."

Moira rubbed her face, remembering the brief encounter. "Yes," she said. "I was rather rude. I'm afraid my mind was on other things. You should bring her around so I can apologize."

"Mom. I'm not planning on marrying her or anything," he said almost in a panic.

Moira placed her hand on her lips and smiled slightly. "Of course, dear. I'm sorry. My mind. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was trying to busy it. Why don't you see how your sister is doing? I'm fine. Okay?"

Oliver stood up and kissed his mother's forehead before limping out. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at his mother. "We're going to take a walk in the park this afternoon if you want to come with us. Me and Ria, that is."

Moira chuckled, shaking her head. "Be careful!" she commanded.

"I always am, mom," he said before leaving her sights.

She sighed and picked up the picture again. There was no doubt in her mind now. She would deal with her conscious when everything was over. For now, Ria was another piece on the board. One that Malcolm had no idea about. All Moira had to figure out was how to use this knowledge to her advantage.

* * *

After his brief conversation with his mother, Oliver's day seemed to go at a snail's pace. Her curiosity about Ria had bothered him. She had never expressed interest in any of the other girls he had dated except for Laurel. But he had a feeling that his mother's interest in Laurel was because he had been as well. Did his mother see that he was genuinely dating Ria now? It was hard to believe that. With Walter's kidnapping, the Archer who had beaten him, and his own injuries from the fight, his mind had been focused everywhere but dating.

Surprisingly, Ria had been a little more understanding than he had expected. She hadn't pressured him into any more dates. Instead, she let the calling and texting between them be enough. It was her patience that he really admired. Considering they were still getting to know each other, he highly doubted anyone else would have that much patience. Or they would take everything that had happened as a bad omen.

Oliver felt the car come to a stop as John parked. It was John's idea for Oliver and Ria to go for a walk in the park. He had said that it would allow the two time to talk and also help Oliver with his injury. It had been two weeks since Oliver's battle with the Archer. And, unfortunately, Oliver's injuries were slowly healing. The Archer had beaten him up good. Oliver had a feeling that it would still take him a few more weeks before he returned to peak condition.

"Figured that was you," Ria's familiar voice teased as she jogged over to them. "Will you be joining us?" She asked turning her attention to John as Oliver stretched a little.

John shook his head. "I'll be within running distance in case there is any trouble."

"No you won't be," Oliver said, looking at his friend. He rolled his eyes, realizing that John was just teasing.

"Truth is, I'll be by the car, doing my Sudoku," John said, raising his hands in the air.

Ria giggled. "I have to admit. I'm a little jealous. Love a good Sudoku puzzle. Although I'm not really good at them," she added softly, leaning against Oliver.

Oliver chuckled, shaking his head. "Better start before it gets dark."

"Think I'm afraid of the dark?" she asked as they headed into the park.

He shook his head.

"Oh," she said as her eyes widened. She pressed her body close to his, making sure not to put that much weight on him. "Don't worry," she continued with a wink. "I'll protect you. And if worse comes to worse, I'll carry you back to the car before it gets too dark."

He chuckled. "I'll hold you up to that," he teased.

She waved a hand through her hair as if she didn't care. "Ye of little faith. I would prove that I could do it now, but. Oh! My back. My back! I think I sprained it just thinking about it." She pretended to hobble as she pressed her right hand on her back.

"Here?" he asked, pressing his hand in the small of her back. He felt her take in a sudden breath and slowly worked his way up her back. "Shoulders maybe?" He felt her shudder slightly.

"You're a tease," she said, pushing him lightly away. Her eyes were filled with mischief.

He gave her his best smile. "I've had a lot of practice."

"So I hear. So, Mr. Queen. But it looks to me that you're not entirely the same person you were then."

He smiled at her then grimaced as his body protested his movement. He felt her body press against him, but this time realized that she was there for support.

"Too much?" she asked with worry.

He shook his head, giving her a reassuring smile. "Trust me, if it's not this I'd probably be in the gym lifting weights."

She shook her head. "I'm starting to believe you're not as injured as you say you are. Is it possible that you're trying to get pity sex from me? I may have to do a full examination on you just to make sure that those injuries are fresh, enough."

He feigned surprise. "You're much more clever than most of the other girls I've been with. But I wouldn't protest you making sure I'm injured. You do realize my clothes would have to be off. Hmm," he mused. "Now I'm starting to think you might want to take advantage of me in my vulnerable state."

Her eyes narrowed. "Damn you," she said, before turning her head away.

He laughed. He liked her humor and it felt good to play around with her words. "How goes your job hunt?" he asked her.

She sighed, waving her hands in the air. "Do you realize how many jobs are available in this city and how many people apply? It's crazy. But I have a few promising leads."

"My offer still stands," he said softly.

She shook her head, not looking up at him. He could see the stubbornness on her face as her lower jaw jutted out slightly. "And I still politely decline. I'll find a job that suits me on my own merits."

They continued their walk, an easy silence settling between them. The day couldn't have been more perfect. There was a light breeze that kept them cool. Their pace made his body ache only a little, considering what he put it through any other day. And for now, his mind was blissfully clear of everything, except that it was a perfect day for a walk.

"Any word about Walter?"

Her words brought him back to reality. He shook his head. He wanted to tell her his fears. With no ransom note and absolutely no communication from the kidnappers, it was very likely that Walter was dead. For what? Oliver had no idea. But once he was better he intended to find out. But he couldn't tell her that. "Nothing yet. We're still waiting and hoping."

She nodded her head.

He looked at her, assessing the expression on her face. Her jaw tensed and she shook her head.

"I hate what the media is doing," she admitted. "I mean, I didn't know him or anything, but he seemed like a nice guy. Did you hear they're starting to suspect that he's off in Bora Bora or somewhere with some mistress or someone?"

He sighed, nodding his head. "It happens. They seem to sell more papers or magazines if they say he's gone on a bing or disappeared with his mistress. Especially since there's been absolutely no evidence of a kidnapping."

Her arm wrapped around his waist and she hugged him. "He'll be found alive," she said, confidently.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and nodded, not wanting to shatter her optimism. He looked up and realized that they had made their way back toward his car. He stopped walking and she looked up at him. "Let's race. From here back to the car," he said, nodding to his parked car. "Whoever touches it first wins."

"What's the wager?" She asked.

He looked around, slightly confused. "Wager?"

Her eyes danced with mischief, but her face remained serious. "You know. A wager. You say let's race. So what does the winner get? I don't like to exert myself unless I absolutely have to." She crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"Hmm," he said, trying to think of what to say. "Winner chooses what our next date will be and when. Loser pays."

"Deal!" she said, reaching her hand out.

He laughed, instead leaning in and kissing her. He felt her hands on his chest as her lips returned his kiss before she pulled away.

"I think I like that way of sealing a deal. Well," she quickly added. "Only if the person is very handsome. One, two, three, go!" She turned on her heels and sprinted toward the car, not bothering to slow down or give him time to catch up. He could hear her laughter as she glanced back at him.

"Hey now. I'm still injured! Aren't you going to play fair?" he chided.

She slowed her pace and turned to face him, shaking her head as she walked backwards. "I've learned my fables. The hare was too cocky and gave the tortoise time to catch up. Not a mistake I'm going to take." She turned around and let out a cry of surprise, nearly bumping into a man. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized.

The man quickly pulled out an object from his jacket and she yelled as a bright light hit her eyes.

"What the hell?" she snapped as the distinct sound of pictures being taken came from the man.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away.

"How does it feel to be going out and having a good time while your stepfather is missing?" the man yelled as he started following them.

Oliver spotted John who was quickly making his way toward them. He kept his arm wrapped around Ria protectively and pulled her closer to him. John moved so that he was between the cameraman and the couple.

"Don't say anything," Oliver quickly hissed, knowing she wanted to say something. He felt her arms wrap around his waist as she looked down. He placed his hand on the car, running along the side till he grabbed the door handle.

"Do you know where he actually is? Is that why you're not worried about him and going on dates?"

Ria paused for a brief second before hopping into the car, sliding to the far side.

"Shit!" the man yelled.

Oliver glanced over at him, just in time to see him lose control of his camera and for it to crash onto the pavement.

"You broke my camera, man!" he yelled. "I'm going to sue you for a new one."

Oliver quickly got into the car at the same time as John. They could hear the man shouting at them as John backed up the car. There was a distinct crunch, as the car backed over what was left of the camera. Oliver looked up at John who shrugged.

"Take it out of my paycheck," he muttered as they took off.

"I shouldn't have done that," Ria muttered to herself. She had her elbows on her knees, and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her right hand.

"You alright?" Oliver asked.

She nodded her head. "Yeah. He just pissed me off. I just wanted… urg! To grab him and… ugh!" She pretended to smash something with her thumb and index finger.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You can't let them get to you," he said.

"If I were a giant I would have squashed his head like a tomato! Can't say I feel sorry for him about his camera." She leaned back and crossed her arms.

"So, you owe me dinner," Oliver said, moving the conversation away from the man. He had dealt with his type and knew he would continue to deal with them in the future.

Ria blinked in surprise then shook her head. "Whatever. I was in the car first!" she said, sticking her tongue at him like a child.

He laughed shaking his head. "I said whoever touches the car first. I touched the car first. So you owe me a dinner."

She frowned, clearly trying to remember what had happened then her mouth dropped. "You cheater!"

Again he laughed. "Cheater? You weren't willing to give me a handicap. Something about the fable of the tortoise and the hare?"

"Yeah yeah," she muttered. "Fine! I'll pay and you pick. But you better not pick a restaurant that's cheap just because I'm paying. I have credit cards and I'm not afraid to use them."

He leaned in and kissed her. She grew calm by that, returning his kiss. "I promise the restaurant we go to will be one that I thoroughly enjoy. And one we would have gone to even if I have to pay," he said, once he released her from his kiss

"Good," she replied. "And don't be thinking that kissing me will always calm me, because-"

He kissed her again, teasing her this time. Her hands touched his face as she deepened their kiss. He felt her tongue on his lips and opened his mouth further, but she pulled away.

"Because it totally works, but I know how to tease too," she said, with a wink.

John's chuckle sounded louder than it should have. Ria blushed, but kept her gaze out the window. Oliver leaned back against his seat and relaxed his body. Just once he wished nothing dramatic would happen while he was with her.

"Another bet?" he asked, trying to get rid of the silence.

She eyed him up and down suspiciously. "What this time?"

"If I win you have to wear whatever I send you. If you win," he paused, thinking of something different for himself.

"You come with me to my friend's daughter's recital," Ria said.

He nodded. "Alright."

"Guess we're rock, papering, scissoring this bitch," she said, sitting up straighter. He shrugged and raised his hands with her. "Just one quick thing. If I lose please don't send me anything stupid. I generally like to think I'm a woman of my word, but there are some lines I just cannot cross."

"No promises," he said. "There will be consequences if you don't keep your side."

"Oh goody," she said, sounding less than thrilled.

The rounds were short with Oliver winning two of the three. Ria snorted and gave him a playful glare before waving her hands in the air. "We will find a game that I'm good at, Oliver. And you will rue the day when we do." It was perfect timing on her end, as John slowed the car in front of her apartment. She quickly leaned in and gave Oliver a kiss before stepping out of the car.

"Our date is tomorrow at 7pm. I'll send you what you have to wear and pick you up," Oliver said.

She nodded before turning her back to him and skipping toward the door. The car didn't start moving until Ria had disappeared from sight. Oliver felt like saying something to John, but then decided against it. The man was only trying to help him. Instead, he let his mind wander. What would he make her wear?

* * *

Ria allowed herself to look away from her target as her eyes scanned the buildings around her. Her heart pounded slightly as her muscles tensed. She had to be ready to help The Hood when he showed up. She desperately needed to talk to the man. She suppressed a snort. If he showed up. It had been nearly two weeks since Walter Steele had disappeared and two weeks since The Hood's last appearance. News media had been quick to correlate the two coincidences, but Ria just couldn't believe that The Hood had anything to do with Walter's disappearance. It just wasn't his M.O.

She shifted her position, loosening her muscles. Her resolve to find The Hood was only intensified by the paparazzi who had accosted her and Oliver that day. Deep down, she knew that Walter had been kidnapped and she had her suspicions. Walter and The Hood weren't the only two to go missing. Kevin and his team had disappeared as well. She didn't want to believe that the man she had once called uncle could be responsible for Walter's disappearance. But maybe that was why he told her about the drug. He knew that he was going to disappear soon and wanted her to keep on searching in his absence.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose again. The paparazzi man had angered her, causing her to strike out. People weren't meant to be able to do what she could do. Which was why her body kept on reminding her of her limitations. This was the second time she had used her power for Oliver. Kevin was right, Oliver was dangerous. Only, not on purpose. For some reason, she felt the need to protect him. She just needed to make sure she never overdid it.

Dr. Hedler had said she was born with a gift. The only problem was the limitations that her body gave her. Which was why he invented Zeraxics. His drug numbed her body so that she could easily pass the limits, but in the end she had realized that it could cause more damage to her. Her body reminded her of her limitations for a reason. And she didn't want to become reliant on a drug. Still, she had three bottles hidden away in her things. They were only for emergencies. Not for simple headaches. She shuddered at the thought of him, his voice and his drug. Shaking her head, she focused below her. Dr. Hedler was dead and gone. There was no point in wasting her thoughts on him.

The man below continued to pace with unease. His car was easily accessible to him if he needed to get away quickly. He muttered a curse and looked up. From her vantage point she knew he couldn't spot her. Still, she moved back slightly, just in case. Her clothes were dark, allowing her to fade easier into the night. To put it simply, she was dressed very similar to a ninja. Her head was completely covered except for her eyes, as well as her entire body. And to top it all off, her weapon of choice were sais. She grunted at the thought. She had to look silly and so cliche. She didn't particularly have a fear of being recognized, but considering how well her luck was recently she didn't want to take the chance.

She crossed her fingers. Maybe tonight she would be lucky and the Hood would make his reappearance. Then she wouldn't have to wear her ridiculous suit anymore. She had spent the last week and a half going through every single Hood related story. It was a long and very tedious process that was made worse by her lack of knowledge about the city and the people who ran it. A week and a half barely gave her enough time to make an outline of exactly who The Hood had targeted, much less why. The men who weren't killed were awaiting trial, and despite all the evidence to the contrary, were spouting their innocence to everyone who would listen. But she had come to the conclusion that the vigilante targeted the rich who were, for lack of a better word, sleazebags.

She couldn't help but feel she had fallen into the middle of some sort of battle. She had very little knowledge of the city and even fewer resources to exploit. She would have gone to Kevin, if he hadn't had disappeared. Her gut told her if she did he would ask for her help in return, despite their history. Sure, The Hood would most likely ask for something as well, but at least with him she knew she would be doing something good overall. Plus, this was something she had a feeling she would be doing a lot more often. Ria had already started retraining and her body clearly remembered the lessons it had been taught when she was young.

Lights brought her out of her own thoughts and she casually leaned a little further to catch a glimpse of the car that drove into the alley.

She already had her speech prepared for the Hood. To plead her… well Oliver's case. Strangely, it was Walter's disappearance that made her realize what she needed to do with her life. She was going to continue to help people, only she was going to be a lot more active. She couldn't help but find it interesting where her life had taken her. She hadn't told Oliver yet, because she wasn't quite sure what she thought about it. But she already had a job. A law firm by the name of City Necessary Resources Initiative had hired her. The very same firm that Laurel worked for. Laurel hadn't been a part of the interview process, but she had seen Ria and the two had talked briefly. Ria couldn't help but feel that Laurel had spoken for her.

The men below her finished their business and returned to their respective vehicles. Ria committed their faces to memory. She wasn't ready to take them on yet. She had half-assed her training over the past seven years. And then completed neglected it once she had moved to Starling City. They were safe for now. But soon she would be ready to take them on. If The Hood was done with his vigilante work then she would take his place. She turned and started to head back toward her home before thinking better of it. She still wasn't familiar with the layout of the city. And her knowledge wouldn't increase without exploring. Her father had always told her that she needed to be familiar with her own territory.


	9. Sinclairs' Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews/favs/alerts. SO glad you still enjoy this story. Each time I think to myself "next chapter it'll be posted sooner because I know what I'm going to write'. But then I think of something else to write for the next chapter. Oh well. I'm liking it. Umm… so I changed the rating to M, just in case because of the ending for this chapter. I didn't go into that much detail I don't think. BUT just in case. You have been sort of warned. You'll know what I'm talking about.**
> 
> * * *

Oliver stood at the lobby for Queen Consolidate, waiting for his mother to come down from a meeting. Although she hadn't told him what the meeting was about, he was sure it had to do with Walter. The man was CEO of the company and now missing. Eventually, someone would have to replace him, much like he had replaced Oliver's father. No one would say it outloud, but everyone now assumed he was dead. Even Oliver feared that. Still, his mother was surprisingly optimistic about her husband's return. But to Oliver it seemed that she just didn't want to admit that she had lost another husband tragically.

"Oliver!" a man called out.

Oliver turned his head, looking at the man a bit startled. He hadn't expected to see Matthew Sinclair there. "I missed you at your Christmas party. It was a great event. I'm sorry I wasn't able to compliment you on it."

Oliver gave him his best smiled and shrugged, shaking his hand. "No problem. Glad you could enjoy it. It was, admittedly, a terrible idea on my end."

"I disagree."

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, trying to steer away from the Christmas party. Memories of Matt picking up the man in the wheelchair entered his mind. He had been too busy to look up what Matt had been up to. If he was up to something he was keeping a very low profile.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I've been trying to repair many of the sour relationships that my dad has made. Unfortunately, due to Mr. Steele's disappearance, the contracts we've been working on had to be delayed. I'm very sorry about your stepfather by the way. He was a very nice man and had been helping me out. My condolences. I hope he is found and returned to your family safe and sound. My sister's been praying for your family, believe it or not. I didn't think she was much of a religious person, but I guess I was wrong."

Oliver nodded, despite the fact that Matt didn't sound genuine. His tone sounded as if Walter's disappearance was a big inconvenience for him than anything else. His condolences weren't even close to sounding sincere.

"I'll make sure to tell my mother. And thank your sister for me?" Oliver glanced quickly over at the elevators, spotting his mother much to his relief.

"Would you rather do that yourself?" Matt asked. "I'm hosting a small get together with some of my friends at the house tonight. I know this is short notice, but as I said, I'm trying to mend fences. We won't be talking business or anything. My parties aren't exactly like yours, they're more private. Hello, Mrs. Queen," he said, directing his attention to Moira.

Moira smiled, although she was clearly tired. "Hello," she said with a nod of her head.

"I'm sure you don't remember me. Matthew Sinclair," he said, reaching his hand out and shaking her hand.

Moira's eyes widened with surprise as she quickly looked him up and down. "Matthew! You look so much like your father when he was younger. What are you doing here?"

Matt just shrugged. "I'm sorry for what you're going through. I was actually inviting your son to a small party I'm hosting tonight. Figured it'd be a great way to get his mind off of things for a short while."

Moira looked at Oliver and smiled, looking slightly relieved. "Did he?"

Oliver shrugged.

"Good," Matt said, taking the shrug as a yes. "You can bring a few people with you if you want, but no more than three. As I said, private." He looked at his watch and nodded to the two. "Better get going. It's not nice to be late. Oh, Oliver. Party starts at eight and shouldn't go past midnight. No BYOB or anything. Just come as yourself, casually dressed, and prepare yourself for, what I'm sure is, a new experience." With that he waved at them and left.

Moira smiled up at Oliver. "He seems like a nice young man. Someone you may want to associate with," she hinted.

Oliver laughed as he escorted his mother outside. "I don't know, mom. Doesn't seem like the kind of party I particularly like to attend."

Moira hugged her son and sighed. "I know," she said. "But you should probably just try it once. To see if you'd like it."

"We'll see, mom," Oliver said. "Now, let's go to lunch."

* * *

"Maybe he's not up to anything," John said as he walked over to where Oliver was exercising.

Oliver shook his head.

"His father has always been a good man."

"Doesn't mean the son follows in his dad's footsteps," Oliver muttered, pulling himself up onto one of the bars. His body ached, but he ignored it. "What have we got about Matt?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "If he's doing anything illegal he's keeping it very quiet. The 'guest' from the harbor, you said was called Dr. Hedler. Found out the man was a prominent doctor here in Starling City. A very wealthy and expensive doctor. He left the States in 1993 moving to various countries in South America, setting up hospitals, before he completely disappeared a few years later and was officially proclaimed dead ten years ago. Other than his disappearance, there was nothing unusual about his history. Since he was a doctor for, well, the rich, he did associate with a lot of people that are on your list. But that doesn't mean he's a bad guy. His record's clean."

Oliver dropped to his feet, frowning. "Then why leave?" he asked, rubbing his hands. "And come back and not clear up the record that he's still alive?"

John shrugged. "Maybe he got tired of city life and wanted to help the poor. Or get a fresh start here in Starling. He might have pissed off some important people."

Oliver nodded absent-mindedly, but inwardly something just felt wrong. He knew that John felt the same way, but the man liked to ask the hard questions. It was one of the reasons why Oliver liked him. John was good at asking questions that made Oliver think twice about his decisions.

"I guess the only way to find out is to get close to him," Oliver said, talking about Matt. "Since I can't do much else for now." He wasn't ready to become the vigilante yet. His body and pride were still hurt from the unknown Archer. Of course, he would never admit to his pride being wounded. But that didn't mean that John didn't already guess. And maybe he was wrong about Matt. Maybe the man wasn't up to anything bad. Maybe he was just helping out a hasbeen doctor in need.

Oliver reached out and grabbed his cellphone, preparing to dial Ria. A small smile crossed his lips. Matt's timing couldn't be more perfect. He hadn't intended for her to pay for their dinner even after he won the bet. It was a playful argument that he was happy to have with her.

The phone dialed the number and he waited as it rang his girlfriend. The thought surprised him. Girlfriend? Well, the thought of going out on dates with anyone else hadn't even entered his mind. He wouldn't admit it out loud yet. But apparently, his brain had already associated her as his girlfriend.

"Sup, sexy," she said as soon as she picked up, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, beautiful. Change of plans for tonight," he said.

* * *

"You know," Ria said as she slide into the car and looked over at Oliver. "This doesn't count as dinner. I still owe you. Don't think I'll let you get away with this. We made a bet and I lost."

Oliver chuckled. "I would think you'd be happy about getting out of the bet. But I won't forget," he added. "As I said on the phone. This was rather sudden and figured you might like a different type of party to go to."

She raised her eyebrows. "Because your parties aren't my style?" she asked.

He knew it was a trick question. "To be honest, I need someone to rescue me. Matt invited me and took my 'no' for a 'yes'. Can't exactly cancel on him since he's bringing business to my family business."

"OH! So if you get bored you want me to get us out of there?"

He smiled back at her, letting that be the answer.

She chuckled. "Well, you'll be in terrible luck if I enjoy the party. No amount of arm pulling or puppy dog eyes can get me away."

He laughed.

"I look okay for this party right?" Ria asked. He looked at her clothes. She was dressed casual, with a short red button skirt, white blouse and ankle boots. She pinched her blouse and pulled it slightly down so it revealed more of her cleavage, then glanced up at him. Her eyes teasing.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You look lovely. And I wouldn't worry. Matt assured me that his parties aren't like mine."

She smiled. "I figured it out, by the way," she said, leaning closer to him.

"Figured what out?"

"Do you own horses?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Dammit," she said, snapping her fingers. "I'm an exceptional horseback rider. One thing you'll never be able to beat me on. Guess it's back to the drawing board." She exaggerated her sigh and he chuckled.

"Exceptional? Sounds like a challenge. I think I'm going to have to find us some horses to ride," he teased.

"And you will rue the day," she said, eyes dancing with laughter. "So," she continued, not allowing silence to come between them. She placed her hands on her lap and looked excited. "What do you think we'll do? Play cards or something?" She perked up even more and smiled mischievously. "My dad was a military man. Taught me how to play cards. And I have to say I'm pretty good."

"Wanna bet on that?"

"Oh ho ho! Bring it on," she said. "Three things my dad taught me. Know your worth. Enjoy a good laugh, prank, or ridiculous situation. And know when to bluff like a madman, or woman in my case."

"Wish I could have met him," Oliver lamented.

She looked at him then shook her head. "Naw, he'd have given you the third degree and probably chased you away."

Oliver placed his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "I don't scare easy," he said softly, kissing her lips.

The car ride ended sooner than he wanted. The two had talked candidly about their fathers, recalling simple memories of their past. There was some relief for him in being able to talk about his dad. Despite whatever his father had been into, he had still been his father. And Oliver missed and loved him. It was hard talking about his dad to anyone. But it was easier with her, because her father had died too. Although, he still wasn't sure how her dad had died.

Oliver stepped out of the car and looked up at the Sinclair mansion. The house thumped loudly from the bass. Not like his parties? He wasn't inside, but he had a feeling that the party was very similar to his own.

Ria stepped out of the car and nodded her head. "Yeah, sure looks and sounds different," she muttered, clearly disappointed.

Oliver walked around the car and placed his hand on Ria's back. He had been looking forward to a quiet evening. Even if it was a quiet evening with strangers. The loud beat not only from music, but from people shouting with flashing lights told both Oliver and Ria that there was a huge party inside. Oliver reached out his arm toward Ria and she took it, pressing herself closer to him.

The two walked up to the front door and Oliver opened it. The music was even louder as they entered the house. Oliver adopted his nonchalant pose as he glanced around. He'd never been in the house before.

"Hey, Oliver!" a couple of girls called out, winking at him before moving away.

Ria nudged him, causing him to look down at her. She had a smile on her face and shook her head.

"Let's see what trouble we can get into," he said, leading her further into the house.

Oliver kept his eye out, looking for Tommy. Considering he recognized more than half of the people at the party he had no doubt that Tommy would be around. It would only make sense. He hadn't invited Tommy in the first place because he didn't think Matt would have a crazy party. And he didn't want Tommy questioning him about his new found friendship with Matt.

"Oliver!" Matt called out, maneuvering his way toward them. He looked upset. "I'm so sorry," he shouted as soon as he was within hearing of them. "My sister decided to throw a party. I hope you don't mind."

Both Oliver and Ria leaned in closer to hear him, the music was too loud.

"Not at all," Oliver said, shaking his head.

Matt turned his attention to Ria and smiled. "Met you at his Christmas party, right? I don't remember your name. I'm Matt."

"Ria," she said, shaking his hand.

He nodded then looked back at Oliver. "Some of the guys and I are in the back room away from the noise. For a quick drink. Wanna join us?"

Ria pulled away and nudged Oliver. She didn't have to be told Matt wasn't inviting her. "Go have fun," she said to Oliver. "I'm going to mingle."

He wanted to protest, but she was already moving through the crowd. Matt tugged on his arm and motioned in the direction for them to go. Oliver reluctantly followed him.

"I hear your dad isn't doing so well. Is he alright with the noise?" Oliver asked once they were a few rooms away from the crowd. There were still people wandering the halls, but most seemed to be in the center of the house.

"He's not here for now," Matt said. "You know kid sisters. I wouldn't have let her have the party if he was. Right now dad's in the hospital. Nothing serious, but the doctors want to keep him overnight for observation."

Oliver kept his face neutral, but his eyes and mind were alert for anything out of the ordinary. At the end of the hallway that they were heading down was a large burly man. The man didn't even react as they near him. He just stared past them.

"Dad's rooms down there," Matt said. "Have expensive medical equipment in there, so he's guarding the hall so no one goes down there and messes things up." Matt opened a side door before reaching the guard and walked inside.

Oliver frowned a little, before slapping a smile on his face. He recognized most of the men in the room. They were all roughly his age and all had rich parents. But Tommy was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Here," a woman said softly, placing a something into Ria's hand. Ria glanced up at her, startled by the contact. She recognized the woman. She was Rebecca Sinclair. Ria looked down at her hand and slowly started to raise it up, but Rebecca stopped her.

"What are you crazy?" Rebecca hissed, quickly looking around. "Look, it'll make you feel good. New drug called Vertigo. There's enough for you and Oliver. Make this party way more enjoyable." She winked.

"Where did you get these?" Ria asked.

Rebecca's eyes danced with mischief as she shrugged her shoulders. "Friend of a friend," she answered. "Look, if you want Oliver to like you more bring those to him. Trust me. The two of you are going to have a blast!"

Ria's face hardened as she looked down at the two little pills. "I don't use," she hissed, shaking her head. Before Rebecca could react, Ria tossed them into the trash can.

"Are you crazy?!" Rebecca demanded, but didn't go near the trash can. They both knew her image would not look good if anyone saw her rummaging through the trash. "Do you realize how expensive those were? You owe me!"

"Sue me," Ria snapped back. "They're bad for you and I never once asked for them."

Rebecca grounded her teeth and glared at Ria. "You're no good for him. You can't change a man. He is who he is. How dare you try to…"

"No good for him?" Ria interrupted with a surprised laugh. "What are you his mother? What's your next line? That he's only interested in me until we have sex? But then he'll get bored and leave me?"

A few women giggled, although they didn't look at the two. Rebecca glanced back at them before turning her attention back to Ria. Ria could only assume that the women had been Rebecca's friends and were spying on them. Although they had their backs turned to the two.

"Because we both know he's no way interested in my money since I don't have much," Ria continued. "And I've seen more gorgeous women than me in these parties. But what if," she paused and let out a fake gasp, "he's really interested in getting to know me for me? Maybe he's not the kind of guy you all think he is. He's clearly not interested in class. Laurel was proof of that. Maybe looks, but only that goes so far. After all, we both know you are prettier than I am. And yet he hasn't given you a second look."

The girls behind Rebecca muttered and choked on their chuckles. Rebecca's mouth twitched as she tried to keep her composure. "Evidently, Laurel wasn't interesting enough. He cheated on her with her sister. Do you have a sister? It doesn't matter. Sooner or later he'll grow tired of you."

"Because rich people never cheat on each other," Ria stated sarcastically. "If he grows tired of me then I'll move on. My life does not revolve around Oliver. Shocking, isn't it?"

Rebecca grounded her teeth again, clearly seething with anger. She opened her mouth to snap back at Ria, but then turned and walked away with her entourage.

Ria glanced at the trashcan. She was an idiot! She had Vertigo in her hands and in her angry she threw them away. Now she'd have to time herself correctly, if she was going to retrieve those pills. And she'd have to be very careful about it. She couldn't have Oliver finding them on her. She couldn't imagine any conversation going good. Either he'd want to try them, meaning she'd have to leave him. And he'd never believe that they were given to her, but she never planned on using them.

Ria's mind went back to what Kevin had told her. He had believed that the rich could get their hands on the drug. And that was true. She had to find a way to reach Kevin. The drugs were now in pill form and being distributed. He'd be able to track it down faster that way. Her first order of business was to find a way to get the pills. She should have pretended she was interested in actually purchasing the pills and whoever supplied it. Maybe Rebecca would have told her.

Ria's shoulders tensed at the thought. No, Rebecca had not given her the drugs out of kindness or anything. She didn't even know Rebecca. It had to have been some sort of trap.

Someone let out a surprised cry. Ria turned her attention to the crowd, just in time to see Rebecca fall onto the ground.

"Rebecca!" Matt yelled, as he pushed people away from his sister who lay on the floor unconscious. "Everyone, out now!" he yelled, quickly glancing behind him then focusing on his sister again.

A man grabbed Ria's arm, startling her. She looked up in surprise at the large bodyguard. His eyes held no emotion as he held her arm firmly. Panic rose up in her chest. It was almost as if the man was empty inside. She struggled, trying to pull her arm away, but his grip didn't loosen.

"Ria," Oliver said, grabbing onto her free arm with one hand and the guard's arm with the other. He glared at the bodyguard, whose eyes flickered for a brief moment, as if slowly registering Oliver's presence.

The man let her go and looked away, as if he hadn't touched her in the first place. Oliver wrapped his arms protectively around her, pulling her away from the bodyguard and out of the mansion. She wrapped her arms around Oliver. Her skin crawled at the thought of the bodyguard and his eyes. If Oliver hadn't been there he wouldn't have let her go. And his eyes made him seem dead inside. She had seen that look before. It was a look that Dr. Hedler's men had when she had been a their "guest".

Her arms tightened around Oliver.

He expertly moved them through the crowd as the people tried to find a ride or get into their cars. John was already waiting for them. As soon as the two were in the car he easily maneuvered them out of the driveway and back toward Ria's apartment.

The two were quiet for a while as John drove. Both clearly in thought on their own experiences.

"Ever heard of the drug Vertigo?" Ria asked, breaking the silence.

Oliver looked at her, shaking his head. He kept his face neutral, but waited for the inevitable question. One he was hoping she would never ask. He shook his head.

"Oliver," Ria said, looking at him seriously. "You don't do drugs, right? It's just… one thing I can't do. Or see someone do."

Inwardly, Oliver let out a sigh of relief. He was worried that she would want him to supply her with drugs. He shook his head to answer her question. "I haven't for a long time," he replied honestly. "And I don't plan to."

Ria sighed with relief and smiled at him. "Good," she said. "Because we'd have to rethink this whole relationship thing that we have going on here."

"You've been around me. Why ask now?"

She fidgeted and looked out the window.

"Ria?" he asked, taking her hand.

She looked at him then shrugged. "I was just offered some drug called Vertigo at the party. They said you'd want some. So I threw it in the trash and they said they'd sue me." She laughed, rolling her eyes at that. "Because we all know a judge will rule in their favor."

"Ria," Oliver said, trying not to sound concerned, but he was.

"Don't worry, Oliver," she quickly said, trying to sound reassuring. "They won't sue. And they won't come after me. You know what? Just forget I asked."

He grabbed her hand and she looked at him. "I don't do drug," he said.

She smiled weakly at him. "That was a little scary."

He nodded. Although, he wasn't sure if she was talking about the bodyguard who grabbed her or Rebecca fainting. Rebecca didn't concern him. There were always new drugs trying to be introduced. As long as they didn't affect him or his family, for now, he didn't need to worry about them. There were other things he had to worry about. But the bodyguard worried him.

"Did he hurt you?" Oliver asked as Ria rubbed her left arm where the man had grabbed her. He placed his hand gently on her arm, where it started to look red from a handprint.

She shook her head. "Just scared me is all," she replied. "The man was strong."

Oliver nodded. A little too strong for his liking. He looked up at the rearview mirror and caught John's assessing glance. He looked away, returning his attention to Ria. He would talk to John later about everything. Something definitely felt off about Matt and his home and men. But he still had no proof. Just speculation. And the Sinclair name was not in his father's book.

Ria looked up, realizing they were nearing her home. She turned her attention to Oliver then sighed. "I don't suppose you want to come up for a while?" she asked, surprising him. "My roommates aren't around. At least, they shouldn't be. I kind of bribed them to stay away for the night." Her cheeks turned red as she blush.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise then smiled back at her. "I wouldn't mind come up for a while," he said.

He got out of the car, not bothering to let John open the door for him. He opened Ria's door and helped her out before closing the door and patting it, signalling that John was done for the night. He wrapped his arms around Ria, trying to shield her from the cool night air, as they made their way up to her apartment.

When they entered her apartment, she took off her boots and headed toward the kitchen. "Take off your shoes. I'm a little hungry so I'm going to grab a snack," she said.

He quickly took off his shoes then followed her to the kitchen. He was a little hungry, although that wasn't immediately on his mind. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. Waiting until she turned toward him, he moved to kiss her and then stopped. She was nervous. For all the confidence she had displayed since he'd known her, for the first time he saw that she was nervous. It surprised him. He wasn't sure what to do with that information. He didn't want her to regret her decision if they ended up having sex.

"If you don't want to," he started, but she hushed him by lifting herself onto her tiptoes and kissing him.

"I do," she said softly. "I just need to relax a little bit. That whole, party got me a little wired in the wrong way."

He nodded his head in understanding. It had frazzled him, too. Opening the cabinets, he finally found a set of wine glasses and pulled them out, following Ria into the living room.

"Ouch, shit!" Ria yelled as she hopped on her foot. She had clearly stubbed her toe on the coffee table. "Dammit." She hissed, dropping down on the couch, and letting go of the bottle of wine. Oliver set the glasses down and went over to her.

"Here," he said, gently grabbing her foot and pulling off her sock. "Which one?" he asked. Noticing that her pinky toe looked a little redder than the others. But it wasn't broken.

He lifted her foot and kissed one toe. "This one?" he asked, kissing the wrong toe.

Her eyes widened. He could tell that she was fighting a smile and giggle. His hands gently rubbed her foot. "Maybe this one?"

She laughed, pulling her foot away. "You're…"

He leaned up and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, eagerly returning his kiss and pulling herself closer to him. Her fingers went through his hair, as his went behind her, trailing down her back. Just as suddenly as she started kissing him she pulled away.

"Just promise me you won't break up with me after we do this," she quickly said.

"Ria, I'm not that kind of guy anymore," he replied. He kissed her hand and continued up her arm, feeling the goosebumps trail up her. She leaned in, kissing his collarbone and neck. His hands went underneath her shirt, feeling her soft skin as he felt her hands go under his. She pulled, her breathing ragged like his, and glanced over toward her room then back at Oliver. Grabbing his hand, she stood up and started to pull him. She let out a yelp of surprise as he lifted her off of her feet and into his arms.

"I do believe you injured your foot," he teased.

She giggled, opening the door to her room and closed it behind them. It wasn't a large room, typical in size for an apartment. There wasn't much space between them and the bed.

He set her on the bed and she quickly wiggled out of her skirt. He pulled off his shirt and paused for a moment, as her hands touched his chest. Few people had seen his scars and even fewer had touched them. Suddenly, he felt vulnerable and slightly ashamed. His body used to be practically perfect. And now he had scars that would never go away.

He steeled himself for the pity that would come from her eyes. Just as Laurel had done. He didn't want it. He didn't want pity. She cocked her head then looked up at him. Standing onto her tiptoes, she kissed one of his scars. "And here I thought I was the only one who had scars," she stated, her eyes dancing with mischief. She placed her hands on the bottom of her shirt and paused for a second before pulling her shirt off.

Before he could fully take her body in, she hugged him, returning her kisses to his body, and letting one hand run up his back while the other raked over his right nipple. He groaned, using his hands to expertly unhook her bra so that her bare flesh could touch his. He found her lips again, backing her up till her legs hit the side of her bed, causing her to fall back. She laughed and looked at him expectantly. He dropped his pants as she kicked off her underwear and then he saw it. Along her right side were two bullet wounds.

"Don't keep me waiting," she snapped.

He quickly obliged, crawling on top of her. His lips met hers again, as his right hand explored her breasts and stomach. He ran his right hand down her sides then paused. She tensed for a moment, realizing that his hands had run over her old scars.

He looked down at the set of old bullet scars then back at her. She had been shot, and for whatever reason she had clear scars to show for it. Her hand touched one of the scars on his shoulder, and she raised herself up to kiss it.

He kissed her again, then slowly lowered his kisses down her body. She moaned as his hand found her and he gently kissed her scars. It was a story he would ask her about, but for now there were other things to focus on. Finally ready, he moved up to kiss her again, entering her. It took them a little bit to find the perfect rhythm. He had learned, that for some things it was good to listen and take direction.

Looking down at her, as they moved together his mind was blissfully blank of everything. There was no mysterious Archer, no bad guys, and no reason for him to become the vigilante again. For now, it was just him and her. And they had a long night ahead of them.


	10. A Secret Told

Oliver was back in the island, and he was being chased. He ran through the familiar and yet unfamiliar jungle. Each right turn he took was wrong, but somehow he found his way back to the cave and to his weapons. He had been hunting for food when the men had found him. His "rational" mind didn't question the fact that he had no weapons on him while he hunted. All he knew was that he had left everything essential in the cave.

He threw the lid off of one of the many boxes and quickly dug around. It was empty. His heart raced even faster as he ran to another box. Had they gotten here before him? He had to find something to defend himself with. He was alone and no one was going to help him. He heard someone running into the cave and quickly looked around. A handgun lay just within reach.

He grabbed and spun around automatically shooting his gun twice. Ria started at him wide-eyed as her white shirt started to turn red with blood. He dropped the weapon as she fell to the ground. He tried to reach her, but his body wouldn't to move. All he could do was stare at her as she looked back at him in surprise. He wanted to say he was sorry. But his mouth refused to move.

Oliver gasped in surprise, sitting up as fast as he could. His breathing was ragged as he tried to compose himself. He wasn't in his bed. He glanced to his side and spotted Ria. Her head was turned away from him as she lay on her back. Her breasts were barely covered by her comforter.

He slowly laid back down, so he wouldn't disturb her, and pulled the cover up around her. The room was chillier now after their night's activities. He wasn't sure what time it was. And glancing at her nightstand revealed that she didn't have an alarm clock. In fact, her nightstand was clear of any objects. He would have found it strange, if her room didn't appear so plain and bare.

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. There was no way he'd fall back asleep. At least, not for a while. And he wasn't entirely comfortable wandering her apartment. Especially since she had roommates. Nor would he slip away into the night without her knowing. At least, not yet.

This wasn't the first time he had a nightmare about the island and it wasn't going to be the last. Nor was it the first time that someone he knew was on the island in his dream. However, it was the first time he had killed someone he knew. Either they had died without him being able to do anything or found a way off without him.

He hadn't wanted to break the mood earlier and ask about her scars. Knowing her, she'd want to exchange stories. And he wasn't ready to tell anyone exactly what happened. Not many people knew about his scars. There were rumors, but he had yet to confirm anything.

"Just go," Ria muttered. Her arms tensed. Oliver looked at her. "Dad!" she cried out, immediately sitting up. Both of her hands went to her face, covering it. Her body shook slightly and he reached out his hand and touched her back. She gasped in surprised and looked at him. "Oliver," she said, looking startled that he was there. "I'm sorry! Did I wake you?" She clutched the covers around her. There was fear in her eyes.

He shook his head. "I had a nightmare of my own," he honestly replied.

She lay down next to him, making sure to set part of her body on it as if to make a barrier between their naked bodies. "I'm sorry. I swear my room doesn't give nightmares. It's a conspiracy I tell you!"

He shrugged, touching her face with his hand. "It's not your room. My nightmares haven't stopped yet." He winced a little. He hadn't meant to tell her that. As stupid as it probably sounded, he didn't want to appear weak. Her eyes filled with relief, making him feel better. Deciding to change the subject, he looked at her then down at the comforter that she had used for a sort of barrier then back at her, giving her a cocky smile. She didn't see it. Her eyes stared at his shoulder, as she slowly rubbed the side of her mouth. No, she wasn't looking at him. He could see that her eyes were very distant.

Before he could say anything she opened her mouth.

"My dad was killed in front of me," she said softly. Her eyes went from his shoulder up into his eyes. There was apprehension in them. As if this was the first time she had told anyone. "I'm sorry," she quickly said, as if that would retract her previous statement. "I didn't… nevermind. Forget I said anything."

She started to turn away, but he stopped her and forced her to look at him. "My dad shot himself in front of me," he said, surprising even himself. He hadn't even admitted that fact to his own family. There was some relief in saying it outloud to someone. Even though she wasn't his family. She had revealed a rather personal secret.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, touching his face.

He gave her a small smile in return. "He did it to save me," he said. "If he hadn't, I probably wouldn't be alive now. Or the same. Who knows."

Ria's sigh was shaky and she bit her lip after. "It shouldn't have happened. But he," she paused, shaking her head. "Doesn't matter. They shot him and killed him instantly. I got very angry. I don't remember much after that. I know that's how I got shot. We were in the middle of the jungle. No hospitals, no doctors. My uncleish did what he could, but I'll always have them."

He kissed her then smiled. "And you'll always look beautiful."

His remark rewarded him with her deep blush. She moved even closer to him and placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He combed her hair with his hand, staring up at the ceiling. She had given him the quick version to her story. He wanted to know more. How had they gotten into a situation that got both of them shot? Was it her father's negligence? She had said they weren't suppose to kill him. What did that mean? Other than those involved, it was clear to him that he was the first person she trusted with that information.

That thought caused his heart to beat faster. She trusted him. And he had trusted her with telling her about his father. Would he get to the point of telling her about him being the vigilante?

"You know," she said, pushing him back so he was lying on his back. "Are you tired?" She asked, lifting herself up with her arms, making sure that the comforter covered her body.

He shook his head.

"I have an idea on how to get us to go to sleep again. A little exercise, but it's going to be fun. I promise," she said, letting the comforter go so that her bare breasts were on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she yelped in delight as he rolled her onto her back.

"I think I have something in mind as well," he teased.

Matt did his best to control his emotions as he was walked into an abandoned building. He was furious. Things had been going so well until now.

"Well, well well," a man said much too cheerfully. "If it isn't Mattie boy." The man wore a long black coat, with a necklace clearly visible over his shirt. His hair looked a mess and he was slightly unshaven. He walked toward Matt, holding his arms out as if to hug him, although they were still too far away for any contact. Behind him were five bodyguards. Despite that, Matt was pretty confident that if worse came to worse, his two bodyguards would be able to take down the five. Especially since one of them was more than he seemed.

Matt's fists clenched harder at the nickname.

The man flashed him a smile. "Whatcha doing here? Checking up on production?"

Matt pulled out a little baggie that had a few pills in them and tossed them at him. "What is this shit?" Matt demanded. "This is not what we had planned, Count." He spat out name as if it were vile.

The Count, raised his eyebrows, but then his face changed to that of hostility. "It's the new and extremely improved version of Vertigo," he said, making it sound as if that was the only logical answer.

"This shit?" Matt demanded. "This isn't Vertigo. This shit can kill people! The drug we were working on was supposed to have similar effects like weed or the like. Not something that will speed up their heart and knock them unconscious."

The Count yawned. "I found that boring. Kids these days don't want to veg out. They want to feel alive. They don't want to know where they are. So the best way to do that is to trick their body and disorient them."

"My sister's in the hospital right now, because of this."

The Count shrugged his shoulders. "Not my problem," he said.

Matt blinked in surprise at the uncaring answer. "Not… not your problem?" He couldn't help but stammer.

"Did I stammer?" The Count asked.

"We had a deal! I supply you with Zeraxics and you make the exact drug that I want you to. You can sell the extra, but you can't deviate."

The Count kicked a briefcase over to Matt and gave him a cocky smile. "And now we're even," he said. "I'll no longer be needing your services. Everything's in there from the drug that you asked for to what you have supplied me with. As well as some extra cash."

"You," Matt breathed in deeply, clearly trying to calm himself. He was now infuriated. "My services?"

The Count looked absolutely delighted with Matt's reaction. He waved his hand in the air as if dismissing Matt's anger. "Did you really think this was going to work out between us, Mattie?"

Matt glanced at his bodyguards, who tensed in response.

"I wouldn't try it, Mattie," the Count said as his men raised their weapons. "As you can see, we vastly outnumber you. You also realize that I have evidence of your dealings with me? If anything happens to me it will get out."

Matt clenched his fists, wishing to wipe that smirk off the man's face. Beside him, one of his bodyguards tensed as well. He was just waiting for Matt's signal. Matt forced his body to calm down as best as he could. This wasn't the time. His guest had just a little ways to go before he was feeling well enough to restart his experiments.

It was Matt's impatience that got him into this predicament. He had turned to this lowlife to start production instead of waiting. And now he was paying the consequences. He couldn't risk revealing his secret weapon.

"Speaking of which," the Count said, taking a few steps forward toward Matt. "I do believe the information I have is quite valuable. I've been rethinking our whole relationship."

Matt took a step forward, feeling surprisingly calm. "Be careful, Count," he said with a serious tone. "I will eventually exceed everyone in this town. People will fear me. Do you really want to make an enemy of me?"

The Count smiled menacingly and cocked his head slightly. "Enemy, Mattie? Naw. I think we'll be best friends for a very long time."

Matt looked back at his two bodyguards. They remained motionless, staring straight ahead. Maybe… No! He couldn't risk it. "Since we are friends, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," Matt said with false cheeriness.

The Count's smile stayed on his face. "I knew we would." He motioned for Matt to follow him. "I'm thinking we should probably write this down. In case, I forget or something."

Matt grudgingly followed. He was making far too many mistakes, revealing the key cards in his hand before he was ready. He had to start being smart about his decisions and who he associated with. He had been too impatient before. Involving The Count because he couldn't wait for Dr. Hedler to get better.

And things had been going so well for him. Dr. Hedler was making a remarkable recovery now that he was back in the States. Matt was getting into circles that his father had previously rejected. But best of all, Patient X was in Starling City. Matt's heart raced slightly at the thought.

But like The Count, there was only one small problem about Patient X. She was currently dating Oliver Queen. It wouldn't be easy for her to disappear. He would have to wait for the two to break up. Which was inevitable. Then he'd either swoop in acting as a knight in shining armor, or just skip that and have her abducted. He looked at The Count's back. And it was only inevitable that The Count would die as well. Patience was key now.

Tiberia quietly got out of bed, doing her best not to wake Oliver up. It had been only a couple of hours since they had both woken up from their nightmares which ended up in them having sex again. The sun was barely coming up. She quickly dressed, pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She wasn't going far.

She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out her cellphone and post-it notes. She scribbled hastily, placing it on the door for Oliver to see in case he woke up and tried to leave before she got back.

Will return shortly. If you wish to have some homemade breakfast by yours truly, then wait.

Then, very carefully, she left her room. With that on the door, she left her apartment, heading up to the roof. It was the only area that she knew of that would give her privacy. She fiddled with the phone in her hand. She had told Oliver how her father had really died. What had gotten into her? No doubt he'd start asking questions like, how did her father get them into that mess? And… well… honestly, that was the big one. And it wasn't even his fault. But she'd have to explain everything and she wasn't ready to do that.

She held up her phone and quick dialed a number. Her heart beat quickened, despite herself. It wasn't like she was calling an old boyfriend. But she still felt nervous.

"Ello," a man said much too chipper for the early morning.

"Hey, Barry," Ria responded just as happily. "Any strange news for the day?"

"Tibs?!" he asked.

Ria giggled at his surprise. "I'm sorry I haven't called. Got caught up."

"I understand. It's been pretty calm here. I'm guessing that, uh that, lead didn't," he couldn't finish his question.

She winced even though he couldn't see her. Wrapping one arm around her body, she stepped onto the roof. Although there wasn't snow, it was winter and the mornings were chilly. But the cool air woke her up. "I'm sorry, Barry. It was a fake video," she lied.

Barry's search for the impossible was what led her to befriend him. She had contacted him online at first, the two chatted about various articles dealing with the impossible. Until eventually she just had to meet him and hear his story in person. She was surprised by his young age and the fact he worked in forensics within the police force.

They had two completely different reasons for searching for the impossible. He was looking to help free his father who he claimed was wrongfully imprisoned. His passion convinced her. Not to mention the fact that she could do the impossible. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know what she could do. She hadn't told him. She felt bad for keeping that secret from him. Well, only a little bad. Because he knew she was a vigilante. Although he called her a superhero. But it was good having a forensic scientist on her list of people she could turn to. Her list was extremely small after all.

"Oh," he said softly, sounding truly disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Barry," Ria continued with her lie. The video was that of Juls, Amanda's daughter, lifting a rock in the air, then dropping it before hurting anyone. It was extremely grainy and impossible to truly tell who was doing it. Not to mention there were a bunch of kids, most had their backs to the camera or were covered by others, and the rock rising in the air was in the foreground of the video taking the focus. But on rewatch, Ria recognized Juls' backpack. It was what lead her to Starling City in the first place. To find the person who was like her. She just didn't except that person to be a thirteen year old girl.

"Actually, I'm calling because I kind of need a favor." She crossed her fingers. She wasn't sure if their friendship was at the level of being able to ask for favors yet.

There was only a brief pause before she heard her answer. "Of course, Tibs. Fill me in."

She smiled. "There's a drug called Vertigo. I need to know how far it's gone. It's supposed to be new and only available to the rich peps. "

"Vertigo? I haven't heard of it. Symptoms?"

"I'm not sure. I think this girl took it at this party I went too. She got knocked out after a while. And I mean she completely passed out." She shook her head at the thought. Something was wrong though. If the drug Vertigo contained Zeraxics then it should have had the girl act more like a zombie. She would have walked around with no emotions and her strength would have been incredible.

"What makes you think this Vertigo did it?"

She let out a loud sigh. "Because the girl offered it to me. I have no doubt she took some."

"This is going to be hard. Especially since you're asking me to investigate a case that isn't mine."

Ria shook her head, even though he couldn't see her. "I'm not asking you to investigate it," she stated. "I'm asking you to see if there are similar cases in Central. I need to know how far this drug has gone. I doubt it'll have another name for now. I need to know if Vertigo has gone further or is still local for now. If it's there then what are the theories?"

"I'll look into it. Need some help?"

Once again, Ria shook her head then chuckled to herself. "Naw. I'm fine. Right now I'm doing recon. And there's a vigilante here. If worse comes to worse I'll see if I can get him to help me."

Barry groaned. "Just be careful with vigilantes," he said. "They tend to have their own agenda."

"Trust me when I say I can handle myself," Ria said. She wasn't sure why she felt a little protective. Yes, the vigilante had killed people, but they were bad people. Barry didn't know, but it was something she had in common with the vigilante. She had killed bad people as well. Although, now that memory seemed like a lifetime ago.

Still, Barry sighed. "You know what I mean," he said. "Just be careful. You know if you ever need me I'll be there in a flash!"

That made Ria laugh out loud. "Barry, the day you're ever on time the world will stand still," she said. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm careful. Do you happen to have friends in Starling City that I can reach out too?"

"Umm… not really, but I'll check around. Umm… What were you doing at a party for rich people?"

Ria giggled. "You probably won't believe me. But I'm currently dating Oliver Queen."

"Oliver Queen?" he sounded confused. "Wait! As in Oliver Queen of Queen Consolidate?!"

Oliver opened his eyes and moved his hand, looking for Ria. He knew the bed was empty. Despite her clear best efforts, her movement had awoken him. He pretended to sleep, assuming she'd crawl back into bed. Probably had to go to the bathroom. But then she scribbled the note and left her room. He heard her leave the apartment and that confused him. Why had she left?

The note didn't answer his question. She had taken her cellphone with her. All he could assume was that she was calling someone and didn't want to risk the possibility of him eavesdropping on her conversation.

He looked back at her room, this time studying it. Her room was oddly empty of any memorabilia with only bed, nightstand, dresser to furnish it. Nothing on the walls or on the dresser or nightstand. Not even a lamp or movie poster. He opened her closet. She didn't have many clothes, and everything was hung neatly, making it easy to spot anything out of the ordinary. Everything looked normal and yet not.

Oliver couldn't help himself and opened up the door to her nightstand. There wasn't much in there. Some money, a notebook, and her fairytale book. He pulled it out and looked at it. If she hadn't had left that and her purse never would have met her again. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of her as Cinderella. But instead of a glass slipper, he had found her book.

He opened the book and quickly caught a picture that fell from the pages. Ria had to have been in her teens in the picture. She was wearing a bikini and proudly held a bunch of fish by a set of strings. She clearly caught them. Beside her was an older man. Her father? There was little similarity between the two. She clearly took after her mother.

The photo was smaller than normal and he could see a hand on her shoulder. Whoever was by her side she had clearly cut out of the picture. His finger slid along the side, feeling the uneven edge.

He set the book and photo down. His clothes weren't far off and it was easy for him to grab them and pull out his cellphone. He took a picture of the photo. Part of his brain protested his action and plan. He should trust her and wait for her to tell him her story, not find out about it before she was ready. After all, he wasn't ready to tell her his story. But at the same time he couldn't wait. There was much more to her story than her getting shot and her father dying. How did she survive? How did they even get into that situation in the first place?

Oliver set the picture back into the book. He suddenly felt lucky, despite all that had happened to him. His mother was still alive and so was his sister. He had plenty of photos, and videos, and other memorabilia about his father. Tiberia clearly had very little. It felt like this was all she had left of any personal possessions. He quickly put the photo back in the book and closed the drawer.

He wanted to do something very special for her. His mind raced with ideas and his body with excitement. It would have to be a surprise and it would take time. But it was perfect. She didn't want pity parties nor handouts. But this was neither. He was dating her after all. And that usually entailed surprises and gifts. He would find her old home for her, the one she had while she was living here. And he would take her to see it. Best case scenario, the house would still be there and she'd be able to reminisce and talk to him about it. Worst case scenario, the house would be gone, but she'd still be able to reminisce and tell him part of her story. Either way, for him it was a win win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **A/N: Wow! So I haven't really been watching this new season because I want to finish this story soo bad. But there is so much more to go. My brain keeps on adding stuff. XD Oh well. Hope you guys continue to enjoy. Once again, thank you so much for your kudos. I love knowing that there are people still interested in my story.**


	11. The Vigilante and the Heroine

The cool night breeze was welcoming to Oliver as he ran through the dark streets of the Glades. He was on a trial run, testing his body to see if he was ready to become the vigilante again. Despite his wounded pride, he had a promise to keep. The people on the list would be brought to justice. And he would be ready for the mysterious Archer next time.

He easily climbed up a building and went to the edge of the roof, looking out at the lower city before him. Sirens sounded from either side of him. The city needed his help still. As much as he wanted to rest he couldn't let them down. He had a mission and he had to complete it. He glanced in the direction of Ria's apartment and felt a twinge of regret. He had lied to her.

He had spent the majority of the last three nights with her in her apartment, even with her roommates around. But she was a welcome distraction from his worries at home. Walter's absence was clear and he didn't know how to remedy the situation. Thea spent most of her time with her friends and rarely at home. But he couldn't blame her for that. His mother's solution was to stay in her room and clearly wait for Walter's return. In both cases, they relied on others and not him in this situation. It made him feel even more powerless.

And since he was still recovering from his own ordeal with the mysterious Archer, Oliver found his respite around Ria. And today he had finally used her to lie. He had dismissed John early, telling him that he was going to go to Ria's apartment. It was a lie of course. And then Oliver had called Ria and told her that he wasn't feeling well and was going to stay home. And since she had no reason not to, she believed him. He didn't like lying to his family and friends. But none of them would understand and they'd be in more danger if they knew. As for John, well Oliver just wanted to be alone. The two would be staying up late soon enough.

Oliver climbed down the building and landed in an alley. He had no clear objective, meaning he was going to meander and wander the Glades until he found something or got bored. He couldn't make the papers so obviously the people on the list were off limits. But low gangsters and drug dealers weren't. It wasn't his style, so it wouldn't make the papers.

A woman's scream caught his attention and he quickly ran toward the sound. He knew he wasn't a knight in shining armor, but for now this woman was lucky. It didn't take him long to spot the woman. She clutched her purse as three men surrounded her. They chuckled clearly enjoying her discomfort. She looked around desperately, but she was alone.

Olive drew his bow and nocked an arrow, preparing to fire. One of the men fell unconscious to the ground. His mates stopped what they were doing and looked at their fallen friend in surprise.

"Sam?" one of the men asked as he crouched and shook the fallen man.

The man checking his friend yelled as he was kicked in the face and thrown back. His comrades reached for their weapons, but the heroine was quick. Oliver relaxed his grip, but stayed ready just in case she needed him. Her moves were quick, but lacked grace as she fought. But that didn't matter. Whatever got the job done.

Short blue hair. He wasn't sure why that one aspect of her costume struck him as odd. Despite the blue hair she had a mask that covered half of her face minus her eyes. A man threw a knife at her and she blocked it with one of her sais. Realizing he was the last still standing the man turned and ran. She threw one of her sais at him, hitting the back of his head with its butt. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Oliver was impressed. Movement behind her caught his eye. He didn't wait, knowing she wasn't going to have time to stop the man. Oliver let an arrow fly. The man screamed as the arrow hit him in the shoulder, accidentally firing a shot. She whirled around, ready to attack. One look at the downed man and then at Oliver told her what she needed to know.

"Thanks," she said, her voice clearly altered by some sort of device.

He nodded and took a few steps closer to her.

"Thank you, sooo much" the woman who was in trouble said.

The hair in the back of Oliver's neck stood on end. Something was wrong. The heroine seemed to sense it too and looked up. Oliver spotted the grenade just as it went off. The bright light temporarily blinding him and the pressure forcing him to his knees. He didn't let the stunning effect of the Flash grenade keep him down. He blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to recover his vision. He fired his arrow as soon as his vision cleared enough, hitting an attacking man in the chest.

Another man rushed him. He was much too close for Oliver to shoot at. Luckily, this meant that he could practice his melee skills. The man was an amateur to say the least. He let his anger control his movement, allowing Oliver to easily overcome him. With his opponent down, he looked around to grasp the situation. The heroine fought two men, and was clearly struggling. Oliver shot the man behind her so she could focus all of her attention on the man in front of her.

Oliver ran toward her and fired another arrow at another attacker. Placing his back against hers the two moved together waiting for another attack. They didn't have to wait long as three men rushed them.

Damn, they seemed to have a never ending supply of henchmen. Oliver shot one of the men then melee'd another, letting her fight the last man. He knocked his man out in two short hits, slamming his knee onto the man's neck. Oliver felt danger and looked up. His gaze was greeted by a man holding a gun. There was no time to move, or shot his arrow at the man. The gun fired. If his life was a movie he would have rolled his eyes. Yet another cliché, everything seemed to go in slow motion for him. This was it. If he didn't die from this shot he was about to be discovered. He felt the woman's hand on his left shoulder, and saw her left hand reach out. But it didn't matter. She wasn't going to be able to help him. Just as he prepared his body to get hit he felt a sting on his right shoulder. Without further hesitation, he shot his arrow at the man before he could fire his gun again. The man fell to the ground dead.

Oliver's body tingled with excitement. It'd been a while since he'd fought so many. Nine men lay on the ground and he was pretty sure at least three of them were dead. The removed her hand from his shoulder and stepped back.

A scream, from the original victim, caused the two to look back at her. "I'm sorry. Please don't kill me!" she yelled. Turning on her heels, she ran in the opposite direction. Oliver got to his feet and prepared to go after her, but a hand stopped him.

"Just let her go," the heroine said.

He frowned. Her breathing was labored, but it wasn't like his. She swayed slightly and he caught her as she fell to one knee.

"I'm fine," she whispered, pushing him away and standing on her feet. "We better go." She didn't wait for him, making her way out of the alley. There was clearly nothing more to do but to follow her. He had many questions and she had protected him. She zigzagged through various streets not bothering to make sure he was following her. Without warning she ran down an alley and jumped up, grabbing the fire escape to an old abandoned hotel. She easily climbed it then sprinted up the flight of stairs onto the roof.

Oliver looked around, wary of their location. She hadn't asked him to follow her, but then again she had fought with him, not against him. Not to mention, she did look a little pale. If it was another trap he'd deal with that. But if it was a trap it was stupidly elaborate.

He sighed and followed her up the building. His body tensed as the roof came into view. She could attack him at any moment and try to throw him off the building. As quickly as the thought came into his mind it went away. She stood at the opposite end of the roof, looking out into the city.

"Don't worry," she said, not looking back at him. "I'm not an enemy."

"Because my enemies would never try to friend me to lower my defenses," he retorted.

She looked back at him then shrugged. "Fine. You got me. I set up that whole thing to trick you into a false sense of security. Once we're friends I'll be sure to betray you. Happy?"

Anger filled up inside him. "Do you think this is some kind of game? You almost got yourself killed. If I hadn't been around you would have died," he snarled. He was angry at her attitude. As if she hadn't almost died. And her rash decision to play "superhero" nearly got his identity revealed, and even worse nearly got him killed. His mind briefly replayed the would-be kill shot. How had the bullet only grazed him instead of hitting him in the chest?

"You're kidding, right?" she snapped back. "That wasn't a normal situation. It was a trap. A trap meant for I'm assuming you since I haven't been on these streets for very long. And if you, oh so mighty, knew it was a trap from the beginning, why did I have to save you?."

"So you knew it was a trap, but still went into it head on," he said, crossing his arms.

She took two steps closer to him, forcing him to look slightly away to keep from revealing too much of his face. "I didn't know it was a trap till that grenade went off. But I do have a brain and I use it quite often."

"When did you save me? I saved your life first before the flash grenade and after. When was I in trouble?" Once again the memory of the man with the gun came to his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. If that was what she was talking about she was wrong. She had just grabbed his shoulder and hadn't even tried to push him to one side or to the ground.

"Fine. You saved me. Thank you!" she yelled.

The exaggerated and sarcastic way of her yell caught him off guard, forcing him to take a step back. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to figure out what to say. She had successfully defused their argument.

She let out a sigh and sat down, placing her hand on her head. "I would have been fine, vigilante," she finally said. "I've been in worse situations. I'm River, by the way."

"I'm sure." He couldn't help but sound sarcastic. "Look, this isn't a game. My city is dangerous."

"Seriously," she snarled, looking up at him. Her eyes seemed to critically take him in as she went from his face down his body. She cocked her head to one side, looking slightly puzzled by whatever was behind him.

He turned and looked, but they were the only two on the roof. "What?" he demanded.

She shrugged. "Oh, I was just trying to see how far that stick was stuck up your ass is all. And wondering if you'd have to have it surgically removed or if I could yank it out like a Band-Aid."

Oliver was glad that his hood hid his face as he felt himself blush slightly. He hadn't expected that.

"And your city?" She asked and snorted, standing to her feet. She turned her back to him and looked at the city around him for a brief moment. "So then you're saying you're the mayor? You sound a bit young to be him. Or maybe you're some rich guy who thinks he owns the city."

He didn't reply. There was no way she knew who he was, but her shot in the dark about him being rich caused him discomfort.

She let out a sigh, shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she said softer than he had anticipated. "Look. I don't want us to be enemies. Just because we have our own missions doesn't mean we can't help each other out from time to time."

He scoffed.

"Not what you think," she quickly said. She hesitated then knelt and pulled out a vial from her boot. "I think this drug is on the streets here." She held out the vial for him.

He paused then grabbed it and looked at it. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's called Zeraxics," she said. "I had thought all of it was destroyed ten years ago."

"But you found this here?" he asked, sounding skeptical.

She shifted her weight, clearly uncomfortable, but shook her head. "No," she said. "I… a friend said he found traces of it in a new drug that's being distributed here. I think I may have come across the new version. It's called Vertigo. But I don't have many resources to use, at least not right now and here. But if you happen to come across this drug or any information on who makes it I would greatly appreciate your help."

"So you need my help," he stated.

She shook her head. "I swear to god! You're not listening. I don't need your help. You know this city better than I do. If you happen to come across any information I would appreciate it if you tell me."

He studied the vial still unsure about her. "This is Vertigo?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. That's Zeraxics in its pure form."

"But you said it was supposed to be destroyed," he pointed out. He couldn't help but feel stupid by his questions. But he didn't like the situation. He wanted to know the whole truth before he started helping her. But it was obvious she wasn't going to give it to him.

She stiffened, clearly contemplating on what she was going to tell him next. "I kept it for emergencies only," she finally stated. "Look, I don't need to explain myself or my plans, unless you would like to explain yours to me. It'd only be fair."

"You're asking for my help," he pointed out.

She let out an exasperated sigh, raising her hands into the air. "Dios mio. No," she said. "You obviously have your own agenda. I'm not asking you to add this to your list of stuff to do. I'm just asking that if you come across anything to please tell me." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cellphone. "I don't have any signal in the sky to signal me or anything."

He held the vial up and glanced toward her. Part of him wanted to keep the vial and study it. While the other part was unsure. She wouldn't want him to have it. Especially since she seemed so terrified that the drug was on the streets. "I'll see what I can do," he said, wrapping his hand firmly around the vial. It was a test.

Her body stiffened while her eyes stayed locked on his hand. He could see her visibly gulp as her muscles tightened. It would make sense for her to attack him and take the vial back. She didn't know him. She didn't know if he was good or bad. In her shoes he knew he'd take the vial back. To be honest, he wasn't sure which decision on her end was correct.

"If you take that vial then we're going to have to work together," she finally said. "Whatever your plans are you'll have to put them to one side and focus only on this. I will not let that vial get into the wrong hands. I don't know you. And I don't trust you enough to let you take that with you. You don't have to reveal to me who you are. But you would have to show me where you work. You try to leave with that then I will follow you. And I will find you or we'll fight to the death. I don't want to fight you. But too many people have died to make sure that that drug never saw the light of day."

He loosened his grip and held out the vial to her. He believed her. She took it from him and put it back into her boot.

"If I hear anything about this Vertigo I'll tell you. But my mission is too important. I can't go out of my way to help you. You are on your own for now."

She nodded her head in understanding.

He made sure to let her see that he was pocketing her phone before he left via the fire escape. Although the night was still young he headed back to his base of operations. Her mission wasn't his for now. But since he had put his mission on hold for the night, he could do a little research.

* * *

Ria let her purse and coat drop to the ground as soon as she entered her apartment, immediately heading toward the bathroom. Last night's escapades had not gone as plan at all. Not only had she found herself in a fight with a bunch of thugs, but one of them had punched her in the face. And no amount of make-up covered the giant bruise. It was one thing for her body to be bruised. She could cover up any bruise with a clothes, which she had. She had a couple of decent size bruises on her stomach. But of course, they had to get her face. On the bright side she had been able to meet the vigilante and talk to him.

And the nice headache was her own fault. She had thrown her sai at one of the assailants last night, and would have missed him if she hadn't "cheated". Kevin was right. If she grew complacent she'd be a greater risk to herself. The small things built up. And what if one day she woke up and couldn't do anything anymore? Or what if she went too far? And then she had to save the vigilante's life.

Ria reached the bathroom and wet a washcloth, gently wiping her face. Why had she picked yesterday to go out? It was perfect timing though. She loved the fact that Oliver stayed with her the last couple of nights, but she was getting antsy. With him around she couldn't disappear. She couldn't familiarize herself with the city. Especially now that she was going to be working all day.

And then he had called and said he was going to be staying home. So she had taken that opportunity to explore the city in her costume. During her free time, she had made a new costume. One that was less ninja looking and more "cool". Pleather leggings, combat boots, dark blue long sleeve shirt, black belt to keep it together, a bright blue wig with short hair, and a mask that covered most of her face and she was done. She'd add little designs here and there once she had time. But this costume made her feel better about herself.

Keeping the wet washcloth in her hands, Ria made her way out of the bathroom and into the small kitchen. She opened the fridge door and stuck her head inside briefly. Her head pounded with a massive headache. And the only way to get rid of it she refused to take. Determinedly, she grabbed an ice pack and stepped back.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" Katie shrilled as soon as Ria closed the fridge door.

Ria winced. "Please don't shriek," she muttered as she tiredly moved toward her room.

"Did he do that too you? Are you going to tell the papers? He can't get away with this."

"No and no," Ria replied.

"Ria!"

"Katie. I just got back from my first day at work in a lawyer's office. One that works down in the Glades. Believe me. If I were in trouble one of them would have taken my case. Now please. I'm really tired and would like to just take a nap." She didn't wait for her roommate to say anything and closed the door to her room.

She sighed and collapsed onto her bed. She wanted to be pampered, but at the same time she didn't want Oliver to see her with a giant bruise on her eye. She placed the wet cloth on her forehead, covering her eye and the pack of ice on top of that. She wasn't going to take the easy way out for her headache.

"Emergencies," she muttered out loud. Even if she found a warehouse full of Zeraxics she was going to make sure that every single drop was destroyed. She gritted her teeth as the pounding in her head grew stronger and louder in her head. She didn't realize that the pounding was on the door.

"I'm coming," Katie shouted. She glanced worriedly at Ria's door. She wasn't a complete fan of the young woman. Considering she was dating the famous Oliver Queen. But now that she had seen Ria's face she didn't begrudge her. She felt sorry for her. She clearly wanted to be loved so desperately by the rich man that she wouldn't admit what had happened.

"Can I help yo…" her words dropped when she saw that it was Oliver holding a bouquet of flowers. "Those apology flowers you dick?" Katie snapped.

Oliver frowned in confusion. "Umm… no," he said.

"I ain't letting you in. Not after what you did to her last night. What'd she do last night to piss you off?"

"What?" he asked. "I didn't see her last night. I was at home. Did she say she saw me last night?"

"You didn't see her last night?"

He shook his head.

Katie looked confused then took a step back. "Sorry. Guess she was telling me the truth," she muttered. "She's in her room."

Oliver frowned in confusion, but gently knocked on Ria's door.

"Leave me alone, Katie!" Ria shouted.

"It's me," Oliver said as cheerfully as possible, opening the door.

"Shit!" Ria shouted.

It was the second time she had cursed while he was around. He smiled and prepared to make a joke when the cloth dropped from her face. She clearly tried to cover up, but it didn't matter. He saw the bruise around her eye. "What happened?" he asked, rushing to her side.

"It's nothing. Really, Oliver," she said.

"Let me see. Please," he whispered, gently cupping her face. She closed her good eye and sighed then dropped her right hand. "What happened?" he asked.

She looked at him smugly. "You think this is bad. You should see the other guy." She grabbed his hand her tone changing a little. "Really, Oliver. I said I'm fine. Just need a little ice and some sleep. Maybe some ice cream. This bruise will be gone in no time. Are those for me?" She asked, trying to change the subject. She reached for the flowers that he had set on the end of her bed.

"They were congratulations on your first day at your job. Guess they're get well flowers now," Oliver said, as he grabbed them and handed them to her.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said. "But I'm not much of a flower person. Next time bring chocolates. They could last longer than flowers. Not likely since I love chocolate. Especially dark chocolate. But the word I need to emphasis is could."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. She winced. "Sorry," he said.

She shrugged. "The day could have gone a lot better. But I think it's going to end pretty perfectly now. You have no idea. So after you called me yesterday I felt like getting some chocolate. So I went down to the 7-Eleven and some dude tried to mug me on my way out. Didn't see it coming. Punched me right in the eye."

"You shouldn't go out here this late at night," Oliver interrupted.

"Hey!" she snapped, pushing him a little. "No victim blaming. He shouldn't have been trying to rob people."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

She shook her head. "Naw. He was wearing a mask. Luckily I wasn't carrying my purse or wallet. Just change since I was buying chocolate. Bastard stole my chocolate money though. I didn't think it was that bad till this morning. Do you know what it's like? First day at your job, sporting a black eye and having your bosses be a bunch of lawyers? Your ex-girlfriend was sweet though. Very concerned. Glad she knew you well enough. The others kept telling me about women's shelters and stuff. Not trying to complain. I'm glad they care. I know I'm only one day in, but it's a great firm. Nice people. They do good work."

He nodded. "I know," he said. "She's always been one of those selfless people. Pretty amazing that she stayed with me for as long as she did. Me being the way I am at least."

Ria leaned on to him and let out a soft sigh. "You're not that bad, Oliver. Now," she paused and swayed a little. "Wait." Jumping to her feet, she rushed out of her room. He quickly got up and started to follow, but then stopped when he heard her throw up. She looked annoyed, exhausted and defeated when she returned.

"Don't worry," she said miserably as she laid on her bed. "I'm not pregnant."

"I should hope not," he whispered back. "I think that's impossibly fast." He placed his hand on her forehead and frowned. It was incredibly hot. He wasn't sure what the situation called for. So he helped her pull up the blankets and placed the wet cloth and ice pack back on her forehead.

"It ain't fair, Ollie," she muttered. "First day of work, I have a black eye and now I'm stupidly sick."

"I'm sure they'll understand." He tried to reassure her, settling in next to her. She muttered incoherently and he slowly adjusted the ice pack. "When did you decide to call me Ollie?"

It was a question that he wasn't going to get an answer to. At least not tonight. Her deep breathing already told him that she was fast asleep. Regret filled him. If he had just come the night before instead of lying she wouldn't have gotten hurt. He gulped. He couldn't let himself think that way. Once he opened that bridge then a lot more "What ifs" would come out. He had to trust her. She could clearly handle herself, considering all she got from her ordeal was a black eye.

He gently touched her cheek. Maybe this was a good thing. His end game had always been to stop the people on the list. But there wasn't anything else after that. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do. But seeing her now gave him new resolve. He'd clean up the streets of the Glades. He was already doing a little of that with his work. He knew he wouldn't be able to completely eliminate the bad guys out there. But he could help make the city safer. Protect the innocent from those who would try to take advantage.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Oh! So sorry for the delay again. I'm not doing it on purpose. Although I know where I'm going, I keep on adding new content and more chapters. Which is a good thing for you guys. This story would have probably been a chapter or so away from the end at this point. But it's not. I tend to wait a little till I'm completely satisfied with the chapter or my idea on what the chapter is to be about. Thanks for your continued support with your reviews/kudos/bookmarks, heck even your views! Glad my story is still interesting and I want to keep it that way.**


	12. On Fire

* * *

The day was nice to say the least, but Oliver had barely noticed. He briskly walked back toward Ria's apartment. 'Retracing' her steps from the night she had been mugged. He was frustrated to say the least. He was currently dealing with two mysteries and both were bothering him. Apparently, it wasn't enough for Ria to have had to been mugged, but the brother of one of Laurel's friends had been 'accidentally' killed in a fire. And last night his alter ego had met the murderer.

The man, with no real training in fighting, had beaten him and escaped. It had put a huge dampener on Oliver's feelings as of late. With the female vigilante running around he had felt a bit easier about not going back to his own vigilante work. At least, not yet. With his mother and sister still feeling down about Walter he wanted to be there for them. But she hadn't even made the news yet. So, she was either keeping an extremely low profile, or something else was up. Either way, he very conflicted. It didn't help that while he was off fighting bad guys his girlfriend had gotten mugged, and had a black eye to show for it. He couldn't help but feel that it wouldn't have happened if he had been around.

Oliver clenched his fists. Stubborn woman. She had refused to go to the police saying it was 'useless' and that they wouldn't do anything about the attack. She even shot him down when he brought up the fact she could look at mug shots. She had told him that she hadn't seen the mugger. And once that had been said she had refused to say any more on the subject. Which got him thinking.

Although it had been a few days since the incident had happened, Oliver asked the attendant at the 7-Eleven about the night. Although the man hadn't worked that night he had revealed some interesting information. Muggings were extremely rare in that area. Mainly because the cops frequented the store and coffee shop that was right across the street. And, although not always a deterrent, the streets were nice and lit during the night with enough traffic passing by that anyone would have seen something and most-likely reported it. He would have to cruise by during the night. Daytime was generally good at deceiving how shady some areas in town really were.

Oliver sighed as he reached Ria's apartment building. It just didn't make sense. He didn't want to call her a liar. But he felt as if something was off about her story. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, causing him to stop mid-step and casually look around, feigning nonchalance. He had learned to trust his instincts long ago. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. There were a few pedestrians, but no one close to him save for one man: who was leaning against his car across the street smoking a cigarette.

The man was roughly his height and age, but that was where the similarities ended. He was a bigger build than Oliver, with massive muscles. He had long curly black hair that hung loosely around his head. Despite the fact it was a little chilly, the man wore a t-shirt and jeans. His car was black and Oliver recognized it as a new model, having recently come out a month or so ago. The man stared at Ria's apartment building, automatically smoking his cigarette. Oliver hadn't looked at the man long enough for him to notice. But suddenly, the man directed his attention to Oliver.

He smiled, dropping his cigarette on the pavement and squishing the remains with his boot. He slowly raised his hand up as if it were a gun and pretended to shoot Oliver before chuckling and getting into his car. The man couldn't have driven off fast enough for Oliver.

Oliver easily memorized the license plate and texted it to John with a quick note to find who owned the car. With a quick shrug of his shoulders he entered Ria's building. It was probably nothing. Just his brain overreacting due to his frustration.

Katie pulled the door open just as he got ready to knock and stared at him in surprise for a second before rolling her eyes. "I'm guessing I have you to thank for Ria gone crazy? Seriously, she's been at that job for less than a week dude. But whatever. I don't have time for this and we have a contract!" She yelled back. She didn't wait for a response and brushed past Oliver, clearly angry.

Ria peaked out from the couch and waved the moment she spotted Oliver. "Hey, Oliver," she said.

Oliver stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. "What was that about?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, walking toward him. "I just happened to be looking at single apartments around town." She rose on her toes and kissed him hello. He eagerly kissed her, expecting a deeper and much longer kiss. But she pulled away.

"You've been working for less than a week and already looking for a new place to live?" he couldn't help but tease, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can't stay here forever," she replied, rolling onto the couch from behind. She stretched out her limbs so she took up the entire length and held up a newspaper. He could see over various other papers on the coffee table with circles on them.

"Is that all I get for coming to see you?"

Ria didn't look up at him as she circled another potential apartment. "Um hmm," she said absent-mindedly.

He sighed and picked up one of the papers. "I could help you out with this. I do know this town a bit more than you do. And you definitely don't want to live here." He grabbed her pen and marked a giant X across one of the apartments she had circled. He knew the place. It was practically in the middle of the Glades.

She sat up as he sat on the edge of the couch, and looked at the one he had rejected. "It's a bit closer to my work," she pointed out.

"Yes, but it's in the Glades. It's not safe. Especially for a woman living alone," he stated. "What's wrong with staying here? Your roommates aren't too bad. Plus you can afford it. These apartments," he said, shaking his head as he glanced at the ones she had circled. "They aren't safe." He paused for a moment and frowned. Most of the apartments she had circled were deep in the Glades. But this one was just on the outskirts in a good part of town. It sounded perfect: single apartment, good neighborhood, no roommates, close to a grocery store and bus stop. He already liked it. There was only one problem. She'd barely be able to afford it with her salary. Not that he knew exactly what she was making. But he had a pretty decent guess.

His mind filled with ideas. He could buy the apartment building and rent it to her for a cheaper price.

"Oh! I liked that one too," she said excitedly, interrupting his thoughts. "I just wasn't sure. It's a year commitment to stay there. Most of these others are month to month or six months. I just…" She took a deep breath then let it out. "It's been a while since I've stayed in a city for that long. And I don't want to waste money in breaking a lease. Six months is good." She laid out the various pages, pointing toward the apartments that had six month lease on them.

He couldn't look at the papers just yet. Instead, he looked at her. It had dawned on him. She was staying for him. She had nothing to tie her down to the city. If they hadn't started dating then she probably would have been long gone. But she had stayed. And now she was looking into staying in an apartment on her own for at least another six months.

"Did I scare you?" she asked her eyes desperately searching his face for an answer.

He pulled her to him and kissed her, hoping that would reassure her. "No," he finally said.

She smiled but it was reserved. "Don't worry. Nothing's set in stone yet."

"As long as you aren't serious about living in the Glades. I don't care," he said. "I know the other apartments are a little expensive, but if you need help-"

Her glare cut him off. He sighed and waved his hand in the air, pretending to dismiss his comment. She was proud. But he was good at being sneaky. He would find a way to help her.

His phone vibrated. It was a text from Tommy, reminding him that it would be good if he showed up to the charity event that his unfinished club was hosting that night. As if Oliver would forget that. He wanted to confront the fire chief about the Noddel fire.

"Soo," Ria said, sounding very shy.

Oliver put his phone away and smiled at her. He leaned in to kiss her again, figuring there was time for a quickie, but she pulled away and stood up. He frowned. She was clearly nervous and unsure of herself again. He had assumed that her brief greeting had to do with the fact she had a fight with her roommate. It was clearly more than that now.

"Umm," she said. Finally, she fixed her eyes on his and took in a deep breath. "Is there any reason why I shouldn't go to this charity event that is at your club which you somehow forgot to invite me too?"

There it was. Relief filled inside of him and he knew it was clearly shown on his face. How could he have been so stupid? He hadn't even told her about the event. It was an honest overlook on his end. He stood up and moved closer to her. He wanted her to see his face and know he was telling her the truth.

"I… Ria. I'm sorry. I've had a few things on my mind the last couple of days. It completely slipped my mind to say anything," he said. "And it's just a silly charity event. I didn't think you'd want to go. And since it's in my club I would have to host a bit. We wouldn't have much time to spend together."

Her face was painfully free of any emotion that'd help him read how she felt. "You didn't think I'd want to go? Or you didn't think I could afford to go? Or you didn't want me to go for another reason?" Her voice hinted at something. That he was going with someone else maybe? But he wasn't like that anymore. She knew that. Despite what the media was still painting him as.

"No," he said, shaking his head and reaching out toward her. "None of those reason. I swear." He cupped her cheek and tried to smile reassuringly. "I honestly didn't think about it. It wasn't my idea anyway. Tommy actually thought of doing the charity event and I left everything up to him. I have to be there because it's my club."

"Yes, but you promised you would invite me to the grand opening," she teased. The lightness in her voice was welcoming.

He chuckled. "We're not technically opened," he said. "If you go you'll see an unfinished messed only covered by plastic sheets." He rubbed her cheek with his hand. She placed her hand on his and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to act jealous or anything. It's just. Laurel and Joanna were talking about the charity event and I know it was short notice and all. But I felt a little left out since I didn't know anything about it. So I couldn't help but wonder if you were done with me."

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Her hands found their way under his shirt, lightly scratching his back. He moved his lips from her mouth to kiss her cheekbones.

"Never," he whispered in her ear and playfully nibbled her cheek. He was rewarded with a delightful gasp. Her movements were quick after that. She pulled off his shirt then hers while he undid his belt and her bra. "Roommates?" he asked, pausing their quick attempts to undress.

Her room was only a few feet away, but it seemed like miles for him. He didn't want to wait, but he also didn't want anyone interrupting them.

"Not here," she muttered and dropped her pants. If that wasn't an invitation for sex then her hand going into his pants and caressing his cock was. She didn't need to wait too long for him to be ready and enter her. Fast and quick, but still passionate. They both needed the intimate contact with each other. She needed him to reassure her that he still wanted her. And he needed her to forget his worries and just be Oliver. He tried to give the rest of her body as much attention as he could.

He slowed down for a moment, looking at her face to make sure that she was enjoying herself. She returned his gaze, startled by his sudden change of pace. He couldn't say the words. It would be too much for him to admit now. But she wasn't just some plaything to him. But he could say it to her with his body language.

Her hands clasped his neck and they kissed. Their tongues tugged at each other as he increased his pace again. He squeezed her ass and gently rolled her onto her back. At some point in the short span of time, she had thrown the blanket that was on the couch on the floor.

"OH!" she cried out as she clamped down around him. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

He collapsed beside her completely spent. Both of them breathed deeply, trying to slow down their pulses. Oliver looked over at her and smiled. She gave him a playful angry look in return.

"Why did we not do that before?" she panted.

He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

Stretching her arms above her, she let out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes. "I think I'm ready for a nap," she muttered, snuggling her head against his arm. "But, I do have roommates." With those words, she tossed him his clothes and quickly put on her shirt and underwear.

"Guess we should get you into your own apartment soon then," he whispered, kissing her neck.

She moaned and he felt her body shiver with delight. "Stop it!" she said then giggled. "Your charity event starts soon. You can shower here if you want."

He nodded his head. "Why don't we shower and then get ready to go together?" He asked. He let his hands gently wander under her shirt and scratch her back.

"Because if we shower I doubt we'll make it to the event at all," she said firmly.

He let out a sigh of defeat and placed his head on her chest. He liked the way she massaged his scalp.

"Shower. You got to go," she finally said, pulling away from him.

He groaned in disappointment but then let out a sigh and nodded his head. "I guess that's what happens when you have responsibilities."

She laughed.

It didn't take him to long to shower and get dress again. He smiled cockily at her, utterly delighted to see her still in her underwear and shirt sans bra. He pulled her to him again, locking his hands behind her back and kissed her.

"Now now," she said, trying to pull away. "I've got to take a shower and get ready. Got plans for tonight. Thinking I might tease you and go commando. Just for you to know since I wasn't invited to your charity event."

He winced at the reminder. "Just get ready and come with me," he said.

"What? And ruin my plan to catch you unawares?" she asked. Suddenly, her voice changed as her body stiffened. "You wouldn't mind if I go?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. I have nothing to hide." Except him being the vigilante, but that was for another day.

"Good! Because I sort of bought my way into the charity. I was gonna be like, 'What what? Oliver? What are you doing here? Oh. This is your club. Say what? I just heard about this awesome charity thing and wanted to come.' You know. If you did have a problem or something."

He shook his head. "You are full of surprises."

"You have no idea. But I better shower. I can take a cab if you can't wait."

He let her go and sat down on her couch. The room smelled like cleaner. She had been busy when he was in the shower. "I can wait." He shooed her and smiled when she did a little hop before disappearing down the hall toward the bathroom.

She popped her head out of the hall and pointed to him. "But this doesn't count as the grand opening. Just FYI. I still get VIP status for that."

He chuckled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

The mood in the car, as John drove them to the club, changed quickly despite the short ride. Before leaving, Ria had teased him yet again about going commando, and he had a feeling that her tight black dress made it impossible for her to wear underwear without it showing. But the closer they got to the club, the more he thought about the recent deaths of the firemen. Luckily Ria seemed lost in her own thoughts before the ride was done.

"My lady," Oliver said, extending his arm out to her as soon as she stepped out of the car. She smiled and put her arm in his, letting him lead the way.

The club was packed. Clearly the event was a huge success.

"Congratulations," Oliver said the moment he and Ria were in front of Tommy.

His friend smiled with pride and relief. "Thanks," he replied.

Ria pulled away from Oliver and shook hands with Tommy. "I can't believe you were able to do this in such a short amount of time. I don't think I would ever be able to pull something like this off. Great job," Ria said.

Tommy shrugged. "Just wish the club could have been a little more finished."

"I barely noticed," Ria said, waving her hands at scaffolds that were covered in plastic.

He chuckled.

"I'm going to go see who's around," Oliver said. He held up his arm and Ria accept, smiling sweetly at him. Oliver kept his eyes peeled for Laurel. He spotted Fire Chief Raines standing near the refreshments alone. All he needed to do was confront the man about the Noddel fire with Laurel beside him. She'd figure out the truth on her own and he wouldn't have to do much else after that. She'd tell her father and her father would find Garfield and stop the crazed killer.

Oliver glanced around and realized he was alone. For the briefest moment he panicked. It was a silly feeling since they were in his club and he knew they were all safe. But he hadn't even felt her leave his side. She stood a good ten feet behind him, talking with a policeman. The young man wore his dress uniform and looked rather handsome. He said something to her and she laughed, making Oliver feel rather uncomfortable. Jealous?

He strode over to them and wrapped one hand around Ria's waist. She gave him a quick glance, clearly making sure she knew who was touching her. Her body melted next to his and suddenly he realized that she had been tense. He hadn't noticed because he had thought she was trying to make him jealous.

"Jacks, this is my boyfriend, Oliver. Oliver, Officer Jackson Green. His brother was a firefight," Ria said.

Jacks smiled, but it didn't even reach his eyes, shaking Oliver's hand. "I guess I have you to thank for this event. I do my best to help my brother's family. But it's hard."

"Actually, you can thank Tommy Merlyn," Oliver corrected.

"Right," Jacks said. "It was nice meeting you, Ria."

She nodded, but didn't move closer to him.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked the second he was out of earshot.

Ria smiled and nodded. "Sorry. He kind of grabbed me. I think he wanted to get your attention, but got mine instead. He was apologizing before you came back. Hey look. Laurel."

Oliver spotted his ex at the same time that Ria had pointed her out. Holding onto Ria's hand, he pulled her behind him and made his way toward Tommy and Laurel. His two friends had clearly made up with each other. Their relationship back on track. That was good. Although part of him hated to admit it. Laurel and Tommy both seemed happier together.

"Excuse me. Can I borrow Laurel for a second?" Oliver asked Tommy not even greeting her.

"Absolutely," Tommy said without hesitation. He held onto Laurel's hand for a brief moment. He raised his eyebrows at Ria and beaconed her to join him with his head. "I see Oliver hasn't supplied you with a drink yet," he commented.

"Nope," Ria said, letting Oliver go and following Tommy. The two hadn't talked or interacted much since she had started seeing Oliver. But she had assumed that was because Oliver wasn't sure what their relationship was at the time.

"This is a wonderful idea and gathering you made," she said, nodding and pointing around them. "Oliver said you came up with the idea yourself."

Tommy smiled at her. "Well I'm glad he's not taking all the credit. Figured it'd be a great way to promote our club, even though we're not exactly open. Get everyone hyped up, but also help out the firefighters' families."

Ria nodded in agreement. "Smart planning. The club is coming along nicely by the looks of it."

Tommy shook his head and sighed. "I think our contractor was trying to milk us for as much money as he could."

She shook her head. "I hate people like that. My dad was afraid of that when he made his restaurant. He was too paranoid and ended up having only four of us working on it. It was a nice experience, but it'll be too soon if I sandpaper."

He chuckled. "Laurel says you're a hard worker. We were thinking of inviting you two over for dinner one of these nights. She was just afraid you'd find that weird. You know. You work for her and you're dating her ex-boyfriend."

She smiled and shook her head before shrugging. "I wouldn't mind. I wish I had friends to introduce Oliver to. I'm kind of a nomad to be honest. I haven't lived very long in one city since I was a child. The people I know," she trailed off then shrugged again. "Don't count as friends. I can't say I don't find his relationship with Laurel a little odd. But you both are dear to him. I can tell. I would love to get to know you two better. Maybe you could embarrass him with stories that he wouldn't tell me otherwise? You know, get a little even with him for wandering off like he does."

Tommy laughed and nodded his head. "Deal."

A loud explosion surprised everyone. Ria found Tommy's arms wrapped around her protectively as the two looked to see what had happened. Part of the club was engulfed in flames. The crowd around them pushed them toward the exit. For a brief moment Ria spotted Oliver standing protectively in front of Laurel, before too many people covered her view. Tommy forced her forward and kept her upright even though she wanted to push through the crowd and rescue Oliver. He wouldn't have to fear the flames. Not with her around.

The two barely reached the exit before Tommy turned and pushed his way back into the building. "Laurel? Oliver!" he cried out.

"Tommy wait," Ria yelled.

He turned and placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her back. "I'll get them I promise. But you have to stay where it's safe. For Oliver. I'll be right back."

She felt a hand grab hers and pull her away from Tommy. She easily slide out of whoever's grasp and quickly followed after Tommy. She couldn't let anything happen to him. She stepped out of her shoes and ran barefoot. It was easier that way. Turning a corner, she spotted Laurel rushing into Tommy's arms.

"Where's Oliver?" Tommy asked.

Laurel shook her head.

The sound of metal creaking caught Tommy's attention and he looked up. He quickly pulled Laurel down as some scaffolding fell down toward them. Ria automatically reached out and pulled the burning bits and metal back toward her. The pieces landed hard on the ground, missing the couple. It was a rather close call. Both of their eyes were wide with terror at what could have fallen on them.

"Are you guys okay?" Ria asked, dodging the ground that was on fire.

"What are you doing here?" Laurel said, grabbing Ria's arm. "We have to get out of here."

"Oliver?" Ria asked.

"I'm sure he's alright," Laurel said. "We got separated, but he will make it. I promise."

Tommy led the two women out of the burning building and toward one of the awaiting ambulances to get them checked out. Already the firefighters were entering the building with their hoses. The damage wouldn't be that bad he knew. How lucky were they that an arsonist attacked a benefit for firefighters?

He glanced over at Ria who watched the building's entrance intensely. Her arms were wrapped around her as she stood perfectly still. It was her fingers that gave her nerves away. She moved them up and down, sometimes using her thumb to stretch them.

"He'll be fine," he tried to reassure her, draping one of the ambulance blankets around her..

"Oliver," she whispered.

He glanced in the direction she was looking at and breathed a sigh of relief as his friend moved through the crowd.

"Where were you? We were all worried about you!" Laurel snapped in anger due to her relief.

"I'm sorry," Oliver said. "I had a stupid thought. I figured I'd be able to get to a fire extinguisher or something and save the chief. When I tried to get back the fire was too hot. Ended up having to go into the alley to get out."

Ria hugged him and let out a loud sigh of relief, the blanket falling to the ground. "I'm just glad you're safe," she said.

"That was a stupid thought," Tommy muttered. "Please don't try to be a hero again. You're really not cut out for it."

Oliver let out a chuckle and nodded. "I'll try. Ria? What happened to your shoes?"

She shrugged. "I think they're somewhere between here and your idea to use a fire extinguisher when there are perfectly good firetrucks and firefighters out here."

He picked her up, causing her to cry out in surprise.

"Oh my god. Pendejo! Put me down!" she commanded, pushing against his chest. He frowned in confusion but obeyed.

She quickly tugged at her dress. It wasn't close to being long enough to cover her legs. Her face turned scarlet from embarrassment. "Ai. Dios mio."

His eyes widened slightly and then he laughed, realizing why she was embarrassed. "I'm sorry, babe. If you want to wait in the car or I can have John take you home. Tommy, if you and Laurel want to leave too. I can take care of things here." He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"I don't see how considering what you just admitted to," Laurel teased.

Ria reached up and kissed Oliver. "I'll wait in the car."

Oliver kissed her back and nodded. John appeared out of nowhere with a pair of shoes and handed them to Ria. She put them on then followed him to the car.

Oliver gave Tommy a knowing glance. His friend let out a sigh. "Let's go Laurel. There's not much we can do now," he said, nudging Laurel in the direction of her car.

She nodded in agreement and walked in the direction of her car. "I'll meet you home," she told Tommy. "Be safe, Oliver."

Tommy waited for a moment, staring at the club. "What a disaster. And the charity event was going so well."

"I don't know what you are talking about. The event was on fire."

Tommy blinked a few times in surprise at Oliver joke. Then rolled his eyes, refusing to let his chuckle come out. "You're an ass. And your jokes are dumb."

Oliver chuckled. Even though she was in the car he missed Ria. He had a feeling she would have laughed rather hard at his joke. Oliver frowned for a brief moment. That was a Ria joke he had made. A small smile crossed his lips at the thought. How interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **A/N: Yikes! You know it's been a while since you're written when you start misspelling character names. Okay, now before anything else I have to say. I did NOT know what they were going to do this season on Arrow. So my drug (I know I haven't really gone over the effects yet. And won't for a while, but had to say this now) and the one on Arrow season 2 are similar in what they do, but different at the same time. Great minds think alike, right? lol. I just felt I had to point that out even though I haven't explained my drug yet. The drug, it's effects, and basic plot of this story was written long ago when I first started posting this story. SO big coincidence on some similarities. You'll see soon enough.**


	13. Surprise at Thea's Birthday Party

Ria unconsciously moved a tiny wrapped box in her hands as she thought . The last three days had given her plenty of time to explore the city and map it out the old fashion way with paper and pen. She wasn't tech savy and had been able to rely on others to help out in that area. It was easier for her to carry a small notebook with her and tiny pen. Although not necessarily wise, she wrote everything down. She couldn't rely on her memory. Besides, her shorthand was in a code that she had made up with her father, something that had surprisingly stuck with her. It'd be more trouble than it was worth to crack her code and read her notes.

It was Thea's birthday and Oliver was taking her to the party. It would be the second time she'd meet his family, and hopefully things wouldn't be as awkward, despite Mr. Steele's absence. She wanted to get to know his family more. Although, she had a feeling that Thea's party wouldn't be the kind of get together that involved swapping embarrassing stories. It would probably resemble one of Oliver's. Didn't matter. She had made the resolve to have fun.

Oliver had gotten rather busy over the last four days with getting his club back on track after the fire. It had come out in the headlines that the vigilante had saved the fire chief. Somehow, even though Oliver was in the area, he hadn't seen the vigilante. She shuddered. She could have lost him that night. She had followed Tommy back and had saved both him and Laurel from the falling beam, pulling it toward her with her telekinetic ability. It was a risky move on her part and Tommy had given her a strange look. But then later he seemed to shrug it off as a figment of his imagination. She had wanted to go back into the main room and find Oliver. Even if it meant using her ability some more. But fear had set in. She chided herself for being such a coward. Oliver had been in danger, and instead of shrugging off the fear of being discovered and the inevitable pain it would cause her later she had turned her back on him. If she was River she wouldn't have had a problem. But being herself she felt vulnerable.

With Oliver too busy to come over, she spent a good portion of her nights exploring the shadier parts of the city. She still had her mission. She snorted. Her mission? With each day that passed by she was beginning to believe that Kevin had lied to her. Barry had gotten back to her. Vertigo had not left Starling City yet. He had somehow gotten his hands on a report written on the drug. The effects were completely different. Vertigo apparently made its users completely disoriented and in extreme cases caused them extreme pain to the point where their heart could stop. Zeraxics blocked out the pain to the point where a person could exceed their body's limitations. As long as they kept taking the drug they would never have to fear pain, making them practically zombies in the end. Barring fatal injuries anyone on the drug could fight through anything till they were ultimately killed. There were many side effects. One of the major ones was that it would wear down the user: personality, memories, habits, everything that made a person unique would slowly whittle away, eventually, leaving the user just a shell. So easy to manipulate and mold into the kind of soldier that killed with no remorse.

Considering that Vertigo was not Zeraxics and Ria had yet to find or hear of any new drug on the streets that was similar in anyway, she couldn't help but think that Kevin had lied to her. Why tell her about this drug then conveniently disappear shortly after? Why leave her alone to look for it? Yes, she had some left with her. Only for emergencies. There was no telling when she'd have to use her ability for something major. That's the only reason why she was keeping some with her. What if she could stop a plane from crashing? Or contain a bomb's explosion? She knew that using her ability for something so intense would kill her if it didn't leave her comatose. But she had come to find out that if she took it just after, the drug would save her. If the drug was indeed being processed and she found it, would she be able to stop herself from taking more? That's why she contacted the vigilante. If he was with her then it would be harder for her to justify taking some for herself.

She had noticed that she had been using her ability quite a lot since moving to Starling City. Actually, since meeting Oliver. And if she continued her hero work, having extra bottles around wouldn't hurt to much. Maybe the vigilante would be able to help her make the drug safer? Maybe he had more resources than she did.

No! She thought to herself. She couldn't risk anyone else having it. No, Kevin had to be full of shit. If he really thought the drug was out there and in the city then he would have stayed in contact with her. He would have helped her. He probably told her about it just to make her forget about Oliver, hoping she'd run around town looking for evidence of it. And in the end cause enough of a strain between the two that they'd have to break up. She wouldn't be able to explain her absence to Oliver without telling the truth.

She needed someone to talk to. Someone who could help her figure out what to do. But she had no one. Barry had his own problems. She couldn't burden him with hers. And she hadn't reached that point yet where she could tell Oliver everything. She was afraid. It had been instilled in her that the fewer people who knew about her ability the better. She didn't want him to look at her as if she were a freak, or someone who he could use to his own advantage. And the vigilante made it clear he had his own mission.

Oliver glanced at her. Her body appeared relax, but her hands constantly moved the tiny wrapped box around. Her small clutch purse was on her lap.

"You don't have to give her anything," he said, figuring her unease was due to the gift she had gotten for Thea.

Ria smiled and shrugged. "It's tradition right? Give a gift to the birthday girl?"

"Yes, but you don't have to."

"Don't worry, Oliver," she said. "It won't hurt me if your sister doesn't like it. I just… wouldn't feel right if I came to her party without a gift."

He kissed her and shook his head. "A lot of people will be there just for the party. I'm sure most of them wouldn't have brought gifts."

"Well I'm not most of them. My father taught me manners! Plus, how can I win over their hearts without bribery?"

He laughed and pulled her close, kissing her again. "Just be your sweet self and they'll love you just like I do."

Just before she could question him about his choice of words, the taxi stopped at the entrance of the mansion. Even with the door closed, the dance music was loud enough to hear.

"Good thing your neighbors are so far away," she commented. "By the way, I am dressed properly this time."

Oliver chuckled as he paid and got out of the cab. She didn't wait for him to open the door for her and got out.

"Relax," he teased as he placed his arm around her waist. "It's a party. You're not going to get interrogated."

The two maneuvered their way through dancing teens. The party was clearly a success. Thea spotted them at about the same time that they saw her and she happily danced over to them.

"Check it out. Check it out," she exclaimed happily as she showed her brother a car key.

He smiled widely. "You must be so surprised."

Ria missed next couple of lines since Thea's voice was barely loud enough for anyone but Oliver to hear. She scratched the back of her head and looked around. She was clearly to old for this crowd. Just as thoughts of doubt entered her mind, Oliver's comforting hand pulled her closer.

"I wasn't able to introduce the two of you properly. Thea, this is Ria my girlfriend. And Ria, my sister Thea."

"Happy birthday," Ria said holding out the wrapped gift before she could chicken out.

Thea looked surprise as she took it. "Thank you, but you didn't have to," she said.

"That's what your brother said. But I kind of grew up with the mentality that if I go to a birthday party I better be giving a gift. But you don't have to keep it if you don't want to."

"Oh my god. It's beautiful," she exclaimed holding up a necklace. "Thank you." She hugged Ria. "Oh. Gotta go. Thanks again."

Ria looked at Oliver and flashed him a smile. "See," she said point to herself. "Genius!"

"I don't think I've seen that type of necklace before," he said.

"I designed it. Found someone who could make necklaces and gave him the materials."

He smiled and looked around. "I'll be back," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"No worries," she said, trying her best not to sound disappointed. "I'll just make friends." She didn't want him to leave her with a bunch of strangers. She glanced over to Oliver who stood in front of John Diggle. Although both held a casual stance she had a feeling that they were having a serious conversation. She took her eyes away the second John glanced at her. It was none of her business.

It didn't take long for Oliver to join her side again. "I have to go. Do you need me to call you a cab to get you home?"

"We just got here," she said. Although part of her was more than happy to go back home the other part felt uneasy. They had barely gotten to the party and now Oliver had to go. She felt rude if they left so early.

"Sorry, babe. Emergency at the club. Tommy called me. You can stay if you want. It shouldn't take me that long."

She looked at his face. She had a feeling that he was lying to her. "I think I'll stay," she said, surprising herself. "You know, maybe find your mother and keep her company. This crowd clearly isn't her type. Maybe get her to tell me embarrassing stories about you."

Oliver laughed. "Good luck. My mom's tough to crack." He kissed her. "Well if you get bored and leave before I get back text me. Your apartment tonight?"

She rolled her eyes. "You ditch me at your sister's birthday party just moments after entering and you expect sex?"

"To make up for my bad behavior."

"You're incorrigible!"

He gave her one last long kiss before leaving. Part of her felt like holding onto him so he wouldn't leave her. But she held back.

The party continued and no one seemed to notice as he rather easily slipped out of the mansion. Ria looked around and rubbed one of her arms. She had two options. Either find Ms. Queen or go home. She went over to the fake bar and ordered a soda.

She'd charm the pants off Ms. Queen and get some "ammunition" to use against Oliver for ditching her. Looking up, she spotting the woman watching the party below her. The upstairs looked rather empty. The two could talk in peace. Ria made her way toward Ms. Queen before she could rethink her decision and return home.

She had barely started her ascent before her shoulder collided with someone's arm. "Shit. I'm so sorry," she gasped as her drink spilled on her dress and the man's coat. Luckily she had some napkins in her hand, not that they'd do much.

"Gabriella." The voice sounded so intimate when he spoke the name, and his hand tightened around her arm. Her entire body went rigid with fear and surprise. She didn't recognize the voice.

"I'm so sorry about your suit. Don't worry it's just soda, but I'll pay for the dry cleaning," she said as quickly as possible, ignoring the fact he called her Gabriella. "I don't have a pen or anything, but we can ask Ms. Queen if you're in a hurry you can ask Oliver for my info. Unless you can remember my number." She finally focused on him. Her heart pounded in her chest. There was a familiarity to the man. But she couldn't quite place him. He was older than her, roughly her father's age if he had lived.

He let a small smile cross his lips while shaking his head. "Don't worry, Tiberia," he paused as if looking for the right words to say. "It's just soda as you said. No need to worry about it." He cocked his head slightly and started to reach for her. "I told your father you would grow up to look a lot like your mother," he said. There was sadness in his eyes.

"My… my mother?" she stammered and leaned back a little. He had answered her unasked question of how in the hell did he know her name. She desperately searched her brain for something to say. He said she looked like her mother. But she couldn't recognize him. For some reason, the one thing that kept pestering at her was that if he knew who her mother was then he knew that her real name wasn't Tiberia Parks, but Tiberia Matherson.

His eyes lit up slightly then his hand reached up and rubbed his chin as he thought outloud. "I shouldn't be entirely surprised that you don't recognize me. It has been quite a few years. You weren't that young, but a lot had happened and I'm afraid I was rather absent during those months. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle or frighten you. After your mother died and your father left with you I had always wanted to find and keep in touch with you. I know your mother would have wanted me to. Unfortunately, I had much to do over the years. Too much to do. I didn't even have time to spend with my own son." He shook his head then raised his hand to shake her's. "I'm Malcolm Merlyn. Your mother was one of my closest friends in high school." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card and pen. "Here is my cellphone. Call me if you need anything. Why don't you come to my office tomorrow for lunch? I'm sure you have lots of questions. And I would answer them, but this is clearly not the setting to do that in."

"I have to work, and it's kind of too far to go for lunch," she stated. "I'll give you a call to set something up." Her body felt cold just as her answer. She should have been excited. She should have been ecstatic. Screw her work. She finally found someone who knew her mother. Someone who was close friends with her. But she was wary. She hadn't planned on this. She hadn't except this. Especially not Malcolm Merlyn.

He looked solemnly at her. "If you ever need help you can call me. I'm so glad you're back in town." He took a step toward her and she involuntarily stiffened. He had to have read her body, because he sighed then walked away.

Ria set her cup down and placed her hands together in front of her face as if she was praying, to keep them from shaking. She hadn't planned on meeting anyone who remembered her family. She had only planned on seeing old sites and hopefully regaining old memories. But meeting old friends of her parents?

"Are you alright?" Moira's calm but concerned voice startled her.

Ria nodded her head and cleared her throat. "Yes. I'm fine. Just a little startled is all," she said, adding a smile to her face to pretend her emotions weren't a complete mess.

Moira touched her arm. A look of worry was on her face.

Ria wanted to curl up in Moira's arms and cry. "I just…" She paused then her eyes widened in surprise. "I have to go." She rushed out of the mansion before Moira could stop her.

What had she done? She felt as if the world around her was spinning. But she ignored the sensation. Did he leave already? He knew her mother! Why did she let him go? Her legs screamed at her. She wasn't used to running in heels. Finally, she slowed to a walk and looked around. The street was empty with no sign of any cars. What was she thinking? That she could catch up to his car and have him explain everything to her that moment?

She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Better yet, she wanted to curl up in Oliver's bed with his arms around her and cry on him. Happy tears or sad ones, she wasn't sure. She could imagine him holding her tightly and telling her she'd be fine. She rolled her eyes. As if he'd understand. He'd be confused. The questions would start then. Why had she changed her name? Her background? If he did try to look into her background. Kevin's friend had gone as far as to make a paper trail for her alias' parents.

Oh yeah, hey Oliver by the way I spent most of my teen years being experimented on for my telekinetic ability. And I'm telekinetic by the way, she thought to herself. She snorted.

Or if he hadn't she could lie. Her name was different because she married long ago. She snorted at that. No…. she couldn't lie like that. For the most part she had told him the truth about herself. She had omitted important details, but beside the majority of her name, she had told him the truth. At least her first name was correct. She had learned early on that it was best to keep her story short, simple and as close to the truth as possible. Because lying just meant she had to remember more.

Her mind was racing. Within ten minutes she had found out that Malcolm Merlyn not only knew her mother, but had said she was a close friend. Would he tell Tommy about her? If he did then she was screwed. Oliver would know and then have to question her. Was this what Kevin was afraid of? That she'd actually find someone close to her mother?

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she quickly jumped back out of the street. She was just on time. A car skidded to a halt just where she had been a moment ago.

"Oh my god," Thea cried as she quickly got out of her new car. "Are you alright?"

Ria nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry. My mind wandered a little and-"

"It's alright, Thea," Ria interrupted. She wasn't in the mood for a teen's ramblings. After all, it was her fault that Thea almost ran her over. She hadn't been paying attention and had wandered into the road. She frowned. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Thea was clearly upset. She nodded then shook her head. "It's nothing. Really. I just had to get out of there, you know?"

Ria nodded her head again. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm good at listening and great at keeping secrets. I won't tell your brother. I promise." It was the first thing that popped into her head. Better think about someone else's dilemma than her own.

Thea frowned then her eyes widened. "You're Ollie's girlfriend!"

Considering they had only seen each other for at most five minutes Ria wasn't necessarily surprised Oliver's little sister didn't recognize her immediately.

"Yeah. Ria."

"Oh god. I almost ran over my brother's girlfriend," Thea cried to herself.

Ria placed her arm on the girl's shoulder. "I'm fine. And I promise not to tell your brother."

Thea looked at her skeptical. "What do you want from me?" she asked. She had so much distrust in her face and voice.

"Umm. Nothing, Thea," she said. "To be honest, it would have been my fault. I was in my own world. I didn't realize I was on the road. Thea? Are you alright?" She frowned and took a step closer. It was dark and difficult for her to make out the teenager. But she felt as if something was wrong with Thea.

Thea didn't answer immediately. "Don't you live near the Glades?"

Ria nodded her head.

"Well, I'll take you home. Unless you plan on walking the whole way."

Ria hesitated. But then nodded. "Sure," she said. "Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **A/N: Hey guys. Lots have happened right? I didn't expect to reveal so much this chapter. I know. It's been way too long. You would think with fracturing my ankle I would have more time to write. And I did. I just got super lazy. But I promise for real the next chapter won't take as long to get to you. So here's the new chapter. Thanks for your continued reading. Glad you're still enjoying my story.**


	14. Malcolm

Ria couldn't take her eyes off of Malcolm. She stood at the entrance of his office, watching as he briskly went to a corner and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked again as he walked back to her.

She shook her head, keeping her right hand cupped in her left.

"Please sit," he said, motioning to one of the chairs.

She wasn't sure what had possessed her to call him over Oliver just after Thea's car crash, but she had. Except to ask her if she wanted to go to the hospital, the limo ride from the crash to his office had been silent. Even her own brain felt void of any thoughts or emotions. Gathering the last of her courage she sat down where he had motioned.

He opened the kit and started to clean her head wound. "Looks like it's just a scratch," he stated.

"Doesn't feel like it's just a scratch," she muttered. Her face hurt and chest hurt thanks to the seatbelt and airbag, but nothing felt broken.

"I'd be more comfortable if we went to the hospital just to make sure you don't have a concussion," he said. "Your pupils look fine. Do you feel anything unusual? Headache? Nausea? Drowsy? Confused? Seeing flashing lights?"

"Headaches aren't unusual for me. And I'm a little confused, but I doubt that has to do with the crash."

He nodded, but didn't answer immediately. His hands were gentle as he touched her face to make sure she was alright. She pulled away, unused to the attention from someone other than Oliver. "Don't worry, Tiberia," he said. "I just want to make sure nothing's broken and you're fine. Now let me see your fingers."

She held up her right hand, keeping her index and middle finger slightly curved. She wasn't sure how or what she had done, but only the two fingers throbbed. It felt like a bad sprain more than anything. It was still something she probably had to see a doctor for. Her heart pounded faster at the thought. He carefully examined each finger and she winced at the two bad ones.

"They're probably badly sprained," he said. "But we'd have to get an x-ray to know if they're fractured."

"It's probably just a sprain," she said, trying to reassure him and herself that it wasn't bad.

He looked into her eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Tiberia. I promise. I know of a good doctor-"

"No!" The fear was clear in her voice and face. She knew that. But she hadn't seen a doctor in such a long time. It was one of the few fears she hadn't allowed herself to face. Her eyes searched his face. She felt as if he knew what had happened to her, but that seemed impossible. "Thank you," she said softly as she got up. This was a mistake. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask him, but she was afraid of the answers. And so many questions she was sure he would ask her. She had to come up with a proper story. But her mind just wasn't in the right place.

"You have questions," he stated as he stood as well. "You're here. I'll answer them truthfully."

The end of his sentence held sincerity. She believed him. Turning to look at him, she found her body returning back to the chair. "Lots," she said. "You knew my parents? Prove it!"

He cocked his head slightly, as if unsure how to answer that. "I knew your mother more than your father. We did go to high school together. When my wife was murdered your mother came here to help take care of Tommy. You and she lived in my house during that short period."

Ria paled slightly. "So," she paused as her mind desperately tried to make sense of things. "Who else knew my parents?" Her heart pounded in her chest. If he said the Queens she didn't know what she'd do. If Moira knew who she was then Oliver had to as well. But if he knew then why hadn't he questioned her identity before? What if he knew and was planning on playing some cruel trick on her?

Malcolm eyed her as if he read her thoughts. He sighed and poured himself a drink of liquor. "I doubt anyone else would remember you or your mother. Tommy, Moira, Oliver." He shook his head. "You had just turned seven and dressed and acted more like a boy. You did play with them, but you weren't around for very long. Your mother didn't care to associate with my friends." It sounded as if he forced out the last word and he cringed a little. He took a sip and looked out the window, clearly recalling the past. Then he smiled and chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "Your mother wasn't very happy with my decisions at the time. We got into many arguments. Your father was finishing up his tour at the time." He finally looked at Ria. "Don't worry. Your mother loved your father very much. She was completely faithful to him."

She found herself letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It was strange, but she believed him and she was grateful. Had her mother cheated on her father she wasn't sure how she'd be able to handle that information. She had always believed that both her mother and father loved each other dearly. After all, he knew of her mother's secret before they had gotten married. The ability that happened to be passed onto Ria.

"Oh," he said, setting his glass down and pointing at her. "You wanted proof." He opened his desk drawer and pulled a snow globe out and a picture. He left the snow globe on the desk and casually walked towards her with the picture in hand. She hesitated. Unsure if she wanted to see the picture or not. But finally she took it. Her eyes widened. She was probably six or seven in the picture. Although she wore a red and black dress, her haircut made her look more like a boy in a dress than a girl. Behind her in a lovely slim red dress was her mother. The photo had to have been taken at some sort of christmas party. Considering the decorations behind them were very Christmasy. Tiberia let out a little gasp. She did look very similar to her mother. It was almost uncanny.

Malcolm moved back to the desk and picked up the snow globe. "This belonged to your mother," he said, gently turning it. He looked at her and let out a small smile before walking toward her again. "It was a present from your father for Christmas that year. He left with you in such a hurry that it was left behind along with some other items. I kept them all hoping that I'd be able to give them to you."

She wiped her hands on her dress, realizing they were damp from sweat. She didn't want to drop the snow globe. Other than the picture of her father and the book she had that came from her mother, she had no other possessions. He held out the snow globe for her to take. To her horror she realized that he had let it go too far away from her. There was no guarantee that she'd catch it before it hit the ground, even if she lunged for it.

"No!" she exclaimed, reaching her hand out and catching it with her mind. There wasn't enough time to question her decision. It didn't matter. She pulled it toward her and protectively hugged it to her chest. He had seen what she could do. Jumping to her feet her senses went on high alert and she couldn't help but glare at him. He had done that on purpose. She was such a fool. Alone in his office. No one knew who she was with or where she was at. She should have called Oliver. And now she couldn't. Her damn phone was in his limo. She took a step back, opening her senses to everything around her, searching for any little noise. She would not go down without a fight.

"You are safe, Tiberia," Malcolm said again. His face was oddly void of any emotion. She couldn't tell if he was lying to her.

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it. I don't know you!" she snapped. But for some reason she couldn't get herself to move out of the office. She suddenly wished she could read minds, although that ability would become annoying very quickly. But it'd help her in tough situations like this. Part of her wanted to run away from him. He had tricked her into revealing her ability. While the other part wanted to stay and listen. He knew more than he was letting on. Why would he trick her in the first place? And he wasn't surprised to see the snow globe leap from air into her arms.

Raising his hands in the air, he took a step back and leaned against his desk. "I promised your mother that I would never hurt you. I just had to know. After what had happened I had believe..."

"What do you mean you had to know?" she asked, refusing to let her guard down. "Stop beating around the bush and tell me! What do you know?"

"I'm not sure where to begin," he said truthfully. "Do you remember the night your father died?"

She started to nod then shook her head. "Flashes here and there," she answered truthfully.

"I figured," he said, looking grim. "I was there that night. You were so upset that you completely lost it. You surpassed your limit, nearly killing yourself. When you woke up you remembered very little. Not only of that night, but your past. And you couldn't use your," he paused as if looking for the right word. "Gift."

"Did you shoot me?" she couldn't help but ask. It was a question that had always been on her mind. Kevin never answered her, always pretending not to hear. With her father dead and the other two men who were there a mystery, she couldn't help but hope it was one of them. Some strange man who got too scared of what she could do.

He shook his head. "Kevin did. Your father sacrificed himself to save you. We couldn't let his death go to waste."

She blinked in surprise. "But how do you know what I can do? Why were you there?" she continued to ask. She was afraid if he stopped talking he wouldn't start.

He didn't answer immediately as he tapped his hand against his desk. "Your mother was a mischief maker," he said, letting the smile grow large on his face. "Loved to pull impossible pranks on the jocks and cheerleaders. Being a jock, she got me a few times. And then she saved me from a crash that was admittedly my fault. I didn't know then how she had saved me. But she got very sick and I felt obligated to protect her. That later turned into friendship. She changed then too. Maybe it was saving me that did it. She did like to pull her pranks, but she started to help people." Grabbing a bottle of water that was in a mini fridge he walked over and handed it to Ria. "I guess me knowing what she could do helped her more. We became a teenage vigilantes. Helping people here and there. She more than me. I was essentially your mother's aid, a glorified side-kick. Just there to make sure she got home safely. And nurse her back to health the days she surpassed her limits. No one else knew. Not even her foster family."

Ria took it and quickly drank it down. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was till he handed her the water. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt at the moment. It felt surreal. It was one thing to find a friend of her parents, quite another to find someone who apparently had the whole story. Part of the story that Kevin didn't know. And the story that Kevin refused to tell her.

"She said she had noticed her gift when she was fifteen. You were six, almost seven. I'm not sure what Tommy did to get you angry. But you had a teddy bear chase him around the house." He chuckled then shook his head. "Your mom was pissed I didn't stop you."

Anger filled inside of her. She stood up fast enough to knock the chair onto the floor. "Why didn't you stop me?" she snapped. "If you knew my mother then you clearly know how it hurts even using a little."

A look of guilt ran across his face, but it was quickly replaced by a mask of indifference. "You never suffered any side effects then, Tiberia," he stated.

Tears welled up and threatened to stream down her face. She wasn't sure where they came from. Although she couldn't really remember, she had a feeling that before Dr. Hedler she had an easier time with her gift. Maybe that was it. The thought that he had completely ruined her life in every way possible. Hopelessness and then defeat filled her. She felt her shoulders slump forward.

He grabbed her shoulder and pushed it back to straighten her, but she didn't care. "You're not a quitter, Tiberia," he stated, forcing her to look at him. "Your mother didn't have an easy time at first. It took her years, but with practice she grew stronger. To the point where her headaches were extremely rare. Took a lot for her to get them. I helped her train then. And I can help you."

She stared back at him, unsure of what to say. The thought hadn't occurred to her that she could get stronger. Or maybe she was too afraid to give herself hope. She pulled away from him. Hurt flashed through his eyes, but he didn't react immediately. "I… I should go home," she stammered.

"Tiberia, I-"

"It's just too much information for me right now, Mr. Merlyn," she stated, holding her hands up. "You knew my mom and what she could do. What I can do! You were there that night. You have so much information. I… I… I just have to go home and sort everything you just told me."

He opened his mouth then closed it and nodded. "Of course," he said. "Take all the time you need. Tiberia, you can call me Malcolm. You know how to get a hold of me. My limo can take you home."

She shook her head. "No thanks. I would rather take a cab. But thank you for the offer." The two stared at each other for an uncomfortable moment. Finally, turned and walked towards the elevator. Suddenly, she stopped mid-step and quickly went back toward him. "Kevin told me that Zeraxics was back, but being disguised in another drug," she said, looking at Malcolm.

He looked surprised then shook his head. "That's impossible," he said. "We made sure that we destroyed everything except for the few you had. And Dr. Hedler is dead."

"But you know the basics of the drug? To test other drugs and see if it's actually out there?"

He nodded.

She bit her lip, clearly struggling with something. Finally, she opened her hand revealing a small baggie with pills. "Can you test this for it?" she asked. "It's a new drug called Vertigo. Some of the kids at Thea's party were trying to pass it around. I confiscated it and intended on destroying it, but I wanted to have it tested first."

He took the bag from her, examining the pills within. "And if it is?" he asked.

"I have some friends who can take it off the street," she said. "And they'll make sure they destroy every last bit."

"And if it isn't?"

"I have some other friends who can take care of that problem." She made sure to look at him and was surprised by the calm sincerity of her voice. She had a feeling that Thea had taken the pills. After all, she had found them on her.

Her statement to him was a lie. She would personally make whoever was distributing the drug pay for almost killing her boyfriend's sister. Zeraxics in disguise or not, either way, she would hunt whoever was making Vertigo and make them stop. But she had a feeling that if Malcolm knew he would find a way to stop her or refuse to help her.

He closed his hands around the bag. "I will look into it," he said.

"I better go. Thank you for helping me."

"Any time you need help just call me, Tiberia," he said softly. "Have you told him?" he asked as she started to leave.

She shook her head. "Not yet," she said, assuming he meant Oliver. He looked like a smart man. And she had babbled earlier when she had spilled her drink on him.

"I know I'm not your father," he said, picking up his glass. "But Oliver will never understand. I don't want to see you hurt. And I especially don't want to see him take advantage of what you can do. Despite what you may believe, I know his type."

She shook her head. "Thanks for the warning. But I will decide for myself if I can trust him or not."

Malcolm watched her leave before sitting down on his chair. So that was why Kevin insisted on being the go between Moira and himself. He didn't want Malcolm to know Tiberia was in town and dating Oliver. Malcolm was way to busy with his own plans to even notice. He couldn't exactly blame the guy. But he had paid the guy to keep tabs on her and keep him informed. And Kevin had neglected to tell him many things. This new information would reflect on the man's next paycheck.

Still, this didn't change things for Malcolm. And it wasn't going to. He had no intention on bringing her in on his plans. If she was anything like her mother, and he was pretty sure she was, she would most likely try to stop him. She wouldn't see the good until after everything was done.

No. It was best to keep her busy for now. He looked at the bag of pills. And what better way than to have her chasing ghosts. And if it happened to be true, well then he'd be just as interested as she. He picked up his office phone. Despite the early hour he didn't have time to lose. He had a few calls to make.

Oliver knocked sharply on Ria's apartment door. His resolve to keep calm had dissolved the moment his fist touched her door. He was upset and angry with her.

The door swung open and Katie looked at him. She rolled her eyes. "Sup," she said, smacking her gum.

"I need to speak with Ria."

"I didn't see her come home last night," Katie said with a frown.

"Did she tell you where she went?' Oliver asked.

"Are you two fighting?" Katie asked, ignoring his question. Her eyebrows immediately rose with surprise and interest.

"No," he stated. "Where's Ria?"

Katie shrugged. "What? Do I look like I make sure I know what her every move is? Sometimes she goes up to the roof. If she's not up on the roof I don't know where she is."

"Thanks," he managed to mutter as he made his way toward the stairs. He sprinted up the stairs and slammed the door open to the roof. Ria glanced back at him, a snow globe was in her hands. She was wearing the same clothes she had worn the night before. Her eyes were dark from lack of sleep and her mascara running. She had been crying at one point.

"What is wrong with you?" He didn't mean to shout, but he was both relieved he found her and angry with her. "Thea said you were in the car when she crashed it. But you weren't at the hospital and by all accounts everyone said that she was the only one in the car. Did you know? Is that why you left instead of going to the hospital with her? If you're pissed at me you don't take it out on my family."

"Don't yell at me, Oliver," Ria said softly but firmly. "And did I know what? I wasn't pissed at you! Why would I be?" She set the snow globe down and stood up. Although shorter than him, she matched his intense mood with her own.

"Thea said you were in the car with her last night. And shortly after she was discharged she was arrested for driving while under the influence of drugs."

"So you automatically assumed that I gave your sister some drugs, got in the car with her and then left because I didn't want to get myself into trouble? I wasn't driving! But no. I didn't know. And I didn't leave because I was trying to protect myself. Remember I told you I was offered that drug Vertigo before. And I threw it away."

Oliver frowned, recalling the incident. Yes, she had told him about it. "Why did you call me then? Do you realize how worried I was about you? I called your phone, but it went straight to voicemail and-"

"I didn't want your sister to get into bigger trouble than she already was. I called 9-1-1 and waited till the ambulance got there and made sure that your sister was going to be fine before I left."

"What about you? You could have a concussion or fractured or broken something." His hands gently touched her face. His eyes lingered on the small cut on her forehead. Two of her fingers were wrapped in a bandage.

"I'm fine, Oliver. I just can't go to a hospital." She shuddered. But he wasn't sure if it was from the thought of a hospital or the cold. "I'm sorry about your sister. If I had know I would have taken the keys from her."

He took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "Have you been up here this entire time?" he asked her. He glanced at the snow globe. He had never seen it before.

She shook her head. Setting the snow globe next to her, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her close, trying his best to comfort her as her body shook. For a brief moment, he damned his sister's carelessness for scaring Ria. But he couldn't blame her completely. Ria had lied to the authorities by letting them believe Thea was alone in the car. Although a selfish part of him was happy that she did. Thea was young and rich and if a judge wanted to make an example of her it would be much easier with proof that Ria was in the car as well.

"What's going to happen to your sister?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not entirely sure."

"You should talk to Laurel. She's a lawyer. Oh my gosh! What time is it?"

"Almost seven," he said, glancing at his phone.

"Right. I'll get dressed. You take me to work. It'll give you the perfect opportunity to talk to her about your sister. Maybe she can give you some advice or help out."

He knew his smile was fake as he nodded to her. He wasn't exactly ready to ask Laurel for help. They had a well-paid lawyer. It was far more likely that Thea would come out alright in the end. Thanks to Ria, Thea was documented as being alone in the car and hadn't killed or hurt anybody. In a few days there would be something new for the papers to write about. And that would be the vigilante taking down a new drug before it had the chance to take lives.


	15. To Trust or Not

Tiberia, as her River persona, made her way over toward a drug dealer and his two goons. She wore a hoodie and kept her head down. Underneath, she wore a green wig with bangs to hide the scratch on her forehead, and her mask. She did her best to fidget to make it appear that she didn't want to be there. Her sais were safely hidden behind her. There would be trouble. But hopefully she'd get her information before it happened. Thankfully it was raining. So her wearing a hoodie and keeping her head down didn't seem as odd. She added to her fake image by fidgeting and pretending to stumble.

Despite the rain, the drug dealer wore a leather jacket and leaned against the wall of a building and watching her curiously.

"Looking for a good time?" one of the man's guards asked, clearly assuming she was a junkie. It was what she had hoped they would think.

Ria shook her head. "Just need some information."

The men tensed, but she didn't care. She had wanted to get close to them. And now she was.

"Would rather this didn't end up messy," she said. "Just need to know who your supplier for Vertigo is, and I'll leave." The last part was a lie, but they didn't know that. She wasn't going to let them get off easy for selling drugs.

"You're in a dangerous part of town, little girl," one goon said as he and his companion stepped closer to her. "Asking for that kind of information isn't wise." They looked around, clearly thinking this was either a cop trap or she was an idiot.

"I'm a girl and alone," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "What harm is there telling me what I want. I'm clearly not a cop." She let her hood fall back, revealing her mask and wig.

The men chuckled to one another. They clearly thought the same thing.

"Why do you want to know who my supplier is?" the leader inquired. His curiosity getting the better of him. He moved off the wall, but didn't join his guards.

"Look. Just tell me what I want to know. I get my answer and you won't have to suffer."

The three men laughed and she smiled.

"Seriously?" the leader snickered. "Here's what I'll do. We will have to teach you a lesson. This is a bad part of town. But we won't kill you. And then maybe I'll tell you what you want to know. You'll be unconscious, of course."

One of his men opened his jacket, revealing a gun inside. The other pulled out a knife, but she still caught the glimpse of a gun in his jacket as well.

"I did ask nicely," she said before letting out a sigh.

The man with the knife neared her. A sneer plastered on his face. But she had the element of surprise. Without giving him time to think, she pulled out her sais and hooked his wrist, easily disarming him and forcing him to a knee. As his knife fell she caught it and threw it at the other guard, hitting him in the leg. The man screamed as his leg collapsed under him in surprise. At the same time she used all of her strength to punch the man in front of her, knocking him out. That movement gave the second guard just enough time to get out his gun.

Ria rolled away into cover just before he fired.

"That wasn't very nice," the leader shouted. He was angry, but not afraid of her. Good. She didn't want to be chasing after him. Take out the last guard then interrogate the dealer. She spotted a trashcan next to the guard and forced it with her mind onto the man.

The man cried out in surprise at the invading trash. He spun on his heels, looking for the assailant who threw the can at him. She dashed out of her cover. Using her sais yet again, she disarmed the man and slammed him onto the ground, knocking him out and probably breaking his nose.

Her eyes narrowed as they stared directly into the barrel of a gun. The dealer's eyes were hard as he shook his head.

"Shouldn't have done that, girly," he snarled. "I would have let you live before."

She prepared her mind for the shot and held up the sais, letting a cocky smile cross her face.

The dealer cried out as his gun sprawled across the ground. He clamped one hand on his wrist then spotted the arrow on the ground that knocked the gun out of his hand. The two glanced up, spotting The Hood.

"Fuck this!" the man shouted as he ran into the alley.

"God dammit!" Ria snarled, running after the man. She could hear The Hood above her as he gave chase using the roof of the buildings.

The dealer skidded into an alleyway with both the vigilante and Ria hot on his heels. As Ria made the turn she felt her body slip. The ground was way too smooth and the water made it all the more slippery. It took her a few precious moments to balance herself so she wouldn't fall completely. Still, her entire right leg felt drenched.

"Dammit!" she muttered to herself. If The Hood got the information without her around she was going to be pissed. She had a feeling he wasn't one to share information. What was he doing out here chasing after this dealer anyway?

Ria paused and frowned. The rain had stopped and she couldn't hear either The Hood or the man running.

"Come on, man! I'm just trying to make an honest living!" the dealer's cries echoed around her.

Ria took a guess and ran toward the water edge. She turned the corner and spotted the two. The dealer hung in the air. The sleeve of his brown leather jacket holding him onto the metal with an arrow in it.

"Okay okay!" the man screamed as the vigilante held his aim at him. "They call him The Count!"

Ria returned to the alley and scurried up a fire escape. She had a bone to pick with The Hood. She could hear the man cry out, but it didn't matter to her. The Hood would most likely take to the roof temporarily once he was done and now that he had his information.

She was right. It didn't take her long to spot him. Before she could even shout at him he spun on his heels, arrow nocked and ready to take her out. He lowered his bow, but stayed tense.

"Hey," she couldn't help but snap. "What's the big deal? I clearly was after him." She wasn't exactly mad at him. Just a little annoyed. He clearly wasn't going to wait to see if she heard who the supplier was. Or look for her and tell her what he found out. He knew she was there.

"He had information that I needed," The Hood said. "And I did save your life."

She snorted and he wavered slightly in surprise. "So now you're looking into Vertigo?" she asked. "Why? Don't you have a mission that's too important?"

"You've been taking to long," he said. "If you really were looking into this drug then you would have found the supplier long ago and taken it off the streets before anyone got hurt!"

She could hear the anger in his voice, but she no longer cared. Her annoyance turned to anger at his words. Who was he to tell her what her timetable is? She did plan on taking Vertigo down. She just happened to have a life that had started to get interesting. But she was ready to take Vertigo down now. Sure she had stepped up her timetable because of Thea, but that didn't matter. Besides, he had been peculiarly absent until fairly recently. Who was he to tell her that she was being slow?

She clenched her hands, feeling her knuckles go white. She wanted to show him what she was capable of. Save her? She wasn't in any trouble. She could toss him off the building from where she stood and save him before he died if she wanted to. Of course, she'd probably have a headache for a week at best, but it'd probably be worth it.

"Clearly, since we have the same goal now, we should work together," she found herself saying. He clearly tensed and even she wasn't sure why she said those words. The two of them work together? Why had her brain decided that those were the words she had to say.

"You had your chance. I work alone. Don't follow me," he said. He didn't wait for her to say anything and quickly disappeared down the next fire escape.

She stared after him, completely dumbfounded. Her brain coming up with a variety of curse words to throw at him. But she didn't. She should have lifted him in the air to show him what she could do. That he was a complete and utter idiot for not wanting her help. Maybe even reveal his identity. The two could make a great team.

Pulling out her vigilante cellphone and dialed the only number that was on there. The one number she had given to The Hood. It rang. He probably wouldn't answer it. After all, he clearly wanted to work alone. And he probably wouldn't listen to the voicemail, if he had set it up. But if he had, she would give him an earful. And if he hadn't, she'd be sure to text him.

The ringing stopped as she heard breathing on the other end. Someone had picked up. Before letting the Hood say anything she immediately started on her rant. "Listen here, dumbass vigilante. You may not work with others, but I am going to see this through. I know who the supplier is as do you. I'm not your enemy. I don't know why you decided that my mission would become yours but whatever. I'm not going to stop. It would be in your best interest if you stopped being a complete jerk and teamed up with me. On the other hand, you'd probably only get in my way. I guess it's a race now to see who gets there first."

There was a brief silence on the other end then finally, "I'll give him the message."

She blinked in surprise. Was the vigilante's hideout compromised? Or did he lie to her when he said he worked alone. She ended the call and stared at her phone. A part of her wanted to go after The Hood, but it was too late. He was fast and good. She wouldn't be able to find him and track him to his hideout now. She could only hope that he had lied and really did work with others. But if his hideout was compromised then it was likely he'd know and keep himself safe.

She frown as she took a step forward. There was something familiar about that voice on the other end.

* * *

John Diggle studied the young man hell bent on taking down the drug lord for his sister. Oliver spoke quickly as he prepared himself for yet another run into the city to get more information and to take the man down. He liked Oliver's intense focus on his vigilante work. It helped bring down the bad guys. But at the same time he was glad that Oliver let him in on his secret. The young man's zeal sometimes got the better of him, and he'd forget about his friends and family. Right now, they needed him more than revenge.

John's quick reminder to Oliver that his sister needed him to be by her side at the moment gave him the perfect segue to what he wanted to discuss next. He found something rather interesting.

"Maybe you should let the other vigilante continue the search for The Count. Make it easier for you to be by your sister's side while he's out there getting the information that you need." John watched Oliver, who stopped in his tracked.

"What?" Oliver asked, turning to face his friend feigning ignorance. At first, John was angry at the fact that Oliver at some point met this vigilante and hadn't told him about it. But now he was more curious and slightly amused that Oliver was still ready to deny it.

John held up the cellphone that River had given Oliver as proof so that Oliver wouldn't continue to pretend. "You got a rather pissed off phone call earlier. I was a pretty surprised. I don't remember you ever telling me you met another vigilante."

Oliver sighed and took the phone. "What'd she say?"

John raised his eyebrows. He didn't know the caller was female. That may explain Oliver's hesitance. Maybe she was a woman who fell for the vigilante despite not knowing him and wished to meet him. "She said that you were being a dumbass for not wanting her help. And that she wouldn't stop her search. Something about this being her mission first?"

Oliver snorted, shaking her head. "Stupid," he said. "She's playing vigilante. I've saved her twice now. She clearly doesn't see that she's in trouble. I'm trying not to encourage her."

"So when did you meet her?" John asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. He still fixed Oliver with his most disapproving expression.

Oliver let out a sigh. "About a week ago. I went on a test run. We ended up getting attacked by a bunch of thugs. She's not a bad fighter, but she's not aware of her surroundings."

"And you decided that I shouldn't know about it," John stated, crossing his arms. "Do you trust me, Oliver? I thought we had an understanding."

Oliver walked over to his friend and clapped him on the shoulder. "I do, Diggle," he said. "I didn't think it was worth mentioning. I went out on a test run and I didn't want to bother you that night. It was nothing special. I didn't plan on getting into any real trouble and you needed a break. I met her. And honestly didn't think our paths would cross again." He shrugged at the last statement.

"But you kept her phone."

"Let's not encourage her, John. Trust me. She's not ready for this."

John closed his lips. Maybe it was best for him to trust Oliver's judgement on this. But then again, the young man liked to keep secrets. He was hard to read when he wanted to be.

"I have to change." Oliver put the phone in a drawer. He clearly didn't plan on letting the other vigilante into his world yet. John couldn't exactly blame him. They didn't know her. But if she was out to take down Vertigo then it was in their best interest to work together with her. Then again, if she had been at this for a while, she should have been further in her investigation than she was. Maybe Oliver was right in keeping away from her. Maybe she wasn't meant to be a vigilante.

John suppressed a sigh. He wasn't comfortable making that judgement yet. Oliver was a pretty high standard to look up to. And if Oliver was comparing this female vigilante to himself there was no doubt in John's mind that she would come up lacking certain skills. He'd have to meet her and test her himself to pass judgement.

* * *

Ria sat at her desk staring at the wall in front of her. Her hands were clasped together and she rested her lips against her fingers. Her left leg moved rapidly up and down, shaking her whole body. She was nervous and upset.

Who did the vigilante think he was? _Arrogant ass._ The day before she had worried about the fact if he had been compromised in some way, and that instead of trying to find him she returned to her apartment and went to sleep. But if someone had found him there was no doubt they would have revealed his identity to the world, even if he was a nobody, before or after making an example of him. It was his judgement of her that upset her now. She shouldn't care. She didn't know him and he didn't know her. And instead of trying to get to know her and see what she was able to do he just assumed he knew and left it at that. She clenched her fists even harder. She could just imagine his surprised if she threw a brick at his head with her mind. Maybe that would knock some sense into him, show him that there can be more to a person than they're letting on. Heck, even Oliver looked beyond the fact that she wasn't like his typical crowd and decided that she was worth getting to know. And it wasn't like Vertigo was on the vigilante's list to start.

"Ria?" Laurel's questioning voice startled Ria out of her thoughts, before she could explore that further.

She jumped and she quickly set her hands on the desk, but her leg kept moving. Both heard a loud crash and stared at a broken mug that was on the floor against the wall. It was Ria's.

"Sorry," she said, blushing as she got out from behind her desk and picked up the pieces. Did anyone see that? Neither of them had touched the mug. Although Ria's hand as close enough for anyone to assume she had thrown the mug.

Laurel placed her hand on Ria's shoulder and smiled kindly at her. "I can take you home if you want. You shouldn't be upset with Oliver. He loves his sister a lot," she said. "When he sets his mind of something he tends to forget about everyone around him. I'm actually on my way there now with some good news. Well. As good as it can get. So he'll probably be more relaxed after today."

Ria let out a breath and shook her head. "It wasn't that. I told Oliver to focus on his sister for now. She needs him more than I do. To be honest, I didn't mean to throw that cup." She forced a chuckle. She looked at Laurel, hoping the woman bought her lie about the mug. Laurel was closest to her. If she was paying attention she would have seen that it just flew off the desk. "I was so deep in thought that you scared me. Kind of a reflex. Wait? Is it five already?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Laurel laughed as both women stood up, clearly accepting Ria's excuse about the cup. "Yes it's five. Remind me not to startle you with any sharp objects around. I can still take you home if you want."

Ria shook her head. "Actually, I met an old family friend the other day. He said he had pictures and stories about my mom. I'm going to see him today. Thanks though, Laurel." Half lie and half truth. Ria wasn't sure what to make of Malcolm's revelation about his and her mother's friendship. She didn't plan on seeing him for at least a few more days, maybe it was a good idea to visit him today. She did leave Vertigo with him. Maybe he had information for her. She dumped the pieces of the broken mug into a trash can. She had thrown it. She didn't mean to and wasn't even thinking about it. But she knew she had done it.

Laurel nodded. "Any time. You know," she continued as she followed Ria out of the building. "Once all this is done we should get together: you, me, Ollie and Tommy. Have dinner or something."

"That would be awesome!" Ria responded cheerily.

"Great! We won't set a real date yet, but these proceedings shouldn't take that long."

"Thanks, Laurel. Looking forward to it." There wasn't anything else to say as an awkward silence enveloped them.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," Laurel said once a taxi pulled up for Ria to get into.

Ria nodded and quickly disappeared into the backseat. "Merlyn Global, please," Ria told the driver before sitting back and staring out the window. Her left arm prickled and she rubbed it while her mind drifted back. She had thrown that cup without realizing it. She closed her eyes and tried to recall any memory of her childhood. Malcolm said she was angry at Tommy once and chased him around with a teddy bear. Slowly, she unclenched her fingers and stared at them. Emotions. A brief memory entered her mind. One in which she overheard Dr. Hedler telling his comrade that in order for him to succeed he needed to eliminate the need for her emotions. Her heart pounded at the thought of his name. She pushed those memories away, not ready to face them just yet.

Maybe Malcolm had the answers. Maybe he really did know how to help her. Her body was on automatic as she paid the driver and got out, heading toward the entrance to Merlyn Global Group. Finally, she stopped and looked up at the building. She didn't trust him. Not yet at least. But if he could really help then she had to accept his help.

"Ria? What are you doing here?" Tommy's voice startled her.

Inwardly, she chastised herself. Twice in the space of an hour? She had to pay better attention to her surroundings. "I… umm… I heard that there may be a job available," she stammered.

Tommy frowned. "But you just started working at Laurel's firm a little while ago, didn't you?" he half stated.

Her heart beat faster in her chest. She didn't want to tell him she was visiting his father. At least not yet. "Yes, well, I," she tried to find a perfect excuse as to why she was there, but her mind was coming up blank. "I kind of applied for the job a little while ago, and ditzy me forgot," the lie slipped out without any further effort.

Tommy laughed, shaking his head, believing her. "Trust me. You do not want to work for my father. Even if you never see him."

"What are you doing here, Tommy?" She asked, trying to get the subject turned away from her.

He shifted, suddenly looking himself unease. "Nothing. Just a big mistake on my end." He must have been on his way inside and spotted her, before deciding not to go in.

"Hey, Tommy?" she called out as he turned to leave. "You won't hold it against me if I go in to practice my interviewee skills do you?"

He smiled. "As long as you don't accept the job if they offer one to you. They don't deserve someone with your work ethics."

"Deal!"

Her relief was short lived as she headed toward the entrance. Shit! She had told Laurel she was meeting an old family friend. If Laurel told Tommy and Tommy told Laurel and then for some reason they told Oliver… She racked her brain for any kind of excuse that would work. Ifs, ifs, ifs. She couldn't live her life with "ifs". She'd deal with that if it ever came up. She could just say she didn't want Laurel thinking she was ungrateful for her job.

Satisfied, Ria opened the front door and entered the building. From there it was surprisingly easy for her to get to Malcolm's office. When she had entered the building she half expected to be shooed away. But as soon as she told the front desk her name she was given a badge and told where to go. He stood behind his desk and smiled warmly at her, gesturing for her to have a seat.

Malcolm's smile didn't leave his face as he watched her. "Tiberia! I was hoping you'd come back. But I understand your hesitance. Won't you come in and sit? Or do you have bad news?"

Ria's eyes narrowed slightly, then she took a step inside, closing the door behind her. She couldn't bring herself to sit as her heart pounded even harder in her chest. She was about to trust a man who she didn't know. "You said you helped my mother?"

He nodded and waited patiently for her to continue.

"So," she said slowly, still trying to decide what she was going to do. She had two choices. Either she trust him, pretty much a complete stranger to her, and let him help her. Or try to do everything on her own. "You said I had a teddy bear chase Tommy around when I was a child and it didn't hurt me."

He nodded.

She gulped. She was so tired of being alone and afraid, relying only on herself. "I got really angry and nervous today and threw a cup. You know, with my mind. Not on purpose. It just sort of happened." She had made her choice. She was going to put herself out there and trust Malcolm. For now at least.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise then let out a smile. "That's a good sign," he said.

"Is it?"

"Do you have a headache?"

She shook her head. No, she didn't. In fact, she felt pretty good.

"Then that's a very good sign," he said.

"Will you help me like you helped my mother?" Despite her resolve to trust Malcolm, butterflies filled her stomach when her question came out.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

Her nodded, mentally preparing herself for whatever was to come before her leg vibrated. She pulled out the phone from her pocket. It was her vigilante phone. She didn't mean to bring it with her to work, earlier. Not that it mattered. If she got a call she'd let it go to voicemail anyway. And it wasn't like anyone she knew was the vigilante and would notice. She stared at the screen in surprise.

"Are you alright, Tiberia?" Malcolm asked, noticing that she had stopped.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head. "Umm... Tomorrow? Ollie just messaged me. I gotta go." She couldn't believe it. She didn't wait for his response as she dashed out of his office.

The message read, _A trap has been set for The Count. May not be able to make it tonight. The bait may need backup. Stay hidden and follow._

The vigilante was asking for her help. _Okay_ , she typed back. Her feelings were now a complete mess.

The phone vibrated again and she gulped, putting it back in her pocket. The vigilante sent her the address and the time of the meeting. Did he really change his mind? Or was this some sort of diversion. Or maybe it was the man who had answered the phone who texted her. Didn't matter, she was going to show up.


	16. To the Rescue

Ria leaned against the edge of the roof of the building and watched the parking structure. Although it was dark out, she had no need for anything to help enhance her vision because the parking garage was brightly lit. At least that was a blessing. Whoever had messaged her, vigilante or his "friend", they didn't give her a lot of time to get ready or even scout out the place. Still a bundle of nerves, Ria chose to perch herself on the roof of an adjacent building.

If it was a trap for her she'd be hard to find. If not, she'd be close enough to get to them and far enough away not to be spotted. She had chosen the closest building. A running jump was would land her and she could catch the edge of the parking garage. Her eyes wandered as she took in the surroundings, putting to memory the exits and roofs of other buildings. She'd have to keep watch over everything. Would The Count bring in snipers? Maybe not. This seemed like short notice, and as far as she could tell he didn't hire snipers.

As the time passed, Ria's mind moved back toward the vigilante. The message said that he was too busy to protect the bait. She couldn't help but wonder who the bait was and what could keep the vigilante away from The Count? After all, the vigilante did yell at her for being the slow one. Now that he has the chance to take The Count down he doesn't? It didn't make sense.

She cracked her knuckles. She had come to the ultimate decision. The next time she saw the vigilante she'd show him what she could do. She'd prove to him that whatever he assumed about her was wrong. The thought made her giddy with excitement while at the same time a little scared. Very few people knew what she could do. And she was letting him into that circle, despite not knowing him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by movement. She once again gave a quick glance around her, spotting no one. The SUV stopped and three men stepped out. Bait or Count? She guessed Count. They barely got comfortable before another SUV drove up. Without realizing it, Ria held her breath.

Of all the stupid, idiotic, crazy, bird brained ideas, her mind desperately searched for more names to call him as he stepped out of the SUV. Oliver looked so casual and nonchalant about where he was. What was he trying to do? He was the bait? Did he set this up with the vigilante?She could feel an answer that was probably closer to the truth in the back of her mind. But no matter how much she tried it refused to surface. Or maybe she was afraid of it.

Oliver neared The Count, while the others stayed a health distance behind their bosses. Ria spotted John and frowned. She found it hard to believe that John would willing go with whatever plot Oliver had come up with unless-

Movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn her attention away from Oliver and whatever deal he was making with The Count. She spotted a cop car as it quietly, but quickly drove up toward the floor they were on. Police! There was no way of warning them without tipping them off to her presence. Ria gave herself a healthy distance to run and jump. She easily grabbed onto the ledge and swung herself over. Overhead, she heard the sirens as the cops yelled.

Two men raced down the stairs, forcing Ria to lean against a car to keep from view. She had to wait for the Count. Her eyes fell on The Count who suddenly turned and slammed something into Oliver's chest. Her heart dropped. John caught Oliver as her boyfriend started to fall. Surprisingly, Ria wasn't conflicted about her duty. The Count could wait for another day, but Oliver needed her attention right now. The two men wouldn't be able to escape without her help.

John slung one of Oliver's arms around his shoulder and quickly started to go down the stairs. It was clear that all Oliver was trying to do was stay conscious.

"Hang in there, Oliver," John said, trying to move as fast as possible while supporting nearly all of Oliver's weight. They had to move fast before the cops found them. There would be too many questions from them, and none that they would want to answer. Oliver's weight lightened a bit and John glanced at his friend. His eyes widened in surprise to see a female on Oliver's other side. She wore a green wig and a mask covered her eyes. Her whole body was covered with clothes except her neck and the rest of her face. It was as if she was afraid of being identified. She slung Oliver's other arm around her shoulder and placed her left hand on his back to help keep him up.

John wasn't sure if he was surprised that she came to help them or that she actually showed up. After all, he was pretty sure that Oliver's vigilante persona and her had gotten into an argument only a day or so ago.

"River? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked her, clearly with enough state of mind to recognize her.

She looked up at him. "You're an idiot. You know that?" she snapped, as if she were a friend.

"Better me than someone I care about," he muttered in response. "Not like you could have gotten him out of hiding."

"Don't get all pissy with me, Mr. Queen!" she snapped back. "Is that what the vigilante told you? Don't be like him! My schedule and your guys' schedule is different. I may not have the skills he does, But you don't know what I can do. Count Vertigo isn't going anywhere. I can always get him tomorrow. I know what he looks like now. I doubt you want to get arrested today."

John gave a quick glance to his friend then at the female vigilante. He had come to the horrible realization that maybe this was a bad idea. What if Oliver revealed he was the vigilante? It was too late to go back now. Maybe instead of risking it, he would reveal who she was by just grabbing her wig and-

"Stop, stop stop!" she hissed, holding back, pressing her hand on Oliver's chest. Oliver groaned and slumped even more, unable to control his body. They had made it to the ground floor and they were still a little ways from the pedestrian exit and main car entrance. But there was a short concrete wall and a set of cars that blocked most of their view.

"Can you check it out?" she asked, looking at John.

"Can you handle his weight?" he asked her. It was logical for him to be the one to go. If she were spotted the cops would definitely go on alert if there were any. Meanwhile he could probably talk his way out of it.

She nodded, moving closer to the wall so that Oliver could lean on that and her at the same time.

John couldn't afford to waste another second as he cautiously made his way toward the front entrance. He could see his car parked on the other side of the street. So close, and yet he couldn't get to it. His heart sank. Two police cars with four officers stood to his left at the main entrance of the garage. They would be spotted him, Oliver and the woman if the group tried to cross.

He walked back, shaking his head, trying to figure out how to get them out of the mess they were in. "Do you have a car nearby? Four cops are at the entrance," he said softer than he needed to. He noticed her frown. She was clearly trying to figure out how to get them out of there. "I'll distract them, you get Oliver out of here. It won't look so bad for him. Can you handle his weight?" He dug into his pockets to get his keys out, but she shook her head.

"Yes, I can handle him, but John, I have a plan." Her eyes darted around then up to the second floor. He followed her gaze, but saw nothing but parked cars. "I'll hold onto Oliver. You go back and watch the cops and tell us when the coast is clear," she said, nodding very enthusiastically.

He frowned. He could sacrifice himself, say he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The cops had nothing on him. He was just a bodyguard. No one paid attention to the bodyguard. Her eyes met his and he saw the pure determination in them. Whatever she planned on doing she was sure it would work. There wasn't much time to think about the decision. His eyes narrowed slightly before he gave her his nod of acceptance.

For the most part, he trusted Oliver. And she clearly wanted to help them escape. So he would go out on a limb and trust her too. After all, he did message her to be there and she came. And she could have followed after Count Vertigo, but she didn't. She came to help them. Without another moment of hesitation he carefully made his way closer to the cops to watch them.

Oliver found his body becoming even harder for him to control as he leaned against River. He tried not to, but his body wasn't listening to him. "You smell nice," he muttered. Not the exact words he meant to say. He wanted to tell her to just leave and that he and John would find a way out so that she didn't get caught. But her smell was awfully familiar. Sadly, his brain was refusing to work properly.

Her giggle at his comment surprised him. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" she teased. Her smile made him regret being short with her when they met with his alter ego. They're arguments were all his fault. But he just didn't want her to get into trouble or hurt herself because she thought being a vigilante was easy. Before he could explain himself she moved, securing one hand firmly around his waist, she raised another hand and flicked it to one side.

The sound of metal hitting metal seemed to engulf the entire garage. Oliver frowned and looked in the direction that she was looking at. He was sure there was a car up on the second floor, but now the spot was empty. His brain refusing to process what was happening. How did she know a car was going to crash into another? Did she notice that it was moving back? Did she put the car in neutral before coming to help him?

"They're going up to the second level!" John said excitedly as he rushed over, grabbing Oliver again. The three hurried into the barely lit streets. John fished out the car keys and unlocked it, using the key instead of the remote. He barely unlocked the car when River swung the back door opened and pushed Oliver in. Oliver grabbed her wrist.

"You're bleeding," he snapped almost angrily at her.

"Let her go, Oliver," John commanded as he helped loosen Oliver's grip.

She pulled away, rubbing her wrist and shaking her head. "Don't let him die, John," she said. Before he could comment on the blood trickling down her nose she took off into the night.

He didn't waste a second getting into the car. Oliver had too much to do for him to die so soon.

It was just a little after three o'clock in the afternoon, but Ria was ready to take a nap. So much had been done in such a short amount of time. She felt as if she had barely fallen asleep that night before her body woke her up with worry. She couldn't help but text Oliver, wishing him a good morning even though it wasn't even seven yet. She had to pretend everything was alright. She had to pretend she didn't know he'd been drugged. Although she knew that he wouldn't message her, due to the hour and he was probably still fighting whatever effects the drug had, she still worried. She resorted to gossip sites for any news about him. Luckily, there was none which hopefully meant he was fine.

She had a headache, but surprisingly it wasn't as bad as it was earlier in the morning. Oddly, she had Malcolm to thank for that. After calling in sick to work she made her way to Merlyn Global this time making sure to blend in with the morning work crowd. She only planned on setting up a time to met with him later to see if he could really help her. He did say he helped her mother and she had to take him up on his offer. But she didn't except for him to clear his schedule for the next four hours. The tea, meditation, and few exercises he had her do helped dramatically. She didn't tell him about her previous night's escapades. He didn't need to know that she used her mind to smash a stranger's car into another car to help Oliver escape the police.

Ria stared at the Queen mansion's door and slowly raised her fist. A giggle came out, and despite not the fact no one was around she covered her mouth. A knock? The mansion was huge. No one would hear her knock. She quickly rang the bell, and rocked back on her heels. Butterflies filled her stomach. This was the first time she visited the house without being invited. The door opened sooner than she expected. In front of her was a middle-aged woman, clearly a member of the house staff.

The woman smiled sweetly at Ria. "Can I help you?" she asked. Her smiled disappeared as a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Hey. I'm Ria, Oliver's girlfriend," Ria blushed at her words. She felt so embarrassed saying them, but she wasn't sure why. It didn't help that she couldn't tell the woman the real reasons why she was there. It would go well. Hi, I'm Ria, Oliver's girlfriend. I'm here because he was at a drug deal last night and may have been drugged. I want to make sure he's alright.

"Is he expecting you?"

Ria opened her mouth, preparing to lie but found the truth coming out instead. "No."

The woman eyed her curiously, raising her eyebrows.

Ria felt as if her face was on fire. "I'm sorry. I know that Oliver's been busy with his family. I just," she paused trying to find the right words without sounding desperate or clingy, "wanted to show my support. I guess I didn't realize that this was a bad idea." She turned to leave, but felt a hand grab her arm.

The woman smiled and let her go, moving to one side. "My name is Raisa," she said. "Won't you come in? Mr. Queen is currently busy, but it shouldn't take him that long. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Thank you." Ria stepped into the house and looked around. It looked much larger without so many people around. She followed Raisa, who led her into a smaller room.

"How did you meet Oliver?" Raisa asked.

Ria couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "I stopped a thief from stealing his sister's purse during one of his parties. I apparently dropped my purse and he tracked me down to return it. I gave him his sister's purse back." She felt the heat return to her cheeks. It sounded as if she took Thea's purse home with her on purpose. "Not that I was trying to steal Thea's purse. I intended on returning it with all the contents back to Thea. I, uh, apparently wasn't thinking straight." She knew she was stammering, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't like she had to justify her actions to Raisa, but she felt as if she did. Raisa… That name . "Oh! I know you! Oliver told me about you," she exclaimed, coming to the sudden realization of who the woman was.

Raisa raised her eyebrows in surprise. "He told you about me?" she asked.

Ria nodded her head eagerly. "He said you were there throughout his life. He thinks very fondly of you. Oh! You could tell me stories about him when he was young. Not that I would ever try to use those against him publicly. I'm not that kind of person," she quickly added.

Before Raisa could comment Ria heard the familiar muffled voice of Oliver. Despite being relieved, she didn't know if she should nod her head, shake Raisa's hand, salute or bow to the woman. In the end she did an odd combination of the them then while leaving the room.

She didn't catch exactly what Oliver was saying as he started up the stairs. He stopped mid-sentence and looked at her with puzzlement. "Ria?" he asked, clearly startled to see her.

She couldn't help but smile at his discomfort. Her smile faded however when Oliver fell back.

"Oliver!" She kept her voice low, but it was filled with worry as she and John rushed up the stairs. He stared at the ceiling for a brief moment, and finally looked at her.

"Ria?" He asked again, touching her face to make sure she was real.

The three of them heard voices getting louder. Thinking fast, Ria threw her body over Oliver's and kissed him before letting out a laugh. "I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head and trying to get a solid footing. "I thought you could support my whole weight without falling." She kept her voice light as if she were teasing him. Trying to be as natural as possible, she glanced at the exiting guests. Her heart skipped a few beats when she recognized Detective Quentin Lance, but she kept her smile on her face, nodding to him and his young female companion.

"I didn't realize you were coming over, Ria," Moira said pleasantly.

Raisa came out of the little room and opened the front door for the detective and his companion. The female detective gave Ria a strange look before walking out.

"Are you alright, Oliver?" Moira asked, noticing that her son was lying on the steps.

"My fault," Ria answered for him. "I may have dazed him."

Moira smiled. Thankfully, she didn't say anything else as she walked away.

"So," Ria said, trying to sound as casual as possible. She reached her hand out and helped Oliver to his feet. "I didn't realize that just the sight of me made you weak in the knees."

John chuckled at her comment, even though he was clearly still worried.

Oliver gave her his best cocky smile. "I didn't realize how dazzling beautiful you were until today. It caught me off guard. What brings you here?" He slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to kiss her.

"I have a couple of surprises for you," she said with a wink. "And I couldn't wait. Laurel said she had good news for your sister yesterday so I was hoping that you'd be free maybe later tonight for some more good news."

"You just came here to tell me that you had a surprise, but you won't tell me what it is till later tonight?" he teased.

She slung his arm over her shoulder and looked up at him. "Maybe. I didn't really think this through. I just sort of missed you, I guess. Will you give me a tour of the house?"

He chuckled, pulling her close to him and nodded his head. He felt bad that his actions were more to help him keep standing, although he did want her close as well. His eyes happened to glance at a clock, as they walked toward his room, and he raised his eyebrows. "Did you call in sick to work? Because it's not even five yet."

He caught her cheek reddening, before she rubbed her head against his side. "Don't tell Laurel. Pretty please?" Glancing up at him, she batted her eyes. She reached up and grabbed his right hand with her own, putting her fingers in between his. Her left arm wrapped around his lower back and up his shirt. Her fingernails lightly tickled his side.

"How can I say no to that face?" he asked. Turning his body to face her, he leaned down and kissed her.

She pulled away, still feeling that she had to justify herself absence from work. "I mean, technically, I was feeling pretty bad this morning. Had this terrible massive headache. It's not so bad now."

He stopped and she looked up at him curiously. "I may have a decent remedy for your headache," he said softly, running his fingers gently along her cheek.

"Oh?" she asked, her eyes dancing with mischief.

She rose onto her toes to kiss him yet again. He felt her hands eagerly run up his body, meeting together at the back of his neck. She was just as excited to deepen their kiss as he was. Her fingers went into his hair, and he curved her body so that her chest touched his. The effects of the drug hit him again and he found himself leaning more on her as he struggled to keep his body from collapsing on top of her. Surprisingly, she held the two of them up, but he could feel her body's strain since she was at an awkward angle. She moved her right hand away and gently, but firmly placed it on his chest as she pushed him back just a bit.

Both of their chest rose rapidly and it was clearly hard for either of them not to succumb to their desire.

"Don't want your mother turning the corner and getting all embarrassed," she said. Her left arm was still on his shoulder, and he felt one of her fingers as it tried to twirl his short hair.

He laughed. "She's seen worse."

Ria's mouth dropped. She lightly punched his arm, pulling her left hand away. "You're incorrigible!"

"You established that a few days ago," he teased, lightly stealing a kiss.

Her playful smile left her face as concern filled her eyes. "Are you really okay? Because you sort of fainted earlier. Did you party without me? Is that why Detective Lance was here?"

He shrugged off her concern. "It's nothing. I didn't realize how perfectly you fit under my arm," he quickly added, hoping to change the subject. He frowned as his brain tried to remind him of something. But he couldn't quite get it out. "Let's do this. I give you a tour of the house and you tell me what one of your surprises is."

"Hmm," she said, using his hand to gently rub her chin. He loved the feel of her skin. "Well I do have one of my surprises nearby. So I can show you, but only after the tour and as long as you promise to show me the Forbidden West Wing."

Although he frowned in confusion he couldn't help but chuckle at the same time. "What? There isn't a forbidden west wing."

"Oh good. I'm way more of a fan of the Cinderella story than Beauty and the Beast. But you have such a huge mansion I couldn't help but ask if there is a forbidden room."

Oliver licked his lips. "So you're saying I'm a beast?" he asked.

"In bed," she responded without missing a beat, and slapped his butt.

He tried to grab her ass, but she clearly anticipated his action and easily slipped out of grasp, yet still held onto his right hand. She looked back, giving him a coy smile.

"I said a tour of your house not of your room. Besides, I give in now then you can totally cancel on me tonight. And I want to show you my surprise."

He rolled his eyes, but let her lead the way.

Moira sat at her deceased husband's desk and gently pulled out the middle draw, withdrawing the contents. There were a few newspaper clippings as well as old photos and lastly a hard drive. The top photo was of Malcolm, Tommy, Robert, Oliver, Gabriella and her daughter Ria. They were clearly having fun; the adults holding their children's ankles as they had a wheelbarrow contest. Robert and Oliver were in the lead. How she missed Robert. Despite their differences and arguments she loved him dearly. That one brief moment of weakness that she had long ago flashed into her mind, but she quickly banished the memory. She regretted her actions, but she did not regret the consequence. She clenched her fists. Although Malcolm promised her that Walter would never know why he was being kept prisoner she couldn't help but feel that her current husband would return different.

A shiver ran up and down her spine as the recent memory of her son lying on the ground with Ria over him came to her mind. Had Ria done that on purpose? Was she trying to send some sort of message? Moira wasn't sure of Ria's part in the overall plan, or if she was even aware of it. But she had to err on the side of caution when around the young woman.

She didn't have a good plan when she noticed the great similarities between Ria and Gabriella. It was impossible for her to believe that Ria just happened meet Oliver and start dating him. She had hoped that Oliver would bring the young woman over to gauge why she was really in town. And either she'd help Ria or, if the young woman was really working for Malcolm as she suspected, reveal the truth behind Gabriella's death. Not that Moira had any physical proof, but she had enough circumstantial evidence to bring even a sliver of doubt into any mind. The only problem was that Malcolm was good at manipulating people. She had to tread carefully with Ria. Moira absent-mindedly straightened the newspaper clippings and photos. If only she was sure.

She shut her eyes, recalling that fateful night. She was hosting one of her classic parties at the time. Robert, once again, was pulling an all-nighter at the office. But, surprisingly, Malcolm and Gabriella both showed up. Usually, if Robert was at the office all night Malcolm was in his own. Malcolm had gotten drunk, but that was to be expected. He drank often during that time. She wasn't close enough to hear what they were arguing about, but it was very clear to her that Gabriella and Malcolm were both in a heated conversation. Gabriella left shortly after arriving but Malcolm stayed.

Moira felt conflicted toward the outcome. If Gabriella had taken Malcolm with her, then maybe she wouldn't have succumbed to her lust. But on the other, if Moira had insisted that Gabriella stayed then maybe she wouldn't have died. At that time, Moira had believed it to be a coincidence that Gabriella died that night. And even worse luck for Malcolm since Gabriella was killed in an apartment fire a few blocks away from Rebecca's free clinic. Despite the fact that the two women never met, there were fervent rumors that Gabriella was fighting Malcolm to keep the clinic open. And Malcolm had alluded to that fact that night, confirming the rumors were true to her.

Even though Moira was with him for part of the night, he did leave before her husband got back, and she couldn't verify that he had nothing to do with Gabriella's death. And now, Moira just couldn't put it past Malcolm to hurt or kill people who got in his way. Her husband was proof of his zealousness toward his "mission". She shivered as another memory came unbidden. Although it was short notice Malcolm had Gabriella cremated the next day. There were many rumors during that time that Malcolm was responsible for Gabriella's death. But Moira didn't believe any of them.

And then, eight years ago, Ria's father, Darren, stormed into Malcolm's home. The conversation between the two men wasn't for her to overhear, but she just "happened" to be in the other room to hear the juicy detail. Darren threatened Malcolm. Stating that if Malcolm didn't help him then he would make it his personal business to let everyone know how Malcolm failed Gabriella. Moira couldn't catch the rest, since Darren switched to Spanish, although she did recognize the words "hija" and "niña" meaning "daughter" and "child".

She tapped the desk with her fingers in nervousness. Malcolm had to have known about Ria being in town. There was no way he didn't. Which meant that it was extremely likely that Malcolm planted Ria in Oliver's path to keep an eye and ear on him. She did happen to meet Oliver shortly after he came back, and only came to the house twice. Except for Laurel, the rest of Oliver's girlfriends or flings always ended up spending a night in the mansion, despite her objections. But it was as if Ria was purposefully avoiding the house and possibly Moira.

She picked up the hard drive. It had been delivered to Robert shortly before his death. Whatever was on there it seemed to be the catalyst to Robert's ultimate decision to go against Malcolm. She tried to view the contents a few years ago. But she'd been unable to get in since it was password protected. It was her husband who put the newspaper clippings and photos together with the hard drive. So she could only assume that whatever was in it dealt with Ria's family.

Laughter interrupted her thoughts and she quickly put the newspaper clippings and photos away. Just as she shut the drawer Oliver opened the door and smiled at his mother. "And this was my father's study. Hey, mom."

Moira folded her hands on the desk and smiled at the young couple. "I'm surprised you haven't brought her around for a tour earlier," she said. More color came to Oliver's cheeks as he looked away slightly, but the smile on his face was genuine.

"To be fair, I never really asked. Didn't want to seem like one of those clingy girlfriends. Or someone who just wanted to snoop around," Ria said.

"I don't think I would ever describe you as clingy or a snoop," Oliver stated. "Now, you've seen most of the house about that surprise?"

She lightly cuffed his shoulder. "Don't be rude. We barge into this very lovely study and interrupt your mother without even the decency of an apology. Which is the very least we can do."

Moira let a small smile cross her lips. "I wouldn't worry about it, Ria," she said. "Not to put my son on the spot, but you should come over for dinner some time. He usually likes to show off Raisa's cooking. Why not sometime next week?" She was barely able to cover her surprise when Ria smiled. It was real and reached her eyes.

"I would love that. Oliver! Why didn't you invite me sooner? You know how much I love homemade cooking." She focused her attention toward Moira, showing real excitement. "I love trying different home cooked meals. My father's cooking was pretty good that he was convinced to make a restaurant."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to convince Raisa to leave us," Oliver teased. "Who would make my bed then?"

Ria laughed and Moira found herself chuckling.

"But you better show me that surprise soon. I forgot I have go to Verdant to see how things are going and if Tommy needs my help."

Ria watched Oliver for a brief moment then nodded. "Sure. Sorry to interrupt you, Ms, umm Moira. Have a good day."

Moira waved at the two signaling it was alright for them to leave the room. She gulped. Maybe she was wrong. But then again, maybe she wasn't. Either way, she had seen it when Ria looked at Oliver. The young woman was in love. Moira folded her hands in front of her and rested her chin on them. Time was running out. She would make her decision at the dinner. She'd either risk Malcolm finding out that she was trying to move against him or not. After all, her children's lives were at stake. But she needed all the help she could get if she was going to go up against Malcolm Merlyn.


	17. Revelation

Joseph Dover sat at a desk in the study of the Sinclair mansion. Soon it would be Matthew's, he mused to himself. Not that he cared if Matthew inherited his father's fortune or not. Hedler, the Sinclairs, the Merlyns, even his own brother, and now the Queens: They were all just a means to get his prize, revenge was just the bonus. How odd life was. He had never been a man filled with hopes and dreams and aspirations. Always the puppet, never the puppetmaster. Living in the little quiet town of Ecuador fulfilled everything he could have hoped for back then. He never dreamed big. But now he dreamed of the world bowing to him. Technically, he didn't want to rule the world. That would be too much of a headache. What he wanted was for them to fear him, for them to worship him and for him to laugh at them.

For now he was satisfied with getting his petty revenge on everyone who had wronged him. Matthew's father was slowly being poisoned to death. Even if Matthew came to his senses his father was beyond much help. He would forever be trapped in his body, unable to do anything for himself. Served him right. He was one of the four who took her away from Joseph.

He stared at the chessboard in front of him. It was a pretty set. The figures were sculpted to look like Greek gods. He hated chess and always had. But it was oddly fitting to have a board around. His life at the moment was one big game of chess. Matthew fancied himself as the king and mastermind in the game. And he was the king at least. Once caught the game would end. However, Joseph was the player. All he had to do was start the game anew. It was easy to manipulate Matthew and push him in the direction that Joseph needed him to go. After all, Joseph had to be smart about things. Even Dr. Hedler believed himself to be the mastermind behind everything. But both men were wrong. And soon the two would know their place.

He cocked his head. It was odd that he could match each of his men and the people he dealt with to a chess piece. There was only one thing he was missing that would make him unstoppable. And that was his queen. All of his men had their limits and could go so far, but his queen would be unstoppable. She was out there alive and well.

Reaching out, he grabbed the queen piece and stared at it. Not a queen, but a goddess. And that was what his sweet Ria was. He had looked for others with abilities like hers, but the one he did find didn't even come close to the power that Ria held. The woman was weak, and in the end she broke easily. He couldn't help but smile at the memory. His Ria never broke. Even after three years in captivity with Dr. Hedler, she fought hard for her freedom.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a photo. He kept it on him at all times to remind himself of how he used to be. He was fifteen in the photo, a skinny lad with barely any muscles. Such a contrast to now. He unconsciously flexed his arms. He was a large and very intimidating man, it took a lot of work for him to pretend to just be a minion in someone else's plans. What a fool he was when he was younger. He easily caved to the whim of others.

Beside his teenage self was Ria and to her other side was her father. Joseph had his arm around her as she proudly held up some fish she had caught. He leaned back and closed his eyes, trying to remember her smile. They were dating at that point and he knew that she looked at him with love. But the only thing he could see was the hate in her eyes now. A feral fury that he wanted her to unleash onto the world. It was the last look she had directed at him before he lost consciousness. He couldn't exactly blame her. He had killed her father at that moment. But her father was taking her away from him. What else was he supposed to do?

The sound of hurried footsteps brought Joseph out of his thoughts. He quickly put the picture away and leaned back on the chair, placing his boots on the desk, pretending to be asleep as he closed his eyes. The door to the study flew open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Matthew snapped angrily as he shoved Joseph's feet off the desk.

Keeping the annoyance out of his face, Joseph stood to his full height and flexed his muscles as he rested his knuckles on the desk.

Matthew paused for a moment. Joseph saw the fear and uncertainty in the man's body and face. Evidently, Matthew never really got a good look at him.

"What seems to be the problem?" Joseph asked, sagging his shoulders and loosening his body stance. He still had to play his part. It wasn't quite yet time for him to show his true role.

Matthew tried to cover his nervousness as he schooled his face to appear emotionless. He failed miserably. "We have a problem," he snapped.

Joseph raised his eyebrows. "We do?" he stressed.

Matthew nodded as his arrogance slowly returned. He squared his shoulders. "That idiot… Count Vertigo or whatever has the police on him. My source says they're closing in. Right now they're waiting for a warrant. I've stalled the judge, but he said he will sign the warrant tonight."

"How is this our problem?" Joseph asked, feigning ignorance about Matthew's activities. According to their agreement, Matthew was supposed to help them with building a hospital so that Hedler's experiments could continue. In exchange for Matthew's help they would provide him with Zeraxics. A rather powerful drug that would give Matthew zombie like guards who would only answer to him (but ultimately Joseph, not that Matthew knew that). And whatever new developments Hedler made Matthew would know about and have first access too.

But Matthew wanted to expand his empire a little too quickly. He tried to bring this Count Vertigo in and so created a dangerous alliance. Vertigo was not one to go down without bringing others with him if he could. Joseph had learned early on in his career that he had to trust no one and keep tabs on everyone who was working for him or who he was "working for". And he was prepared for this.

"I wanted to find a way to manufacture Zeraxics faster. As it is it's a slow process," Matthew said, crossing his arms begging for Joseph to fight him on it.

"So you put your trust in this Count Vertigo to help you?" Joseph asked, pretending to look confused. "If you needed more you should have asked Hedler. I'm sure he would have-"

"I did and Hedler said he couldn't. Something about it becoming unstable. So I took it to the Count and he said it was easy to doesn't matter," he quickly said, waving his hands in the air. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm in trouble. You have to fix this! I own Hedler so I own you. If it weren't for me, Hedler would still be dying in that godforsaken country wherever the hell you two were in. I don't care. If the cops find out about my involvement I will not hesitate to bring you two down. Remember, you have no one here." Matthew looked rather proud of himself and his threat.

Joseph pretended to look scared, letting the color leave his face. "Of course," he said, nodding his head. "I will make sure you'll be fine." He made his way toward the door, trying to sound unhappy and scared.

"And, Joseph," Matthew called out as Joseph opened the office door. Joseph looked at him. "This isn't your home. I never want to see you make yourself comfortable here again. Fairview is almost completed I expect you to spend the rest of your days there with Hedler once it is."

Joseph nodded, leaving the room. It was odd how patient he was. But the time was almost at hand. Once Ria was at his side then Matthew would rue the day he chose to bring Joseph into his home. Joseph cracked a smile. He already had a man with the Count and had already given him orders to destroy all of the information about Zeraxics and anything that led to Matthew. Joseph stopped midstep and pulled out his cellphone, quick dialing a number.

"Yello," a voice greeted him.

"I changed my mind. I need you to collect all the data that this Count has and bring it here," he said softly. "Cops will be there by tonight. You don't have much time. And if you can, kill the man. But the data is most important. Don't get caught. Remember, if you fail I will killed you "

"I won't fail," the voice said before hanging up.

Fairview, he thought of the hospital that Matthew was having built for them. It was nearly complete. That thought made his heart skip a beat. It was the last piece. His men were in place. He just needed a place to hold Ria for a short while. He wasn't going to break her. He didn't have to. She was going to see things his way. She would just need a little bit of time. And once she did, with his queen by his side his plan could begin.

Ria's vigilante phone buzzed and she stared down at the message. It was an address and it ended with C.V. She could only guess that meant Count Vertigo. So the vigilante or his associate texted her again. She put the address in her GPS and smiled. It wasn't near her which meant she got to use her brand new motorcycle. She grabbed the keys that were on an empty table and ran over to the bike.

She had accomplished quite a few things in a very short amount of time. Using one of her alias, she had purchased an old, small abandoned building in the Glades. She was already storing a few of her vigilante things in there previously, having discovered it a few weeks ago. But with her decision to stay in Starling City it only made sense for her to have a permanent residence for her alter ego. And that also included a vehicle. Two vehicles in fact.

One was for her own personal use under her current name. It was the surprise she had shown Oliver earlier. The second surprise she planned on revealing to him later. If he was feeling better. But considering he nearly fainted on her and the fact he was still battling the effects of the Vertigo drug she had a feeling she would have to postpone her second surprise to him for some other day. A wave of fear washed over her. Was she moving too fast? Would he pull away? He was happy that she had bought the car. What would he think about her owning her own apartment?

She put her helmet on her head and was soon heading toward the address given to her. She banished all of her negative thoughts, preparing for the fight ahead of her. Things were changing for the better. She had to stay positive.

She parked her bike a few blocks away, and within a couple minutes she was already inside, rushing up the stairs of the building. She could hear fighting, and giddiness filled inside her. The vigilante or his associate didn't lie to her. She spotted him one floor above her. He wobbled slightly as if disoriented, but then continued up the stairs.

Her idiotic mind wanted her to shout at him to wait for her, but she quickly suppressed the feeling. She was way too giddy. This was serious. Turning to go up the last flight of stairs she paused for a brief moment as two men attacked the vigilante, bringing him to his knees almost immediately. That scared her. They shouldn't have been able to do that so quickly. She looked at the three unconscious men at her feet. He barely started.

While on his knees, he regained his ability to fight, hitting his opponents, focusing mainly on the man in front of him.

She ran up the stairs to help him as the man behind him pulled out a knife. Although she could have easily thrown her sai and hit the man she didn't think about it. Instead, she focused her mind and threw out her hand. The man twisted back as the knife flung out of his hand. The vigilante took that moment to nail the man in the solar plexus and then tackle the opponent in front of him.

Ria reached the floor and quickly kicked the second man in the face, effectively rendering him unconscious. The vigilante spun around to attack her then groaned as he lowered his arms. He swayed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped.

"What are you doing here?" he replied back. He sounded tired, but his body showed he was determined.

"Helping you," she said. She prepared herself for his inevitable remark on how she should go home.

He hesitated then continued up the stairs. "I don't know where he is. It'll be best if we split up. We don't have a lot of time. I was going to start from the top and work my way down," he said.

She looked up. There was only one more floor. Her ears picked up the faint sound of sirens. They definitely didn't have time to argue. "The police are here," she said, following after him. He quickened his pace, but didn't reply. "We're not needed if they're here."

"It's always possible that he'll get away. I can't allow that to happen. If you're afraid of being caught then you can go," he told her.

A man jumped out from the top of the stairs, but the vigilante quickly knocked him out.

Ria hesitated. For Thea and Oliver, she thought. She didn't want the man to get away either.

Three men jumped them just as soon as they entered the hallway. The vigilante rushed at two of them, allowing Ria focused her attention on the single man with a rather large knife. He leered at her and let out a malicious chuckle. His height and weight only registered to simply allow her to successfully fight him. She was not about to let his size deter her. He swiped at her and she easily dodged it.

His temper was clearly short as he attacked her again. With one sai she caught his blade and the other she used on his wrist, forcing him to release his knife. Before he realized what was happening she knocked him out by hitting his forehead with the butt of her weapon. He collapsed with a satisfying thud and she looked over at the vigilante. There was something wrong with the way he was fighting.

She ran to help him but then spotted a man in the back, holding a gun in their direction.

"I don't think so!" She found herself shouting as she waved one hand in the air. The gun flew out of the thug's hand and he stared in amazement at the ground for a brief moment.

She positioned her body just right and threw her sai at the man. Someone hit her in the leg, making her miss her target. She fell on the floor and quickly rolled away and onto her feet, but the vigilante grabbed the man who attacked her and slammed him face first on the ground.

"He's here!" the thug with the gun shouted as he ran through a set of doors.

Out of the corner of Ria's eye she saw movement. She spun on her heels, spotting the frame of a man as he ran down the hall opposite the way they were headed. She took off after him. The vigilante didn't follow her. In the background, she could hear the police sirens. They were very close, probably even here. If she could help it she didn't want a single member of this Count Vertigo's gang to get away.

She turned a corner just in time to see the shutting of one of the schoolroom doors. The man almost gave her the slip. She entered the room with one hand raised, prepared to deflect any bullet if he shot at her. Instead, two desks flew at her head. She dropped to the ground and rolled as they smashed into the wall.

"Shouldn't have followed me, girlie," the man sneered. His eyes were unusually emotionless despite the tone of his voice. He didn't wait for a retort as he threw two chairs in her direction.

She felt part of a chair scrap her left side and grunted.

He didn't let up, kicking a stack of desks at her, keeping her on the defensive. Just as she regained her footing she had to dodge a computer that was thrown at her. She jumped into an open area, leaving her plenty of room to dodge more items. He sneered, half pushing, half throwing the large teacher's desk at her.

Her brain worked quickly, rejecting every idea on how to dodge it, save but one. Her hand was in front of her and she let out a cry as she used all of her mind to push the desk back toward the man. He wasn't prepared for it and it hit him square in the chest, sending him flying into the wall. Her hand dropped to her side and she let out deep heavy breaths. She felt dizzy. She used too much too quickly.

Her senses went on high alert as the man pushed the desk away from him. He coughed and sputtered, but stood up. He shouldn't have. There was no way none of his ribs were cracked, possibly broken. His right hand was at an odd angle. That for sure was no right. But he didn't show any pain. He glanced down at the floor and she followed his gaze. There was a small USB chip on the ground. She pulled it toward her, catching it in her hand. He roared and charged at her. Her mind calmed and the world around her appeared to slow. She timed her jump just perfectly, sailing over his head rather gracefully.

He didn't compensate his run for her inevitable dodge. But he could have purposefully trip himself and fall onto the floor. But he didn't. Instead, he threw himself out the window, much to her surprise.

"Freeze!" a policeman shouted from outside.

She moved closer to the window and saw the man limping as he ran away from the cops. They pursued him. There was no way he would be able to escape. She heard more voices, but this time they were closer. Flattening herself against the wall, she opened the door. Two officers were in the hallway, making their way towards her. She could barely make the outline of the teacher's desk in the room near them. Focusing on it, she sent it flying back. The noise it made attracted the two officers. The ran into the room with their guns raised. She took that moment to make her escape.

It was surprisingly not that difficult to leave the school. There was only one officer stationed in the back stairway that she took. It was easy to avoid him as well. Once she was safely away she slowed her pace to a brisk walk. She had only seen a man act like that when he had taken a dose of Zeraxics. Dull eyes, incredible strength, unphased by pain, yet nasty temper.

She pulled off one of her gloves and touched her left side, and winced. It was unneeded. The chair that scrapped her didn't leave a bruise. At least, not one she felt. She would have to wait till she got back to her place too see. But she highly doubted she needed to worry. No need to come up with an excuse for a mysterious bruise to Oliver? So, her prepared wince was completely unneeded.

Someone grabbed her arm. Without thinking, she grabbed the hand and forced it off her arm. For a couple of seconds, both she and the vigilante fought each other.

"Oh," she said, after he blocked one of her punches. She took a step back and shook her head. "It's you."

"How did you know where to go?" he asked her, keeping his head down.

She opened her mouth to give a retort then realized she had made an error. She meant to collect a sample of the Vertigo drug to see if it were similar to Zeraxics. Instead-

She touched her front pockets and frowned, feeling the USB stick drive. What was in it?

"Are we always going to go through this?" she asked him. "Me showing up at a place that you happen to be, and you getting mad about it? I mean, it's not like I'm trying to steal your fame and glory."

"You handled yourself pretty well back there," he finally said, holding out the sai she'd forgotten about.

An incredible sense of relief filled her. "Thank you," she breathed as she took it from him.

He shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't want that in police custody. As you say, you're not trying to steal my fame and glory."

She looked at him. Did he just try to make a joke? It was a step in the right direction. She couldn't help but smile. "Oh," she said, pulling out the USB as if she had forgotten about it. "One of the Count's men had this on him. It seemed important. I'm not very good with technology, but I'm sure it's encrypted or something."

He took the USB and nodded. "I'll have one of my associates take a look at it."

"And you'll fill me in?" She wondered.

He nodded. "Since you're here to stay I think it's probably for the best if we're not enemies. I will help you if I can."

As quickly as her excitement came it was quickly replaced by doubt. This was the first conversation they had that didn't amount to him pissing her off. Was it some sort of trick? "Finally seeing that I'm helpful?" she asked.

"Let's not get carried away," he replied.

Her face dropped into a pout. "A favor for a favor then," she said, thinking back on the previous night. The vigilante asked for her help with Oliver.

"Something like that," he said, probably guessing her train of thought. He swayed, but tried to mask his moves by walking away from her. "I'm sure I'll see you again, River."

All the clues fell into place in her mind. "Oliver, wait." Ria's voice didn't feel like her own. Her heart stilled and for the briefest moment, the vigilante hesitated. She couldn't believe her discovery, but it suddenly made sense. Oliver barely comes to town and so does the vigilante. His disappearance from his own parties and the vigilante appearing in another part of town to stop some crime. Oliver himself being drugged and the vigilante still suffering from the effects. But the most damning, and something she should have questioned earlier was the fact that Oliver called her River when she never introduced herself the night before. And it wasn't like her alter ego was in the papers.

"I-" Oliver tried to deny, but it was no use.

She shook her head. "I won't… I can't… You will… I'm," she stammered. Her hands went up to her green wig and she prepared to reveal her own identity. Her boyfriend was the vigilante. Her mind ran through fantasy scenarios of the two of them running together and fighting crime. If she wasn't so shocked she would have had a stupid grin on her face. And then an idea came to mind. One that made that stupid grin cross her face.

"Your secret is safe with me," she said. Before he could do anything, not that he was in a state to do much anyway, she ran away. She didn't stop running until she got to her bike. Even then she was quick to start it and take off. She didn't want to give him a chance to find out. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know. She wanted to play with him. His alter ego had made fun of her own. And now she had something over him. She would tell him. In two days. Two very long and painful days for Oliver to wonder if his identity really was safe. It was mean, but perfectly harmless.

"John!" Oliver shouted the moment he got back to his hideout. "She knows who I am."

"What?" John asked, jumping to his feet. "Do you know her?"

Oliver frowned at that question. The back of his mind told him he did. But he wasn't sure. The way she started sputtering after she discovered who he was. It appeared that she was going to show him her own identity. Almost as if she expected him to know her. But then she thought better of it. He wasn't sure why she changed her mind. He probably didn't know her after all. She probably realized that and wished it to stay that way.

It was hard for anyone to earn his trust, and she wanted him to trust her? How could he trust her if she couldn't trust him with her own identity? Trust her… He felt tired and his mind sputtered nonsense. On the one hand part of him told him to trust her. After all, he had no choice. On the other, he had to get something on her. He had to level the playing field. She could always blackmail him. He had to find out who she was or at least find out what she was doing here. Otherwise his loved ones were in danger.

He pulled out the USB she had given to him earlier. "We need to find what is on this."

"Did she handle it?" John asked, sounding somewhat hopeful.

Oliver sighed. "She was wearing gloves."

John raised his eyebrows then narrowed his eyes. "Do you trust her?" He asked.

"I believe her. She said that my secret was safe with her. And I believe her." It was oddly true. But he didn't exactly answer John's question of trust. Did he trust her? No, he couldn't. It was an odd feeling to say the least. He believed she would keep his secret, but at the same time he didn't trust her.

"Huh," John said.

Oliver agreed with that sentiment. John knew his mission and he was willing to work with him. What else did River figure out? Mentally, he cursed himself. The moment she called his name he should have kept on walking. He shouldn't have hesitated. But her discovery surprised him. Looking back on it, he realized that it shouldn't have. She was there the night before. Of course she put two and two together.

"Let's see what's in it," he said, handing the drive to John. The USB, it wasn't much but it was a start.

John took it, inserting it into the computer and the two men waited.

"Damn," John muttered. It was encrypted. "I'm assuming if we can't get into it you're going to enlist help?" He asked, referring to Felicity.

Oliver nodded.

"She's going to start asking questions soon and she just might put the pieces together as well."

Oliver nodded. "I know," he said. But he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. His phone vibrated and his picked it up. "See what you can do," he said before answering his cell. It was Ria. "Hey, babe," he said, trying to sound casual. "Why are you awake so late?" It was almost two in the morning. Her answer to his question made him angry. "They did what?" he snarled.

John looked at him in surprise. It was very rare for Oliver to lose his temper.

"It's two in the morning," Oliver said. "Where's your car?" Her answer made him laugh as he shook his head. "Are you serious? Alright alright. Stay in the lobby. We'll be right there." Oliver hung up and looked at his friend, shaking his head. "Ria's roommates kicked her out. Need to go pick her up."

"Of course," John said, turning off the computer and taking the USB. "Should we worry about the other vigilante knowing your identity?"

Oliver sighed. He was tired and really wanted to go to bed. He had enough excitement for one day. For the week. "Not today," he said.

The drive to Ria's apartment was silent. For once, Oliver waited in the car as John walked in to help Ria with her things. Oliver felt his heart twist when John walked out with a single dufflebag. All that Ria owned in one bag. All that he owned could fill quite a few moving trucks. Such a contrast. John opened the door for her and she quickly scooted in.

Her cheeks were red from embarrassment and she moved a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks," she said, kissing Oliver on the cheek.

Her wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling his head on her neck. He watched her chest move up and down with each breath. "I'm sure mother wouldn't mind you staying at the house for a little while, till you find a place to stay," he told her.

She nodded. "Sure," she said, not sounding convinced.

He moved away and cupped her face in his hand. He didn't recognize her expression. But there was something different about the way she looked at him.

"What…" She paused and glanced in John's direction. "I didn't expect you to be up this late tonight. Since you fainted on me earlier."

"I didn't faint," he stated, trying to sound pompous.

Without notice, she pulled away and frowned. Her eyes danced with mischief though. "Are you my own Sir Percy Blakeney?"

"Who?" he asked. The name sounded familiar, but just barely.

"The Scarlet Pimpernel," she said with a chuckle. "Sir Percy Blakeney was a rich English aristocrat who went to France to save other aristocrats from madam the guillotine. And he would dress up in many disguises. Of course, he falls in love with a woman who isn't of his class. She sees him for who he is, only she doesn't know he's the Pimpernel for her protection. And he acts like a fool to everyone else to keep up appearances."

Her playful accusation hit to close to home, but he managed to shake his head and laugh. "I don't think a guillotine has been used for a few hundred years," he replied. "Besides, rich people today have their own security."

"You are destined for greatness, Ollie," she stated then cuddled up to him.

He put his arm around her. His mind and body was tired. Unconsciously, he pulled her closer to him as a thought wandered into his mind. Did River know about his girlfriend? Both Ria and Oliver had done a pretty good job of keeping out of most tabloids. He didn't know what he would do if she were threatened. He looked at her. She seemed so small and frail at the moment.

The only solace he could take from the fact that River knew his identity was that he knew she knew. His cheeks flushed, and he quickly pushed the memory of River discovering who he was away. Right now, what he really wanted to do was sleep and hopefully recover from Vertigo's effects. Tomorrow he'd deal with the River dilemma.

His eyes fluttered shut then quickly flew open the moment the car came to a stop. He knew he hadn't been asleep long. He looked around and frowned. "John," he started. The area wasn't familiar to him. He definitely wasn't home.

"Thanks, John," Ria said. She face Oliver, her eyes twinkling. "Care to see my second surprise?"

"This was all a trick? You being kicked out by your roommates?" He asked, stepping out of the car with her. She gave him a thumb up. Oliver took the bag from John and watched her skipped a couple of steps to the entrance of the apartment building.

"Goodnight, Mr. Queen," John said with a smile and nod of his head.

Oliver waved him off and soon joined Ria inside. The building was much nicer than the one she'd lived in previously. In fact, a quick scan of the neighborhood told him it was a good place. Her room was on the top floor. Bonus, there were only three rooms up there.

She didn't say a word to him during their short trip to her new place. He liked it. It felt more private and he didn't have to worry about her roommates coming in. He didn't mind them so much, but it was a nice thought that the two of them would be alone.

"Like it?" she asked, doing a little twirl in the living room.

Oliver schooled his face to show no emotion. "Yeah," he said.

"I decided that I should get my own place. Even if we don't work out why should I leave this city?"

He caught her as she said that and kissed her, bending her back just a little. "So you left your car here?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah. I was going to show you tomorrow. But I was too damn excited. And I knew I needed to get at least a couple of hours of sleep. Can't call in sick to work. Although, I do have this headache. But it's small. And I have tea! Which I'm going to make some. Would you like anything?"

He shook his head.

"Well, then explore. Luckily for me all the furniture came with the place," her voice faded as she walked to the kitchen. "It's huge! I honestly probably shouldn't have gotten a place this big, but I thought to myself 'what the hell'. And I can afford it. Helps that it came with furniture. I mean. I wouldn't want to go furniture shopping. Imagine having to move it all if I ever moved?"

Her words blurred out for him. He didn't mean to tune her out, but his body was weary from the fight. He wondered how the female vigilante felt. She didn't fight nearly as many men as he did. But he did see the man she went after. It was thanks to the man and the commotion he made that allowed Oliver to complete his escape. The man was huge and he didn't stop moving, even though clearly one of his ankles was broken. The police didn't know what to do. Especially since, he was running away from them. Although it was unwise, Oliver did wait nearby for the woman. And he was relieved when he saw her escape. But if she fought the "charging rhino" there was no way she escaped the encounter unscathed. He mentally checked Ria off the list of possible suspects.

River had a wound on her left side. He had seen her wince before their brief scuffle. Besides, River showed up way after Ria and him started dating. In fact, if Ria was River he would have seen evidence of it.

"Thinking about your love?" she teased.

He blinked and looked at her. She stood in front of him, slowly sipping a cup of tea.

"Only of you," he replied.

She smiled and set the cup down on the glass coffee table. He found it comical. She had expensive furniture, but she didn't think about it that way. She pushed the table away, leaving a large open area on the floor.

"What are you-"

"Lay down," she interrupted. "You have got to feel the carpet."

He sighed and did what he was told. It was nice. And he looked up at her, expecting her to join him. Instead, she straddled him. She was much stronger than he anticipated. Grabbing his hands, she raised them over his head and leaned down so her face was inches away from his. He looked up at her curiously.

"I have a secret to tell you," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, shifting under her only a little. He found her dominance erotic.

She nodded, letting out an evil smile.

"Tell me." He commanded. He felt her breasts against his chest, but didn't want to fight her just yet. He was interested in the game she was playing.

She kissed his cheek slowly making her way up to his ear then paused. "But you haven't been a good boy. I can't tell you," she teased.

He wrapped his legs around her waist and rolled her onto her back, pinning her hands over her head. "I know how to get secrets out of people," he said softly. She squirmed under him, but it did little to move him. He grabbed both of her hands with one of his own, freeing the other, and lightly ran his free hand along her side. She jumped slightly. He could see her flesh rise. "Is someone ticklish?"

"Ollie!" She said, sounding somewhat panicked by his discovery.

He playfully dug his fingers into her side and she screamed a delightful, surprised scream. "Stop," she giggled, pulling her hands out from under his. He placed more of his body weight on her to keep her still. "You're going to wake up the neighbors!"

"No," he replied. "You're going to wake up the neighbors."

Her hands desperately went up and down his side and he stopped to look into her eyes. "I'm immuned to the tickles," he said as seriously as possible.

Her eyes twinkled at the challenge. "No one, ah!" she yelped. He smiled as he teased her. She couldn't get out another word, but she was enjoying their little "fight".

His body jerked slightly when her left hand touched his tender left side. He stopped and rolled away. Of course, he'd forgotten about his fight.

"What did you do?" she asked, looking only a little concerned. "Get into a fight?"

"Sort of," he answered. "John's teaching me some self defense moves. Figured I'd try to learn something from him. He kicked my ass." He had to give her some sort of answer. And it was a surprisingly simple and believable one. Not like the ones he had been giving Felicity as of late.

Pulling her to him, she nuzzled against him, kissing his lips. "Clearly, you did something wrong," she teased. Then she laid her head on his arm and rested one hand on his chest, calmly making circles with her finger. He stared up at the ceiling. Damn, the carpet was really nice. He just wanted to lay there with her. His body relaxed and he forgot the stress of the past few days. Vertigo was done. The man wasn't going to hurt his sister again. And River…

"You know, there's a bed in the bedroom, right?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Really? Thought this was it," he teased.

"Come on," she said, getting up and then pulling him up as well. "I've got work in the morning and I'm beat."

He put his arm around her shoulders and she put one arm around his waist. He didn't mean to place a lot of weight on her, but he was just as tired, maybe even more so. He didn't notice her help him undress till all he wore were his boxers. But he did feel her get into bed and he pulled her close to him. She let out a satisfying sigh and soon the two fell asleep.


	18. Remembering Old Discoveries

The sweet smell of pancakes filled Oliver's nose. Groggily, he rolled over, looking for his alarm clock. He wasn't home. In fact, he didn't immediately recognize the place. The nightstand by his side of the bed held an alarm clock on it. It was almost six in the morning. He sat up and placed his feet on the floor. Memories of the previous night came rushing back. He was in Ria's new apartment. His clothes were tossed onto the floor. Evidently, she had striped him to his boxers and just left his clothes there. But she didn't have a maid like he did.

He slipped into his dirty clothes. If this started to become a habit he would have to covertly move over some clean clothes to her place. The thought struck him suddenly and he paused. Did he really just think about slowly moving in with Ria? It took forever for him to move in with Laurel when they were dating. And even then…

He shook his head. He was a different man, and he hoped a better one. He walked out of Ria's room, admiring the apartment as he made his way to the kitchen. It was a good place. How in the world did she manage to get it? In such short time too. He spotted her, outside on the balcony that was connected to the living room.

She wore business attire and looked professional. She stared out into the city. Oddly enough, her balcony faced the Glades. It wasn't the prettiest of sights. Except, for some reason, right now that the sun was rising.

He opened the door and she turned, smiling the moment her eyes fell on him. She rose up to kiss him.

"Feeling better?" she asked. "Tea?"

He shook his head when she offered the cup to him. "Feeling perfect," he told her.

She set the cup down so that her arms could wrap around him and hug him. He returned her hug.

"And how in the world did you get this place?" he finally asked.

"Oh. That was easy. All I had to do was say that I'm your girlfriend. You have no idea how quickly doors open at the mention of your name. 'Mr. So-and-So, just for your information I'm Oliver Queen's girlfriend. If you let me live here I'll put in a good word with him for you."

He looked at her skeptically. Their relationship wasn't well publicized, much to his amazement. The photos for the two of them were few and far between. It helped that they made plans at roughly the last minute. But the few paparazzi who did manage to get a shot of them also ended up dropping their very expensive camera. So they stopped trying all together. So, what person in their right mind would offer an apartment to a stranger who claimed to be dating a celebrity.

"When do you have to go to work?" he asked, eyeing her. He had a feeling she wasn't going to tell him how she got the apartment.

"Soon. I normally work from nine to five, but I have this appointment at three. So I figured I'd go to work early. After that I have to talk to Katie. She kind of doesn't know that I moved out. Sorry for lying last night, but I was too excited. Why, wanna do something today?"

He nodded, not wanting her to leave his sight. The thought of River knowing who he was quickly entered his mind. He knew it wasn't realistic. He couldn't ask Ria to stay in her apartment till he figured out River's identity and knew for sure if she was a threat or not. But at the same time he didn't want to put Ria at risk. His family would be safe. They were constantly surrounded by people. But Ria lived alone. Unfortunately, there was no good excuse to give her to make her call in sick and stay with him.

"You do have this new apartment. I was thinking maybe we should christen some of these rooms." He buried his face in her neck and kissed her collarbone. She delighted him with a moan and then a groan.

"Do you want me to get evicted already?" She asked.

Still buried in her neck, he shook his head, but squeezed her butt. He let one hand go under her shirt and kissed her lips before she could protest. She parted her mouth, tongue reaching out to play with his. He loved it. His other hand traced her jaw while one of her hands slide down his back and under his pants. He felt her bra strap and mentally congratulated himself.

Her right hand grabbed his left arm and pushed his hand away from her bra. Her lips were swollen from their kiss and she was breathing heavily like him. "Don't you have a nightclub to work on?" She asked.

"Tommy can take care of it for today," he said, pulling her to him again.

She bit her lip then sighed. "I have to work, Ollie."

He liked when she called him by his nickname. She was starting to do it more frequently.

Her busy day was a blessing and a curse. It would give him time to research River, and at least it appeared that she would be around people she knew most of the day. She frowned and looked at him curiously. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

He smiled, nodding his head. "Didn't you make pancakes last time I stayed over?" He teased.

"Pancakes are divine! I can eat them every day and never get sick of them," she said, sticking her nose up in the air and walking away. He sighed and chuckled, watching as she swung her hips more than normal. She stopped mid-step and looked back at him. "Anyway, doesn't Thea start today bright and early?"

He felt like slamming his face against his palm. He had forgotten. Thea did start working with Laurel. Well, maybe he had less to worry about than he thought.

* * *

Ria sat cross legged in front of Malcolm. They were in a dojo of sorts that he had made at the back of his house. She fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable and very exposed. What if Tommy saw her? She wasn't supposed to be here. But Malcolm didn't want to go to his office where her presence was easier to excuse. He assured her that Tommy hadn't been to the mansion in a few months and no longer wished to talk to him. At least for now. There was a bit of sadness in his voice. She felt sorry for him. She couldn't imagine not wanting to see any of her parents if they were still alive. But Tommy had to have his reason for not wanting to speak or see his father.

Still, she was worried about the possibility. What would her excuse be? She pushed those thoughts away, trying to clear her mind. The sound of running water invaded her hearing. There was a little stream of water to her right. It was meant to calm her. She tried to push the noise to the back of her mind. _Calm, cool and collected_ , she mused to herself. _Like a bubbling brook or was it babbling brook?_

Malcolm had said something about wanting to see what she could do after their meditation. The last time, they didn't do much. He just helped her with her headache with his miracle tea. It didn't get rid of it, more like dulled it to the point that she barely even noticed. She did try to lift a chair that was in the room and throw it like he directed, but she was weak then and failed. She cocked her head slightly. It wasn't that long ago. But now, she felt stronger. Yes, she used her power the night before, but she didn't feel as drained as she normally did. It was as if she could move boulders if requested.

She rolled her shoulders, feeling uncomfortable again, but now toward Malcolm. She felt like she was missing a piece to a bigger puzzle. But his interest in helping her was explained well. He was friends with her mother since high school. He cared for her mother and so he cared for her. She opened one eye slightly, peaking at Malcolm. He sat in front of her. His eyes closed. He looked serene. Clearly, he found a way to quiet his mind.

She gulped and tried again. Oliver was a little more clingy than usual today. A smile crept across her mouth as her mind jumped to a different topic. Her confidence returned to her and she squared her shoulders. He was the vigilante! She couldn't have asked for a better twist to her life's story than that. Sure, his vigilante persona was rude to her. A jerk, more like it. However, he didn't know what she could do. Excuses. But she couldn't help excuse him. She had an overwhelming sense of pride now more than ever in Oliver.

She stifled a giggle. Oh the things she planned on doing to him over the next couple of days. Maybe she'd extend her "torture" time toward him. Depending on how he acted. She was already making plans for the rest of the night. After this, she was going back to her little hideout, don her costume and surprise Oliver at the club. His hideout had to be located there. He spent a lot of time there and it made a lot of sense.

"The purpose of this exercise is to clear your mind," Malcolm said calmly, interrupting her thoughts.

She sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, focusing on clearing her thoughts. As if she could do that. She was too excited.

"Control of your emotions is key," Malcolm muttered.

She frowned. She'd heard that before. She searched her fragmented memory. Clarity came to her and it surprised her. She always had to wrestle with her mind to figure out what she knew, and even then she usually failed. But this time was different. She could recall the events quite clearly.

" _You need to learn to control your emotions!" Her father had snapped at her. One of the few times she saw him angry. Or was he afraid? More like a combination of both. But her teenage brain didn't understand why he was mad or scared. She'd used her power many times before that day, most recently helping to keep a boat afloat until the passengers were rescued. It had been draining, but a few days of relaxation and she was better. In fact, she used it many times and he never made a big deal out of it. Why today? It was an accident. It just happened. She saw a guy she had a crush on flirting with a pretty tourist at his fruit stand. So Ria exploded. More like, she exploded various fruits on his stand. It had scared the shit out of them, but no one was injured. At least the pretty little teen's clothes were ruined. The teen saw her smug look, but Ria didn't care. She was better than her. And it wasn't like she could put the blame on Ria anyway._

_Now here was her father, freaking out on her as if she killed someone. "You could have killed someone!" He yelled._

_She rolled her eyes. "As if, papi," she muttered. "I can't kill anyone." She had to admit, only to herself, that exploding the fruit had surprised her. Of course, thinking back on it it shouldn't have. Fruit was squishy, and the amount of pressure that she was focusing on them made sense that they popped._

_Something changed in his expression. His eyes grew distant. "Accidents happen," he said softly but firmly. "Pack your things. We're leaving."_

" _What?" Joseph piped up. His eyes were wide with terror. "But my brother-"_

_Her father ignored Joseph's comment._

" _Why?" Ria asked in alarm. She didn't want to leave. They were happy. "What the fuck, dad." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. She took a step back in surprise. She'd never cursed at her father before._

_He spun on his heels and looked at her in anger. "Don't ever use those words with me, young lady," he growled._

_She couldn't take them back, and she didn't want to lose her ground. She was fifteen, for god's sake. "Or what, dad? You'll ground me? Good luck! You can't ground me. Not me!" As if to prove her point she forced one of the doors in their home off it's hinges, sending it flying into one of the bedrooms._

_Her father paled, but looked just as stern as ever. Joseph, on the other hand, looked at her both in horror and reverence. Something she hated to see. Joseph seemed to always hold her up on some sort of pedestal. It wasn't the kind of love she wanted. She didn't want that kind of worship. It made her uncomfortable._

" _Guess you've forgotten who you're dealing with. You can go. But I'm staying here," she said, stubbornly crossing her arms._

" _Tiberia, before was different. I knew what you did, but I controlled the situation. I made sure that no one saw you or suspected. I coached you on what to do. They're still looking for us. And they'll find out about this and come here. For our safety, and that of the people who we know here, we have to leave now." Her father sounded earnest._

_She rolled her eyes. She no longer believed anyone was after them. They'd never ran into these people who supposedly hunted them, well her. But her father insisted they existed and refused to let her lax on her training. If her ability failed her then she'd have something to back her up. It didn't make sense to her. They'd been living in the little village since she was eleven. Four years and no one had come looking for them. Even Kevin's monthly reports told them they were safe._

_Besides, she clenched her fists, feeling the energy flowing through her. Her ability never failed her before. And it wouldn't fail her now._

" _I'm not going anywhere!" She yelled at him. He was happy here. They were happy here. She ran out of the house and away from him, tears streaming down her face. She felt like a bitch. She knew by the time she got back he would have all their things packed. He'd only be waiting for her. She had every intention on making him do all the work. He was overreacting. For everyone present, it just looked like a freak accident. They could blame the unusually hot day. People would change the story till it actually made some sense in their brains. Heck, the villagers believed in miracles and supernatural things._

_She ran into the jungle, after all it was a perfectly suitable thing to do in her teenage mind. She heard someone crashing through the tangled vegetation behind her. It was Joseph. He always followed her like a lovesick puppy. She cared for him, but not in the way he assumed she did. He knew what she could do and he let her rant and rave. She could tell him everything. A brother that she never had._

" _Go away, Joseph!" She yelled not looking back at him. She just wanted to be left alone. She heard him still following and turned, preparing to throw him back with her mind. She'd never tried to do that before to anyone she knew. But she was in no mood to deal with him._

_Joseph looked at her with trusting eyes. And then a man in all black stepped out. He hit Joseph on the back of the head, knocking the older teen out. Terror filled her and then anger. Two more men stepped out._

" _Time to come with us, girlie," the man who had hit Joseph said. "We've been after you for a very long time."_

_Her eyes narrowed. Her father told her what to do in this situation. She was to run and not stop running. But she had another idea. They didn't know what she could do. She reached deep down into her soul, pulling up the anger, rage and darkness that lurked there. The men stepped back in complete surprise. And she smirked. They had no idea what was happening, but she knew they felt a change around them. She could feel rocks, of all sizes, rise up. She infused them with her very soul and threw them. She didn't need to keep the men as targets in her mind. Her soul knew that they were enemies. For some reason, the rocks felt like an extension of herself._

_She couldn't help but feel glee as they danced about, trying in vain to dodge the projectiles. The fear coming from them only fueled her attacks. The idiots didn't even try to hurt her. She was the source, but they were too stupid to think on that. One man went down when one of her rocks hit him on the head with a sickening thud._

_Her enjoyment at their attempts to escape her attack was short lived when she felt a prick on her neck. She didn't hear someone sneak up behind her. Her body went numb almost immediately. She didn't feel the ground when she hit it, but she did see the combat boots by her face. Her last thoughts were of her father. He would be so disappointed in her._

Ria quickly opened her eyes and puked. Her breathing was labored, her shoulders sagged, she felt drained, and her hands hurt. She was clenching them so hard that she could feel her nails digging into her palms. That memory. It brought back more. She shook her head, reorienting herself. Malcolm. He was standing before her with an expression on his face that she didn't much care for. He looked at her like a prize he had won.

"Are you alright?" He asked, showing concern. He reached toward her, but she pulled away. She killed a man. She wanted to kill them all back then. "Tell me, what happened?"

She gulped and shrugged. She didn't want to tell him. Her senses were telling her to run away. She didn't even know why. She couldn't get that look out of her mind. She no longer wanted to be around him. She wanted to be with Oliver. She wanted him to comfort her and tell her everything was alright. "Stuff," she said, stretching her muscles. They felt sore and stiff, like she had been in that position for hours.

He eyed her critically, then pointed around. "We're going to have to work on your control. You could have killed me," he said.

"What?" She asked. Her eyes followed where he directed. She saw the rocks on the floor, some far away, but all were not in their original location along the stream, and most lay near him.

"You had all of them rise at once and attack me," he said, folding his arms.

She rubbed her fingers and looked at the stones. She wanted to try. She wanted to do it again, but this time consciously. Being able to raise multiple objects and use them would come in handy. However, she was still nervous. She clenched her fists, pretending to focus on the stones. "I'm sorry," she said. "I can't." She frowned, which probably looked like she was telling the truth. Only, she realized that she didn't have her headache. Before, releasing that much energy would not only have drained her but she probably would have been unable to move for at least a month. Right now, she felt drain, but no pain.

He studied her. "I expect you to clean up this mess," he said.

She nodded, feeling disgusted with herself that she puked. At least she hit the water. Most of it was washed away. He wasn't talking about that though. She looked at the rocks. He wanted her to return them to their spot.

Getting to her feet, she started to walk to the closests rock.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"You said-"

"You want to get stronger. The best way to do that is to exercise your ability. Think of it like fighting, or playing the piano. Without practice or exercise you won't get stronger. Now, return them the way you pulled them out."

She bit her lip, and held her hand out, so that the rock would come to her. It didn't. She was drained, and she was too afraid of digging deeper within herself. "I can't," she stated.

"You can't?" He echoed.

"I , Malcolm!" she snapped. "You can't expect me to suddenly-"

"You just did it," he pointed out.

"Not on purpose," she said, taking a step back, feeling defensive. "It just happened." The atmosphere changed and he sensed it. "And I think I'm going to regret it now." She shook her head. "I can't get sick. This can land me in bed for a month," she muttered, more to herself than to him. How would she explain that to Oliver? _Oh hey, I'm sick because I have a telekinetic ability and thanks to experiments done on me every time I use it my head hurts or worse._

He rubbed his chin for a moment then relaxed. "I'm sorry, Tiberia. My excitement can get the better of me."

It was a good answer. But she felt like there was more to it.

"Why don't you relax for a couple minutes? Tell me if you're feeling worse."

She nodded and sat down, but kept her eyes open, staring at the wall. Malcolm and her father were both right about her needing control of her emotions. She gulped. She knew her ability would come back. It always did. At least, she didn't rely on it that much. Especially day to day.

Maybe this was a good thing. She was starting to rely on it a little too much. At least, that's how she felt. She was still uncomfortable with it even though it was a part of her. But, the thought of not having her telekinetic ability to fall back on during emergencies scared her. But right now, she didn't need it. Not really. She could keep herself out of harms way. Besides, her current plans only dealt with her harassing Oliver and not his Hood persona. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

It was strange seeing how close to completion his club was. Very soon it would be open for public use. Oliver keenly scanned the empty dance room. It was half past five and everyone, including Tommy had gone home for the night, surprisingly. But there wasn't much for anyone to do at the moment.

He couldn't help but wonder if River would make an appearance at the nightclub at some point after it opened. Hell, what if she came during opening night? It was doubtful that he would be able to spot her. But now he had to keep an eye out for her. Would she try to contact Ria?

His cellphone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. He smiled. His thoughts about Ria must have been so powerful that she had to text him.

_Thinking dinner + movie = cuddle time. If you're good maybe something after._

His smile widened. Preparing to give her a response, another text popped up.

_Did I mention I have a bathtub with jets?_

It was accompanied by a picture of her leaning over the bathtub and pointing to one of the jets excitedly. He started to reply back, eager to rush to her new place. Oh the things he would do to her for teasing him.

"Did you find anything out yet?" River's altered voice sounded much louder than it needed to be.

He spun around and looked up at her with a mixture of annoyance and anger. "What are you doing here?" He snapped. Not at all comfortable with her being at his base of operations, while at the same time just a little bit impressed that he didn't hear her. He did expect her to show up at some point. Just not less than a day after she discovered his identity. That and the sun was still out. Sure, it was setting, but there was enough light out that if someone was watching they could spot her. Especially with her purple hair.

She sat on one of the scaffolding, swinging her legs casually. "This was a brilliant idea of yours," she said. "I figured you'd probably have it in your head that I'd eventually come to your club. And so to alleviate your troubled mind I figured I'd show up today. Maybe do a little talking." Her movements were fluid when she slid down the scaffolding, making sure to keep him within her sight.

"Someone could have seen you," he stated.

"I can see the headlines now," she said, moving her right hand across the air. "Mr. Queen and his mysterious meeting with the woman with purple hair. Hmmm." She frowned. "That's a bit long of a headline. How about, Mr. Queen back to his old ways? You know, them planting a seed of doubt into your girlfriend's head." He stiffened, but she ignored his movement, waving her hands in the air. "Not like it could be anything else since so far the vigilante's 'good' deeds have monopolized the papers. Do they know about me yet?"

He opened his mouth to argue with her but then closed it. She spoke truth. Her appearance could be easily explained. His mind went to automatically claiming she attacked him, but he didn't need to go there. She was right. So far, her vigilantism had yet to be discovered.

He looked at his phone. Unfortunately, Ria would have to wait now.

"Look, I'm not your enemy," she said, holding her hands up to show she was unarmed. He could see the sais at her side. But there was sincerity in her voice.

"But you won't show me who you are," he pointed out. "How can I trust you if you won't trust me?"

"I will," she said. "Eventually. But you haven't answered my question. What's on the USB?"

He narrowed his eyes, contemplating on whether to tell her the truth or lie to her. Felicity easily opened the USB for him. And what's more, there was a name of a doctor on there that was on his list. Well, the name wasn't complete in the list. Just 'Gre Swanson'. But so far everyone on his father's list lived or work in Starling City. Finding the man his father was talking about was easy.

"My source is fast and good, yes, it's open," he told her. "But it's best if we speak in a more private area."

Silence enveloped them. For his part, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not to give her the "full" tour of his base. Yes, she already knew where the rough location was, but she didn't know exactly how to get in there. But on the other hand he had the advantage. He knew the way and was familiar with the room. In her mind, he could easily set a trap and pounce on her to find out who she was. Could she trust him to respect her enough not to try to reveal her identity?

Clearly, her thoughts mimic'd his own as she shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think we're quite there yet," she stated.

He nodded. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself from seeing who she was anyway. "The USB contains information about another drug that's not Vertigo."

Her eyes flashed and she straightened her shoulders.

"I don't know if it's the drug you're looking for. It was unnamed only designated Z054X873. Looks like it used to be the base drug, but the Count phased it out."

Her hands moved and she slowly cracked her knuckles. "Any name on who supplied this mystery drug to him at first?"

Even though she was looking at his face, she avoided his eyes.

"He's out of the country right now, but he's returning tomorrow afternoon. Dr. Greg Swanson. Do you know him?"

She frowned, shaking her head. "Not a name I'm familiar with Swanson-" She trailed off. "No, he wasn't part of the team who…" Whatever she was about to reveal she thought better of. "So tomorrow? Thanks for the information." She spun on her heels, but he grabbed her wrist. He squeezed it for a brief moment before letting her go.

"I'm going with you," he stated, crossing his arms.

She opened her mouth ready to protest and he mentally prepared his retort. But something changed her mind and she smiled instead. "Fine," she said with a shrug. "Contact you tomorrow. But I better go. Don't want to keep my boyfriend waiting."

She casually walked out the front door as if she owned the place and wasn't afraid of being seen. He let out a sigh. Her boyfriend? Did she let that slip or did she mention that so he knew she had people she cared about as well? And the team who did what? Either way, he would find out more about her soon enough.

_Finishing up with things here, be there shortly_ , he texted Ria.

She almost immediately replied back with a smiley face emoticon.

It took him less than an hour to completely lock up, pick up Thea from CNRI, drop her at home then ride his bike to Ria's new place. It still felt odd, stepping out into a pleasant neighborhood for once. Not that he was afraid. But Ria didn't exactly live in the safest of places before.

He didn't have to wait long after knocking on her door.

"I have jets in my bathtub," she said excitedly, before giving him a kiss in greeting.

He chuckled. "I know," he replied. "You texted me." He shut the door behind him and followed her to the kitchen.

"You apparently don't realize how amazing having jets in my bathtub is. I mean, A, bubble baths! And B, relaxing in a bath after a very long day at work. Just soaking those sore muscles from… umm… all that typing I have do it. Getting rid of all that stress." She hummed sensually.

He frowned, gently touching her face. "Are you alright? You're looking a little pale," he said. Her skin felt a little cold as well.

"Yeah," she replied, grabbing his hand and moving it away. "I don't know. I was outside for a little bit without a jacket and it was colder than usual today."

Much to his surprise, and apparently her relief, his stomach growled. She poked his side and giggled. "Looks like you're hungry. Which is good. Because I made some food that I doubt you've eaten before. Figured in house dinner and a movie. Don't feel like going out today."

He nodded in agreement.

"Don't get used to it, but I really just want to veg out on the couch. Now go sit down, I'm going to bring everything over. Just clean up the coffee table."

There wasn't much on the coffee table. Only her laptop which was open, her license, papers, and phone. He closed the laptop and put it under the table, then picked up her license and examined it. It was the object that got the two of them together. When he found her purse that fateful night he fully intended on having someone else send it back to her. Or maybe mail it back to her. But he recognized her from the license. She idiotically ran after the man who stole Thea's purse. And he saw her briefly fight the man. Stupid, but it made him curious to get to know her.

His eyes widened when he saw a certain date. How could he have forgotten? Her footsteps were quick and determined as she made her way back to the living room. Quickly, he put the license in his pocket and leaned back, pretending like he wasn't doing anything special.

"I'm thinking either a cheesy romance or a comedy," she said, setting the food down.

"Up to you, you chose to do this," he said casually.

"Alright, but no complaining," she cautioned.

He waited patiently as she prepared the movie and put the rest of the food on the table. As soon as her hands were free, he pulled her onto his lap.

She yelped in delight and giggled, kissing him. Then to his surprise, she leaned on him and let out a sigh of relief. Her body relaxed against him.

"Is there something important you forgot to tell me?" He finally asked her.

She leaned back a little, and he felt the coolness of the air invade the area that her body had vacated. She slung one arm over his shoulder while grabbing his hand with her other hand. "Like what?" She asked, examining his hand as if she were looking at it for the first time. She was pretending she didn't know. At least, he was sure she was pretending. There was a little bit of concern in her eyes, or was it relief when she looked at him?

"Like, it's your birthday in three days?"

Her mouth dropped slightly. "Oh god!" She buried her face in his neck. Her breath tickled him. She pulled away. "How did you know?"

He withdrew her license from his pocket and held it out to her. She snatched it, shaking her head. "It's no big deal. And if you do decide to do something please no elaborate surprise parties. I would rather _not_ feel like an outsider to my own birthday party. Now, let's watch this movie."

He let her slide off him, but she kept her legs over his and turned on the TV. Reaching over she handed him his plate of food and he used her legs as a table. The movie started but he couldn't pay attention to it as his mind ran through things to do. He felt like such an idiot. Of course she had a birthday. Everyone had one every year. And he was always so good at keeping track of at least that.

She laughed, having apparently chosen a comedy.

He was the king of last minute fancy parties, but she was right that wasn't her style. She liked to be surrounded by people who she cared about and considered family or friends. He knew that from her stories about her old life. And the way she acted at his parties. She always did her best to stay in the shadows and just watch the antics going on. Which wouldn't make for a good birthday party if the birthday girl just watched the festivities.

A perfect idea came to mind. And he couldn't wait to put it into action.


	19. Working Together

_Oliver was on the island again. He was looking for someone. Ria! He could see her at the far end of the field, by the broken plane. Her hands were tied in front of her. She spotted him. Even though he knew better he let his emotions get the better of him and ran. Missiles hit the ground around him, sending sand and rocks up._

_He tried to yell at her to run to him, but his voice didn't work. His running was in slow motion. And then Edward Fyers walked from behind her, holding a gun to her head. Oliver froze in mid-run. He wanted to force his body to keep moving, but he was petrified._

_Before Fyers could do anything River jumped down. Her appearance in his dream gave him the extra energy that he needed. He no longer ran in slow motion, but Ria didn't move from her position. River easily used her sais to disarm Fyers and force him to the ground. However, before she could finish him off a sword went through her back, killing both her and Fyers. It was Billy Wintergreen. Oliver tried to yell at Ria to run away, but Billy was fast, slicing her throat in front of him. Then Billy turned his attention to Oliver._

Billy's cold dead stare was what allowed Oliver to wake up from his nightmare. It had been a while since he'd dreamed about the island. He quickly sat up, rubbing his face with one hand. Ever since he started sleeping with Ria he could that the frequency of his nightmares had lessen over time. Maybe it was the fact that he could hold her for comfort. not that he would ever admit that out loud.

His mouth felt dry. Carefully, he slipped out of bed and walked out of her room to get a cup of water from the kitchen. He slowly sipped the water as he thought. The fact that River was in his dream, trying to help him had to say something about what he really thought of the woman. Yes, she knew his identity and wouldn't tell him who she was, but his mind clearly didn't classify her as a threat.

He set his glass in the sink. He'd wash it in the morning, and went back to Ria's room. At least he didn't wake her up. Quietly entering the room, he looked at her and smiled. Barely gone for a few minutes and she already moved to the middle of the bed.

"Don't," she whispered. "I can't."

He frowned and moved toward her.

"Hedler, don't hurt him. I can't do it!" She cried out.

He quickly climbed onto the bed. "Ria," he said, gently, but firmly shaking her shoulder. "Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him in terror. For the briefest of moments, she didn't recognize him. She was probably somewhere in the middle of being asleep and awake. He tried to smile reassuringly and opened his mouth to speak to her again, except she pushed him off the bed.

He wasn't prepared for her movement nor her unusual strength as she pushed him back, causing him to fall off. He couldn't dwell on the fact that it felt like his whole body was being thrown back by an unknown force. She threw herself over the other side, crashing to the floor. His training kicked in and he tucked and rolled himself back to his feet. She, however, fell hard to the ground.

"Ria. You alright?" He asked, rushing to her side.

There was very little space between her bed and her wall on her side. She rubbed her head, looking awake now, and nodded. She looked a little comical, sprawled on the ground with one leg up on the side of the bed.

"Yeah," she croaked. Her eyes met his and he saw both fear and relief.

Reaching his hand out, she grabbed it. It took no effort for him to help her up. As soon as she was on her feet she hugged him tightly.

"Who's Dr. Hedler?" He asked, needing to know.

She sighed. "Just an undead monster from my dreams," she said softly into his chest. "I'm thirsty."

He followed her to the kitchen where she made herself a cup of tea, and then to the living room where she turned on the TV. They cuddled on the couch together, watching but not really seeing the images on the screen.

Hedler. He recognized that name, but he couldn't place where he had heard it before. She wouldn't tell him. At least not yet. He couldn't help but feel that both of them were similar in that aspect. He wasn't ready to tell her what happened on the island to him. He was afraid that she'd see him differently. Maybe she felt the same way as well. One thing was for sure, if he ever decided to tell her everything they would need a few days alone to talk through everything. It would make him vulnerable. And he wasn't quite ready for that talk.

He looked down at her and smiled. She'd fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her up by taking her back to bed he just held her close.

* * *

Oliver walked determinedly toward the I.T. department of Queen Consolidate. He didn't bother knocking and just walked in. Felicity looked up from her work and smiled at him.

"And what can I do to you, I mean for you, Mr. Queen. Oliver!" She corrected herself, shaking her head.

He smiled. "Think you can find someone for me? Ria's birthday is coming up and I want to surprise her. She mentioned an old family acquaintance to me once. A man by the name of Dr. Hedler. She didn't have a first name. He used to practice in the area, but I don't think he does now," he lied.

She watched him closely. "You do realize that I'm just IT. I fix laptops and stuff? Not to mention there are probably a lot of Dr. Hedlers around if he's not here."

"You can't find him?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't say that," she said, a flash of interest in her eyes. He noticed that she liked the small challenges he gave her. "I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you," he said before walking out of the room. Dr. Hedler. He truly had no first name and only assumed that the man had worked in Starling City. Hopefully, she would be able to come up with something for him.

An undead monster, was what Ria had called the man. Maybe the Dr. Hedler that Matthew picked up at the dock was a completely different man. But a nagging feeling told him that they were the same. Which meant that her undead monster was quite alive.

The return drive to Verdant was silent as Oliver mused. He should have looked into what Matthew was doing. Why would he have smuggled a man into the country if the man was allowed in? But Oliver didn't want to divert from his mission. Maybe he should have mentioned it to River. But she had her own mission that she was on. It was doubtful that she would want anything to do with unraveling the mystery behind this Dr. Hedler.

"Hasn't it been a couple of months Matthew brought that doctor here?" John finally asked, parking outside of Verdant, taking the moment of distraction to talk to Oliver.

"Ria mentioned him last night in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. I want to know who that man is. I got the distinct impression that she thought he was dead."

John nodded, following Oliver down the stairs to their base.

"John, I'd like you to see if you can find anything about him. I know I have Felicity searching, but she might not find-" Oliver stopped mid-sentence and stared at River who gave a little bow as if she finished performing. She was in his base.

He looked at John who, despite trying to school his face to appear nonchalant, was clearly surprised.

"Who you looking for?" River asked. She plopped down onto the computer chair, looking very much at home.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked, refusing to answer her question.

"I figured we'd make our way together to the 'good' doctor's office. It's getting dark. Thought we'd want to be there only a little early to scope the place out. Couldn't risk you getting to him before me. Unless you've forgotten and have other plans, which means I'll be going on my own."

"How did you get in here?" Oliver asked, looking around.

"I discovered the ability of teleportation," she said with serious conviction. Then a smile crossed her face again and she laughed. "I'm kidding." She withdrew what looked like a plastic card. "Key to the city, as my uncle Ken used to say" she said, elongating the 'e' in Ken.

He didn't believe her. And he found it interesting that she stopped herself from telling him her uncle's real name. Almost too late.

She tapped her wrist. "Tick tock," she said, despite not having a watch. "I have a date later tonight and would rather not call it off."

Oliver eyed her. Was it a ruse? It didn't matter. She was right. Time was wasting. And although he didn't have a date, he still wanted to get some answers. He grabbed his suit to change into and walked off. He didn't like that she entered his base without him knowing. But at the same time, he was impressed.

John turned his attention River who spun the chair she was sitting on once.

"He doesn't like secrets," John said.

"And yet he has no problem keeping them from people he cares about," she replied, spinning again.

"And you don't?"

She didn't reply to his question since he already knew the answer. She stopped spinning and stood up.

"I'll tell you what, John. I'll reveal my secret to Oliver. On my birthday. I'll find him and show him who I am. I'll be sure to tell him just in case. Hey, I'm River the female vigilante you've teamed up with briefly that one time."

He raised his eyebrows. "And when will that be?" He couldn't help but ask.

Her eyes danced with mischief as she answered. "Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, maybe next month, heck it might have already passed and he'll have to wait a year. But I swear to you that on my birthday I will tell him. Barring unforeseen circumstances, like him figuring it out or us having a falling out."

"How did you really get in here?" John asked, changing the subject. It was clear that pressing her on the issue of revealing her identity was futile. He rose to his feet and she easily slide back a foot. Part of him wanted to test her fighting skills. "It would be wise to answer me. If you found a way in then other people can get in," he continued, feeling worried. It was true. If she found a way then someone else would find it as well.

She bit her lip and eyed him critically, then sighed. "I know you have no real reason to believe me. However, I'm not entirely comfortable telling you first. Let's just say that it's part of my identity. Umm… I have a certain skill that I exploited to get in here. Unless someone has my skill, which is very rare, you don't have to worry. Just make sure that the door firmly closes behind you when you leave next time. And if you find it difficult to shut, well someone with my 'skill' is around."

John frowned not believing her, especially since she didn't go into detail about what this 'skill' was. It sounded, fanciful. "River…" The atmosphere around him changed, forcing him to stop. He wasn't sure what it was, but his senses told him that something was happening and his skin tingled. She kept her hands by her side, and cocked her head as she watched him. A small smile crossed her face.

"Let's go," Oliver said, stepping back into the main room, interrupting whatever was happening.

River relaxed, and both John and Oliver jumped, Oliver only slightly, when three arrows feel to the ground. River clasped her hands behind her back. "Ready," she said, acting innocent.

John wasn't sure how to react, but he didn't have to think about it as the two vigilantes left out the backdoor.

It wasn't a long drive to reach Dr. Swanson's office in The Glades, where it was located. Both Oliver and River waited on the rooftop of an adjacent building and watched. Every now and again, Oliver's mind wandered back to the license plate on her bike. She was a smart woman. He doubted she'd be dumb enough to register her bike with her real name. But maybe there was a chance. If she didn't though, an alias would help him too.

River shifted her stance, rising just a little. "There he is, I think," she quickly added, pointing to a man as he got out of a taxi.

Oliver nodded, recognizing the man's face from a picture he got.

"I was thinking you should be the one to question him," River whispered.

He looked at her and cocked his head slightly, but didn't ask why.

She waved her hand in the air. "I hear you're really good at putting the fear of god in people. And I'm not that good. Best to have him pissing his pants at first."

He opened his mouth to comment on that, but then decided against it, suppressing a chuckle.

"Let's go," he said, after taking note of which floor had a light turned on and the room.

The building they were on was close enough for them to jump and land onto the roof of the other, as long as they ran. Entering from the roof, Oliver and River both creeped quickly, but quietly down the stairs. Although they had seen no one exit or enter the building prior to Dr. Swanson's arrival they both knew they had to be careful. This was also a perfect opportunity for Oliver to test River's stealth skill. He was rather impressed by how silent she was able to move.

He motioned for her to get to the opposite side of the door to Swanson's room, before pressing himself up against the hall. It was a little surprising to find no one else around. Not even a security guard. Both he and River waited, hearing a muffled voice coming from the room. Oliver could barely make it out.

"Are you almost done?" Dr. Swanson asked someone. "Yeah, I'm here at the office. Looking for that file you asked me. Which drawer? Oh, got it. Soon, right?" He paused for a while.

Oliver slowly took out an arrow and prepared himself.

"Shit," Swanson continued. "We'll know soon enough. See you soon. Bye, honey."

Oliver watched River move the handle then nodded to her with approval. The door was unlocked. She twisted it open and pushed the door back, while Oliver nocked his arrow and placed himself in few view of the surprised doctor.

"Dr. Greg Swanson, you have failed this city!" Oliver stated as powerful as he had for every other man on his list. "You supplied a drug to Count Vertigo in which he used it to plague the innocent people here." He stepped into the room, firing his arrow at the phone line, before the doctor could attempt to reach for it.

The man shrieked, shaking his head. "Me? I just got back. I've been out of the country for the past year," he stammered.

River slowly moved, like a predator watching its prey. The doctor's eyes went from Oliver to River's. Then back to Oliver He kept his hands in the air to show he was unarmed.

"I don't know this Count Vertigo. I would never do that. Listen, please. I'm just a psychologist, trying to help my community," he said earnestly. "You have to believe me. I don't know who told you I was up to no good, but I'm as saintly as they come. Don't touch that!" He grabbed at the file that was on his desk, then yelped as her sai slammed down in-between two of his fingers.

River and Dr. Swanson stared at each other for a brief moment. He wasn't afraid of her, despite the fact that she could have put the sai in his hand. Or maybe it was because of that. She showed she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Why is your name connected to Count Vertigo?" Oliver demanded.

"This is confidential information about my wife's client," Swanson snarled, ignoring Oliver's question and glaring at River. "Looking at this file makes you no better than any other thug out there. The people who come here come for help. They expect their privacy!" He focused on Oliver. "I went overseas to get more training on how to help the people in the Glades. I'm not like you. I'm no killer. I would never supply any drug dealer. And trust me. There were plenty who _demanded_. I don't know who the fuck this Vertigo guy is."

River snorted clearly not believing him. Still, she pulled her sai out of the desk and grabbed the picture on the desk, looking at it. "Gretta," she murmured, sounding surprised. Her body language changed.

Swanson shook his head vigorously. "My wife's an angel. All she does is help people. Do you think we'd still be working in this shitty hellhole if we didn't like helping people?" He looked utterly petrified. Oliver's conviction waivered. He had conviction in his voice.

"Angel?" River laughed bitterly. "If kidnapping kids and experimenting on them for years is what constitutes an angel then yes she is."

Greg's eyes widened in horror as well as realization. "That… was a long time ago," he stammered. "But she never kidnapped them! I mean, she didn't know at first. And when she finally found out she was forced to help. Then it became clear that if she left who knows who they would have ended up with. She was trying to help and protect them. You may think you know the whole story but you don't. They were dangerous. Not only to the people around them, but to themselves as well. It was for the greater good. Besides, it was a third world country. Most of them wouldn't have survived into adulthood anyway. I know that shouldn't be an excuse."

"It's not! Where is she?" River snarled, taking two threatening steps toward the doctor.

"Right here, bitch!" A woman yelled.

Oliver automatically spun and fired his arrow without looking before throwing himself onto the floor. The woman screamed in pain, but still fired a shotgun. Oliver launched himself behind the desk and desperately looked for River. He couldn't let out a sigh of relief, even though he spotted her crouching near him. He wasn't sure she was injured, but she didn't look it.

"Greg, go!" Gretta shouted at her husband. Oliver rose up quickly and fired his arrow, hitting Greg in the leg. The man screamed as he fell to the ground.

Gretta swung and fire at Oliver, but he had just enough time to drop to the ground again. Despite the fact that she had an arrow in her shoulder and was wielding a shotgun, she had pretty good aim. He heard the desk crack where the buckshot hit it.

"I got him. Take care of them, Bobby," Gretta shouted at someone.

Greg screamed in pain as he was dragged away. Not wanting either of them to get away, Oliver prepared to attack again. River beat him to it. She placed her hands on the desk and pushed it. Her strength surprised him as the desk went flying toward the man at the door. He easily took a step back allowing the desk to crash into the door frame, splitting it.

It was a brute of a man who stood at the doorway. He grabbed the two pieces of the desk and threw them at Oliver and River. Oliver was able to dodge his part of the desk. He half expected to see River rolling in front of him and out of the way of her half, but she didn't. Instead, he heard the sound of wood hitting a body.

He wasn't sure how she was able to do it, but somehow, she'd caught the piece heading at her and tossed it back to the man, hitting him.

Bobby grabbed the door frame, breaking off pieces and ran at them. River slid across the floor, slamming her sai into the man's foot and kicking the back of his knee. He collapsed onto his hands and knees. But didn't cry out.

"I've got this, don't let them escape!" She shouted at Oliver, wrapping her arm around Bobby's neck.

Part of him didn't want to leave her, but the other part told him he had to. She could handle herself and he had to let be.

Oliver ran into the hall and to the stairway.

"Gretta," Greg's muffled and pained voice murmured.

Oliver followed the voice and saw them climbing up. She spotted him and pulled out the shotgun, firing down at him. He moved away, and it missed him. "The police have been notified! They're on their way," she yelled. "And I can keep you and your little girlfriend at bay for as long as it'll take them to get here."

He heard her open the door to the roof.

"This is a stupid idea, Gretta," her husband chastised then cried out, before the door slammed shut.

Oliver opened the door to another office, remembering it held the fire escape. There was little doubt in his mind that she would be ready for him if he came out through the roof door. But up the fire escape? Doubtful she would have thought of that.

Reaching the roof, he peeked out just long enough to see where she was at. Neither she nor her husband were visible. He completed his climb, preparing his arrow to fire at them, especially her.

"Gretta," her husband's pained voice echoed on the roof.

"The goddamn arrow can't pierce through this door. Now keep your back on it," she snapped.

"Shit," Greg replied, spotting Oliver. Greg was lying on the ground behind Gretta with his back to the door.

Gretta whirled around and stepped back, tripping over her husband's feet. She collapsed hard on her butt and looked terrified. "I'm sorry," she cried. Then something changed. Oliver wasn't sure what it was as he raised his bow and aimed at her. "You don't want to hurt me. I'm innocent." There was something in her voice that caught him off guard. It was different than her husband.

Greg crawled away from the door toward his wife, but keeping his eyes on Oliver.

"I haven't done anything. We're just trying to help people here. Like you do. Only we don't kill. The state of the Glades as it is needs more people like us. And you help us do our job and keep crime down." Her voice was smooth, mesmerizing and yet oddly forgettable.

He lowered his bow.

That was a mistake. She was fast, pulling out the handgun that was at her husband's side. She fired. Oliver tensed, but shot at her all the same, waiting for the pain of the bullet. Greg screamed. For some reason, she'd hit her husband in the leg. It didn't make sense, since he saw her swing her arm up to him. His arrow was in her hand.

"You're done, Gretta," River snarled. She'd come in unnoticed from the roof door. She walked determinedly toward the frightened doctor.

"Holy shit," Gretta whispered. She clutched her wounded hand to her chest, desperately trying to scoot back with each step that River took.

Greg moaned on the ground, clutching his leg.

Gretta couldn't scoot far, considering she was right next to the edge of the roof. She used the hard wall to help her sit up.

"Been a while, Gretta," River said. Her altered voice sounding void of emotion.

"I don't know you," Gretta said. "And I don't know who has been spouting lies about us, but we're as clean as any person can get."

Oliver heard it again. Her voice just oozed with a sense of trust. He wondered how many people trusted the woman and ended up regretting it. There was something wrong about her. But her denial and the way she spoke sent conflicting messages to him.

"I don't think so," River said, shaking her head. "Your husband confirmed it. You experiment on children."

"He told it wrong. I did no such thing."

Oliver didn't know what to do, so he just waited, keeping vigilant. One wrong move from either and they would find an arrow in them.

"The big question that stands is, if you're alive then who else survived?" River probed.

Gretta frowned, searching River's face with her eyes. Then she laughed, surprising both River and Oliver. "You're… fuck. What was your name? TSO1. I can't believe it. Oh, honey." Oliver wanted to be mad at her for sounding so demeaning, but he couldn't. "Looking for your next fix, dear? Thought I'd have more Zeraxics for you? I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't have any." She sounded calm and collected and surprisingly motherly. "You must be in so much pain. I can help you. But hurting me won't help you. You know that. Remember? We're friends." She reached out her uninjured hand toward River. There was a delicateness about the motion. Like a mother trying to comfort a child.

Oliver froze. Hypnotising. That was the word. Her voice was hypnotising. _Trust me_ , it said. _I'm your friend_. He wasn't sure how she was doing it. She was probably really good at getting information out of unsuspecting people.

"I should have killed you long ago," River hissed, not falling for the fake voice.

Gretta frowned, then continued sounding concerned. "But if you did then I wouldn't be alive to help you. Now would I? God dammit. I'm sorry, sweetheart. What was your name? I can't remember. It's been so long. And that stupid designation they gave you to make you less human. They forced me to refer you as such, you know? I wanted to call all of you by your names, but they wouldn't let me." She shook her head. "What did it start with? It was weird. Unusual. Something like-"

"Gretta, shut up!," Greg shouted at his wife.

"It's okay, Greg," Gretta said soothingly at her husband. "She's come back to us. And just at the right time. I know you, my dear. I should have realized it sooner. They fucked you up so hard. I'm so sorry. Bet you ran out of Zeraxics a long time ago. But that's okay. You're here now. We can help you. Make you better even. Just like the good old days. You can trust me." She glanced at Oliver, her eyes going cold. "You think he'll care about you after this? How long do you think it'll take him to turn on you?"

He wanted to deny her claim. He wouldn't turn on River. But then he thought of Helena. Only, that was a different situation. He couldn't help Helena. She already chose her path. She was going about things all wrong. But River? He wasn't entirely sure where she was going, but one thing was for sure. He knew that she wasn't a willing killer. He had a feeling that he could never turn on her.

River didn't move, didn't even look back at Oliver to confirm Gretta's claim. She only stared coldly at the older woman. Then Gretta let out a scream for no reason, grabbing her shoulder with the arrow in it. "I don't need your help, Gretta," River hissed.

The roof door swung open and Oliver shot at Bobby who stood at the doorway. His arrow hit the intruder in the chest. Bobby didn't even hesitate as he charged River.

"River!" Oliver shouted, but she didn't move.

"Bobby, tire her out!" Gretta yelled.

River moved away from Gretta, planting her feet on the ground and bracing herself. Oliver fired more arrows, trying to force the man to go down. But he still ran, even with two in his legs and two in the side of his chest.

What happened in seconds felt like minutes. Instead of jumping to one side or rolling away or doing anything that would allow her to dodge the man she planted her feet and put her hands to her side palms up. Oliver didn't know what she was doing. There was no way she'd be able to use his weight and momentum against him. She was just not strong enough. Not for a full on attack.

Oliver couldn't help himself and ran to her side, pushing her away. Although he thought he would have time to move away he didn't. The man hit him on the side, knocking the wind out of him. Oliver felt the back of his knees smack the edge of the roof. The man grabbed Oliver's arms, squeezing them tightly, and pushed with his legs, launching both of them off the roof. There was nothing against Oliver's back, only the wind.

"No!" River screamed. But it didn't matter.

He was falling.

The man let him go, clearly trying to propel himself to the next building. There was no way he would have made it anyway.

Oliver twisted his body and tried to reach for something to grab onto, but the man had pushed them too far away. There was no way anyone would be able to save him. River was too far away, but she clearly tried to get to him. His world seemed to dramatically slow down as she rushed toward him with her hand raised.

The side wall briefly covered her from his view. This was it. This was how he died. He figured he would die young. After all, his profession wasn't exactly the safest. But he did feel regret. What would the newspapers say? How would his family react? What about Ria? He didn't finish his mission. He didn't get all the people on the list. Would River pick up where he left off? So many questions rushed through his mind. He didn't want to die. But even if he survived there was no way his identity wouldn't be discovered by everyone. His injuries would be too extensive. He would have to go to the hospital again, but there wouldn't be an excuse good enough that would answer questions. Especially since the Swansons were still alive. And he had little doubt that the two doctors would figure things out.

He felt pressure around his body. Was he floating up? River's hand wrapped around his, despite his mind yelling at him that it was impossible.

"Oof," she wheezed, leaning far over the side. One hand on his while the other was held out for him to grab. He looked up into her eyes. They were distant with concentration and familiar. "I… can't…" she tried to say, but he understood.

He grabbed onto the ledge and hoisted himself up with her help. He was positive that he had fallen further than that. He landed on his feet, feeling shaky. River coughed, looking down at the street for a moment, rubbing her ribs. Then she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He didn't know what else to do, but to return her hug. "I thought I lost you," she whispered. The moment didn't last long as she pulled away and punched him on the shoulder. "You idiot!" she snapped. "Do you realize how heavy you are? I had it by the way." She tried to laugh but ended up choking.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"What are friends for?"

_Friends,_ he mused to himself.

"Why can you still stand?" Gretta whispered, breaking the moment.

River glared at her.

Gretta's eyes were wide with fear. "You… you shouldn't be standing."

"As I said, I don't need your help," River stated firmly. "Turns out, Zeraxics was holding me down. Got it on good authority that that shit was messing with my _abilities_. Odd how long it lasted though. Been cleaning out my system and boy have I been feeling better about it."

"Please, I don't want to die," Gretta pleaded, changing her tune. She held one hand up in the air as high as she could. "I'm sorry for what we did to you. I have information. Information that you'll want to know. Just don't kill me."

River crouched near her. "There is nothing you can tell me that I don't already know," she stated, crossing her arms. "And after what you did to me? To the others? How many children did you torture and kill to perfect your drug?" She tightened her grip on her sais. "Your husband says you're an angel. Does he truly know what you did."

"Hedler's alive!" Gretta said.

River immediately stood up and took a step back. "That's impossible," she snarled.

Gretta shook her head. "No. He lives and I kno-" A shot rang out. Oliver ran to River and grabbed her, pulling her toward shelter as another shot hit Greg. Gretta collapsed with a bullet in her head as did Greg. Oliver fired an arrow in the direction that the shot came from, but there were no others. Clearly, whoever killed the two doctors only intended to kill them.

"Shit," River growled.

"River!" Oliver yelled to her as she ran back into the building.

He followed her to Swanson's office. She pulled open the drawers, throwing the files to the ground. "There has to be something," she mumbled to herself, looking desperate.

Oliver eyed the windows. Whoever shot the Swansons could still be around and waiting for them. "If she's smart she wouldn't-"

"They're not smart people," River snapped. "She would want to keep a record or something. Keep herself safe in case he came after her. She'd keep it close. I saw her do it once. I heard her talk about it to someone."

He spotted a laptop case on the floor picked it up. There was indeed a laptop inside. In the distance, he could hear sirens. "The police are coming. We have to go."

"You don't understand," she yelled.

He could hear the sirens getting louder. "River. We have to go!" He grabbed her arm but she pulled away. She blinked her eyes rapidly, wiping a tear that dropped with one hand.

"I can't leave this for-"

"Getting caught won't help. I can help you, but we have to go now."

She hesitated then nodded, snatching up the single file that Greg had set to one sider earlier. They barely had enough time to exit the building and get to their bikes. Oliver took off in front of her, figuring she would follow him. She looked desperate and afraid. But only a few streets down and he felt her leave. He tried to follow her, but she somehow lost him. He felt angry and upset. Not at River, but the way Gretta talked to River as if she were a child or simpleton pissed him off. He needed to know. He touched the laptop case. Hopefully, more answers would be in the laptop.

Dr. Hedler. The undead monster in Ria's dream, probably in River's dreams as well. He briefly entertained the thought that Ria and River were one in the same. But wouldn't she have revealed herself to him. It suddenly made sense to him why River was confident in the fact that Ria was safe from her. The two had to at least know each other if they weren't friends.

Test subjects. He shivered. No wonder the memories Ria told him were sporadic and none of them were when she was of high school age. It also explained why she didn't like hospitals. She was probably kept in one. He was sure that it also explained how she got shot without her father around. She'd been kidnapped. It also explained her stories of the many cities that she lived in. She probably didn't feel safe in any of them. Until she met him. She now had a good job, a car, and an apartment of her own.

His heart hurt, and he clenched the handlebars to his bike harder. He would kill every last person who hurt her. He would keep her safe. This Dr. Hedler should have stayed dead.

With that thought firmly planted in his mind, he came to the sudden realization that he was about to tell Ria his secret and divert from his mission. But this was important. He had to tell her who he was. If River did know Ria then she would probably tell her about Hedler's resurrection. He would have to convince Ria that she was safe with him. And he would have to teach her how to defend herself.

Tomorrow was Ria's birthday and he had a nice surprise planned. After that, he would tell her his secret. He had to. And he would prove that he could keep her safe.

* * *

Ria parked her bike in her hideout and pulled off her wig. Her body shook with anger, replacing the fear that she was feeling earlier. For years, she thought she'd killed Dr. Hedler and his team of psychos and avenged her father's murder as well as her years of captivity as a lab rat. But she'd been wrong. He'd survived. Out of all of them, why'd it have to be him? Who else could have survived?

She clenched her fists. Did Kevin know? If he did he would have told her. Right? He did tell her that Zeraxics might have started circulating in the streets of Starling City.

Ria made her way into a little abandoned warehouse that was next to her hideout. All that was inside were old broken furniture and empty boxed. A perfect place to vent.

She felt so energized and she needed to let the energy go. Her skin tingled with anticipation of the release.

Someone had to have been watching Gretta. Or maybe Gretta had called for their help. But why kill her instead of Oliver and Ria? Sure to stop Gretta from talking, but… Ria shivered. It was because of her. Whoever shot Gretta must have figured that it was either kill Gretta and Greg to keep them from talking, or kill the Hood and lose Ria.

Stepping into what felt like the middle of the warehouse, Ria glanced around. Taking in a deep breath, she let out what sounded like a battle cry, allowing her energy to leave her body. The bits and pieces of broken furniture and items flew out from around her, crashing into the walls. Slowly, she sank to the ground. Finally, feeling spent.

When Bobby had stepped onto the roof she was ready for him. She was sure she'd knocked him out earlier, even kicked him to be sure, but he was most likely on something. She wanted to fight him. She could feel her energy then, the anger at seeing Gretta still alive and well sparked something in her. If he hadn't had come when he did there was no telling what she would have done to Gretta. She was so furious, and was putting pressure on Gretta's injured arm helped her. Ria wanted Bobby to run at her, only to have him slam into a wall of her will. Like a barrier. She'd done them before. The rigorous training that Hedler had her do when she was his test subject had taken over her mentality at that moment. Memories that she forced herself to suppress for such a long time. She forgot about Oliver, as did everyone else apparently. She couldn't blame him for pushing her away to save her from Bobby. He didn't know what she could do. At least, she never confirmed it with him. If he had waited... There was no doubt in her mind that he had a ton of questions for her. But she wasn't ready to face them. Telling him everything would mean revealing who she was. And tomorrow was her birthday. He would be the first person who she told her secret to.

Her heart beat quickened at the thought. She did want to keep her secret a little bit longer. But with Hedler alive she needed Oliver's help. She had to find the doctor and stop him. There was no doubt in her mind that he didn't change. She had to save the lives of countless children who would undoubtedly become victims in his twisted 'experiments'.

Slowly, she walked back to her hideout, shoulders hunched. She was exhausted now. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and cuddle with Oliver. After her birthday the two would have a lot to talk about.

Ria touched the folder that Greg had set out for his wife. She wasn't sure why she felt afraid to open it. She knew that it wasn't about her. But… Tentatively, she opened the folder. Her heart jumped. The picture was that of Julliette, her friend Amanda's daughter.

She grabbed her cellphone.

_Can I come over?_ A text from Oliver said.

She sighed with relief. She wanted him over. _Long as you bring choclates_. She texted back, not bothering to fix the spelling error.

He sent her a picture of a thumb's up.

That was good. At least it gave her enough time to get home. She dialed Kevin's number as she walked toward her car.

"Leave a message," his familiar voicemail replied.

"Kevin. You have to call me back! I just found out from a very reliable source that Dr. Hedler is alive. I'm going to stop him. I… I figured you'd want to know. Call me back if you can." She then hung up. It was odd. She was going to tell Kevin that she needed his help, but decided against it. Oliver would help her. That thought alone both scared and excited her. Tomorrow night. She'd tell him tomorrow night once her birthday was done. Even if he didn't plan on doing anything she didn't want to relive the past on her birthday. She wanted to have a good day with little to no drama.


	20. Happy Birthday, Ria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I need to start posting faster. I get these ideas and takes me forever to get them down and when I finally do the show does something similar. Because I wrote Tommy doing that trick before seeing this last episode. Anyway! Thank you guys so much for your reading. I can't wait to see what you guys think about these chapters coming up. I know I still haven't picked up on the updating. This chapter has been tough for me to write. Just wasn't coming out right. I'm finally content and hope you guys are as well. So I had to do a little editing of my story nothing really major. I did slightly change the conversation between Ria and Barry in chapter 10 to fit more with show Barry. Since he's not a vigilante yet. And Juls age was bumped up. Not to mention I have change Ria's mother's name from Isabella to Gabriela. Hopefully this is the last of my last minute changes.

His gentle kisses brought her out of a peaceful sleep. She moaned and stretched her arms around his neck, pulling him over her. He nestled comfortably between her legs.

"Morning," he whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheekbone.

"Morning," she giggled, kissing him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Better than I thought I would," she murmured.

His smile widened. "Good," he said, lightly running his fingers down her side.

She smiled. She did expect to have a restless night. Especially since she discovered that Dr. Hedler was most likely alive and after children with potential to be like her. Although there still wasn't any physical proof that he was alive, only the words of a dead woman, she still couldn't leave it to chance. But Oliver's attention to her banished whatever fears she had. Together, the two would catch her nightmare. But not today. She promised herself she was going to have a good birthday.

"Hmm," she said, wiggling herself trying to look at her clock. "What time is it?"

"Early enough that it's still morning, but late enough that it's not that early," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, finally able to scoot back enough to see the clock. It wasn't on her nightstand. She groaned and Oliver chuckled, figuring she remembered what happened to it.

"I think your words were, 'Not today'," he said. "And then you threw it across the room."

She put one hand on her face and groaned again in frustration and slightly embarrassed. Oliver let out another chuckle. Clearly he hadn't realized that she didn't touch the clock when she threw it across the room after the morning alarm woke her up. It was one of the reasons why she kept her room bare. She was afraid of what she would do while asleep. But Oliver had found a way to add random objects into her apartment without her realizing. She had to admit, the little things he added made it seem more like a home than just a place she was temporarily renting.

"Do you have plans for today?" he asked.

She yawned then raised her eyebrows. "I don't know. Do I?" She was glad her birthday landed on the weekend. Her new job was surprisingly flexible with her current chaotic schedule. But they would soon tire of her excuses. Besides, she liked her job. It would be easier for her to pick out targets who needed her help, after she dealt with Hedler of course. She may know Oliver's secret identity, but she had a feeling that he had his own mission. And she wasn't about to let him tell her what to do and where to go.

"Well," Oliver mused. "I did make some plans for the afternoon. But I'm thinking we can go see a movie after and maybe get late dinner at Big Burger Belly."

Her eyes flickered slightly, but she tried not to show her disappointment. "Sure," she said as quick as possible. She expected a little more creativity from Oliver for her birthday. Her stomach growled.

Oliver's smile widened. He reached over and grabbed his cellphone, looking at the time. "Good, we've got some time. If you get up and get ready should be able to get some lunch. I know you're hungry. I'll shower first." He kissed her on the lips then got out of bed.

"Okay." She watched him leave, pondering what had just happened. Was it a trick? A ruse to throw her off? She knew she told him that she didn't want a big birthday party, but the least he could have said was happy birthday. Her heart beat skipped. It had to be a trick. He was very observant, although he still hadn't figured out she was River. He wouldn't have forgotten about her birthday within a few days of discovering it.

She placed her feet on the ground and quickly rummaged through her drawers, throwing out her clothes. Something nice, she thought. Not to underdressed, but can't be overdressed.

She went to her closet, finding the perfect outfit. It was casual enough for her to be comfortable, but looked nice enough for a birthday party.

"Your turn," Oliver said, stepping into her room with only a towel on.

Her eyes wandered his body, appreciating his physique. His scars only made her appreciate his body more. "You're a show-off. You know that?" She said.

He returned her smile, and winked at her.

"So, how should I dress?" She held her clothes in one hand, but didn't indicate they were the ones she should wear.

"Casual," he said not really paying attention. "Jeans, shirt. It's just lunch."

"Okay, I'll wear these," she replied automatically.

It took her only a little bit longer than usual to get ready. If there really was a surprise birthday party there was no telling who he had invited. Not that she had many friends, sadly enough. But she'd fix that and soon. Especially if she was going to continue to date Oliver. And if Moira was there... Ria's heart jumped with nervousness. She'd only met Moira a handful of times, but the woman scared her. She was always polite, yet distant with Ria. But then again, their interactions so far had been fairly short. Maybe this time would be different. And if that was the case Ria had to make sure that she made the best impression on the woman.

"Hold on, Oliver," Ria said just before they left her building. She quickly went to her mailbox and opened it. Her eyes brightened as she grabbed the letters and a box, then went back to Oliver's side. He barely even looked up from his cellphone as he quickly texted someone back. "Ready," she said.

He smiled at her and opened the door. Her heartbeat quickened at his look. She would never tire of his smile. Or the feel of his skin against hers. It gave her the shivers, but the good kind. She calmed down. He had to have a plan for the day.

After getting in the car, Ria waited till they were on their way before going through her mail. There were only three letters and the small box. At least one of the letters was clearly a birthday card and it was attached to her present. Trying to catch his attention, but being as discreet as possible she held out the envelope and read the front. A frown crept over her brow. She didn't recognize the name of the sender.

She twirled the box in her hand. She didn't want to open the card or present yet, afraid of what might be written inside. Maybe Malcolm sent it to her. She wasn't ready to tell Oliver about Malcolm. At least, not right at this moment. That discussion would lead down to another that she had prepared for later. Besides, she still had to figure Malcolm out for herself. He had an end plan. Someone like him wouldn't take time out of their day to help someone like her, even if he knew her mother. He was after something, but so was she.

Her mind wandered. Malcolm was another problem for another day. Oliver did remember it was her birthday, right? Dinner! Oliver told her that he wanted to see a movie and then maybe have a late night dinner. Maybe he was planning on a super romantic late night dinner. Which meant she wasn't dressed appropriately for that. She could only hope that if that were the case then he would let her go home and change first. Or maybe he had bought clothes for her to wear. Or maybe they'd go shopping.

She placed the box under the seat in front of her and the mail in the back pouch. Leaning back, she looked out the window. Maybe he did forget. Maybe his mind was so preoccupied with the identity of River and unraveling her mysterious background that it completely slipped his mind that it was her birthday.

Ria crossed her arms in front of her and unconsciously pouted. If that was the case then it sucked to be him. She'd slip into his base again and kick his ass for forgetting about her birthday. Then she'd make him wait a week, maybe even more, to reveal who she was. Was it really too much for her to ask, just to have a pleasant birthday? She was already afraid that her celebration would be cut short by some sort of interruption, like Dr. Hedler actually revealing that he was alive. Or someone trying to kidnap Juliette. But her father's words came to mind, "You can't always worry about the 'what ifs' or 'maybes'. Sometimes you just need to enjoy life. And go with the flow, like a river."

As her mind came up with revenge scenarios she suddenly noticed her surroundings. They were unfamiliar to her. Slowly, she uncrossed her arms and sat up straighter. They were in a country area. They passed by a man riding a horse inside a fence.

John slowed then finally parked the car near a stable. She couldn't even wait for him to open her door and quickly got out, stretching her legs.

"Ollie, where are we?" Ria asked curiously, putting her hand over her head to shade it from the sun.

He smiled at her. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand.

She quickly grabbed it and followed him into the stables.

"Mr. Queen," a woman said pleasantly as she walked over to them. She shook their hands with a smile. "It's been a while."

Two stable hands walked out with fully saddled horses. One was black the other a dark brown.

"What do you think?" Oliver asked.

Ria's eyes widened as she looked at him then at the horses. She let out a delighted shriek and ran to them, running her hands along the black's body expertly.

"This fellow looks like Diablo," she said, petting it. Her mouth dropped slightly when she returned her attention to Oliver. "You didn't buy me a horse did you?" she gasped.

Oliver twitched a little then shook his head. Ria sighed with relief and placed her head on the horse's neck. "Oh thank goodness," she said. "I mean, this is awesome. But I wouldn't know what to do with a horse. Can we ride them?"

"They're yours for a day. The black one is Snickers and the brown one is Secret," the woman replied. "If you have any questions or need any help you know how to reach me," she added, looking at Oliver.

He nodded his head.

Ria skipped over to Oliver and he wrapped his arms around her. "Happy birthday, Ria," he said, before kissing her.

She eagerly returned his kiss, pulling him closer before letting him go and lightly shoving him back. "Don't you ever pretend you forgot my birthday again," she commanded, then went back to the black horse. "Let's go, Snickers."

She easily mounted the horse, grateful that she chose to wore pants, but a little upset that she was wearing nice clothes. At least she wasn't wearing the dress she first saw. She didn't wait for Oliver, commanding the horse to move out of the stables and onto the first path she saw.

It didn't take long for Oliver to catch up to her and take lead. She let him. After all, he clearly had a plan. He was quiet for a short while. She didn't mind. It was just the two of them, alone in the woods.

"I do recall someone saying they were an expert horseman, er, woman?" he teased, breaking the easy silence.

She squinted her eyes, pulling her horse to a stop next to his.

"That large tree down there. I'll race you."

He didn't even give her time to answer, kicking his horse into a gallop.

"Cheater!" She called out, but followed suite. "We can do this, Snickers," she said encouragingly. All the lessons that her father taught her came back quickly. She fell into sync with her horse. The powerful beast under her reminded her of the horse she had when she was a child.

She beat Oliver to the tree, but just barely. They both slowed and she teasingly circled Oliver and his horse.

"I think I won," she said, trying to sound haughty.

He laughed. "I think I'm a bad influence on you," he said. "You're actually able to sound haughty."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, then I'll have to show you my secret," he said.

"One of many?" The words slipped out before she could stop them. She looked at him innocently, hoping he didn't see the brief panic.

His smile saddened slightly, before he put on his mask. "You'll never know," he said.

"So," he continued after a brief moment of silence. "You owned a horse and you named it Diablo? You never told me that."

She couldn't contain her laughter at that question and the look on his face. She shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? I was twelve and my dad got me a horse to teach me responsibility. So I decided to name the horse Diablo because I likened responsibility to evil. But he was a sweet horse. My dad kind of regretted getting me the horse. He claimed that I liked to run away, but honestly, night time runs are just the best. So, technically, yes I did run off, but I never ran away. I always intended to go back home." She stopped talking, thinking back. Her horse had died a few days before she was abducted. He some how got out of his stables and fell into a ravine. Her hands tightened at the reins. She never linked the death of her horse to her capture. But if he hadn't died then she would have taken him that day. Her life would have ended up differently.

A strange memory crept up and she giggled, shaking her head. "You know what's strange? He was all black, so beautiful and majestic. I don't know how my father got or found him. I wanted to call me Sombra at first, which is shadow in Spanish. Calm, cool and collected. Nothing spooked that horse. But I just had to stick it to my dad," she chuckled softly. She didn't realize that they were way off the trail until Oliver slowed then stopped his horse in front next to a little pond.

Ria jumped down, stretching her sore legs. There was a cliff circling around them, the only entrance was the one they used and that was mostly covered by the forest.

Oliver tied both horses up then unpacked the saddlebag that was on his horse. She didn't notice it before. He lay a blanket on the ground then set everything up. She plopped down across from him, wincing slightly when she landed a little too hard on the ground.

He chuckled then handed her a glass of wine. "Happy birthday, Ria. May you have many more."

She tapped his glass with hers then drank. "I will, but next time maybe wish me a happy birthday in the morning instead of having me freak out? I didn't really like that. And now I'll have to punish you."

"Oh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "And what will my punishment be?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. I can't tell you yet." Her eyes danced with mischief, but it was all his fault.

She let out a yelp of surprise when he pulled her to him. The next thing she knew he had her body pinned to the ground by his.

"Maybe you can forgive me since I discovered your birthday by accident," he teased.

She wiggled, finding it difficult to do much else. "Ollie?"

"Yeah?"

She spent an extra ounce of mental energy on him, syncing her body with the force, she rolled him onto his back so that she was sitting on him. Grabbing both of his hands, she put them over his head and leaned down. "It's my birthday. As such, I get to tease and win games and arguments," she said. Ever so lightly she brushed her lips against his then got off him.

She could hear him breathing a little heavier than usual, but couldn't look back at him. Her smile was much too large and she didn't want to look silly.

"Don't worry," he finally said, regaining his composure. "I never pull the same trick twice. And to make up for my naughtiness, I'll take you shopping. Wherever you want to go and whatever you want to buy."

She gave him a cocky smile. "Well," she said, rubbing her hands together and trying to sound as diabolical as possible. "You have just woken up the monster. I may leave you broke. Is this Raisa's cooking?"

He nodded and laughed at the quick change of subject.

"I'm starving, we will eat now! The birthday girl commands it."

There was plenty for the two to eat. For the first time in a while they were actually able to chat without being interrupted. She was grateful to Oliver, knowing it must have been difficult for him to set aside his mission goals. Especially since there was no doubt in her mind he was trying to unravel the secret of who River was on top of that.

She leaned back on her elbows and watched the still water, letting the food digest while Oliver packed everything up, leaving the blanket empty. She banished all thoughts of her alter ego and her past. She'd promised herself she was only going to focus on the present and good memories today. The water called to her.

She stood up and walked over toward the water. "Is the water safe?" she asked, taking off her shoes and socks.

He nodded.

She didn't give him time to question or for herself to rethink her decision. She stripped off her clothes and walked into the water. She looked back at him coyly, then completely submerged her body. "Afraid of cold water?" she teased. The water wasn't that cold, and the day was nice and warm, considering the time of year.

She turned her back to him, the moment he took off his shirt. And listened closely as he stepped into the water. The back of her mind chastised her for what she hoped would happen. They were in a public place. They could get caught.

His hands brushed across her neck as he moved her hair to one side, bring a pleasant chill down her spine. They slowly worked together as he massaged her. She groaned, surprised that she was actually tense.

"You've been stressed," he said.

"You're killing the mood," she muttered. She gasped when his lips lightly touched her shoulder and he kissed her to her neck. It was her neck that he seemed to truly be after at the moment. His kisses would break and she feel the tip of his tongue ever so briefly. Her body just wanted him to do that forever, but she also wanted more. She leaned back, and grabbed his head so that his lips could meet hers. They fit perfectly together. The kiss was soft, yet forceful and warm. Her body was alive. Her inhibitions completely gone.

She turned her body completely so that she was facing him, and pulled him close to her. She used one hand to hold on to him from just below his neck, while the other explored his back. she had practically memorized it, but she loved the feel of him, scars and all. He returned his attention to her neck, clearly not ready to let that go.

She ran her hand down to his ass. She loved the attention to her neck, but craved more. She could feel his growing hardness on her stomach. But neither were ready for that yet. His lips left her neck, and for a brief moment she was upset. Only to have them return to her mouth. Their tongues danced together. One of his hands found a breast and she barely stopped a rather loud moan from escaping her lips.

Her eyes partly closed as she enjoyed the pleasure of his hands. She caught a smirk from him, but didn't have time to think on it when his mouth met one nipple. His attentions to her breasts brought more excitement to her. She needed him. Reaching between them, she tried to get him ready, but he wouldn't let her. She was surprised when he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, knowing full well how difficult it was for him to control himself. But not caring.

He gently laid her on the blanket, and went down on her. It took all of her willpower, not to scream out in pleasure from his hands and tongue. He teased her for a short while, bringing her to the brink of ecstasy only to move away. Finally, he let her reach her peak. She bit her lip and arched her back. Her whole body quivered and she lay there panting for a brief moment.

He positioned his body over hers, meeting his lips with hers. She eagerly kissed him, slightly raising her body so that he could finally enter her. He waited only for an instant to pull her to a sitting position on him. She knew what to do. He gave almost an equal amount of attention between her breasts and mouth while she set their pace. She was slow at first, before finally having to pick up speed and completely wrap her legs around his waist. She felt his body shudder underneath her which brought her to another orgasm shortly after.

She lay next to him, panting heavily, running one hand through her hair. She'd had explosive orgasisms with him before, but this… She was still basking in the afterglow, not worried about her clothes.

"Happy birthday," he whispered again, sounding rather pleased with himself.

She rolled onto her side to face him. His right hand made a gentle circled along her back.

"You're amazing," she said, touching his face. "I have something-" They both heard the noise of horses and rushed to get dressed. It didn't take them too long, even with them taking a quick dip in the water. Ria was glad that Oliver had packed almost everything up. The two were dressed and mounted on their horses before the strangers were even seen.

Ria had to avert her eyes from the family of four. She was both ecstatic and embarrassed by what she and Oliver had done. Yet another item to add to the list of things she never thought she would do.

"I have to confess," Oliver said once they were clear of the family. She felt his hand in her hair and he pulled out a twig, flicking it into the forest. She blushed. "There is another party for you later tonight. Tommy's idea. He said that you were testing me and that you wanted a party. Since I'm taking you shopping for clothes, shoes, jewelry, whatever you want, I thought you should know. You are dating a Queen, and with that comes certain… perks. Extravagant parties are what I'm all about. And I'd be remiss if I didn't throw you one as well. Tommy's words. I can't believe he knows the word 'remiss.'"

She giggled. "Alright, Mr. Queen," she said. "I take it that you don't want me showing up like this?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it since it was the only thing he could do without being awkward while on a separate horse. "I'm saying because I think you've had enough surprises for today. And if you want to show up the way you are that's fine by me. But I have a feeling you would be very angry with me if I let you go to a surprise party with a bunch of strangers without forewarning."

She blushed. "No complaining if I break your bank," she said.

He laughed. "Ria, I don't think you have it in you," he replied, not trying to be mean.

She looked away to hide her smile, but he was right. Her life had taught her fierce independence and she found it hard to accept gifts. But today she would make an exception.

To say she had enough clothes to that would give her a different outfit to last her a month would be an understatement to say the least. She felt like she had enough clothes to last her a year. Oliver, on the other hand, said she was exaggerating and could probably cycle through her clothes within two weeks. She wasn't joking when she told him that he would bring out the monster in her. She dragged him into every store that caught her eye. And he wouldn't let her pay for anything. Even though she was sure he had already spent quite a lot of money before they were even through. She had a feeling that he had thrown in the most money for her surprise birthday party that was being hosted by Tommy. Considering his dad had cut him off.

Ria tugged on her short black dress. She had liked it when she tried it on, it helped that Oliver's eyes grew huge from surprise. But it was one of the first things she had tried and she was feeling incredibly sexy. Now she was feeling incredibly self conscious. What if her dress was too revealing? What if the party wasn't that kind of party? Oliver assured her she looked fine, but she doubted herself.

She frowned when they neared the entrance of the building. "Haven't I been here before?" she asked.

"Have you?" Oliver questioned.

She glanced over at him, not sure if he was teasing her or genuinely curious. His face remained neutral much to her frustration. She let John open the door for her this time, thankful there weren't any camera about.

She took Oliver's arm as he led her inside the building. There was something familiar about the place.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Ria," Tommy shouted the moment he spotted the two. The party was already going, although Ria wanted to be on time, Oliver reminded her that her party wasn't the kind to be on time for.

She hugged Tommy then Laurel who stood by his side. "Thank you so much," Ria said. It was just the four of them, although she could see the party raging behind them. So many strangers. She forced a smile across her face as her nerves started to get the better of her.

"Come on, birthday girl," Laurel said, hooking her arm around Ria's and pulling her into the room where the party was going on. Laurel was clearly tipsy. Laurel sat her down at a table that had been reserved for them. Their boyfriends joined them, each holding a drink. A server followed close behind and gave each of them a shot glass.

"To Ria happy birthday," Tommy said as he held up his shot. The rest joined him and quickly downed it.

"Oh, weak," Ria said, shaking her head at the shot.

"What?" Tommy asked, surprised by her remark.

"Come on, Tommy. Kind of expected something better. I don't know, maybe stronger," she teased.

"Did I tell you how much I like your girlfriend, Ollie," Tommy said as he raised his hand, looking for a server.

"Hear that?" Ria shouted. "Your bestie likes me."

Oliver chuckled, shaking his head.

It didn't take the server long to come back with four more shot glasses. Ria picked up a glass and sniffed it. The smell caused her to cough.

"Oh god. Not this, Tommy," Oliver said as soon as he smelled it. "I want my girlfriend to remember her birthday. Not to have it be one big blur."

"Ollie!" Ria said looking horrified. "Think I can't hold my liquor?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you drink before," he replied.

"There are many things you haven't seen me do. Or you have you just. I mean, nevermind," she stammered.

He eyed her curiously, but still shook his head.

"Party pooper," she said, sticking her tongue out. She downed her shot before anyone could stop her then coughed and scrunched her face as if that would get rid of the taste. "So disgusting," she wheezed.

Tommy laughed and nodded his head, before drinking his. "Wanna see a trick?" he asked.

"Oh god no, Tommy," Laurel groaned.

Oliver winced, clearly knowing the reason for Laurel's groan.

"What?" Tommy asked, feigning innocence. "I don't think I've shown her," he said.

"I think someone's done this trick to everyone, Tommy," Laurel said, rolling her eyes.

Tommy shrugged them off, motioning for Ria to get closer to him. She did and watched him intensely. "I think this is yours," he said, pretending he pulled out a silver dollar from behind her ear.

She laughed harder than she should have. Her giddiness about the night and the fact that everything was going so well made her want to take risks. She wanted to show him a magic trick of her own. "Well, I'll be honest. No one's done that to me before."

"Ha!" Tommy said, nudging Laurel. "You owe me a dance."

"Since when?" Laurel asked.

"Uh. Since you said you thought she'd seen that trick."

"I think you should clarify bets before you 'win' them," she replied, trying to look stoic.

He waved his hand at her, dismissing her words. "Come on, Ria. Let's show these two how to party."

Ria laughed. "Yeah, and let everyone know I'm a terrible dancer?" As if to prove her point she stamped both feet on the ground then wiggled her body around, flailing her arms in odd directions.

Tommy laughed. "You're drunk," he stated.

Ria blushed and quickly sat down. Oliver wrapped one arm around her a pulled her closer to him. She smiled, contently breathing in his smell.

"Are you serious?" Tommy asked, checking his watch. "I'll be right back." He got up and left.

Oliver stood up as well. "I'll be right back," he said.

"And I'll be here with Laurel," she replied.

He kissed her, lingering on her lips for a moment. Then finally straightened and walked away. She followed him, her eyes appreciating his backside.

Laurel moved around the table to sit next to Ria. She fidgeted, clearly worried. Digging into her purse, she pulled out a small gift. "Sorry it isn't much, someone didn't inform me it was your birthday till the last minute," Laurel said, handing it over.

"Awe," Ria replied, feeling suddenly shy. "You didn't have to. And Oliver kind of found out by accident. I didn't tell him."

Laurel eyed her, clearly trying to read her. "You're not that old," Laurel teased. "No reason to be hiding your birthday."

Ria laughed. "Wasn't that," she said. "I…" She paused, fitting together the words she wanted to say. "Let's just say I haven't had a birthday party since I was thirteen. Life circumstances and all that."

Laurel hugged her, surprising Ria. "Well," Laurel said, pulling away. "I'm glad he found out."

"Me too." She felt a little awkward around Laurel. After all, there was a lot of history between her and Oliver.

"Laurel, can I ask you-" Someone roughly grabbed Ria and turned her chin to him. "What the fuck," she snapped, pulling away and standing up. She felt Laurel's hand on her wrist.

"Holy shit," the drunk man said, sounding surprised.

Ria didn't look for Oliver. Her senses closed in around her as she focused on the man. There was something about him that felt familiar.

"Dude, dude," the drunk said, grabbing his buddy and dragging him over to Ria and Laurel. "Holy shit it's Tiberia…" He snapped his fingers as he tried to remember her last name. "Who fucking cares. That's the bitch who knocked out my teeth."

"Excuse me, you should take your friend home now," Laurel commanded.

The friend nodded as he tried to grab his drunk buddy and pull him away.

"Come on, Laurel," Ria said, turning to go.

The drunk grabbed her wrist again. "I can't believe you don't remember me." He pointed to his front teeth with his free hand. Ria pulled away, keeping her body between the drunk and Laurel. She crossed her arms in front of her so that the drunk couldn't grab her. "You knocked them out. And at the first day of school too." His speech was slurred and he staggered.

"Oh really," Ria said, sounding unconvinced.

"I'll never forget that arrogant face of yours. Just like your mom's. Except your eyes. Now that bitch had the coldest eyes. Where you going?"

Ria had started to pull Laurel away keeping her body between the two, just in case. She stopped mid-step, her body went cold and she felt suddenly sober at the words.

"Let," Laurel started to say, motioning for the guy to leave, while trying to pull Ria with her, but Ria shrugged her off.

"You're drunk 'buddy'. You should probably go sleep it off," Ria said, putting as much ice as possible in her words. She didn't feel Laurel leaving her side. Not that it mattered. She could handle herself. "I don't know you and you don't know me. And I highly doubt you've met my mom. She was the kindest-"

The drunk laughed, harder and louder than he should have. "Kindest? Ha. You probably don't remember huh? You must have gotten into a shit ton of fights. First day at school and you hit me so hard knocked out my front teeth, permanent ones. And you got away with it to." His laugh turned into a snort and hiccups. "They originally were going to suspend her," he turned his attention to one of his friends who tried to usher him away. He pushed the man back and staggered to Ria again.

Without warning, the man found himself behind pulled back by Oliver, as he joined Ria's side, putting his body just in front of hers. Tommy also joined them not that she noticed. She wanted him to say more. She wanted him to provoke her more.

"Go home you're not welcomed here," Tommy commanded.

"Tommy Merlyn. Should have guessed," the drunk said, waving his hands in the air. "Mother, daughter. After all, her mum was fucking-"

Without warning, she punched the drunk, sending him crashing to the ground. The people around them stopped and stared. The drunk laughed, spitting out blood. Ria kept her hands up and clenched, advancing toward the man. She could feel the power inside her grow. In his state and hers she could send him flying across the room. A darkness inside her clouded her mind. Killing him would be too easy. But maiming him-

"Ria!" Oliver's voice barely snapped her out of her back to reality. His hand on her arm helped, only just.

"Alright, that's enough," John commanded, easily picking up the man.

"You still hit like a girl," the drunk yelled, before he disappeared.

"Ria, are you okay?" Oliver asked with concern.

She didn't look at him only stared at the spot where the drunk had disappeared with John. She let Oliver pull her away from the festivities that started right up as soon as they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ria, you okay?" Tommy asked as soon as the door closed behind them. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was going to do that. Not that I know who he was." She wanted to reassure him that everything was alright, but she was afraid to speak. So she nodded weakly.

Picking her up, and sitting her on a table, Oliver went into the fridge and pulled out a bag of ice.

Oliver's touch brought her emotions down and the ice, after wrapping it in a towel, on her knuckles finished the job. She didn't realize she was shaking until she let go of her breath. She wasn't even sure how long she'd been holding it.

"Ria?" Tommy asked in concern.

"It's okay, Tommy," Ria said, trying to sound reassuring. She even tried to force a smile. The three carefully watching her proved she wasn't successful.

"I'm so sorry," Tommy said. "This was supposed to be a good party for you. And here you punched a guy."

Ria put her other hand on top of the ice and breathed in and out before answering. "He deserved it. Talking about my mom like that as if he knew her," she said, regaining her composure. This time she could smile. "The night is still young. Give me like ten minutes. And then the four of us are going to dance, because it's my birthday and I command it!"

Relief crossed Tommy's face. "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to if you're not feeling up to it," he said.

"Tommy. I'm not about to let some drunk asshole ruin my night. It's been awesome up till now and it'll end awesome," she said firmly and stuck her nose up in the air.

Tommy looked at Oliver, who had his hand on the table and watched Ria carefully. Oliver glanced over at his best friend then smiled and shrugged.

"If she said she wants to dance I think we'll have to dance," Oliver said.

Ria finally looked at Oliver and nodded, approving of his answer.

"Okay," Tommy said. "I'm going to make sure that asshole won't ruin this party again."

Laurel stared at Ria and Oliver for a moment then turned. "I'm coming with you, Tommy," she called, disappearing after him.

Oliver waited till the door was closed, before touching Ria's cheek. "Let me see your hand," he said softly.

"That doesn't look so bad," she said, looking at her red hand after lifting the ice.

"You don't have to be brave," he said. "If you want we can go back to your place."

"Ollie! I mean it," she said, pulling her hand away. "I'm going to enjoy the rest of this night. And I've had worse. This is like a little bee sting." She stopped and started to stammer. She didn't want him to think she was okay fighting or punching anyone. Not yet at least. She didn't want him to start piecing together the clues that she knew more than she let on."And by little bee, I mean a freaking hive of them, stinging the one hand. But I'll be damned if I let that get in the way of my birthday night!" She ended, hoping she sounded convincing enough to him. In truth, her hand throbbed a little, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"Your hand might-" He started, but she interrupted him.

"Fall off my wrist?" she asked, continuing to try and lighten the mood. "Well let it. I'll enjoy my birthday. If my hand is worse tomorrow I will go see a doctor. But I can move my fingers and I don't think it's that bad. Now let's take this ice and go back out there. I want to party like it's my birthday. Because it is. Woohoo." She grabbed the bag and raised one hand in the air as if cheering while moving toward the door. Something about the room caught her eye. She stopped and frowned, looking around. "I have been here before," she said.

She spun on her heels and looked up at Oliver. Then wrapped her arms around his neck and rose up to kiss him. He met her lips, locking his hands behind her.

"This is where we first met," she said. It wasn't a question, but she looked up at him quizzically.

He nodded his head with affirmation.

She smiled. "I knew this place looked familiar. Although technically, this is where I snuck in from here and we met on the second floor."

"You snuck in?" he teased, rocking her body.

"Have to say, should thank my old roommates. I was practically dragged here. Ollie!" She giggled his name as he leaned in and kissed her neck. "There are people out there."

He chuckled. "I know," he whispered. His hot breath on her skin brought shivers over her body.

"You're terrible," she moaned, not wanting to stop him.

"I know," he replied.


	21. Nightmare Be Gone

Ria, dressed as River, ran her hands across a table that was in the Hood's base of operations. Both Oliver and John were out, having left her apartment over two hours ago. They were heading toward Queen Consolidate and she figured they'd eventually make their way to the base, giving her plenty of time to figure out how to get in and do a little exploring. Yesterday had turned out to be such a good day. She hoped for many more like them. But today, it was all about business. Although maybe she could have a little fun.

She eyed the arrows that were neatly set up in a stand. Using her mind, she pulled one to her. She focused on it, holding her hand under it to catch it if she dropped it. Keeping her mind on the floating arrow, she looked away and pulled another to her. With the two of them in her mind, she moved them around, making them dance. She gulped adding three more arrows into the mix so that there were five. It was easy to control the five while she kept her eyes on them. But she needed to be able to have better control over things without looking at them. There could come a time when she would not be able to rely on her sight. Just as she got the arrows in position around her like a rotating shield she heard the door open.

Her surprise and sudden fear of being caught made her lose control, sending the arrows dropping to the ground. She quickly picked them up and tried to put them back, but it was no use. She didn't have enough time to make them all look neat and untouched before John and Oliver made it down the stairs.

She had just enough time to put four of the five arrows back on their stand, and turn with the fifth one in hand, just when Oliver and John could see her.

Oliver's eyes narrowed and his jaw set, showing he was both annoyed and frustrated that she'd snuck into his base again. He walked determinedly toward her and she quickly moved away, tensing herself for a fight. But he just grabbed the arrow she had in her hand and put it back on it's stand, adjusting the others.

"Enjoying yourself?" he muttered.

"I was," she answered, taking a step back, doing her best to keep her body language at ease. She brushed a piece of the pink hair from her wig back. "So," she said, clapping her hands together, "what did you find in Swanson's laptop?"

Oliver raised his eyebrows. Amused by her directness, and surprised by her observance. It was clear he'd assumed she hadn't noticed him take it. "Nothing of importance. Just confidential patient records," he said.

"Could I see?" she asked.

John looked over at Oliver, not liking the idea of showing confidential files to another stranger. Oliver kept his assessing gaze on her.

"Look, I know what Dr. Hedler and his team were after back then. If I could see the files-" she started, but he interrupted her.

"The laptop was given to the police earlier today," Oliver said, his face suddenly serious and void of emotion. "But don't worry. We went through it and there was no mention of a Dr. Hedler or any Hedler, or even anything that would mention that the patients were in any danger or given a drug called Zeraxics or any new drug."

A noise of frustration escaped her lips. "Nothing?" she asked.

He shook his head.

She turned away from him, clenching her fists. Of course things wouldn't be that easy. Why had she even hoped? They shouldn't have given it away. She knew the signs. They didn't. Now she'd have to find a way to break into the police station, find out where they kept their evidence and steal the laptop.

"Tell me, River. Why would you want to kill a distinguished, caring, and clearly disabled doctor like Melvin Hedler?" He interrupted her thoughts, his voice harsh and judgmental.

Her body went cold with his words. She whirled around, knowing her eye were wide with disbelief. "What?!" Her voice pitched higher and the machine, that altered it, cracked a little. She knew she shouldn't be angry at him, he didn't know, but at the same time she was. She felt her energy spike. She felt as if she could raise the entire room in the air, compared to earlier when she could barely hold five arrows up. Emotion clearly was key.

The seconds seemed like hours as she struggled to calm herself down. He couldn't know yet. She didn't want him to be afraid of her. She wasn't ready to explain that just yet.

Oliver had an odd look on his face, his body tense, ready for her to attack. She let out a shaky sigh when she finally could speak. "What do you know about Dr. Hedler?" She was surprised by the sound of disappointment that came out instead of anger. How could she blame him for the information he found out? When she tried to find out more about Dr. Hedler she found nothing linking him to the things he'd done.

"He set up his first practice here in Starling City," Oliver said automatically. "He was a good doctor associated with the elite here in Starling City. In the mid 90s he moved to South America where he set up various free clinics and orphanages for the locals. A few years later, his personal funding ran out, forcing him to close down everything he started. He did what he could for the locals, but no one wanted to help fund his work. He disappeared shortly after that and was presumed dead." A pang of annoyance and frustration hit her gut. It was the same information she'd found when she did her own research.

He watched her, waiting for her next move.

There was no getting around it. She would have to explain certain things to him. Part of her wanted to rip off her mask and explain things to him as herself, but then the other part was too afraid to. She'd seen both extremes. Those who rejected her for being a 'freak' and different. And those who worshiped her as if she were a goddess. She cared for neither. She wanted Oliver to care for her for who she was and not be afraid of her or want her for what she could do. Showing him that would be the ultimate test.

A test she wasn't ready to give him. Not right now… A shiver ran down her spine. But she needed him on her side, even if he refused to help her in the end. This was important too. She was going to give him some information she had yet to say to anyone. Sure, she wasn't going to say she was Ria, but the information she held would help her read him better. How would he look at her after?

She tensed her body nervous.

Taking off one boot, she tapped on the bottom of the heel. A small compartment opened, and she pulled out a vial. She hesitated then held it out to him. "Zeraxics," she said. "There are only three left that I know of. At least, I hope there are only three left. He made it in an attempt to emulate a Japanese drug he had heard about. I can't remember the name, but I believe it was developed in World War II. He didn't want to waste money searching for the drug, so he tried to make it himself."

Oliver didn't move immediately. His mask fell just slightly at the mention of the Japanese drug.

"I guess he came close," she continued.

Forcing his arms to move, he reached for the vial but she instinctively moved away, wrapping her hand protectively around it.

"It's dangerous and highly addictive," she said, afraid to let it go. Her fear had no basis anymore now that she knew he was the vigilante. He wouldn't want to produce and use the drug himself, right? Never underestimate the extremes people will go to to protect the ones they love, Dr Hedler had told her once.

She continued quickly, "Depending on the person, it can enhance your strength, agility, speed, or endurance. He was still working on it, trying to perfect the flaws. He wanted to make a drug that would last in the body forever. With his you have to constantly inject yourself. Supposedly, the other drug increased the body's function to heal. His didn't, mortal wounds were still mortal. In fact, his made matters worse. You become numb to pain. If I was on it, I would be fighting you. You could break my arm and I'd still try to use it to fight. A zombie like drug in almost every aspect. On it too long and you start to lose yourself. Your memories begin to fade till you forget all together. Soon, you just attach to what's familiar and that usually is those around you, even if you know they are the ones doing bad things to you they are the only thing you know. He loved that."

"He got you addicted?" John asked.

She felt a grateful that it was John who asked and not Oliver. There was a kindness and knowingness in his voice. She couldn't help but move her arms in an exaggerated manner, showing her frustration, but not at them. "Yes and no," she said. "It's very… freeing."

"But?" Oliver asked.

"It almost killed me," she stated. "I heard that he had perfected the drug so that you only needed yearly doses, but with me he always used the daily ones. It became a use when needed basis." She paused, trying to figure out how to phrase her words. "After several near death experiences and not wanting to lose me, he realized what the problem was. Our bodies have a natural limit, when we surpass that we get warnings. Without feeling the warnings I usually went to far." She paused again, fixing her focus on Oliver. "TSO1," she said.

He stiffened, recognizing what Gretta had called her.

"Test Subject Omega1," she continued, pointing one finger as if to emphasize. "My designation. The best way to make an army who follow only you is to strip them from their identity. Plus, names just make you feel like you're someone and not a weapon. You become a person and something that staff can connect with. Since Test Subject Omega1 is a mouth full they just called me TSO1."

John growled at her words, standing up straighter. He looked ready to pound someone in the ground for her. Before he could ask or say anything she continued.

"He," she paused, then cleared her throat. "He didn't lose funding. He got what he needed," she said. "He made a secret compound in the jungle. The adults who became homeless, found themselves as his DMW set. Dead Men Walking. They were the first in line to experiment with. Once he was satisfied with his new version of his drug he'd inject a set of orphans, his new army. Children he could mold to become his soldiers. He chose people who weren't going to be missed." Ria gulped and waited, taking in their reactions.

John looked angry, his muscles bunched as if he were ready to go on a rampage. Oliver looked sad.

"You and Ria," Oliver said softly.

She looked startled unsure if he thought they were one in the same, or two different people.

Seeing her expression, Oliver clarified his statement. "She's been having nightmares about a Dr. Hedler," he cautiously admitted. He looked uncomfortable at having revealed that information. His muscles bunched as he clenched his fists. Her heart beat jumped and warmth spread across her belly.

She gulped. "It's not easy to talk about," she finally said, deciding her best course of action was to walk around the obvious. She took a step toward him then hesitated before extending her arm and opening her hand to reveal the bottle again. "You have better resources than I do," she said. Her insides felt like jelly. "This, it can't get out there. No one should be able to replicate it. I was warned it could be out there. You don't have to help me. This is my mission. I just.. I think you should be in the know. You made it clear that this is your city. If it's out there and people are using it then you need to be aware."

He took the vial, seeing her body tense with fear at losing it. "Matthew Sinclair smuggled Hedler from Russia a few months ago," he said, setting the vial onto the table.

Her eyes flashed with anger. "What?!" she asked, feeling the color drain for her face.

"At the time I didn't think much of it, and if my source was aware of what he had done I was not told. My source said he was badly burned and of no threat."

John reached out to her, but she scooted back, shaking her head. Deep breaths, she thought, taking in a deep shaky breath then letting it out. "Are you sure?" she asked. "He's alive? He's burned?"

He nodded his head on both accounts. Neither he nor John moved as they waited for her to digest the information. "You thought you killed him," he stated.

She couldn't look at him. There was too much pain and anger. She'd lived with the knowledge that she had killed the man and his cohorts. It was something she accepted although she would have preferred not to be a murderer. But now? She turned away, moving toward the back entrance.

"Where are you going?" Oliver demanded as he grabbed her wrist.

She pulled away. Fear and determination battled each other as anger started to lace its way inside her body. He was alive. Her nightmare really was alive. There was no way Oliver's source didn't know what Hedler had done. If Oliver's source knew he was alive then Kevin had to have known. The man lived and worked with secrets.

"He doesn't deserve to live," she snarled. "After all he's done. He may be burned, unable to walk, maybe even speak. It doesn't matter. That man is a threat in whatever state he is in. I'm going to take care of it right now."

"Hold on," John said. "You don't even have a plan. You just found out that he's alive. Matthew has doubled his security and rarely leaves his mansion. There is no way the two of you will be able to get to him, much less you by yourself."

"You don't know what I'm capable of," she said firmly.

"You're right," John agreed. "But I've studied you. You may have a trick or two that I don't know about, but I know what he can do." Oliver gave his friend a glance. "And this is a suicide mission. We need to come up with a good plan. We need more information."

John was right and they all knew it, but she couldn't allow another day for that monster to live.

Ria looked away, staring at the arrows. She was conflicted. If she showed them then there would be more questions, more talking. If she didn't, she'd have to go alone. The thought of working with Oliver again was enticing, but this was her fight. John was right. It was a suicide mission. But not for her.

"Thanks for the information," she finally said, turning around and moving toward the back exit again.

Oliver grabbed her arm and she pulled away again, quickly going into a defensive stance. "Look I'm not waiting another day. I'm going today. You may need more information, but I don't." My rage will carry me through, she thought. Tomorrow she'd work more on channeling it.

"This is reckless," John said.

"I'm not asking either of you to come with me," she said. "I may find something, I may find nothing, but I'm tired of being in the dark. The confirmation that he's alive and that Matthew was the last to have seen him is enough for me."

"You won't get the information out of him," Oliver said. She opened her mouth to contradict him then realized what he was implying. Would she be able to torture a man to get what she needed? Would she have to go that far? She had a feeling that she wouldn't. After all, were scared of the unknown, and showing him something that no person could do would probably be enough to get him talking.

"I'm going with you." She tried to protest, but Oliver was already walking away and grabbing this things.

"Oliver," John said with exasperation. But it was pointless. There was no changing either of their minds.

* * *

John had done his best to try and reason with the two "crazy" vigilantes as he now called them. He was right that they needed more information. That they were going in blind and unprepared. But Oliver couldn't let River go on her own. And short of fighting her and locking her up, there was nothing he could do to stop her. So, he would just have to join her and watch her back.

The two moved quietly and quickly through the backwoods. River showing her skills at stealth. Trained to be part of an army.

Oddly enough, Matthew's security was lacking to say the least. Using the night vision binoculars River brought they counted four. The absence of the guards most likely meant Matthew was out of the house. Which caused Oliver to both be relieved and frustrated. He'd planned on there being guards who would make it difficult for them to get to the mansion if not impossible. If she realized the hopelessness of the situation, at least without proper planning, then she would probably listen to reason. But with four guards there was hope of entering. Hell, maybe they would actually find something of interest.

Two guards wandered the backyard, barely paying attention, while the other two smoked and chatted. Unprofessional to say the least, but Oliver had a feeling that Matthew was just starting out his life of crime. Maybe this was for the best, stop him before he did much damage.

The two crouched over a bush, waiting and watching. Finally, the two guards in the backyard turned and moved toward the front of the house.

Oliver's keen eyes looked for the security cameras. In a house like this there were bound to be some. Without warning, River ran to the house.

"River!" Oliver hissed. Keeping his sense open, he ran after her. She didn't wait for him as she scaled the side of the home, using the decorative vines to reach the second floor window that was open. One peak in and then she disappeared over the ledge.

Oliver didn't waste any time following her. There was something about her, either the way she moved, or something, he wasn't sure, but it was familiar.

Rolling onto the floor, Oliver looked around trying to find her in the dark bedroom. The door was open, indicating she had no intentions of waiting for him. Before he could make it to the door, River rolled back in, pinning herself against the wall. He heard the sound of a man's voice and stationed himself next to her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Matthew screamed. "You took almost all of my men? Of course I'm pissed! You left me with four. FOUR!"

From the sounds of things he was on the phone. He walked past them, completely oblivious to the partially open door. River moved out, sneaking behind Matthew.

"Who's supposed to protect me if the Hood ever comes?" he yelled. "Hello? HELLO?!" He roared in frustration and threw his phone on the ground, breaking it into pieces.

Taking out a sai, River grabbed Matthew and slammed him against a wall, covering his mouth with her gloved hand. Her other pressed the sai on his chest.

Oliver took up position behind her, bow and arrow in hand. Oddly, he was okay with being support, but only for now.

"One word I don't like and you'll find my sai in your heart," she hissed. To Matthew, her threat was real. He looked like he was ready to piss himself. But Oliver knew it wasn't. Her stance alone told him she wouldn't be able to hurt Matthew to such an extent. But Oliver on the other hand could. "Where is Dr. Hedler?"

"I don't know who-" He was cut off by her pressing her sai harder. His cry of fear was muffled by her hand again.

"What did I say?" she snarled.

"I swear," he whispered, still going with his lie. Maybe he did know she was lying.

Moving her hand with the sai away, she pointed toward a vase. Oliver raised his bow, nocking an arrow. One more lie and he would shoot it. He heard a vase hit a wall, shattering. His head jerked in the direction, there was no one, only a broken vase. Returning his focus on Matthew he saw the terror in the man's eyes.

"That's your final warning. Now you know not to piss me off anymore. Where is Dr. Hedler?"

Matthew's body visibly shook, but he nodded his head. They followed him, Oliver keeping on alert in case he was leading them to some sort of trap, River holding tightly onto Matthew's back with her sai pressed against it. Taking out a set of keys, Matthew unlocked a door and opened it. She shoved him inside. He stumbled and crumpled to the floor. When he turned to look at them he kept his full attention on River. His face was losing its fear, being replaced by awe.

River ignored him, taking out her second sai and heading toward the bed. Various medical machines filled the room. Oliver recognized the doctor, who lay on the bed, apparently sleeping. He was covered from head to toes in bandages, making him look more like a mummy than a living person.

"I can't believe it," Matthew murmured. Oliver punched him in the face, knocking him out, giving them one less distraction. Also making sure that he couldn't scream for help.

"You're here," the doctor wheezed as he looked at River. "I've been waiting for you to come for me." Those words caused River to back up and Oliver to look around. A perfect trap, but oddly enough it wasn't.

He laughed. It sounded painful to say the least, not that the pain seemed to bother him as he tried to sit up as well. He miserably failed, clearly in too much pain to do much of anything. Before either of them could stop him, he grabbed the bed controller and raised himself up. Oliver quickly shot his arrow, severing the line so that he couldn't call for help.

Dr. Hedler only smiled through his bandages. "I would never want to ruin this sweet reunion between me and my prize subject." He smiled, showing white teeth. "My greatest failure."

River's entire body tensed. "You're going to pay for your crimes, Dr. Hedler," she stated, her voice sounding even more hollow than normal.

The old man laughed again. "Am I? For what? There are no witnesses. No evidence. Will you testify at my trial? Will you finally reveal what you are? A freak!" He spat the words, eyes filled with malice and joy at the pain he had inflicted.

River's face twitched.

"Does he even know?" he asked, nodding toward Oliver. "Oh, stupid girl. Don't you see now what I was trying to do? I was trying to create a family for you. A safe haven where you'd never have to fear being yourself."

"By drugging me?" River snapped back, regaining her composure. "By stripping me of who I am. By putting me through things no child should go through? You kidnapped me!"

Hedler, looked away from her, ignoring her remarks, and sizing up Oliver. "How would you like to become a god?" he asked.

River bit back a scream and raised one sai, pressing it against his neck. "I only have to push," she hissed.

"Do it. Finally, complete my work. End me," he said, pushing into the blade.

She jumped back. Oliver placed his hands on her arms to hold her steady as she rocked.

Hedler's smile stayed on his face and he leaned back. "I knew you couldn't. I tried so hard to make her into a killer, just like you, vigilante," he said, easily dismissing her. "She thinks she has a soul to lose."

Oliver clenched his bow, but he couldn't kill the man just yet. He needed the okay from River. This was her enemy. Why was River so passive all of a sudden? Maybe it was because she was in front of her former tormentor. A man she believed to be dead. One she thought she'd killed. And yet here he was. He wasn't sure how he'd deal in that situation.

"Will we stare at each other all night long?" Hedler asked, clearly not going to answer any of her questions.

Oliver doubted that torture was the answer, especially since the man was in so much pain already. Not that there was enough time to do it. And getting the sickly man out of the house was impossible. They wouldn't be able to care for him and torture him at the same time.

"You're in pain," River stated, sounding surprised by her revelation. She cocked her head to one side, looking curious. "Why should I end your miserable existence now?"

Hedler's smile fell at her words. "Coward," he spat. "Your mother would be ashamed of you."

Oliver heard something crash in the room next door, as something fell. Out of the corner of his eye River's hair flew up. Meanwhile, the door to the room they were in slammed shut as if a gust of wind had hit it. River lunged at Hedler, pulling him off the bed and holding him up by his throat. Either he was really light or she was really strong.

"You know nothing about my mother," she snarled, pinning him against the wall.

Hedler choked and wheezed as he tried to breath. Still, that stupid smile returned when he finally regained control.

"Of course I do," he finally said. "How else do you think I knew about you?"

"You will tell me everything," she commanded.

He looked at her then at Oliver. "He could have gotten it out of me," he said, pointing to Oliver. "I can't let him have you." Oliver saw the knife. She didn't. He grabbed her, pulling her back and away. The moment she was out of his hands he shot at the doctor. River barely hit the ground before she rolled back up.

"No!" she shouted, but it was too late. The doctor stared at him in surprise then down at his chest. His left hand went limp and he dropped the knife. He hadn't expected the shot. He spit out blood and saliva, trying to laugh. "Touche, vigilante," he garbled. River rushed to Hedler. "But not even you can save the two of your from this."

There was a distinct clicking sound as Hedler raised his other hand, revealing a grenade. The world slowed for Oliver. It took him two steps to get to River, wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her up and away while she kicked Dr. Hedler back. They were never going to make it a good safe distance. Behind him, he heard a jumble mess as objects went flying and crashing, the windows shattered. There was no time to get to Matt and save him. On his back, Oliver felt the warm of fire and heard the rumbling as the grenade blew up. He threw River into the hallway and dove on top of her, protecting her body with his, just in case the house caved in around them.

He felt her arms reach up, one hand wrapped around his neck, hugging him to her, the other reached out as if she could stop what was happening. "I'll keep you safe," she whispered. He couldn't pull it back to safety under him.

The world returned back to its normal pace, although his ears rang from the noise. He got up and looked around.

"Are you okay?" River asked, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him.

He nodded, getting onto his feet. She tried to run into the room, only to find most of it was gone. There was no way Dr. Hedler survived. Matthew's body lay on the floor down below them. There was no telling the state he was in.

"River! We have to go," Oliver shouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her to get her to focus. She shook her head once to clear it then nodded and followed after him. The two of them ran away from the house, from the disaster. In the background, he heard men shouting. A bullet grazed a tree near them, but neither flinched as they ran. At some point, River disappeared on him. He pushed the abundant array of questions from his mind. Hedler had meant for them to die, and they should have. But like the night he should have died when he was thrown off a building he didn't. And he had a feeling that it was River's doing.

Reaching his motorcycle, he called John to apprise him of the situation once he reached his bike.

"Hey, Ria called," John said the moment he picked up.

"What? When?" Oliver asked.

"A few minutes ago," he said. "She sounded really upset."

It was hard not to see a connection between what had just happened and Ria's phone call. He looked at his phone. It was 2AM. "I'll call her. Just… we need to dig deeper on Hedler. I'll fill you in later, but he's dead," he said before hanging up and calling Ria.

"Can you come pick me up?" Ria asked, not even bothering to say hi. John was right. She sounded really upset, and wide awake. "I can't stay in my apartment right now."

"Yeah, I'll be there in thirty," he said. He put on his helmet, calling John telling him to meet him at Ria's apartment. He had a feeling that there was still more to come.

* * *

Ri's heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't play this game anymore. Oliver had saved her from Dr. Hedler and the man nearly killed them because she was too weak. Why did she think she could kill him? It just wasn't in her nature to kill. When she finally had him in her hands all she wanted to do was make him go public with what he had done. She wanted the world to know he was a terrible man. She wanted him to face justice. But he was right. She wasn't ready for the world to know what she could do.

She paced in her apartment lobby, waiting for Oliver. Hedler was dead and maybe Matthew was too. But there was no telling who else knew about her. Matthew clearly knew. She recalled her memories from the Christmas party that Oliver hosted. Matthew had watched her with an expression she couldn't place. But now she knew. And if Matthew was still alive then she was in danger. Oliver was in danger.

The moment she spotted John pull up and Oliver step out she rushed out of the building and hugged Oliver tightly. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, reassuring her that he was alright. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, feeling him. She didn't check him early to see if he was alright. There wasn't time. They just got up and ran. "I'm really hungry. Can we go somewhere to eat?" she lied.

He nodded.

"I know just the place," John stated.

Barely a minute passed before they were off. Ria rubbed her face with one of her hands as exhaustion hit it. When Oliver had grabbed her around her waist she'd raised her hands, throwing not only Dr. Hedler back, but all the machines, the bed and the grenade in desperate attempt to save them, including Matthew. She's seen the explosion eat up everything in its path. She wasn't about to let Oliver get hurt from her stupidness. She remembered doing it once before, creating a barrier like a shield with her will. With no room for failure she poured everything she had around them. She'd succeeded. Neither her nor Oliver were injured. And they should have been.

John slowed down the car and Ria's birthday present slid out from under the seat. She picked up the little box. She'd forgotten about it. There was no return label. She had no idea who sent it to her. She was half tempted to throw it out the window, not that she had any reason too. Looking at Oliver, her heart pounded in her chest. He almost died because of her. She couldn't let that happen again. She had to tell him everything. She loved him.

Her eyes widened at the thought, but it was true. If he knew everything would he be able to accept her? She had to know. She knew his secret, now it was time for him to know hers.

"Ria," Oliver called out at the same time that she spoke his name. "Go ahead," he said.

She gulped. "I have two things to tell you, Ollie," she said, dropping the box. She wanted to have more fun with him not knowing who she was, but she couldn't avoid it now. She took off her seatbelt and slid onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her head scrapped the car roof, but she didn't mind.

He raised his eyebrows, looking up at her. His arms wrapped around her waist.

Her eyes met his. "I -" she started.

The rest of the words got caught in her throat when out of the corner of her eye she saw lights heading toward them. For the briefest of moments, time slowed down enough for her to react properly. She placed the palm of her hand on the car window. The front of the truck crushed as it hit the invisible barrier she produced. Her power wasn't enough, she was too weak. She could feel it break as the truck plowed through, crashing into the side of the car. The full force would have most likely killed Oliver, seeing as how he would have gotten the brunt of the impact. But the barrier she placed slowed the truck enough for it to hit the trunk of the car instead.

She couldn't stop the momentum though. She felt her body fly back while Oliver tried to keep her close. She slipped out of his fingers, and with a sickening thud her head hit the opposite window. Her world immediately went blacked out.


	22. When it Rains

Oliver glared at the drunk driver as a police officer arrested the man, roughly putting him in the back seat of the squad car. The man continued to spout incessant babble. Oliver felt his body tense. The man didn't even have a scratch on him.

There was only one ambulance. The female paramedic tended to John while the male checked Oliver's head. And Officer Jackson Green kept Ria company. He remembered the man, a guest at the party Tommy threw for the firefighters. He had grabbed Ria's hand frightening her that night.

Oliver winced as the paramedic cleaned his wound. He had a slight cut, and a small headache, he was probably going to be sore after a night's sleep, but other than that he was fine. Surprisingly, they all were.

John just had a bruised arm and sore neck while Ria most likely suffered from a mild concussion. They weren't sure. She stubbornly refused to go to the hospital and sat in the back of the ambulance, blanket wrapped around her as she stared at the wreck. They'd all been lucky. She'd been lucky.

Oliver had tried to help her when they got hit. But she'd slipped through his fingers, reminding him of the moment he lost Sarah. He heard her hit her head, saw the crack in the window. Looking at the wreck, it really was a miracle that they were alive. One second was the difference between life and death in this situation. Instead of completely hitting them on the side the truck had mainly hit the trunk, sending them spinning.

"I'll get the paperwork," the paramedic said as he slipped away from Oliver.

Oliver waited for the man as he watched Ria. He had a bad feeling, but he couldn't quite put his finger on why. Jackson looked like he was trying to convince her to go to the hospital. His mouth moving, words too low for Oliver to make out. She wouldn't go to the hospital, Oliver was sure of that. If he was right about her and Hedler he couldn't blame her. Which meant he'd have to keep a close eye on her. He wasn't a medic, but if worse came to worse he would make her go to the hospital.

She held out her hand and Jackson placed a cellphone in it. Staring at the phone for a moment, she raised it to her ear.

No longer able to stay away, Oliver walked over to her. He felt John's eyes on him, but kept his focus on Ria. Her body went rigid, face serious. By the time he'd reached her she hung up and passed the phone back to Jackson.

"Glad to see you folks are alright," Jackson said, smiling at Oliver. He was a little too cheerful.

"Thanks," Oliver muttered. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked, turning his attention to Ria. She looked at Oliver. Oddly, her expression was cold.

"I guess," she muttered, getting up to her feet.

"Sign this please. It's a form saying you refused to go to the hospital," the paramedic said, handing both of them a clipboard.

The two hastily signed, Oliver noticing that Ria rubbed the bridge of her nose before handing her clipboard back. The paramedic took her blanket, much to Oliver's annoyance. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he escorted her to a car that was waiting for them.

"I'm taking you to my home," Oliver whispered. She was going to fight him on his decision, but his mind was made up. It'd be the first real fight they ever had if it came down to it. But he wasn't about to let her foolishly risk her life just because she was afraid. He was there for her. He would protect her. He had to make sure that she knew that. Hedler was there and no doctor was going to harm her again.

A bright light flashed in Oliver's eyes. He held his hand up, blinking rapidly as more lights flashed. Paparazzi. He spotted John moving toward the photographers to stop them from taking more pictures. Meanwhile, he hugged Ria closer to himself. Suddenly, she pulled away.

"I can't do this, Oliver," she croaked.

He reached for her to move her away from the public eye but she pulled away. "Ria, let's talk about this-"

"I'm breaking up with you, Oliver!" Ria said loud and firm. The world went silent around them.

He felt as if the wind got knocked out of him. Out of every possible thing for her to say that was not something he expected. Especially at this moment. His main concern was to make sure she was alright.

"Ria, you're not thinking straight," inwardly he winced at his choice of words. But they'd just been involved in an accident that could have killed them. Emotions were all over the place.

She looked at him. Her eyes surprisingly cold. "I thought I could do this. You and I. But we're from two very different worlds, Oliver. They," she motioned toward the photographers who kept trying to take pictures while John and the other driver tried to block their view, "will always be around. I… I can't handle that."

Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ria," he whispered, but couldn't say anything else the moment she glared at him.

There was determination in her suddenly made sense, her calling him at 2AM to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," she said. "I... It's-" She paused as her voice cracked. "I like my world. I'm safe there. No need to worry that the paparazzi will come swooping down if something like this happens. The party you threw for me was amazing, but it's not my world. I realized that."

Oliver didn't know what to say.

"Everything alright?" Jackson asked.

Ria looked at the man and nodded her head. "Jackson, you said your shift has ended, right? Could you take me home?"

Oliver opened his mouth to protest, but Ria was already walking away. She didn't look back at him. All he could do was watch as she got into the back seat of the car and they drove away. Thunder rumbled overhead as light flashed and it began to rain.

* * *

"You're one cold-hearted bitch," Jackson chuckled. "I couldn't believe how convincing you were. Shit."

"I did what you wanted. Now call off your men," Ria snarled.

"Soon," he replied, winking at her through the rearview mirror. "You've been a very naughty girl. Think I'll call them off after the show you just gave? What assurances do I have that you won't use your crazy powers on me?"

She opened her mouth to protest, citing her very real headache, but she decided not to. Her heart hurt and even she was surprised she was able to come off as cold and sincere as she had. But there was no way of telling Oliver she was acting. Jackson had been watching her too closely. And she wasn't sure how good Oliver's acting skills were. Why wasn't she also telepathic?

"How'd you do it?" she asked. "How did you know where I was going to be. How were you able to set this up in such a short time?"

Jackson chuckled. "Call it luck. Honestly, Oliver was supposed to die tonight. His car had a tracking device on it. You weren't supposed to be in there. You were supposed to get the news and I was supposed to pick you up from your apartment. But not quite this soon. You messed up our plans though, killing Dr. Hedler like that."

Her face paled as Jackson smirked. "Crazy old man. He'd been wanting to die for years, but we just had to wait."

"We?" she asked, finding surprise that her voice wasn't shaking.

Jackson's smile persisted. "You'll see. I know how much you love surprises."

_I kept them safe_ , Ria thought. He had showed her a picture text of Moira, the timestamp showed it was clearly taken only a minute prior. She was coming out of Queen Consolidate.

_"You saved one Queen tonight," he had said. "Think you can save another?"_

All she had to do was follow Jackson's instructions. Jackson's one request was for her to come with him without causing suspicion.

She had to think quick. Breaking up with Oliver was the first thought that went through her head. She had to make it believable, not that she planned on it to last long. She just had to wait till Jackson called off his man. Then she could run for it "disappear" into the Arrow's hideout. She'd tell Oliver everything then. That she broke up with him to save his family. And that she had to disappear for a while till they found out who was after her.

Ria's heart pounded even harder as they turned into an alley, she'd expected him to call his man already. Jackson pulled into a garage and then stopped the car. Inside, five men waited, watching her with interest. She gulped. They were large, larger than Oliver. She was suddenly glad he wasn't coming. There was no way he'd be able to defeat the five men.

"No need to worry, Tiberia," Jackson said. "These men are going to escort you to your new home." She watched as he stepped out of the car and walked to the backdoor, opening it up. He motioned for her to get out which she hesitantly did.

The five large men stood up straighter, each holding some sort of weapon in their hand. "I feel very safe," she muttered.

Jackson clapped his hand on her shoulder, causing her to wince and try to pull away. His grip only strengthened. "You boys know not to harm her in any way. She's special to us. Now I better get going. Don't fuck this up."

She felt his hand reach in her pocket and let out a yelp as he pulled away with her cellphone. "You won't be needing this anymore," he said, tossing it to one of his men.

Her eyes widened with terror as he moved away. The man holding her cellphone placed it on a counter then he started searching for something.

Jackson's phone rang, and he quickly picked up. "Yeah?" he said, opening the door to his car. His face paled slightly. "You don't know who you are messing with," he snarled. He snapped his finger, which was clearly some sort of signal to the men, while he turned and moved away.

One of the large goons walked over to her, grabbing her arm hard enough to bruise.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, trying to pull away. But his grip was like stone. In his other hand was a syringe.

"Sedative," he explained. "Can't have you attempting to escape. Even if you say you won't. Better safe than sorry."

Her heart beat quickened. If he succeeded then she wouldn't be able to escape.

She looked at him and he looked at her. He must have seen it in her eyes because he moved quickly. She felt the needle pierce her skin, but then his grip was gone. Grabbing everything in the room, she pulled the objects toward her then shot them out. The men jumped away, trying to dodge the projectiles. At the same time, she pulled her cellphone to her, clutching it tightly.

Not waiting for them to figure out what to do, she used her will to force the door off its hinges and ran into the alley. The rain poured down heavily. She looked down one way then the other. She wasn't familiar with the area she was in. All she had to do was find something familiar and the best way to do that was to go up.

She ran toward a fire escape, jumping up to grab the ladder. She heard someone yelled, but couldn't risk to look down, running up the stairs to get to the roof. Below her she heard the pounding feet as the men gave chase. She pulled her cellphone out, trying to open the screen and call someone. The rain was making it difficult for her.

She was almost at the top when she slipped and fell, cursing at the rain,, nearly losing her cellphone at the same time. She had to call Oliver and tell him to warn his mother. Why did it have to rain? On the plus side, she could hear her pursuers.

Reaching the roof, she ran to one edge. Her mind quickly formed a map, giving her the easiest route to the Hood's base. Her phone rang, and she barely had time to answer.

"Tiberia! Where are you?" It was Kevin and he sounded sounded desperate.

"I don't know," she yelled. "Outside, uh. in the Glades. There are people after me. But I have to let you go. I'm going to-"

"We're in the Glades," he said.

His statement froze her.

"I… Jefferson Street," she whispered recalling the street name below her. "I'm up on a roof and..."

She heard someone growled and turned on her heels. One of the men had made it up to the roof already.

"We're close. Don't worry, Tiberia. We'll protect you," she barely heard Kevin say. "Don't hang up the phone."

She wanted to so badly not listen to him and call Oliver. She wanted Oliver to rescue her not Kevin.

"Hurry," she cried, feeling both fear and relief.

The goon spotted her and lunged. She dodged his attempt and ran at the opposite direction, launching herself off the edge. She barely grabbed onto the fire escape on the other building. Pulling herself up, the railing snapped.

She screamed, slowing her fall by grabbing another railing. "No!" she yelled as her cellphone slipped out of her hands and fell to the ground. She tried to stop its descent. But she couldn't. She didn't notice the pain in her arm until after the phone shattered. Her fingers gave way and she fell, landing hard on the ground, knocking the window out of her. Although uncomfortable, she didn't want to move.

Get up! she screamed at herself. Using her left arm, she pushed herself onto her feet. She needed to a place to hide. She shakily rose to her feet, grabbing the pieces of her phone. Fix it or not, she had to try. She took one step forward then stopped when two men ran by. They skidded to a halt when they spotted her, a smirk crossing their face as they took a step toward her.

"Over my dead body!" she snarled. Raising her hand up, she focused on a large garbage container and threw it at the men. The speed at which she moved the object didn't allow them to escape. It hit them, sending them flying back. She didn't wait to see how injured they were, heading into the nearest alley. Her mind started to cloud as sleep threatened to take over. She shook her head. She just had to get to Oliver.

Someone grabbed her, throwing her against a wall, nearly knocking her out. Grabbing a trashcan from the alley, she threw it with her mind, hitting Jackson. He yelled in anger, falling to the ground. She rolled away and jumped to her feet, immediately regretting it as a wave of dizziness hit her. A second man swung at her and she barely had time to dodge his attack. Holding her hand out, she pulled a pipe from the wall and swung hard, hitting her attacker in the knees. He went down with a cry. His friend jumped over him, punching her.

She saw stars momentarily, and tried to keep her balance. He grabbed the pipe, hoping to get out it of her hands. She couldn't let him. Before she could properly push him off her she felt severe pain in her ankle while a loud boom echoed around her. She let go of the pipe, dropping to her knees and rolling away. She tried to get back up, but the pain was too much. Blood seeped out of her wound. She'd been shot.

The man held onto the pipe, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on her while Jackson got to his feet. Behind them, the third man appeared, syringe in hand. Jackson pushed back his wet hair, gun still in hand.

"Didn't have to be this way," he said, circling her as if he was the hunter and she the prey.

"Thought you weren't supposed to harm me," she snapped, pressing her hand tightly against her wound.

Jackson smirked. "I'll live," he said. "No guarantees about Moira Queen."

She paled, heart breaking at the news. What had she done? Oliver would never forgive her. But if she could just warn him.

She looked down at her ankle. The blood was pooling around her. It looked like so much mixed with the water. She wouldn't be able to get up. No escape. Her vision doubled and she shook her head, trying to clear it.

They laughed, or maybe one of them laughed. She wasn't sure, she was now seeing two of them. Still they kept their distance from her.

"Help!" She screamed. It was her last resort. "Help me, please!"

The man with the pipe chuckled and crouched just out of reach from her. "We're in the Glades, sweetheart," he said. "No one is going to help you."

She looked away and toward an abandoned building. It was almost completely boarded up. Almost. There was a window on the third floor that wasn't boarded up. Could she get up there somehow? There were garbage cans around her that she could use as a distraction. A rusty looking ladder led to the window. She had a feeling that it wouldn't hold her weight for very long.

Darkness threatened to overtake her mind, but she pushed it back. She had to stay conscious. She just needed to escape long enough to call Oliver and have him come help her.

She felt like vomiting from the pain, but that action would waste what little energy she had. Oliver couldn't be that far. He would get to her on time. That building was would give her enough time to stall them. If only she could find some way to get in there she would have time. All she had to do was find a way to move her body from the ground and onto the third floor of that building.

Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath, feeling her panic calm. She had one chance to get away. Reaching out, she pulled as many objects as she could toward her then pushed them at her attackers. The men cried out, but she ignored them, focusing on her escape. Her mind partially blanked as she kept her focus on circulating the objects as a distraction.

Her knees buckled underneath her and she grabbed onto the rail. Ria blinked, realizing she was up on the fire escape, the open window just behind her. Below, the objects dropped to the ground as did a torrent of rain. She tried to remember her steps and how exactly she'd gotten to the third floor in such a short amount of time. She didn't climb, that much she knew. For some odd reason, her brain told her that she was weightless. Did she fly?

Her thoughts were cut short by the shouting of Jackson below her. "Where the fuck did she go?" he yelled. "Find her, now!"

Cautiously, she stepped back into the building through the open window. Her legs buckled from underneath her and she dropped to the ground. She'd escaped. The only thing to do was get the cellphone to work and call Oliver. Her body shook with relief as she slowly crawled toward a corner of the room.

"Find her!"

She heard someone throw a bunch of garbage cans onto the ground.

Suddenly, her cellphone went off. She cursed, trying to stop the damn noise. Of course it had to partially work. The screen was cracked, making it impossible for her to stop the noise. In her desperation, she threw it against the wall, disabling it once and for all, but it was too late.

"In there!" she heard a man yell.

She desperately looked around. Despite being on the third floor she was still out in the open. Spotting a desk, her tired mind forced her to crawl under it.

Her eyes fluttered. She was exhausted. She wouldn't be able to fight sleep for long. The goon must have managed to inject her with some of the sedative earlier.

Below, she heard the banging of a set of feet running up the fire escape. Her heart pounded widely in her chest. Kevin said he was in the Glades. She told him roughly where she was. Hopefully he would find her on time. But if he didnt - No! Even if they caught her they would have to transport her out. She'd fight them. She'd scream and Kevin would find her.

"There you are, you little bitch," a man snarled in anger as he grabbed her injured foot.

She screamed, focusing her mind on the table to throw it at him. The thing barely moved. She was completely spent. She cried out as he pulled her up and tried to fight him off, beating on his chest. Her attempts were weak and futile.

An arrow zipped through the air, hitting him square in the chest. She choked on a cry of relief. Oliver did come for her after all. Somehow he knew. The man dropped her and she quickly moved away from his body as he fell.

She was so tired.

She felt her savior's arms pick her up and let out a happy sigh, placing her hand on his chest. "You came," she mumbled, fighting to stay conscious. She breathed in, trying to catch his scent. Her nose refused to work. Then again, she could barely see. But he was there. She leaned against him, her smile slowly turned into a frown.

"You're safe now, Tiberia," she heard the man say. No, not her Oliver. The voice was wrong. She tried to focus, touching the man's arms and chest. Whoever held her was not her vigilante. This man wasn't Oliver.

He easily picked her up. She wanted to protest, but it was no use. She could barely move and soon her world went black.


	23. Reason to Stay

Ria rolled over in bed and opened her eyes. She was greeted by Oliver's pleasant sight. She smiled, raising her arms in the air as she stretched. _Terrible nightmare_ , she thought. Oddly vivid, but terrible. Oliver opened his eyes, staring at her with such pain and hurt. She frowned, unable to understand. He was in bed with her. Why did it look like she'd ripped his heart out of his chest.

She reached out toward him, but missed as he got up, allowing a draft to hit her. She gulped and opened her mouth to try and say something, but no words came out. Her mouth was dry and her body sore.

"Ollie," she finally croaked. But he didn't look at her.

She tried to move, but her body refused her request.

"Don't leave," she said, trying to wet her mouth with saliva to strengthen her voice.

He ignored her. She tried to slam the door shut on him the moment he opened it, but she couldn't. He walked out of the room and out of her life. She just had to explain. He would understand if she just explained. But she was stuck in bed. Her movements just as limited as her voice.

The door creaked open and she stared in terror as a shadow figure stood just behind it. He was waiting for her. He was watching her.

" _You're okay, Tiberia_ ," Kevin's cool calming voice told her. She felt his hand in hers, but he wasn't anywhere near her. Then he was gone, but so was the shadow.

She closed her eyes, wishing to wake up from whatever nightmare she was in.

" _Tiberia_."

Her eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up in bed, but was unable too. Despite that fact, her world spun as she blinked rapidly trying to figure out what was going on and where she was. "Oh no," she croaked. The room looked white, and incredibly bright. She continued to blink, trying to adjust her eyes. What time was it? There was so much noise, it was nearly impossible for her to concentrate. She glanced around, spotting the window. Surprisingly, she could see the outside. There was little land and then the forest. Meaning she was out in the country somewhere.

She looked down at her hands, surprised that they weren't restrained in some way. But there was a needle in one of her arms. She traced the line back up to a clear bag. To her sides were machines that were clearly hooked up to her.

Groggily, she pulled everything away that was keeping her pinned to the bed. She tried to focus her mind, closing her eyes to help her concentrate. Her whole body was sore as if she'd fallen from a building. Her left foot was in a lightweight cast while the rest of her was bound and bandaged. Examining her arms she realized that the scraps and bruises had healed rather quickly. New ability? Then she remembered. She had practically fallen from a building. And she'd broken up with Oliver!

The door swung open and she tensed, preparing herself to attack.

A woman stared at her with wide eyes. "Oh dear, please lay back down. Let me help you," the nurse said.

Tiberia just stared daggers at the woman. She knew that she didn't have the strength to fight her without injuring herself further. But she'd be damned if she let some stranger touch her.

The nurse, clearly sensing Tiberia's thoughts took a step back, raising her hands in the air. "I'm a friend," she said.

Tiberia wasn't convinced. The door opened behind her and the two moved their gaze to the newcomer.

"Tiberia!" Kevin exclaimed. Three quick steps and his arms were around her, painfully squeezing her into a tight hug. She returned it, grateful that he was there. . "You're awake," he said, after pulling away. His hand gently touched her face as he checked her out.

"Kevin. Moira Queen. Oliver! They might be in danger," she said, quickly, moving so that her legs dangled on the edge of the bed.

"They're safe, Tibbie," he said. "Trust me."

She wanted to, but at the same time she needed proof. "Where am I?" she asked, trying to get out of bed, only to find his hand firmly keeping her in place.

"You need to rest, Tibbie," he said. "You're safe. I'm here."

She pushed his hand away. "I need to see Oliver. I need to talk to him. It's important."

"What you need is rest," Malcolm's knowing voice stated. "I'll call you in a minute," he addressed the nurse.

Ria's eyes widened as she stared at the man. Of everyone, she hadn't expected to see him. In the back of her mind, she pieced things together, but it didn't make sense to her.

Kevin didn't turn away from Ria, instead he side-eyed Malcolm. "I have this, Malcolm," he snapped.

She looked at Kevin, the man who she had fondly thought of as an uncle in complete surprise and horror. There was a familiarity about the way he talked to Malcolm. Then her mind reminded her that Malcolm was part of the group of four who had rescued her. Still, she couldn't change her facial expression.

He returned his gaze to her and took a step back, noticing her look.

"Tiberia," he stared, but she shook her head adamantly.

"I don't want to be here anymore," she said, before Kevin could explain or say anything else. She felt out of the loop and didn't like it. "I want to leave, now."

"Where will you go?" Malcolm asked, watching her curiously.

"It doesn't matter," she snapped. Secrets. Too many secrets. "I need to call Oliver and explain."

"Explain what, Tiberia? Your disappearance? What you can do?" Malcolm asked, sounding almost condescending.

She glared at him, hating his tone. "It's my secret to tell when I want and with whomever I want. And I just want to go home."

"You don't have an apartment anymore," Malcolm said as she tried to get on her feet. "And Oliver is now dating a Detective McKenna Hall I believe her name is."

She stopped moving, her eyes widening. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Tibbie," Kevin said softly, glaring at Malcolm fully. He clearly didn't like the way Malcolm had given her the news.

Ria looked at Kevin then at Malcolm, trying to understand what Malcolm had said. "He… he wouldn't do that. Not so soon. I have to talk to him and-" Her words were cut short when Malcolm handed her a tabloid.

She stared at the front cover. Oliver was eating at a restaurant with McKenna. It was clearly a dinner date, the two dressed up and McKenna touching his hand. Ria felt as if her world suddenly got cold. She knew what Oliver made himself out to be. But to go out on a date so soon after their supposed break-up. Well, supposed to her. She shouldn't have done it. She should have told him; some how gotten the message out. Then her eyes spotted the date.

Hot anger replaced the coldness. "Nice try," she snarled, tossing the paper back at Malcolm. "That paper's from the 'future'."

"You've been in a coma for a little over a week, Tiberia," Kevin said softly. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

Those words froze her. "What?" she asked.

"When I found out that you had broken up with Oliver I took the initiative and made it seem like you left town," Malcolm said, not sounding the least bit upset by his actions. "I thought it would be best for Oliver to move on with his life instead of letting him know you were in a coma."

She wanted to yell at him that it wasn't his decision, but part of her felt that he was right. What if she never woke up? But she did wake up. And if Oliver had known he probably would have been in front of her at this moment. He probably would have held her in his arms and whispered that he cared for her. And then she would have told him everything. She sat back, her body going numb.

"Tiberia," Kevin said softly. "You should get more rest. You took a beating and you look exhausted. Don't worry. You're safe. The Queens are safe. And the people who were after you are now chasing a ghost."

She wasn't sure if she should thank them. It was the polite thing to do. But all she could think about was the fact Oliver had moved on. Maybe McKenna was just a rebound. But... Exhaustion hit her, and it was difficult for her to keep her eyes open.

Kevin tucked her in, looking sad as he did so. "It'll be okay," he said, trying to reassure her.

She wanted to believe him. But why did she feel like she was once again a prisoner? She glanced over at Malcolm. It was impossible to read the man. She was safe with them. And maybe Oliver would tell her that the best thing for her to do is stay with Malcolm, until they figured things out. But she wanted to hear things from Oliver. What did he suggest?

She let out a deep breath, no longer able to stay awake. Giving her one more day without fixing things with Oliver. Soon she was a dreamless sleep.

Malcolm didn't bother waiting long since Kevin sat down to keep vigil, while the nurse did what she needed to do.

Malcolm stepped out of the room and walked down the short corridor, leading him back to the main entrance and outside. They were in a small home, a cottage of sorts in the middle of the country.

He didn't believe in luck, but right now it was hard to think otherwise. His well laid plans were almost finished in completion. There was the little problem with the vigilante still out there targeting people who were clearly on the list. But that just meant Malcolm had to take extra precautions.

The other problem used to be Tiberia. An unknown player in the upcoming events. He had worried about her, knowing full well what she could do. At least, what she was able to do while under Dr. Hedler's supervision. Until recently, she didn't allow herself to venture far with the use of her powers. Even when Malcolm was trying to help her expand on them. Of course, he had other reasons for helping her.

There was little doubt in his head that if she knew what he planned she would try to stop him. If she was in the city when his plan was enacted she would undoubtedly try to keep it together, or at least help control the damage. Ultimately her attempts would kill her he had no doubt about that. He couldn't allow that to happen. She was special, and her waking up from that coma gave him hope.

There were some disadvantages to her being awake though. Clearly, she was in love with Oliver to some extent. Her blatherings about showing Oliver what she could do bother alarmed and made him curious. Why Oliver? What did she see that no one else did? It was clear Oliver had changed somewhat since his time on the island. Who wouldn't? But there was no he changed that much, especially since he's proven time and again he still is the infamous Oliver Queen.

He just had to prove to her that Oliver wasn't worthy. He had to keep her away from Starling City. He had thought, with her breaking up with Oliver, that closing all connections that she had to the city would make it easier for her to move on.

Malcolm got into his car and looked at the small house. The best thing for him to do was to keep her distracted. If she wanted to escape there was little doubt in his mind that she would. There was on distraction in the house already, but he wasn't sure how long that would keep her busy. He would have to keep her mind focused on who was trying to abduct her. Play on her fear of becoming an experiment again. Other ideas came to mind, they were more extreme. He wasn't quite ready to make her resent or even hate him.

He drove away from the house. He still had work to do. Even if she did leave the house she wouldn't get far.

* * *

Ria opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Screw Malcolm and Kevin. A part of her felt a twinge of sadness for what she was about to do to McKenna. She bore no ill will toward the woman. But she had to clear the air between her and Oliver. And if he decided that the steps she took were the wrong ones then she would have to live with that.

She sat up, happy that her body was free of restraints of any kind. She placed her feet on the ground and stood. Pain shot up her right foot, causing her to collapse onto the ground. She'd forgotten about the cast. She looked around, spotting some crutches that were across the room. She focused on them, pulling them to her with her mind. They didn't budge. She pushed the worry, that she'd lost her ability, away. One thing at a time.

Crawling across the ground, she grabbed the crutches and used a chair to help her get to her feet. She'd been on crutches before and it was quite easy to figure them out again. She opened the door and slowly peeked out. The hallway was short, hopefully that meant it would be easy to get out.

She moved quickly to the end and opened the door. Stairs! Internally, she groaned. Of course there were stairs. She could see the entrance from where she stood, but running up the flight of stairs would be an annoyance at best. If only she could fly or something.

A memory popped into her mind. She was somehow able to move her body from one spot into another. She tried to remember how exactly she did that to repeat the process. That would make her escape easy. Hell, traveling would become much easier.

A door opened and she heard voices. There was no way she'd be able to fight and escape. She gulped then felt her resolve grow stronger. She wasn't going to become a prisoner to anyone again. She may not be able to run, but hiding and sneaking was something she could do. She silently reentered the the hall and looked around. She didn't want to go back to her room. Maybe she could trick them into thinking she'd already left.

She limped over to the first door and opened it, peeking inside. The room was practically empty with no area for her to hide in. She closed the door and hurried into the next room. That was her only chance when she heard the voices get louder. She quickly entered, thankful that the room wasn't empty but had many objects in it.

She didn't give the room a thorough see, only to make sure there was no one around, then pressed her ear against the wall. The noises from the machine in the room overwhelmed her senses. Turning, she glared at the machines that made it impossible for her to hear anything else. Mentally, she wanted to flick her wrists and throw them against a wall or crush them, but that would only make noise and attract unwanted attention.

She spotted a person in the bed. She felt as if her heart dropped into the depths of her stomach. Tentatively, she walked over. Her eyes hurt from keeping them wide open, but she refused to blink. She couldn't. Otherwise the apparition that was in front of her would disappear. There was a chair near the bed, which she found herself sitting down on. Then with great care she touched her mother's very real hand.

The thought that her mother lay in the bed before her boggled her mind. Her father was absolutely sure that her mother died. Even remembering back on it now, she had believed the lie herself. But here the older woman was. In a bed, surrounded by machines that clearly kept her alive.

Ria wiped her running nose with the back of her hand. Her father died, not knowing his wife was alive. She'd lived her entire life thinking her mother was dead.

"You're father left in such a hurry I didn't have time to tell him the truth," Malcolm said softly.

She jumped in surprise and whirled around, one hand holding firmly onto her mother's. "You didn't have _time_?" She felt disgust toward him. Clearly, it was a lie he told himself until he believed it. "That week that my father had to make the funeral arrangements and even the funeral itself. You didn't have time during any of that to pull him to one side and say-"

"Say what, Tiberia?" Malcolm interrupted. "Tell him that she actually slipped into a coma? Your father would have given up on her, just like Oliver would have given up on you." He shook his head. "I did what I had to to keep you and your mother alive."

"You don't know that," she said icily. What little trust she had for the man who was helping her was completely gone. He wasn't doing it for her. She didn't know the reason why he was helping her, but it was clear that he was a very selfish man. He let her and her father think that her mother was dead. And even now, he probably wouldn't have revealed to her that her mother was still alive unless she found out.

She looked down at her mother. The woman's eyes were closed. She looked like she was asleep. The thought that her mother had been like that since her supposed death brought a chill to Ria's spine.

"Why do you think I brought you here, Ria?" Malcolm asked. "I could have left you in any hospital. Or taken you anywhere. I didn't have to bring you here. I brought you here because your mother is here. I knew that if you woke up you would find her. Before, I didn't know how to tell you. Tell me, Tiberia. How was I tell you that your mother is in a coma and in my care? When in our interacts would I have been able to tell you that?"

She grounded her teeth. "When you revealed to me that you knew my mother," she snapped. "You should have said, 'Hey, Tiberia. I know your mother and guess what? She's in a coma and I've been taking care of her.'" She sniffled, hating herself for crying.

"She will recover, Ria," Malcolm said with much conviction in his voice.

She glared at him, barely able to keep the rage inside. "Oh?" she snarled.

"You are proof of that. You used so much of your ability it nearly killed you last week. You slipped into the same coma your mother's in. Except you're awake now. I didn't know how long it would take. It could have been years. But here you are, awake. If you can do it so can your mother. She's a fighter, just like you."

Ria held onto her mother's hand, squeezing it tightly, but there was no response. She closed her eyes, trying to think. There was only one clear thought in her head. She couldn't leave. Not now. She didn't know where she was at, and she couldn't trust Malcolm not to hide her mother from her again. For all she knew, he could make her appear crazy to the authorities, maybe even try to get her locked up somewhere if she tried to make a fuss.

She sat back down on the chair, slumping her shoulders.

Neither talked for a few minutes allowing the machines to fill in the noise. Malcolm didn't move from the doorway. She wasn't sure if it was because he was worried that she would attack him, or if he figured it was best to give her space.

Finally, she let her mother's hand go and awkwardly stood up. Her gaze pierced his. "I can see now how you got Oliver to believe whatever lie you told him. He's smart, you know. I know that I surprised him with the whole break-up speech that I gave, but it came out of no where. He would have questioned it eventually. How did you convince him that we were done?"

Malcolm sighed. "He's not worthy of you and never will be," he said then quickly continued before she could respond back. "But I didn't say anything to him. Kevin did. I thought it would be best to not reveal that I know you. Do you think he'd be able to trust anything you say if he found out that your mother and I are old friends?"

She opened her mouth to snap a retort, but couldn't think of anything. She had no idea how well she could control that damage.

Malcolm seemed to read her thoughts as he let out a small smile. "Let's focus your mind on something else," he said, grabbing the crutches and handing them to her as if a gesture of goodwill.

She frowned, but took them from him, then followed him out into the hall.

"Oliver wasn't the only one who we had to convince that you were gone. Officer Jackson Green wasn't following orders from Matthew or Dr. Hedler," he said, motioning for her to follow him.

Her frown deepened at the names, but she wasn't sure why she felt that he knew more than he was letting on.

"Hedler was dead and Matthew in surgery at the hospital when the driver hit you. Which means someone else ordered Officer Green to take you," Malcolm said.

Ria sighed. "So I have to go on the run," she said.

Malcolm stopped walking and looked at her. "You think running away is the answer?" he asked, unable to hide the disgust in his voice.

She glared at him. She didn't. But she also didn't trust him.

"Your father tried to run away from Hedler. Look how that turned out for you," he said.

He was right. She didn't answer immediately. In her weakened state there was little doubt in her mind that he would force her to stay if he wanted. "You're right," she said, nodding her head. "My father ran away and although he taught me to fight I still wasn't prepared for what happened. So you'll train me?"

He nodded his head in response. "That's what I've been wanting to do. Now there are no more distractions. I will help you strengthen your power. Once you are ready then together we'll go after whoever tried to hurt you. Starting with Officer Jackson Green."

She went cold at the sound of the man's name. She wasn't one for revenge. But knowing that he was still out there and free pissed her off. She nodded her head, to confirm that she was with Malcolm at least for now. Until she discovered who was after her and until she was strong enough, she would stay. It hurt her to think that Oliver had moved on. But maybe it was for the best, she mentally tried to convince herself. She failed in her endeavor. Once she was strong enough and out she would go to him. She would explain everything and then she would see what happens.


	24. Down for The Count

Ria barely had time to dodge the arrow that whizzed by her. A fraction of a second too late and it would have hit her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted at Malcolm who lowered his bow.

"You're not concentrating," Malcolm said.

She wanted to stick her tongue out at him, but it was hard for her to concentrate. Stuck in the house for over a month now, Ria felt as if she were going to go crazy. Her life each day had been consistent: eat, practice, check up on her mother, and sleep. There'd been no deviation. Each time she brought up questions about what was going on in the world Malcolm gave her vague answers or changed the subject.

"I think I need a break," she muttered, walking away from him.

An arrow whizzed past her again and she spun, glaring at him. "We're not done practicing," he said.

She bit her lip but went back to her position. Malcolm was trying to get her to make some sort of shield around her. But try as she might she just couldn't.

"You're thinking too much," Malcolm chided.

Part of her agreed with him. She hated feeling like she was a prisoner, even though Malcolm was making it seem like she wasn't. He constantly reminded her that she was free to go, only to make a comment about how he couldn't help her if she left and got distracted. It didn't help that he and Kevin made her homeless by getting her out of her lease. With each day, that passed by her thoughts grew stronger and stronger about her freedom.

"As I said, I need a break," she replied back.

Malcolm's eyes examined her thoroughly before he sighed, lowering his bow. "We're running out of time, Ria," he said. "We're getting close to figuring out who is after you, but I know I can't do this without you. And you need to be at your best."

She didn't reply, instead grabbing a bottle of water and drinking from it. His words explained why he was pushing her so hard. The last couple of days especially so. There were only a handful of days when he wasn't around. But she had a feeling that there was something else to it. Why did it feel like they were on a timeline.

"Again," Malcolm commanded.

She sighed, setting her water bottle down. At least she still had her power. For the briefest of moments, after she woke up from her coma she had thought she'd lost her ability. She couldn't do anything, not even pick up a freaking spoon. But as the week went by it slowly returned to her. Now she was finally back to how she'd been before the coma, maybe even a little bit stronger. She still couldn't teleport and part of her wondered if that had been a fluke or just her imagination. Maybe she'd levitated or flown instead.

"Again, Ria!" Malcolm commanded.

She stood up and walked back to her spot in the room. Most of the time, they practiced inside. Despite Malcolm's assurances that no one would accidently spot them, she still couldn't bring herself to use her ability so openly.

Planting her feet, she focused on Malcolm as he raised his bow. She took in a deep breath then let it out slowly. He fired. She focused extending her hands out as a way to help her. The arrow slowed then finally stopped inches from her face. The back of her mind reminded her that he would have hit her had she not stopped it, but she didn't quite care at the moment. She twirled it in the air then shot it back at him. He dodged it, a crooked smile crossing his face.

"Good," he said. "Again." He didn't give her time to react shooting three arrows consecutively.

She stopped them, spun them around and shot them right back at him. He side-stepped them, shooting at her again, this time advancing as if they were fighting. She rolled away, letting one arrow hit the wall and stopped the next arrow that he shot at her.

He didn't let up, giving her no time to protest. The moment he was out of arrows he ran at her, unsheathing his sword. She pulled a sword from the wall and blocked his blow. The two looked like they were dancing as he attacked and she parried.

Finally, he slammed his sword down on her, putting all of his weight. She didn't have any help since leaning toward the sword would only harm her. She focused all of her energy giving her more strength until she forced his sword out of his hand. He quickly moved away, just barely able to dodge the blade as it went flying.

"Very good," he said, sounding breathless.

"Very good?" she snapped. "I could have killed you. You could have killed me!" She felt angry at the quick turn of events.

"You're playing it safe, Tiberia," he said, walking away from her and grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

She breathed heavily and wiped her face with her sleeve, realizing that she was sweating profusely. "Yeah, so what," she muttered.

Malcolm shook his head. "When you play things safe people get hurt," he said. "You have power that very few if anyone else does. And you're squandering it by not taking advantage and pushing yourself to the limit. You can't live a normal life, even if you want to. Say we deal with whoever this threat is to you. Then what? There will always be more. You will eventually show your power and in this day and age, with the media? People will know. They will come after you. You need to push the boundaries you have set up for yourself. You have to prepare yourself for anything. And you won't do that if I let you play it safe."

Ria opened her mouth to protest, but a part of her felt that he was saying the truth. She was playing it safe. She was afraid of exploring and knowing what she could really do. What if that made her less cautious?

Malcolm picked up his phone and sighed. "I have to go. You will be safe here, Tiberia."

She nodded, unsure why he thought she believed otherwise.

Without another word, Malcolm walked out of the room.

Tiberia waited, her mind focusing on her ability. Did she really teleport that night? She hadn't told Malcolm about it. As much as he was trying to help her she still liked to keep her secrets. Plus, she wasn't even sure.

She stared at the far wall, focusing her mind. She had teleported, she was sure of it, recalling the night Joseph's men tried to abduct her. She closed her eyes, putting herself back in that moment. Malcolm told her to focus on her feelings. To remember what she felt, but to keep control.

She had felt the world moving around her. The wind picking up. Her body swayed and she quickly opened her eyes. Much to her disappointment she hadn't moved. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Ria left her things where they were and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She knew there were at least four guards posted around the area. One indoors and the other three patrolled the surrounding forest. For her "protection", Malcolm had said.

She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a sandwich. "Son of a bitch!" She screamed the moment she closed the door and was confronted by Kevin. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He held out a newspaper and she hesitantly took it.

"Looks like Count Vertigo may be back," he said.

The front cover said "Vertigo in Verdant". She gulped. The article claimed that a woman had died of a Vertigo overdose and that the last place she'd been at was Oliver Queen's new nightclub Verdant.

Her heart beat faster at the thought of Oliver. What was he thinking? He was probably pissed at best. They'd taken Count Vertigo down together.

"Why show me this?" she asked Kevin, handing him back the paper. She tried to mask her feelings of anger that the man was back out there and harming people. He'd almost killed Thea because of his drug.

"You need to vent. I don't see the harm in you going out. Also, I know you helped the Hood put that man away," he said. "I can get you out so you can put him back where he belongs."

She frowned. "I thought I wasn't a prisoner," she muttered. In the back of her mind, she had figured she was, but she liked to pretend that she wasn't.

Kevin shook his head. "It's not like that," he said. "We're doing this for your own good as well as the Queens and everyone you know."

She couldn't believe that.

Kevin sighed, figuring she didn't buy it. "We were barely able to save Moira," he said. "Matthew's burns are severe. There is no way we can get to him and talk to him without raising suspicion. But someone is still after you. One of our decoys was nearly apprehended a few nights ago. She was able to escape, but she said that the people realized she wasn't who they were looking for and they tried to kill her. If you reveal yourself now, that you're still in Starling City, then we don't know what they'll do."

"But as a vigilante I'm okay?" she questioned.

Kevin's eyes narrowed. "No one, not even Malcolm, knows you run around as a vigilante. That's something you told me and I kept your secret. You are very good at keeping yourself hidden. What little evidence about you that is out there is all eyewitness. Your change of clothes and names makes it difficult for anyone to follow you unless they know what to look for."

She didn't know what to say, eyes searching his. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"The Count was in a mental institution run by a man named Dr. Webb. Gretta Swanson worked under him."

She stilled, remembering the name of the psychiatrist who tried to convince her that she was a nobody, a thing only worthy of being experimented on. Ria clenched her fists. Just because the woman worked for Dr. Webb didn't mean he knew anything that had happened before. But then again, she couldn't take that chance.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Kevin pulled out a USB. "Two birds, one stone, Tibbie. Dr. Webb may or may not know anything, but we have to make sure. Find Webb's office and connect this to it. It'll download all the information and send it to us."

"What if he doesn't keep his super secret information on there?" she asked.

"This might be a long mission, Ria. I'll send you out each night and we can get the information we need. Since this Count was in the mental institution you can use your time to find out if there is any information about his current whereabouts. I'll create a distraction and give you-"

"No!" she interrupted a plan suddenly entering her mind. Her vision blurred. She could see Oliver again. Her excitement was quickly sobered by the thought that last she knew he was dating that detective.

Kevin grabbed her arms, pulling her so that she focused on him.

"You can't get Oliver involved, Tibbie," he said.

She wanted to disagree with him. This was Count Vertigo they were talking about. She'd help Oliver take the man down. There was no doubt in her mind that Oliver was going to go after him.

"You have to promise me, Tibbie, that you won't tell him," he reiterated.

"Or what?" she asked, although the thought hadn't crossed her mind. She was going to ask The Hood's help and then show Oliver who she was. It'd work out perfectly. He couldn't be mad at her long, especially if she helped him out.

Kevin let her go and looked away. "How about a compromise? When you're out of danger then you can tell him."

She frowned. There was something about his words that bothered her. "You think he might know more than he's letting on. You think he might be a part of it," she accused.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Tiberia," he said, raising his voice slightly. "All I know is that a month ago there was a private meeting between Matthew and a bunch of young rich men, Oliver was included. You were at that party. We don't know what was said. There is no telling what he may or may not know. We just know he stuck with you and you're very lovely, Tiberia, but you're not his type."

She opened her mouth, wanting to point out the fallacies, but then doubt stopped her. Was Kevin right? Her breathing deepened. She wanted to get everything out in the open and discuss things with Oliver. He was the vigilante after all. He was the good guy, wasn't he?

"Okay, Kevin," she said, nodding her head slowly. "I won't tell him anything until we know who is after me and we stop them."

* * *

Oliver felt like kicking all the chairs that inhabited his base at the moment at Felicity's revelation. Count Vertigo had tricked him. The day had gone from bad to worse and the accumulated events over the past couple of weeks was just making Oliver hate the fact he decided to trust people with his secret. Right now he felt alone, nobody was on his side, except for, it would seem, Felicity. Detective Lance had nearly discovered he was the vigilante and had it not been for Tommy he would have.

He wasn't sure how Tommy knew that Lance was coming to search the club, although, come to think of it, it did make sense since someone died of a Vertigo overdose and Lance clearly had a vendetta against Oliver and Tommy.

He regretted showing Tommy that he was the Hood. His best friend no longer trusted him, and how could he? Maybe Tommy was right and he should have told him long ago. But he didn't and there was no going back. Why couldn't he have been more like Tiberia?

Oliver shook his head. Tiberia? He meant Felicity. But the thought of his ex-girlfriend had come unbidden. He hadn't told her he was the Hood. Neither talked much about crime or the Hood. At the time he was glad. It was nice going to someone who just wanted to hang out with him and made him forget that he had a city to save.

He closed his eyes. But she was gone, breaking up with him unexpectedly. He wasn't able to sleep that night, thinking about the events that had led up to their break-up. It hadn't made sense. He had chided himself for not going to her apartment earlier and confronting her. He deserved an explanation, didn't he? He'd gone there in the early morning and met her uncle Kevin.

The man revealed to Oliver that she had already left town, flying to Quito the capital of Ecuador, and he was taking care of her affairs for her. Oliver was skeptical at first. He had a feeling that the man knew something that he didn't want to say. Afraid that she probably in danger, Oliver reached out to his sources. They only confirmed what Kevin had said. A woman, matching Tiberia's description, had gone to Ecuador, making her way toward a small city near the ocean. Oliver stopped tracking her after that. There was no point. She was gone and he wasn't about to stalk her.

Oliver focused back on Felicity's words, banishing his thoughts on Tiberia. He had to focus on the task at hand. Count Vertigo had started his production again. Not only that, but he was hiding in plain sight, pissing Oliver off even more since he'd fooled Oliver.

"That's the best way to hide," a very familiar robotic voice said.

Felicity shrieked and jumped back so that Oliver was between her and the newcomer.

Oliver kept his face blank. "You're back?" he asked River. She wore a purple wig today and looked slightly pale. She had mysteriously disappeared the same time Tiberia had, making him wonder if the two were one in the same.

She let out a small smile. "I've been around," she told him. "Actually, I, ugh, well I was in a coma for a little while."

That news surprised him. "Are you alright?" he asked, sounding more concerned.

"I'm getting better," she said. "But I found out that Count Vertigo may be back and I figured since I helped you bring him down I'd help you again." Her eyes moved over to Felicity. "I'm so sorry. I'm so rude. I'm River."

River walked over to the young woman, holding out her hand.

"Felicity," she replied, sounding nervous, but she shook River's hand.

"Where's John?" River asked, looking around. "And your base sure has a lot of chairs in it."

"Long story," he said. "If you're here to help then we have to go, now."

"Well, clearly I'm ready for battle, you not so much," she pointed out.

Felicity let a smile slip across her mouth. She unsuccessfully tried to hide it by burying her face in her tablet. "River, right?" Felicity asked. "Uh, how did you get in here?"

River just smiled. "Oh, my secret, Felicity," she teased.

Oliver grounded his teeth.

It didn't take him long to get ready. When he stepped back out he paused. Felicity and River both hovered over a table, Felicity's tablet lay before them. Felicity pointed to something River who nodded. River looked up and smiled at him.

"There are two entrances we can take," she said, pointing down at the map. Oliver looked at both of them. They were on opposite sides of the building. "I figured we'd split up and cover more ground."

"Are you up to it?" he asked her. He wasn't sure how long she'd been in a coma, what caused it, or when she got out of it. He didn't want to push her.

She nodded. "I'm in need of some exercise, and punching faces sounds like fun."

He masked his worry, but made sure to give her a once over just in case. Other than being a little paler than last he saw her she looked well and she didn't sway.

"Let's go," he said.

The drive to the asylum wasn't long and when she left his side to go in through the other entrance he almost called for her to just go with him. But something stopped him. He walked through the basement, bow and arrow ready to fight anyone who dare attack him.

He tried to convince himself that it was for the best, the two of them splitting up. She'd most likely try to talk and then they'd get caught and The Count would get away. The back of his mind chastised him. He'd already worked with her a few times and she'd never done such a thing. She was a competent hero and he was starting to think of her as a partner, someone he wanted by his side.

He paused in his steps. He wanted her by his side as a partner to have his back. It was too late now. She was somewhere in the building. She could take care of herself.

Oliver spotted a well lit room and walked in. It was a lab of sorts, where they made the drug no doubt. He quickly moved through, looking for his target. Words caught his attention and he nocked his arrow, quickly entering a different room. The Count, sat in a chair with his back toward Oliver.

He moved closer, his anger seething through his words at the look of the man. The Count didn't move even though he commanded him too. Any sane person would if they had an arrow to their throat. Oliver moved in front of The Count, preparing to strike the man down. What he saw made him lower his bow. It wasn't right. The Count stared straight at nothing, eyes glazed over. There was no way the man was mentally there. Oliver heard a shout and before he could react something hit him in the back of his head and his world went black.

* * *

Tiberia's moved quickly and quietly through the asylum, looking for Dr. Webbs office. Part of her wished she hadn't left Oliver to explore the basement. What if he needed her help? The fact that she was still in the same building with him did little to comfort her.

A guard forced her to flatten herself against a door. She could see Dr. Webb's office, but the security guard was getting awfully close. Peeking out, Tiberia focused on a wheelchair and sent it flying into the opposite wall. The guard yelped, turning his back toward her.

She scurried across the wall and entered Webb's office. Spotting the computer, she turned it on and put the USB in, waiting for it to complete what it was going to do. There wasn't much else for her to do but wait. Ria picked up a file that was on the desk. She knew she shouldn't, after all it was supposed to be confidential, but she did. It was a file on The Count, and she noticed an interesting word. It said "Deceased".

An explosion from below her told her Oliver was in trouble. She ran out of the office, forgetting the USB and down the stairs.

There was only one brightly lit room that told her Oliver was there. She ran through the doorway, spotting Oliver, strapped to a bed, lying on his side. He looked at her, his eyes barely able to focus. He tried to shout something, but he didn't have to. She ducked just as a guard swung something metal at her.

She spotted Dr. Webb who quickly ran out the other way. Anger and rage built up inside her and she directed all of her energy at the guard attacked her. The force of her power sent him flying back into a wall and knocking him out.

Her arms dropped to her side as exhaustion hit her. Malcolm's voice about being unable to control her emotions and therefore her power came unbidden to her shook her head and ran to Oliver. He reached for his arrows then collapsed. She grabbed him, grunting at his weight.

She didn't notice the other guard who raised the first thing he could find at them. She did hear John run in, kicking the man from behind. Oliver reached for an arrow, unable to communicate. He was dying.

He dropped to the floor, Ria pulled his quiver down and pulled them out. She immediately knew the one he wanted.

"Heart," he managed to mutter.

She felt as if her whole body was shaking, but plunged the arrow that was more like a very large needle into his chest. He cried out then jumped to his feet, spitting out green goo.

"He's getting away," Oliver muttered. Grabbing his quiver and bow he ran in the direction that the doctor had gone, Ria started to follow then remembered she had left the USB behind.

Oliver didn't wait for her, leaving in a hurry. She cursed under her breath and ran back the way she came. She went to the computer, relief filled her when it showed that the USB had done what it needed to do. She pulled it out and stuffed it into her pocket before running back down the stairs to get to Oliver.

"River?" John called out the moment he saw her.

She turned and smiled at him. "Hey, John," she said as if they were just meeting casually. "What are you-"

The two spotted Oliver at the same time entering a room. He was no longer in a hurry, but his steps were determined. They exchanged glances then followed. The Count was in the room, sitting on a chair, talking to himself. It was clear, just by looking at him that his brain was far gone.

John just watched Oliver, waiting for him to decide what to do. Ria felt conflicted. On the one hand, she understood Oliver's need to make sure that Vertigo would never get out there. On the other, the man was oddly innocent this time.

Oliver lowered his bow and looked at the two. "We're done here," he stated then walked away.

"I hope this means you're back for a while," John said as they headed back toward the outside.

Ria smiled. "As I told Oliver I was around. It's a long story. And unfortunately, I can't talk about it right now. But really soon I'll be able to. Will you guys be alright?"

John nodded, Oliver moved his head giving her the tiniest of nods. She felt like rushing up to him and kissing him.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out. "I better go," she said. "It was great seeing you guys."

"River," John said, grabbing her hand.

If Oliver had done it she would have been done. She would have melted in his hands and revealed everything.

She kept her smile on her face. "Yes?" she asked, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

"If you need help we can help you," he said softly. Almost too low for her to hear.

Her mouth parted slightly. Placing one hand over his, she pulled his hand away. "Don't worry, John. I'll be fine," she said. Part of her felt like that was a lie.

Oliver moved almost like he was going to grab her, but she expertly skipped ahead.

"See you guys later," she said with fake cheer. She ran, going back the way she'd come in. Tears blurred her vision. Her mind screamed at her to go back. But she couldn't. The thought of her mother came to mind. She had no idea what Malcolm was capable of doing. Although at times he sounded like a caring man, she could see his eyes calculating. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that he would have no problem using her own mother against her if he needed to. She couldn't allow that. Oliver would understand once she was able to explain everything to him. She had to just believe.


	25. Two Paths, One Destination

Oliver stared at his father's desk, drawers all opened from his attempt to find new information about what his mother was really involved with. There was little relief when he found Walter Steele, only a few hours prior. He couldn't believe that his own mother had her husband abducted. What else did she do? Was she behind the sabotage to the _Queen's Gambit_ which ended in the death of everyone but Oliver and Sarah? Not that anyone knew Sarah had survived. It pained him not telling them what had happened. But it would do them no good knowing the truth. That he had failed Sarah twice. No, he couldn't believe that his mother knowingly sent both her husband and son to a possible death.

The earlier morning sun reminded Oliver that he had to put everything back in its original position. His mother would be returning with Walter shortly. They'd been at the hospital the whole night, doctors insisting Walter stay for observation.

Flitting through some papers, Oliver let out a sigh of frustration. He'd found nothing of use, then again he wasn't sure why he thought he would. His mother was a smart woman. She wouldn't leave anything out in the open. And he'd already searched the house, top to bottom, long ago.

Slowly, he closed the drawers one by one. Reaching the last large drawer, he started to close it then frowned. It was heavy for the small amount of items that were in it. He looked at the drawer, measuring the outside with his eyes, then placed his hand in. The inside should have been bigger than what it appeared. Taking all the items out, he pulled out a pocket knife and ran the blade along the edge till it slipped in the side. Carefully, he moved it till the false bottom popped out. Inside was a little black box. Taking it out, Oliver felt nervous. A secret. There was no complexity to the box, a simple lock. Hell, even smashing it against the ground would probably open it up.

Putting everything back the way it was, Oliver made sure that the desk appeared undisturbed, before stepping out of the study and handing it over to John.

"Put it in the car," he commanded.

John nodded, not questioning him.

The box appeared as if it hadn't been touched in a while. Whatever was inside may no longer be of relevance, but he didn't want to take the chance of his mother seeing him with it. He had a feeling that with Walter back, his mother was going to focus all of her attention on her husband. Yes, she knew he had been abducted and even knew who held the man, but Oliver could see that she deeply cared for her husband, despite her actions. The excuse that she was doing what she thought was best came to mind. But that's all it was, an excuse. He would have to find out what exactly was going on. And as much as it hurt him he would have to interrogate his mother. The question was, how?

He heard the car pull up and went to the front room, spotting Thea who excitedly waited for her stepfather. All he wanted to do was take off and go back to his base to open the box there in privacy. It wasn't as if he was going to stay long anyway. Walter looked much better than he had the night before, but there was still a haunt in his eyes. Oliver's heart felt heavy when he saw Walter politely reject his mother. But then a coldness washed through him. She had brought this on herself.

Leaving the house, Oliver waited till they were well past the Queen mansion before picking up the little black box. But for the fact that he didn't want his mother to know he had tampered with it, he would have just smashed the damn thing. The drive to Verdant was surprisingly quick and before he knew it, the box was resting on a table, John and Oliver both gazing at it as if it were a foreign object.

"Not exactly a kind of box that you would think she'd hide important documents in," Diggle commented.

Rubbing his chin, Oliver sighed. He agreed with John, but at the same time it had been hidden. He didn't know why he was delaying the inevitable. It wasn't like him. He went to a drawer, taking out a set of lockpicks. The door opened, causing him to glanced up as Felicity walked down the stairs. She smiled, waving at him.

"Morning, Oliver. What's going on?" she asked.

"Good morning, Felicity," he said, returning back to the table.

"What's this?" she motioned toward the box as Oliver fiddled with the lock.

"We're about to find out," John said.

"Oh," Felicity said, shifting her weight as she waited impatiently.

There was a satisfying clicking sound as he unlocked it and opened the lid. Taking the items out, he placed them on the table.

"Wow," Felicity said, picking up an external hard drive. "This is old. I don't think I've seen an external hard drive this chunky in a long while." A large smile crossed her face as she went to the computer.

John's eyes were wide as he picked up one of the pictures. "Is that-"

"Tiberia," Oliver said for John as he picked up another old photo. Only, it wasn't her. The woman in the picture looked an awful lot like her, but it wasn't her. She wore a long red dress and stood next to Malcolm, gazing up at him, with a glass of wine in her hand. They were at some sort of party.

"Her mother," Oliver breathed when he saw a photo of a young Ria next to her mother. There were other photos, including some with him when he was younger and the Merlyns. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the two. The pictures must have been taken after Rebecca Merlyn's death and before Malcolm disappeared. He did remember there being a lot of people around, and his mother telling him to be nice to Tommy. But he couldn't remember much else.

The fact that the pictures were hidden in a box meant that his mother knew Tiberia. She had recognized his girlfriend and not said a word. Why? Was Tiberia planted for him to meet and date? She never once mentioned having known any of them at any point of her life. Did she really not remember? Her hints that she didn't remember much of her childhood came to mind. An excuse for her just in case he ever found out she had known him?

The newspaper clippings mostly dealt with an apartment fire in The Glades, giving Oliver a timeline. It was after Rebecca's death. The article mentioned the deaths of a specific gang who were caught and unable to escape, meanwhile the rest of the residents made it out of the building alive. Were they responsible? He wasn't sure.

Oliver frowned as he pulled another article out. There was a picture of Malcolm Merlyn shaking the hand of a younger Dr. Hedler. He couldn't believe it. Skimming the article, it read that Merlyn Global was stepping into the medical field, financing the doctor's research. It criticised the company, citing rumors the doctor was involved in some unethical testing.

"That was easy," Felicity said, interrupting his thoughts.

The two men turned to turned their gaze toward her as she spun around to face them on the chair. Her smile wide. "Just a simple encryption looks like . Want to see what's inside?"

Instead of answering questions, the items just brought more on for him. He knew Tiberia was hiding something from him, but he couldn't imagine that she was spying on him. Why didn't she mention having met him before? Did she just not remember? Merlyn, Hedler, Tiberia, River, they were all connected.

Setting the article down, Oliver walked over to Felicity. He wished he could talk to Ria and have her explain things. But could he believe her explanation? "What do we have?" he asked.

"A lot of video files," she said, entering several folders. "Looks like some documents."

"That one!" Oliver commanded, pointing to a folder named Personal Logs.

There were several video files, spanning over many years. Felicity clicked on the first one, but it quickly bored them. Dr. Hedler's younger face showed on the screen and he talked about his first test of the drug Zeraxics. It was all medical jargon.

Felicity scrolled down the long list.

"Play the last one," Oliver said. Maybe the last file could explain the doctor's disappearance.

Felicity nodded, finding the last log and clicking it open.

_Hedler sat at his desk, shaking his head as he focused on the camera. "The human spirit is simply amazing," he said. "I thought I'd broken her. But all these years she's just been playing me. She's been the one who has been helping other test subjects escape, always coming back so that I wouldn't suspect. Remarkable. I'm not even sure how she did it. But, of course, soon I will find out. As her punishment, I've had to inject her with a heavy dose of the latest version of Zeraxics." The older man shook his head, despite appearing quite pleased with himself. "I-"_

_In the background, the sound of a door being pushed open caused the doctor to stand up. "What is it, Joseph?" Hedler demanded._

" _My brother," a male's voice answer. "He's here with Tiberia's father. They're here to take her away." He sounded almost desperate and scared._

_Hedler looked in the direction of the camera for a moment then back at the man who had barged in. "That's perfect," he said, laughing like a mad man. "Let them take her then kill him. Kill him in front of her. Kill all of them. That will break her. "_

The video cut after that. John peered at Oliver who didn't know how to react. Now he wanted more than anything to talk to Ria. Some pieces of the puzzle fell into place. She'd been abducted at some point, which was where she met River. Her father eventually came to save her and that's where he died. That's why she couldn't tell him. Would there ever be a time to tell him that she was a test subject to a mad man? That's probably where she got shot.

"Uh, Oliver?" Felicity asked, pointing at one of their security cameras.

A woman stood in the middle of the empty dance floor. She glanced around and it appeared that she was saying something. Oliver sighed. He rushed out of his little base, hoping to get her to leave as quickly as possible, John following close behind him. He wanted to go through more of the video files.

"Can I help you," he said forcefully, frightening the woman who had her back to him and was clearly snooping around.

"Mr. Queen," she said. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and her voice hoarse. She gulped. "Have you seen Tiberia?"

He crossed his arms. From what he had just seen he wasn't prepared to trust anyone looking for his ex-girlfriend. "No," he said.

"It's- I know we haven't met. I'm Amanda. Ria and I are friends."

Oliver's body relaxed. He recognized her name. "You're Juls' mother," he said, remembering the stories Tiberia said about the little girl.

Her chin trembled as she nodded. "I-" she paused, tears streaming down her face, catching Oliver by surprise. She was in distress.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked, lowering his voice and sounding calmer.

"Yes. I mean, no. I-" she stammered then let out a deep breath. "She told me I could trust you. If I couldn't get a hold of her that I was to come to you," she said softly. "Mr. Queen. Can I trust you?"

Oliver hid his surprise by her words. Why did Tiberia tell her friend that he could be trusted? Did she know? "Yes," he said, firmly. "You can trust me."

"Please help me save my baby!" she cried out. He caught her body as she slumped to the ground. "They took her. They took my baby."

"Ma'am, we need you to calm down," John said, holding out a glass of water for the woman. He must have read the woman better than Oliver did, since he was prepared to deal with her.

She nodded her head, wiping her eyes and letting Oliver go. Her body trembled, but she held onto the glass as if it was the only thing that could keep her calm. "They came late last night. They were dressed in riot gear, had a judgement of emergency custody. Took my daughter right from the house. We went to the police station almost immediately to find out what was going on. Only, we were met by an officer before we could talk to the detective. He told us that the police couldn't help us and that we knew who to contact. He said that there was only one person we could talk to. That she would know what to do. But- but I can't get a hold of Ria." She talked quickly, barely giving herself time to breath. Clearly afraid that if she stopped she wouldn't be able to continue.

"Who was the officer?" John asked.

"Um," she frowned thinking. "Green, was on his nametag," she said. "I think I heard someone call him Jackson?"

Oliver felt a chill in the air. He knew that name. That was the officer who had been with Tiberia before she broke up with him. A warning prickled through his skin. He knew there was something wrong with that man. But, wouldn't River have warned him that Tiberia was in trouble when he met her a few nights ago? She didn't appear to be in distress and if the two knew each other-

"Please, I don't have much to offer. My daughter's been sick ever since she was a child. All our money goes to her medical bills. But I will give you whatever I can."

"Amanda," Oliver said firmly, holding her hand. "I know a friend who can help. I need you to tell me everything to the best of your memory."

Taking in a deep breath, she nodded. "Thank you so much."

John drove the woman back home, after she told them the story again, adding as much detail as possible. There wasn't much to go on, and John offered to inspect the scene. It also allowed the stressed woman to not have to worry about driving. Meanwhile, Oliver went downstairs to have Felicity see what she could find.

It felt like a trap, but not for Oliver. Jackson Green must have gone after Tiberia and she had escaped, that he was almost sure of. Which would explain why her uncle Kevin had taken care of her affairs. This was a trap for her. Why else would Jackson tell Amanda that she knew who to call, and Amanda's first thoughts were Tiberia?

"I think I found her," Felicity said, sounding surprised.

Oliver walked over to the computer. It was too easy, but maybe the kidnappers knew that. Ria didn't have the resources he did.

"Matthew Sinclair has started construction on a psychiatric hospital outside of Starling City. The van is registered under that. I have the address."

"It's a start," Oliver said. Maybe they expected Ria to just turn herself in, but he wasn't about to allow her to do that. They had no idea that he was coming after them. And he was going to destroy them. Whoever had control of this operation it wasn't Matthew. He was still in the hospital, recovering from the severe burns he'd received more than a month ago from Hedler's suicide. Which only meant one thing in Oliver's mind. This was a partner, or maybe the real brains behind the operation. Whoever it was, he was a danger to Ria and River, and clearly had no trouble kidnapping little girls. Oliver had a problem with that. And he was going to show this man that trying to hurt people in _his_ city brought more trouble than it was worth.

Tiberia stared at a the opposite wall, willing her body to move there. After returning from her little mission and helping Oliver take out Count Vertigo once again, she hadn't been asked to leave the little cottage. She tried to get more information out of Kevin about what was going on, but he had disappeared and Malcolm wasn't much of a talker when it came to his plans. Making her think that there was way more going on than just her past coming back to haunt her.

Gritting her teeth, Tiberia focused on the wall again. The more she thought about it, the more she knew she had flown. There was just no other explanation. And she was going to do that again. She shifted her emotions back to that night, trying to remember exactly how she felt and what was happening.

The sound of clothes being thrown on the floor caught her attention. Glancing toward the door, she spotted Malcolm who had tossed her vigilante clothes down. So, he did know after all.

"Get dress. We have some business to take care of," he said. Not waiting for her response, he left the room.

"You found them?" Ria shouted, running out of the room, grabbing her clothes on the way.

"Yes," Malcolm told her, not looking back at her. "Come to the garage when you're ready."

Excitement flowed through her. This was it. This was the end of things. She would finally find out who was after her and best of all, she would stop them.

Running into the first room she saw, she changed quickly, thoughts running wild in her mind. Relief filled her. She was about to be free. She could finally talk to Oliver and tell him everything. Malcolm had made her promise to wait till they found the people. Whether Oliver would accept her or not was a different story. However, she had to try. He was the vigilante and she was River.

Once dressed, she ran to the garage. Kevin placed a bag in the trunk of the car, before he glanced at her. His face void of emotions. She frowned.

"Matthew thought it would be best to open a psychiatric hospital outside of the city limits. It's a nice secluded area, just within view of the city. The idiot," Malcolm said, stepping out from a corner.

She'd never seen the clothes he wore, but the back of her mind tickled with knowledge. He had a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow in one hand. "You're the archer who saved me," she said.

Malcolm nodded.

There was something about another archer, but she couldn't put her finger on what that knowledge was. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked, giving up on her mind. She was too excited.

Glancing around the room, she realized that there was only the three of them.

"We're going to blow the place up, and kill everyone who tries to escape," Kevin replied, slamming the trunk shut.

Tiberia's body went cold at the words. Kill? Folding her hands together, she rubbed her fingers.

"It's the only way, Tiberia," Malcolm said. "Chasing them away will only make them start their operation somewhere else. And others will be in danger as well as yourself. You want to be free of having to worry about them. This is the price you must pay."

She gulped. "Alright," she said.


	26. One Long Night

Ria, dressed as River, made her way through the abandoned halls of the nearly complete psychiatric hospital. It was a beautifully built place, she had to admit. The building was roughly three stories tall with a hedge maze garden in the back. Surrounding the entire place was a wall, at least twelve feet in height with steel bars at the top to deter people from climbing it either way. Despite it's modern and almost serene look, the hospital was a prison in disguise. Just like the cottage.

She clenched her weapons tighter. Yes, the cottage was a prison. Albeit a nice one, but a prison none the less. And Malcolm was her jailer. Not anymore. Yes, he had her mother, but it wasn't like he could disappear. He had his son and company. Why didn't she think about those facts before? Besides, it wasn't like he would try to make her mother disappear now. What good would that do him? Her feelings toward her mother were extremely complicated. Despite having plenty of time to do so, she had focused more on getting stronger than on what to do about her mother and how she felt about the situation. Her mother, alive, but in a coma. There was no way her mother would ever be the same if she ever woke up.

Her spine tingled with warning. She would have to think about that later. Right now she had to focus on the present. The group had split up, Malcolm and Kevin going down into the basement while Ria had to go up to the third floor where the security office lay. Her job was to get to the security room and find out where everyone was. They had only seen one security guard. The man sat in a security booth at the entrance to the place and was surprisingly sleeping, allowing them to sneak in without a single problem. Yet, there had to be more guards somewhere. The building was huge and the electricity was on, which meant the security cameras had to be working, right?

She quickened her pace. If Kevin and Malcolm needed her they would have contacted her through their comms, but they hadn't. Still, it was her job to watch over them and make sure that they were safe. She knew that they wouldn't wait for her to get to the security room. Which was why she was all the more focused on reaching her goal. Although she had wanted to go with them, Malcolm convinced her that it would be best for her to be the one to watch their backs.

Slowing down, she finally stopped in front of the security door. Yet again, no guards. She was on full alert. Putting her ear against the door, she listened for any sort of movement or voices. Silence. Either the door was too thick, or no one was behind it, or if someone was back there they were waiting patiently and quietly for her to try and open the door. She looked at the handle. No, they would see that. Clenching her fists, she raised one hand up directing energy out, breaking the lock, swinging the door back on it's hinges. Her sias were almost immediately in her hands as she prepared for an attack.

Cautiously, she stepped into the room, her eyes falling on the security monitors. By them, a man lay slumped on a chair, knocked out or dead. She would have to get closer to see. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she spun, coming face to face with a gun.

"Don't move!" a cool voice commanded.

Her eyes narrowed for a brief second before her brain registered the voice. "John?" she asked, slowly raising her hands in the air.

Oliver's bodyguard frowned then his eyes widened with surprise. It was the only thing she could see since he was wearing a ski mask to hide his identity. "River?" he asked, eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to figure out why she was there.

She couldn't blame him for not immediately recognizing her. Although her clothes, mask and weapons were the same, she wasn't wearing her signature fancy color wig.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"That's my question to you," she countered. Although part of her wanted to wait for him to answer, her main concern was the cameras. She had to see how Malcolm and Kevin were doing. She didn't wait for him to answer.

"Clearly we're here to help you," he replied, joining her by the monitors.

She glanced over at him then shook her head. "I highly doubt that," she replied.

Then, it dawned on her. John said "we" and if he were here then that meant. "Where's- the Hood?" she asked, nearly calling Oliver by name. There was no telling what kind of "ears" were out there. And if they put two and two together, she couldn't be the one to reveal Oliver's secret.

"Basement," John said. "We haven't come across many guards, have you?"

She shook her head. And the cameras told her nothing. Looking harder at the footage in front of her, she realized that she was missing a lot of information. "Something's wrong," she said out loud, although it was to herself.

John nodded his head. "The cameras in the basement have all been disabled. Felicity is still working on bringing them back up."

The screens flickered, revealing images from the basement. "Good work, Felicity," John complimented. "Alright, we have control of the security system," he said, clearly talking to Oliver. "And, River is here next to me." He glanced over at her then nodded his head to whatever Oliver had said. "He wants you to stay with me," he said, addressing her. "Everything will be okay."

She had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Suddenly, her mind brought up a possibility.

"You're with them," she accused, backing away from John, raising her sias up ready to attack.

"Why the hell would you think that?" John asked. His hands remained by his side, but the tension rose in the room.

Malcolm's words came to mind about Oliver. Did he really know what Matthew was up to? Was it possible that he recognized her and started to date her because of that, to keep her in town? No! She couldn't believe that. He was here for another reason.

"Then why are you here?" she demanded. There was no way Kevin or Malcolm would let Oliver in on what they were doing. They didn't know he was the Hood. And there was no time for them to meet with the Hood.

John's eyes narrowed. "To rescue that little girl Juliette," he replied. "She was kidnapped last night, clearly in an attempt to either trap you or Tiberia."

Juls! That name stunned her. Why would they kidnap the girl? Unless they knew that the young girl was exhibiting powers. That was possible, but the real reason suddenly became all too clear. They were after Ria- her! If she had known she would have marched face first into a trap. Amanda must have remembered her words when she told the older woman to trust Oliver and go to him if she ever needed to. Playing it off that he had resources to help in any way. Ria never figured it would come to that.

John grabbed her arm, just as she started to leave. "Trust him to do this," he said.

Gently, Ria moved his fingers off her. "They won't be able to catch me off guard now. And trust me, if this is a trap set for me then he'll need my help. Watch out for us. As soon as we get Juls you head out of here immediately. Do not wait around!" With that, she ran.

She had to move quickly. Her mind went through the steps of where she needed to go to catch up to Oliver. He would need her. A trap for her. Which meant that they were ready to deal with someone like her. But at least now she was ready for them. And she had Oliver by her side. Malcolm and Kevin wouldn't stop what they were doing, not even if she asked them too. She had seen the dedication in their eyes. She had to get to Oliver, help him rescue Juls and get them out of the building. There was no point in telling Malcolm or Kevin what she was up to. They would only waste words.

* * *

Oliver as The Hood moved swiftly along the dark dank halls of the basement. Considering the place was practically new, it looked like they built over top an old building. And they had, somehow getting away with it. Felicity had found the plans, an old apartment building used to sit atop the grounds. He wasn't exactly sure where they were keeping the little girl, but the basement seemed more plausible than the empty more open rooms of the new facility that were upstairs.

"Stop," John commanded over their comms. "There are three men in the intersecting hall. They're watching each direction."

Oliver did as he was commanded. He wanted to ask what River was doing now, but his voice could carry.

"Okay, now."

Oliver quickly peaked out, getting a good look at the men before returning back to the safety of the darkness. Darkness! "John, can you cut the power down here?"

"No," Felicity answered. "But I can, just give me a sec."

Oliver prepared himself, taking out two arrows and nocking them into place. One of the guards softly whistled, the sound helping Oliver pinpoint the man.

Closing his eyes, Oliver let out a breath. He heard the lights flicker then stepped into the hall, just as the lights went out. He didn't need them, letting the arrows go. Two men didn't even have time to cry out as their bodies fell to the ground. Oliver immediately fired his third arrow. The man still managed to shoot his gun, not that it mattered. He had no idea where Oliver was and ended up shooting the air.

"Get them back on!" Oliver commanded.

The lights immediately went back on, revealing the three bodies. This was the first time he'd run into a group of three, the other hallways had one person. This had to be where they were holding the little girl. There was a single door in the hall. "The door has a card reader on it," he stated, spotting the device from afar.

"Working on it," Felicity answered.

Crouching by the first guard, Oliver searched the body, secretly hoping that maybe one of the men had what he wanted. It was too much to ask for, especially since the men were probably just plain old grunts.

On the second guard, Oliver frowned as he pulled out a case as well as a security card. Opening the case he saw three small syringes. For themselves or for Ria, he didn't know. And he wasn't about to find out. He threw them against the wall, satisfied by the sound of them breaking.

"I have a card," he said, rising to his feet and making his way to the door. He quickly swiped the card, relieved when the light turned green and pushed the door open with one hand. As the door swung open he pulled out another arrow and nocked it, entering the room as quickly as possible.

His mind registered the surprised doctor and he let the arrow go, hitting the man in the shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to kill someone in front of the girl who sat helplessly tied to a chair. At least, not right now. There was no need for her to see it. The doctor yelped in pain, falling to the ground.

The young girl, Juls, sat on a chair in the middle of the room. His heart almost immediately sank when he got a good look at her. She was positively terrified. Her entire body was stiff and ridged the moment she saw him.

Oliver shot another arrow at the doctor, hitting the man in the leg, before running to help the young girl out. He was still wary of the man whose movements were loud, making it impossible for him to sneak up on Oliver.

"No!" the doctor yelled at him. "You're not supposed to be here. You're ruining everything."

Oliver glanced over at the doctor as the man dragged himself across the floor, away from the two. Anger welled up in him. He wanted to hurt the man. But there wasn't time for this, not right now. He had to get the little girl to safety first. Reaching Juls, Oliver quickly surveyed what he was dealing with. "Don't worry," he said softly enough for her to hear. "I'm going to get you out of here alive."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Fool," the doctor said, then laughed.

A loud piercing noise caught Oliver off-guard and he groaned in pain, quickly pulling out his earpiece. To make matters worse the lights went out, leaving them in a pitch black room. Oliver had been prepared for the darkness last time. He focused, trying to get his eyes to adjust faster. It was time for him to use his other skills. He had to just finish getting the girl loose and out.

Heavy footsteps and breathing caught his attention as the door swung open. Oliver jumped back, firing an arrow in the direction of the person. He heard it hit flesh, but no words came out of the newcomer. Instead, the newcomer ran at him.

Oliver barely had time to miss a fist as it swung just over his head. His eyes finally revealing outlines. He jumped back and to one side, trying to avoid hitting the chair the little girl was in. Raising one hand up, Oliver blocked a blow aimed for his side and immediately went on the offense, or at least, he tried. The man shoved one of the smaller machines, that had wheels on it, at Oliver. He jumped away and rolled under a hospital bed. Aiming to go around the bed and get at the man from behind, he felt a breeze as the bed was thrown out from over him. It hit the wall, smashing into pieces.

Oliver jumped to his feet, only to feel a sharp kick to the back of his knee forcing him back down. Two powerful arms wrapped behind his. He pushed his head back, hitting his captor's hard, but the man didn't seem phased by the pain at all. Instead, Oliver felt as if he were being squeezed by an anaconda. Without warning, he was lifted up. A mistake on his captor's part, he immediately kicked the man's shin as hard as he could. That should have done something, but the man's grip only tightened.

"You made a big mistake, Hood," the doctor growled.

The lights blinked before turning back on. The doctor limped over to the little girl. By her, on a small table was a tray. He grabbed one of the syringes and smiled.

"Don't you dare!" Oliver snarled. Struggling wasn't helping him, but he had to waste time. There was little doubt in his mind that John and River were on their way.

"Now, mister vigilante," the doctor said, picking up a syringe. "See, this is a new variation of an old drug. I've been dying to test it out. Our boss says it isn't ready. However, I don't think he'll mind if I test it on you first. Hell, if it works out the way I expect I think the little girl will be next."

The doctor moved too close to Oliver. Not allowing either man time to think, Oliver slammed his head against the doctor's face. He expected his attack to surprise both men, but his captor didn't even flinch. Meanwhile, the doctor screamed obscenities, covering his bloody nose with his hands.

"You screwed up, you son of a bitch," the doctor yelled, blood dripping down his lips.

Oliver's world seemed to slow around him as the only door to the room opened and River stepped in. She threw on sai almost instantly. Her aim was perfect as the blade went into the doctor's hand, causing him to drop the syringe and scream in pain. Both arms and a leg now injured. At the same time, Oliver felt his captor's grip loosen, but before he could do anything he was thrown to one side.

Quickly rolling onto his feet, Oliver grabbed his bow and pulled an arrow out of his quiver. He got a good glimpse of the man who had him captive. The memory of the man standing in front of Ria's apartment when she used to live with Katie came to mind. However, the man was much smaller at that time. Now, he looked as if he had injected himself with a bunch of steroids of years.

The doctor cried out, throwing his entire body on top of Oliver. He dropped his bow and arrow and grabbed onto the doctor's coat, trying to push the man back. The doctor clawed at him desperately with no skill or knowledge on how to fight. Grabbing River's sia from the doctor's hand, Oliver pulled it out.

River dodged a swing aimed for her head as the giant man attacked her, thrusting her other sia toward his side. He caught her hand, surprising her and twisted her arm back then slammed her onto the ground. For his size he was way too quick.

Oliver punched the doctor square in the jaw, causing the man to collapse in a daze. Grabbing his bow and arrow, he aimed the weapon at River's opponent.

The giant flashed a glance at Oliver, then before Oliver could react, he had her own sia to her throat, pressing her body down with his foot.

"Let her go," Oliver snarled, stepping to one side in an attempt to get a clear shot. So far, all of his attempts to hurt the man had failed. He had no clue if his arrow would even affect the man. And if it didn't then he had little doubt in his mind the man would kill River.

River struggled, one of her arms as pinned to the ground, she used the other to grab the man's wrist to try and push his arm away from her neck. He didn't even flinch.

"He won't," the doctor said weakly as he leaned against the wall. "He won't listen to you."

"Then you will tell him to let her go if you know what's good for you," Oliver said, focusing on the wounded man.

The doctor laughed, shaking his head. "You think you frighten me? You don't have the time to torture me. They'll be coming. They had to stay back, wait for her."

River's sia snapped out from the ground with a clang. Oliver spun on his heels, and watched in complete surprise as she grabbed her weapon from the air and swung it up at her captor's face. Startled, he let her go, her blade nicking his cheek. She cried out in pain, rolling away from the man and clutching her shoulder. She pulled out a syringe, letting it fall to the ground.

Drawing his bow string back, Oliver let his arrow loose before the man could recover. It hit him in the face. The man's eyes focused on Oliver, his mouth turning into a sneer, but he didn't move the arrow.

Behind him, the door opened up again, for a brief moment Oliver feared that there were reinforcements. A shot rang out, and the man spun around. His body moved when he was hit by another bullet from John's gun. Dropping to his knees the man fell.

River was the first to let out a deep breath. No doubt, she was waiting for the man to get back up as was Oliver. John cautiously tapped the fallen man with his foot, but there was no movement

"Figured you could use my help," he commented.

River's shoulders sagged a little, turning, she ran to Juls, dropping to her knees and quickly untying the kid. Juls wrapped her arms around River's neck, crying out.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" River asked.

Juls nodded then shook her head.

"We need to go," John hissed. He hadn't moved from the doorway, instead he had turned his back to them, keeping a lookout.

"We're getting you out of here, now," River said, pushing Juls back to touch her face. Standing up, she offered her hand to the little girl who accepted.

Seeing them headed toward him, John left the doorway and entered the hall. There were a million questions in Oliver's mind directed toward River. She worried him.

"You think you're safe? You think she'll ever be safe?" the doctor demanded, his voice louder than needed. River froze. He cackled. "You don't know who you are dealing with. Until he gets what he wants he'll never stop."

River let Juls hand go and turned.

"River," Oliver said sternly. They didn't have time for this. It took all of Oliver's self-control not to shoot another arrow into the man and kill him. But he was limited in supply and the doctor said that more people were coming.

She gave Oliver a quick glance but then focused her complete attention on the injured doctor. "One thing that Dr. Hedler and your boss seem to not realize is that I have people who care about me. People who will fight and help me. I'm not afraid of you or him. And I'm no longer afraid of what I can do. So bring it on, bitch."

The doctor's eyes widened as he stared up at her. Before he could say another word, she turned and walked out of the room, grabbing onto Juls' hand as she did so.

Oliver joined them, not worried about the doctor. Unfortunately, it was clear to him that Juls and her family would have to go into hiding for a while. But he had resources that could help them in that matter. And he had a feeling that River could help as well. At least, until they figured out who was after her. The important thing was to make sure that they got out of the hospital alive and together.

Oliver picked up his speed, intending on passing John and taking the lead, but was stopped when River grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," River said.

"River, we don't-"

His whole body stiffened as her lips met his. Before he could register what was going on, she pulled away.

"Get her out of here. I came with other people and I have to help them. Just get out of here and as far away as you can. I'll meet you at your base."

She squeezed his wrist before letting him go. With a wink she jumped back then ran in the opposite direction that they were going.

"Wait!" he called out, but she didn't even turn. Inwardly, he struggled. He had to go after her. It was possible that she was sacrificing herself to save them, save Juls. And her lips, so familiar.

"Go!" John commanded. "I'll get the kid out of here. Go, help her."

"Yes, go," Juls echoed.

Glancing at the two, Oliver nodded then ran. He had to trust that his bodyguard would be able to get the little girl out. But he couldn't trust that River would get herself out of whatever trouble she was planning.

* * *

Ria ran as fast as she could in the direction that Kevin and Malcolm were at. "Kev, I'm on my way," she said in her ear piece.

Static greeted her, causing her heart to drop with worry. Were they killed while she was helping rescue Juls? She couldn't think that. Coming to a halt near a connecting hallway, Ria stopped.

A hand touched her wrist and she whirled around, sai in one hand, placing it against Oliver's neck. Almost instantly, her eyes widened and she pulled back. "What are you doing here? Go back and get-"

"I'm staying with you," he said.

She opened her mouth to protest then closed it. "Fine," she growled, moving away from him and toward the hall. "Just-"

She arched her back, swinging to one side as two prongs from a taser flew just past her. What the hell? Oliver grabbed her and pulled her back to the safety of the wall, half expecting to hear bullets. Instead, he heard the sound of feet.

"I've got company, at least fifteen men, near the north stairs," she said into her comms. She had no idea if they could hear her or not.

Two men rounded the corner, tasers in hand. One of them shot immediately, the two prongs missing both Ria and Oliver. Oliver was the first to run, disarming both men. Ria rushed past him, focusing on the first man she saw to the ground.

Rounding the corner, she jumped on the first man she saw, using her legs to twist his body and drop him to the ground. She grabbed his taser shooting it into him. Two men didn't even give her time to breath as they came at her with stun batons. She caught the wrist of one of them with her sia while using the butt of the other sia to hit her the neck of the second man. He collapsed, trying to catch his breath, giving her time to focus on just one of them. Behind them, she quickly counted five more.

Oliver fired an arrow, bringing them down to four. Blocking several punches, she landed a solid hit to the man's face. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. Turning, she frowned. Why weren't there more like the big guy? All the men appeared to be just normal security guards. Did they really know what was going on?

There was no time to ponder. Ria ran to one of the men. He raised his baton to swing it at her. She dropped to the ground, kicking his feet out from under him. He landed hard with a satisfying thud. Before he could recover, she brought his stun baton to her hand forcefully hit him on the head.

Electricity zapped through her body, causing her to go stiff with pain. Mercifully, the contact pain disappeared as Oliver grabbed the man and threw him over his shoulder, slamming him hard onto the ground.

Ria gasped, as her entire body slumped forward. Her brain felt scrambled, but she didn't have time to gather her wits. Oliver jumped over her, taking on the three men, dodging their attempts to stun him. Rising to her feet, Ria came face to face with a real gun. One of the three men somehow got past Oliver.

She felt a warm wet splatter on her face from his blood. An arrow embedded in his neck. He gurgled as he tried to breath, dropping to the ground at the same time. She pushed his weapon away, and stepped back. Turning, she realized that the arrow wasn't from Oliver, but Malcolm.

Oliver spun around. He didn't even wait, nocking an arrow and firing it at the archer.

"No!" Ria screamed as Malcolm returned fire.

Both men moved, but it didn't matter. Their arrows wasn't going to miss either of them. In her desperation, she slammed all of her will into each arrow, sending them wildly out of their paths and into the wall instead. She ran between the two men, holding her hands out to each of them.

"We're on the same side," she wheezed, both fatigued by her fight and the stun she had received.

Oliver didn't lower his weapon and neither did Malcolm.

"Please," she said weakly, dropping her arms to her side.

Pushing past Malcolm, Kevin went to her. His gear covered his face, making it impossible for Oliver to identify him. Not that Ria cared by this point. She was going to tell Oliver who she was anyway.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked, ignoring the two archers.

She nodded her head. "Just a little winded. Kind of got stunned back there. Hurts like a bitch. How many more?"

"One more, down that way," he said, point in the direction they had come from.

"Right," she said, moving that way.

He nodded his head. "We need to move," he said, finally glancing at Oliver. "You can either help us or leave. Up-"

A loud explosion forced all of them to duck and cover their heads as the ceiling above them gave way. Ria pushed most of the debris away from her and toward the wall that none of them were at. A figured dropped between her and the other three. She didn't like the feeling of being cornered.

Scrambling to her feet, Ria ran toward the others. She dodge the man as he grabbed at her, at least, she thought she did. His hand wrapped around her hair, dragging her off her feet. Before she could comprehend what was happening she was slammed into a wall, knocking the wind out of her.

"Drop your weapons," he commanded. His voice boomed and he briefly shook her. She gasped and struggled, but her movements were weak.

"You're outmanned," Kevin said as he leveled his gun. "Let her go."

He was answered by a chuckle, opening his jacket. "Outmanned, maybe. But I have little problem taking all of you with me. After all, you fucked up my plans, brother." He wore something around his chest that appeared to be a heart monitor. "This baby here, see I kind of figured you'd eventually come to stop me. So, I rigged the place myself to explode. But only if I die. I had hoped that there would be more innocent people around, but oh well. Take this off or mess with it in any way, well, we'll all be seeing our Maker. Aren't you happy, brother? You wanted to kill me after all."

Turning his gaze to Ria he shook his head. "So, what did they tell you? Always protecting her and putting others in her place. You'll be the second decoy to die for her. Bet my brother never told you that. Figured your job would be easy, huh?"

Joseph chuckled, lifting his other hand he grabbed Ria's mask and roughly pulled it off, dropping it to the ground. His smile slowly faded and he pulled her closer to his face. "You did a good job, brother," Joseph said, nodding his head. "She almost looks like her. Almost. Good job." He turned his attention away from River and smiled at Kevin. "For a moment, I almost believed-"

Ria roared, shoving one of her sais into Joseph's hand and twisted. The sound of bone breaking echoed through the hall. He dropped her and she fell, landing hard onto the ground. She didn't waste a moment and scurried away, back toward safety. She stopped near Oliver and he helped get her up. No doubt that he say her face, she was glad he didn't react.

She struggled to catch her breath as she leaned on him for support.

Joseph pulled out her sai and growled. Glaring up at her, he moved as if to throw it then stopped. "Tiberia," he whispered as he stared at the sai then at her. "It, it's really you." His demeanor changed so suddenly it was as if they were looking at a different person. "You're here. Come." He reached out his hand toward her, beaconing for her to join him.

Ria frowned, as confused as the others. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would I go to you? You killed my father. You want to imprison me here!" she yelled, her grip tightened on Oliver's arm.

Joseph's eyes narrowed, giving his brother a brief glance. "You don't understand, Ria," he said, shaking his head. "Everything I've ever done was to make your life better."

"You're sick," she replied, moving off of Oliver and taking a step toward Joseph.

"Everyone lies to you. Everyone always lies to you. I've always told you the truth, always told you what my intentions are," he said, pointing his finger at the Malcolm and Kevin. "They were the ones who forced my hand. Do you think I wanted to kidnap that little girl? I just wanted to see you again. If they had only told you then things would have gone a lot differently. Tiberia, we can be together again and you no longer have to hide who you are."

Her mouth scrunched up in disgust. "What is wrong with you? You love me? Where was that love when they experimented on me? You wanted me to stay in Dr. Hedler's lab. You could have helped them when they came to rescue me. When my father came for us. You don't love me," she spat. "You don't know what love is."

"No no no," Joseph said, shaking his head. "You have it all wrong. They all lied to you. See, they are always lying to you. Even that man, lying from the beginning. No, no no. I always tell you the truth. Of course, I love you. Everything was done to help you."

"You want me to love you? You want me to care for you? Go with you even after you killed my father?"

Joseph's eyes widened in anger and he raised to his full height. "Stop calling him that! He wasn't your father!" His knuckles tightened, voice clearly filled with rage. His body shook. "You, all of you are in the way," he said, pointing to the men behind her.

"No!" Ria screamed as he grabbed the device that was on his chest and pulled it off. They heard the sound as the building cracked and broke around them. Oliver reached for Ria in an attempt to cover her body with his to protect her from the falling rubble.

Joseph dropped to the ground, a piece of concrete falling over him. As another explosion rocked the entire building.

Ria cried out as she imagined a protective bubble around her small group, putting all of her force and will behind it. She had to protect everyone. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Oliver. She couldn't tell him to leave her alone without breaking her concentration. She knew her bubble was up, she knew that she was protecting them. She could feel the rubble as it hit her forcefield of sorts. Her energy was keeping everything around them from falling apart and onto them. If he moved her she would lose it. She focused on the far side wall, ignoring the fact that Joseph was dead under the concrete debris that was still falling.

Another explosion rocked the ground from under them, dropping her to her feet, breaking her concentration. Something hit her leg, causing her to cry out in pain. She saw Oliver reach for her. Flames appeared behind him. They were all about to be engulfed.

"No!" she cried out, reaching her hand out. Her barrier successfully stopped the flames from hurting them. But that one action sucked up the rest of her energy. She had to protect her group. She saw things fall around her as her vision went black.

* * *

Her legs were in pain and the smell was awful. Ria slowly opened her eyes, her mind racing as she tried to remember what had happened. She could hear fire, somewhere off in the distance. Looking at her body, she was relieved to see that there wasn't anything on her, in fact the hall was pretty clean, considering what had happened.

She wiggled her toes, then slowly brought herself up to her feet. Other than being painful, she didn't think anything was broken.

"Ria?" Oliver's altered voice sounded muffled.

Turning, she gasped at the wall of debris that was between her and him. At least there were gaps, not that they were large enough for either of them to fit through. He didn't look like he was hurt, but she couldn't be sure.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "You?"

_I will be once I'm in your arms again_ , she thought, but she couldn't let those words out just yet. Especially since they sounded so cheesy. "Can you get out?"

"There may be a way for me to go, but I had to make sure you're alright," he replied.

"I told him you were," Kevin said as he walked toward her. "We've found a way out. It's a tight fit, but we can do it. You?" he directed his question toward Oliver.

"I'll find a way," Oliver said.

"Good," Malcolm said, his voice altered as well.

Ria didn't like the idea of leaving Oliver alone. "No, you can come with us. I'll just-" she didn't bother finishing her sentence, instead she focused her mind and energy on some steel beams, lifting them up. As she did the ceiling above her cracked. All she had to do was lift it just a little bit higher. Her vision started to go black again, but she ignored that.

"Ria, stop!" Malcolm commanded.

His voice brought her out of her focus and she dropped the beams. The ceiling above her cracked, a large chunk falling.

"I can do it," she yelled, but her voice felt hollow.

"No, you can't!" he said. "You can bring the whole thing down on us. I trust he'll be able to get out of from his side." He focused his attention on Oliver.

"I'll be fine," Oliver said, pulling away from the wall. "River, go."

She gulped. She didn't want to leave him. But before she could argue he disappeared from view.

A loud creak and groan from the building brought her back to reality.

"We have to go. Now!" Malcolm demanded, grabbing her right wrist and pulling her with him and Kevin. There wasn't much debris in their way as they moved from one hall to another, finally reaching a set of elevator doors. Malcolm let her go, helping Kevin pull the doors open. The car was completely intact, not that they could use it. Kevin pushed the emergency hatch off and climbed up, before turning and reaching down for her.

She looked up at him. There was no fire, no debris, between them and the way out. The two men could make it safely, she had no doubt. But Oliver- Turning her head back in the direction that she had come from she gulped, feeling her tears well up.

"He'll be fine, Ria," Malcolm said.

"He can die!" she replied, looking up at him. His eyes told her everything. He was willing to let that happen.

"Ria," Kevin said, shaking his hand as if his impatience would make her want to move faster.

Malcolm grabbed her arm, bringing her toward their escape route. "He's resourceful and smart," he said. "But dying is a part of this world."

She let him drag her away, but focused her eyes behind her. What if the Oliver's exit was blocked? She would never be able to forgive herself if she let Oliver die. _No!_ her mind screamed at her. She couldn't leave Oliver. Yes, maybe his exit was clear and he was already making his way. But she didn't know that. What she knew was that Malcolm and Kevin were safe. Their exit was clean and clear.

She slipped her hand out from Malcolm's grasp, and she ran.

"Ria!" she heard him call behind her as he ran after her.

She focused her mind on her one objective, pushing the pain in her leg to the back of her mind. Turning the corner, she spotted the wall that was between her and Oliver. Above her, the ceiling was open. It was too far up for someone to be able to climb out, but if she could fly, she could get a better view of the damage. Hell, maybe she could squeeze through a hole and make it to Oliver's side.

If she could bring objects to her, make them float, then she could do the same thing to herself. Without a second thought, she was weightless and rose up into the air. She'd been correct in assuming there was a way in, although it was a tight fit. Landing rather roughly, she squeezed through concrete, landing on her feet.

Focusing her attention in the only direction Oliver would have gone, she ran. Malcolm had no doubt seen her rise up into the air. But she couldn't let that knowledge distract her. It wasn't like she could wipe his memory. And besides, what was he going to do now? Her vision tunneled as she focused on her goal. All that mattered was getting to Oliver. And then there she was, right in the clearing she had been focusing on. She dropped to her knees, her body exhausted and in pain.

She limped down the hall. It was messier than the one Malcolm and Kevin were escaping from. Beams, doors, rubble, made an interesting obstacle course for her to maneuver through. She wanted to shout out his name, but she couldn't, not with her voice possibly echoing and others hearing her call. Besides, she wasn't sure if she had the energy to call out his name and walk. If she were lucky then she would catch up to him.

Spotting an arrow on the ground, she picked it up. She wasn't sure why, there really was no reason for it. But she did. With the arrow in hand, she limped in the only direction Oliver could have gone.

* * *

Oliver hurriedly moved through the debris. He felt energized to say the least. Maybe it was because he should have died. He knew that. If the explosion hadn't then the falling debris should have killed him, if not at least injured him. But he had been spared with only a few scraps as some sort of proof of the ordeal. It had been as if he were wearing a personal forcefield.

A part of him wasn't entirely surprised when River was revealed to be Ria. He was sure that somewhere deep down he had suspected it. And she had hinted more than once about her power. In fact, thinking back, he knew she had tried to subtly use it. At least, she was alright. He had seen her leave with the dark archer and the man in black, who he assumed was Kevin.

When she saw the wall between them she tried to help him get to her side. And he had seen the color drain from her face by her effort. She hadn't noticed, her sole focus was helping him. Could her power kill her? He didn't know and he didn't want to be responsible for that. So he had left. It was the only option that made sense. If he left then she wouldn't try to help get him out. Besides, he was sure he could find a way out. Oliver Queen was not about to let himself die in a collapsing building.

He slowed his jog to a walk, finally stopping in front of a rather large obstacle. Looking up, he could see a hole just large enough for him to get out. Grabbing a rebar, he tested its strength before using it to help pull himself up. He slowly climbed the wall of rubble, careful with each step he took. One false move and he could theoretically cause the whole thing to fall back, burying him.

Placing his hand at the top, he felt relief. He was going to make it. Something crisp and leathery grabbed his hand.

"Not so fast," a coarse voice growled. The hand loosened his grip, throwing him back down onto the ground below. He hit it hard, groaning, as the figure at the top dropped down.

Joseph stood up, most of his body burned from the explosion he had caused. But he didn't act or appear to be in any pain. Oliver reached behind him, trying to grab an arrow, but there weren't any left.

Rolling onto his feet, Oliver swung at Joseph, hitting the man in the chest.

Joseph chuckled, pushing Oliver back. "Like it?" he asked, indicating that he was talking about himself. "I'm sure I look a mess right now. But in a few days I'll be looking as good as new. It's a lovely drug, Zeraxics. New and improved. I don't feel pain, and this new version seems to actually heal. At least, that's what my scientists said. Of course, they're probably all dead now." He shrugged. "If they lied to me they'd be dead anyway."

Oliver circled the man, keeping his distance. He wasn't exactly sure what else the man could do.

Grabbing a rebar from the rubble, Joseph pulled, dragging it out with some pieces of concrete attach to it. "Did I mention enhanced strength?" he asked, then swung at Oliver.

Oliver dodged, wary of his surroundings. One wrong move and he could hurt himself from the sharp debris.

"So, what do you say? Want to join me? Be one of my soldiers? All perks. Heck, clearly, Ria likes you. So I'm offering this to you as a peace offering." Joseph set the rebar down and pulled out a little box from his jacket. He opened it up, revealing three syringes. "Well what do you know," he said with a chuckle. Of the three only one was intact. "Will you look at that. You were meant to join us. She will see things my way. She knows I would never hurt her. She knows I'm the best for her."

"The best? You kidnapped a child in an attempt to get her attention. You stalked her. And you killed her father." He barely had time to dodge the rebar as Joseph threw it at him.

"He's not her father!" Joseph screamed. "And I had to do everything else. I knew if she saw me when I wasn't ready that she would be afraid. We were meant to be. Not her and Oliver. Not her and you, whoever you are. I know her. I accept her for who she is. Everyone always told her to hide her true self. Kept her from using her powers. But I know better. Hedler knew better. But he also knew that he would have to control her to teach her how to harness what she can do. I do agree, he went about it all wrong. I want the world to know who she is and to fear her. I know how to do things right."

"Is that what she wants?" Oliver countered, feigning a swing, he kicked Joseph's leg hard, hearing the bone crack. Joseph, dropped to one knee, then rolled back, shaking his head.

"Of course she wants it. I know what she wants. I know her. I love her"

"That's not love." Ria's voice surprised both men. They hadn't heard or seen her. She dropped down from a small wall, face pale as ever, an arrow in one hand. "I don't want people to plan my life for me. I don't want to be afraid that someone's going to try to experiment on me for what I can do. I want my dad-"

Oliver moved to her side, clutching his bow.

Joseph growled. "No," he snapped. "That man-"

"I don't care!" she yelled, stepping forward. "I don't believe you. And even if he weren't my biological father he was still my father. He raised me as if I were his daughter. And he did everything he could to try to keep me safe. I was the stupid one. I got myself caught. And he risked his life to rescue me. That's what you do for someone you love. You risk your life to save theirs."

Joseph shook his head. "You never listen," he grumbled. "You don't know what's best." He turned his back to them, grumbling to himself.

Oliver felt her hand him his arrow.

"I'll show you. You'll see," Joseph said, turning to them. "I know what's best. I know how to make you-"

Oliver let the arrow go. It shouldn't have picked up as much speed as it did. Joseph had no time to dodge as the arrow went through his skull. The man dropped to the ground, clearly dead.

Olive caught Ria as she fell. "He wasn't going to stop," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know," he replied, holding her close.

"We had to, right?" she looked up at him, clearly wanting him to reassure him.

He had a feeling that she was behind the speed of his arrow. Still, he nodded his head. He couldn't see any other way. It wasn't like he had a jail where he could put the man so that he would never try to harm Ria again.

Her eyes fluttered. "I'm so tired," she muttered. "Please, don't let them take me away."

"I won't let anyone take you away," he promised.

A soft smile crossed her lips. "Surprise," she said weakly, trying to be cute. Taking in a deep breath, her eyes fell shut and her body went limp in his arms. He didn't move for a moment, watching her breathe slowly, but steadily. He wasn't sure who "they" were. But he wasn't about to let her out of his sight. Not until he was sure she would be safe. Looking up at the wall, he sighed. For now, he had to figure out how to get them out of there and back to his base.

* * *


	27. For Better and Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **Warning! Sexy times be had in this chapter.**  
> 

* * *

Oliver, dressed as The Hood, walked with the little girl Juliette, holding her hand as they made their way to the back of her house. There was a single light still on. John wanted to be the one to return her, but Oliver knew it had to be him. After all, John had to watch after Ria as she slept. Oliver didn't want her waking up in a car alone.

The little girl squeezed his hand the moment she recognized her house, then without notice, she let him go and ran. Her parents must have been keeping watch as several lights flipped on and soon the girl's mother bursted out from the back door, scooping up her daughter in her arms in only seconds.

Oliver felt joy for once. He wasn't used to seeing this kind of sight as the girl's father soon joined.

"Thank you," Amanda whispered, holding her daughter close, but addressing Oliver.

He nodded his head, exhaustion hitting him. "I'm not sure if this city is safe for your daughter. I can make arrangements to get your and your family-"

"No need to worry about that, Hood," came an unfamiliar voice.

Oliver stiffened, but didn't immediately raise his bow. He didn't want to scare the family. Clenching his bow tighter, Oliver recalled the face, Kevin, Ria's supposed uncle. Anger filled Oliver at the memory. Last the two had spoken, Kevin somehow ended up convincing Oliver that Ria had moved out and didn't want to talk to him anymore. He should have known better, but Oliver believed the man.

A frown crossed Oliver's face. He recognized the suit Kevin was wearing. He was the second man at the hospital with them. Oliver hadn't seen the man's face since it was covered. But he recognized what the man was wearing.

Oliver clenched his jaws. Should he really trust Kevin? He took a step forward, filling his chest with air as he prepared to question Kevin's true motives, but his words caught up in his throat.

Kevin's shoulders sagged as he let out an exhausted sigh. He appeared older than he was, Oliver was sure. But was he a friend of foe?

"I already told them that Ria has made arrangements if they need," Kevin said, squaring his shoulders back.

Amanda stood up and took a step toward Oliver before raising her hand and smiling through tears. "Thank you, so much. And if you see Ria thank her, too."

He nodded his head, his entire body tensing as Kevin moved closer to him. The family moved past Kevin, giving no indications that they were in trouble. Instead, they softly whispered their thanks to him before going into their house. Kevin waited till the door closed before he spoke.

"How is Ria?" he asked.

"Safe," Oliver replied.

Kevin nodded his head. "Good, keep her that way."

The two men were silent for what felt like hours, but it was only seconds.

"Joseph?"

"Dead," Oliver growled. He had put most of the pieces together to figure out Joseph's role.

Kevin nodded, and turned away slightly. "Her father didn't like his obsession with her. I thought it was just a phase. Hedler clearly made it worse." His voice cracked slightly but he quickly cleared his throat. "What are your intentions with Ria?" he asked.

"To keep her safe," the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them. But they were true. He felt that he needed to protect her. She never once felt like an enemy, even when she protected The Dark Archer. He felt that she did so out of ignorance over actually knowing what the man was capable of.

Kevin didn't try to look at his face, there was no point he wouldn't be able to see anything. "She's not like me, or you, or the other archer," Kevin stated. "She's more like her father. Wants to help and protect everyone even if it kills her." He looked away from Oliver and up into the sky. "I have many regrets, Vigilante. But the one I regret the most is not encouraging her to be herself. She special. I'm sure you know that. You won't be able to hold her for long. Once she sets her mind to do something she'll do it."

Oliver didn't answer. He wasn't sure what to say, not that he had time to respond as Kevin continued.

"Don't make the mistake I did. I kept things from her then tried to steer her in the direction I thought she needed to go. She is her own person." Kevin reached into his pocket and tossed a burner phone at Oliver. "My new number is in there. I'm going to get the kid's family to safety first. She can call me if she wants more information."

Oliver caught the phone and pulled out the battery before putting it away. Kevin didn't remark on his action. Instead, he looked worried.

"She might not wake up anytime soon. If she used as much energy as I think she did she could be asleep for weeks. I can help, but- Keep her somewhere safe preferably away from the city. Oh, and tell her that I'll make sure to keep tabs on her mother for her."

Oliver felt a chill go down his spine at those words. Her mother was alive?

"Is Oliver Queen a trustworthy person?" Kevin asked. His voice only indicated that he was curious.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know. We don't exactly hang out in the same circles."

Kevin nodded his head at those words. "Maybe she'll listen to you then. She's set on telling him her secret. I'm afraid he'll break her heart."

Oliver didn't know what to say so he remained silent.

Kevin sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "But-" his phone rang, interrupting his sentence. "Yes," he said. After that he continued his conversation in another language, turning his back to Oliver as he headed back toward the house.

Oliver had more questions, but he realized there wasn't much he could do. He didn't trust Kevin, not since he was sure the man lied to him about Ria. He would have to have Felicity trace the man's number to track him. Kevin probably already thought of that and if he was trying to be more trustworthy then he would let Oliver track him.

Oliver turned, going back the way he had come from. Ria was currently stashed away in a sort of safehouse. Really, it was an apartment he had for such occasions. He pushed two worries to the back of his mind. One, Kevin's words about Ria being unconscious for more than a day. He would have to find a trustworthy doctor to help keep her alive if that were the case. And there was also the little tidbit about keeping her out of the city. Why? Would the Dark Archer be looking for her? If so, he would have a tough time finding her. Oliver would be damned if he let someone take her away without her full knowledge.

* * *

Joseph stared at her, his eyes held no life in them. She'd killed him. She had murdered her childhood friend. As if hearing her thoughts, his mouth dropped as he reached out toward her. She tried to move away, only to find that her body was in some sort of slush. Joseph crawled toward her like a zombie, mouth open as he gurgled and spat.

"Why?" he managed to gargle, arrow sticking through his throat and heart. "I loved you!"

Ria thought she cried out, but it turned out to be a hollow scream. She shot up in bed, clutching the covers. The room was dark and unfamiliar to her. Cold sweat covered her body as she let in and out deep breaths. Yet another nightmare that would probably plague her for the rest of her life. But she had to kill him, right? He wouldn't stop coming after her.

Ria let out a long, shaky breath. She shouldn't have killed him. Even though Oliver fired the arrow, she put more force than was necessary accelerating the thing to make sure that Joseph really died, sealing both of them as murderers. Sure, Oliver had killed before and he was aiming to kill Joseph, but Joseph was her problem. She couldn't let Oliver carry that weight.

Flexing her fingers and toes, Ria slowly got to her feet. The world around her spun briefly before settling. Focusing on her room, she didn't recognize anything. Where the hell was she? The room looked normal, with no medical equipment, almost like she was in an apartment, but whose?

Moving toward the door, Ria stopped. She could barely hear two voices murmuring softly. The sound of a front door closing caught her attention, followed by a set of heavy footsteps. A bunch of thoughts ran through her mind, however they all settled to one simple plan. She had to escape.

Clenching her fists, she waited till the footsteps were right next to the door. Not giving the person time to think, she swung. He leaned back, her fist barely missing his face. She tried to follow through with another attack, but her body betrayed her. Her world spun and she felt her legs give out. His arms wrapped around her body, keeping her up but trapping her.

"Ria, it's okay. You're safe. It's me," Oliver's voice registered in her brain. She stopped fighting and glanced up, eyes registering him, but mind not believing that he was there.

"Oliver," she whispered.

He let her go, much to her relief. Then, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry," she cried. Not that she had anything to be sorry about. Well, she did break his heart, but she had to.

He returned her hug, not saying anything, allowing her to melt into his embrace. She didn't even know if he was dating anyone. Even if he was she had to set things straight for her own peace of mind. She didn't want to leave his embrace, and he didn't seem to mind holding her. Finally, responsibility took over her thoughts. She pulled away from him, wiping tears from her face. She didn't even realize she was crying.

"Juls?" she asked.

"Safe," he replied.

She smiled at him. "Good. I'll still want to talk to her to make sure."

Reaching into his pocket, Oliver pulled out a phone and handed it to her. She stared at it, not reaching to take it.

"You don't have to call her right now," he said.

For some reason, that brought relief to her. She smiled at him, nodding her head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I could sleep for a week, but I probably already have," she said, forcing a laugh.

He shook his head, surprising her. "It hasn't been a day yet," he said.

Ria felt her knees go weak at those words as his arms tightened around her.

"Let's get you back to bed," he said.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" she teased.

A surprised chuckle escaped his lips, making her smile. Despite that, he was right and she allowed him to escort her back into the room.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"An apartment," he said. "I figured I would probably need some sort of place to hide out in."

"Are we hiding out?"

He shook his head. "I wasn't so sure about you."

A chill ran down her spine. Was she in hiding? She sat down on the bed, puzzled by her own thoughts.

"Ria?" Oliver's voice brought her back to reality. Looking up at him, she realized he wasn't happy. Upset for some reason. "Why didn't you come to me for help? Why go to him?"

Her heart sank. Grabbing his hands she met his eyes. "I didn't," she replied honestly. "That day I broke up with you was because Officer Green forced me too. He showed me evidence that your family would be killed because of me if I didn't break up with you and go with him. I panicked. I'm so used to doing things alone I didn't think about trying to give you some sort of hint that something was wrong. But I escaped, and he save me."

She felt Oliver's hands squeeze hers ever so slightly.

"I'm surprised I woke up so early. Last time I think I was asleep for three weeks," she said, trying to lighten her voice as if she were joking.

His brow creased with concern.

"It's okay," she said, placing her hand on his cheek. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she just knew she wouldn't need to sleep that long this time. Maybe it was all the exercise Malcolm was having her do. "Right now I'm feeling ridiculously normal. I don't think I could lift a leaf, but I doubt I'll be sleeping for weeks like last time."

She sighed, dropping forward to lean on Oliver. "I have so much to tell you, Oliver," she said. "But I'm not really in the mood to get into my life's story right now." An image of her mother flashed before her eyes. She snapped her head back, feeling Oliver pull back just on time to avoid her hitting him. "My mom! Oliver. We have to go. Malcolm still has her."

Oliver's face changed ever so slightly, then he brought out the phone. "I talked to your uncle Kevin. He said he would take care of your mother." He paused, it appeared that he wasn't sure how to phrase what he was going to say next.

"What?" she asked.

"Malcolm," he started, "did he tell you anything about any plans? Specifically about The Glades?"

She frowned, shaking her head.

"You didn't hear him talking about leveling The Glades?"

"What? No!" she nearly shrieked. "Oliver, we have to stop him!" She knew there was something about Malcolm that she didn't like. She felt as if he were trying to purposefully keep her occupied. Maybe that was why he brought her along with him. He wanted her to exhaust herself and not mess up his plans.

She stood up, immediately regretting her action as the world spun around. Oliver grabbed her, steadying her.

"You're in no condition to fight," he said.

Her eyes narrowed at his words. "That's not going to stop me from trying to save people, and don't you dare try and stop me. Don't be like Malcolm." Her final words sounded more like a plea than anything else. She could feel how weak her body was. She wouldn't stop fighting for her freedom if she had to, but she would look at Oliver differently if he locked her up as well.

His expression changed slightly. "I've already got a plan in place," he said.

"I better have a role in that plan. Don't think I won't help in whatever way possible," she growled. Not that she could really do anything special. At that thought she felt tears come to her eyes. "How is he going to do it?" she asked.

"He stole a machine that can cause Earthquakes," he said.

She grumbled under her breath. She couldn't stabilize the whole Glades even if she were completely rested. A nice thought, but a fantasy nonetheless. "What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Right now, rest, and trust in me" he said, his eyes held hers.

She looked at him incredulously before letting out a deep breath and sitting back down. "Don't get used to my passiveness," she growled. There was little doubt in her mind that if she laid down and closed her eyes she would fall asleep instantly. She had to hold off. She was finally with him. Leaning against him, she breathed in his scent.

A warmth flowed in her stomach at the thought, surprising her. Blood rushed to her face in anticipation to the question she was about to ask. "So," she said slowly, feeling her blush go deeper. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." His voice sounded gruff. Maybe he wasn't happy about her question. "You've had a long day. You should rest."

She grabbed his hand not allowing him to move out of the room just yet. "I'm sorry I hurt you," she said, trying to keep her voice strong, but it cracked. "I should have told you long ago."

"You don't owe me anything," he interrupted. Placing his hand on hers he slowly made her release him.

She shook her head in disagreement, letting him go. "I do. I said hurtful things that I didn't believe." She shook her head. "I've been so used to doing things on my own. I blamed my father's death and everything that happened to me and the people that I love on what I could do. If I was normal then Hedler would be after me and my father would still be alive not to mention Joseph. Those kids would never have been experiment on. I didn't even try to remember my past, and I tried to ignore what I could do." She stopped, unable to continue. There was so much to say but she wasn't sure if she had to right words.

"Ria," Oliver said, sitting down next to her.

"Wait," she said, placing a finger on his lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly. "When I met you I figured we could have some fun. I never thought- well- I knew the rumors so I was prepared not to get attached to you. Hell, I've been trying my hardest not to get attached to anyone. Everyone I've ever cared about have either died or gone crazy. You were like the perfect man. One who could leave me at any moment for another girl. When I decided to stay in this city for a longer period than I planned I knew I had to take up my old habits. I like to protect people. And then I found out you were-" She paused her breathing deepening. "I was ecstatic. It was like, well you were clearly on a mission and I was looking for a cause. We both had this secret and-"

Her arms dropped to her side as she bit her lip.

"Jackson Green, I refuse to call him officer, threatened your family that night I broke up with you. I planned on telling you the truth that night, but things happened. Malcolm rescued me, I guess. I mean, I mainly had it under control. I got away, found out I could do something. But, I guess I slipped into a coma. When I came to I wasn't strong enough to argue with Malcolm. He tried to convince me that I was better off without you. Didn't help that he has had my mother this entire time. I was still weak. I didn't know what to do. But I knew I had to tell you the truth. Doesn't matter if you believe me and still want nothing to do with me or you don't believe me. Just, know that even though I know your secret I will never tell anyone. I don't want you to worry about that. And-" Her eyes widened as realization hit her. She couldn't be in the same city with Oliver if he didn't forgive her. She couldn't bear it. Maybe eventually. But her heart ached for him. It would crush her if he didn't at least want to work on reestablishing their friendship. "And I'll leave the city if you need me to," she finished.

An odd tension filled the small room. Ria didn't know what to expect. Without warning, he pulled her close to him, his lips meeting hers in a kiss. She breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping her arms around his neck to get close to him. His familiar lips on hers made part of her mind squeal with happiness. This was a sign, right? He forgave her? The other part of her mind demanded her attention.

"Ollie, wait," she said, pushing him back with her hand. Her breathing was labored just like his. If he kissed her again she wouldn't stop him.

He shook his head. "You did what you did because you wanted to protect my family and this city. I can't fault you for keeping secrets. I kept secrets from you."

A small smile crossed her lips as she nodded. "Yeah, you have," she said lightly, poking his side with her finger. A sharp pain ran up her own side, causing her to wince. Damn her fight the night before. She was sore, but if she could have Oliver she was not about to let her body tell her otherwise.

His face softened noticing her expression. There was little doubt he could see the pain. She smiled weakly at him, trying to feign that she was alright. "I should go," he said. "Let you get some rest."

She didn't stop him as he exited the room. This was for the best. He had to stop Malcolm. Besides, they had so much to talk through and-

"Screw it," Ria growled. She jumped to her feet and ran out of the room. He turned to look at her, surprised by her expression of determination. She grabbed his hand. Her heart beat quickened as did her breathing. "I want you, Oliver Queen. I didn't want to leave you then, and I don't want you to leave me now. I know that we have a lot to talk about, secrets to share. But right now I just want to be with you. I want to be at peace and you bring that peace in me."

Oliver pulled her to him, cupping her face with his hands he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth so that his tongue could play with hers. His hands ran down her back, cupping her butt. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel her muscles scream in protest, but ignored them. Under her, Oliver moved as he walked her back to the room she was in.

He was gently, when he set her down on the bed. She could feel his muscles tense up at his effort. She quickly took off her shirt and unzipped her pants, before grabbing his pants. His shirt lay on the floor over hers, giving her one less piece of clothing to take off.

"Ria," he said, catching her wrist. "We don't have to be fast."

"Oliver, I haven't had sex in a few months. And I'm afraid the world is going to go to shit any second now and we'll both have to go out there and deal with it."

Still holding her hand he crouched, lightly kissing her nose then lips. "We have all night. There is nothing that we have to worry about tonight," he replied.

"You say that now, but-"

He kissed her again before chuckling. "Since when did you become such a worrier?" he teased.

"Since forces beyond our control tried to keep me away from you," she said.

"You're safe now," he whispered.

"Then make me feel safe," she commanded.

He smiled, clearly happy to oblige. His hands ran down her arms, stopping to grab onto her hips. His fingers moved between cloth and skin, teasing her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming at him. Slowly, he pulled off her pants. His eyes met hers then he moved, forcing her to fall back onto the bed as he crawled on top of her. She spread her legs around his, feeling her cheeks go red as looked into her eyes.

"Relax," he commanded.

"Well, I was-" Her words got caught in her throat as his lips met her neck. His kisses were light at first, as he moved down her neck to her breasts. She felt her bra snap and gasped, not realizing that his hand somehow snuck under her without her realizing. His lips didn't leave her skin while his hands expertly worked her bra off her. She let out another gasp when he reached her belly button while at the same time his hand went under her panties.

"Still want me to go fast?" he teased her.

"You're so cruel," she whimpered.

Moving back up, he kissed her lips in response. Hands, lips, tongues, skin. They touched each other, exploring the other's body in an attempt to remind themselves of what they were missing. Taking advantage of the situation, Ria moved her hands down, unzipping his pants so she could move her hand into his pants and stroke him. He groaned into her mouth the moment she touched him. Their eyes met, both with an intense fire for each other. Inwardly, she smiled. As much as he wanted to take things slow it was clear that he wouldn't be able to.

It didn't take them long to discard the rest of their clothing. He stopped for the briefest of moments, eyes looking deeply into hers. She smiled, pulling him down to kiss her, while her hand helped guide him into her. He exhaled and she moaned. He rocked his hips and she moved with him. Their bodies connecting, remembering how to get the best pleasure out of each other. She wrapped her legs around his back so that he could have better access to her, while he kissed her jaw, ramming into her.

Her hands roamed his body, nails digging in just deep enough to send pleasure through his body. "Oliver," she mumbled. He quickened his pace at the sound of his name, one hand dropped down to play with her a little. She dropped her left hand onto the bed, grabbing onto the sheet, twisting it in an attempt to stave off her orgasm.

"Oliver," she cried out. "Fuck." She couldn't hold off as the first wave of her orgasm hit her. She arched her back and caught his lips as he kissed her. As her orgasm started to subside she felt his body tense over her. He pulled away from their kiss and nestled his head in the crook of her neck. He exhaled loudly, his whole body shaking from effort.

Oliver rolled off her, moving just a little before he slipped his arm under her neck, and rolled her to her side to kiss her. She couldn't say anything, her heavy breathing was about all she could do.

"We're going to do that again," she said after she caught her breath.

He chuckled nodding his head. "Alright," he replied.

"But, I'll give you a small break." She closed her eyes, enjoying the afterglow.

"Goodnight, Ria." She heard him say softly.

She snorted. "I'm not going to sleep, Ollie," she growled. "I'm just resting my eyes for a moment. Hope you're ready for when I demand you to jump my bones again." Whatever he responded, she couldn't hear it as her body finally gave in to the pressure of sleep. She didn't feel him pull her closer or kiss her forehead.

Oliver sighed, feeling content with himself. They had a lot to talk about, much history to explain. And for once, he felt that he could tell her all of his secrets. She clearly had some big secrets just like he did. It wouldn't be long for him to be able to unburden himself. With Malcolm's impending demise, and Starling City finally being safe, Oliver saw a bright future before him. He was a little surprised by his thoughts. But things could turn out quite nicely.

* * *

A cool breeze brought Ria out of her slumber and back into reality. Reaching her hand out, she only confirmed that the bed was empty. Where did Oliver go? Sitting up, she frowned. It was dark. Another day, or the same? She didn't know. Getting out of bed, she noticed a clean set of clothes on the dresser. It didn't take her long to change after her very quick shower.

Finally clean, Ria briefly explored the small apartment. The place looked absolutely normal as if someone had lived there for a long time. There were no photos though. The dark sky and the clock in the stove told her it was close to ten. A chill ran down her spine, and she wrapped her arms around her body. Shouldn't Oliver be back? Although, it was getting to be that time that he went out to do his hero work. Something felt wrong.

Malcolm! He was going to level the Glades. Oliver must have left without her to stop the man. Did he succeed? Maybe- She shook her head, refusing to let her mind go there.

She spotted a set of keys on the counter as well as a cellphone and a paper with numbers. Picking up the paper, she cocked her head. It wasn't a cellphone number. Maybe the code to get into Oliver's base? Putting it back down, she grabbed the cellphone. Turning on the phone, opened the contacts, hoping for Oliver's number. There were two numbers in the contact list, one for K and the other said J. Tapping "K", she placed the phone next to her ear and waited.

"Ria?" Kevin sounded relieved, despite his question.

"I'm alive," she said.

"Good," he replied. "You're awake though."

"Kevin, do you know where Malcolm is putting that earthquake device? Please, please tell me you know." She pretended to know that Malcolm hadn't activated the device yet. There was little doubt in her mind that Kevin would lie to keep her from risking her life.

"I'm sorry, Ria," he said, causing her heart to plummet. Were they too late? "I can't help you."

"Can't or won't? Hundreds if not thousands of people are going to die, Kevin. We can't have that blood on our hands."

"We won't," he said, rising her spirits slightly. His speech told her that the device hadn't been activated yet. "You were never involved in this. That blood has never and will never be on your hands. Besides, Malcolm is in full control now. There is nothing you or I can do to stop him."

She clenched her fists in anger. "But I can try," she growled. Her anger was quickly replaced by dread and sadness. "Is this payback?" she couldn't help but ask.

"For what?" He sounded surprised.

She gulped, afraid of the words that had to come out of her mouth. "For killing Joseph."

"No," he said faster than she anticipated. "Joseph died because of Hedler's experiment on him. That man that we fought wasn't my brother. I'm sorry, Ria. For all the mental pain he caused you. I-"

"Is my mother safe?" she interrupted. Part of her felt bad, it was clear that Kevin was in pain. She wasn't related to him in anyway, and she had killed his brother. But, she just didn't want to hear Kevin's excuses.

"Yes," he replied. "Malcolm's been busy. He was worried that your obsession with Oliver and possible friendship with The Hood would impede what he started. It gave me time to sneak your mother out. The fallout is going to be great. Moira Queen has made a statement to the press on live TV. He won't have time to come for her if he ever decides to."

"Moira Queen was in on his plan?" She felt sick to her stomach. What was Oliver going through?

"Many people were," Kevin said. "She had the balls to finally pull away from him. Something I should have done long ago."

"But it's my fault that he moved so quickly."

"It was going to happen, and soon," Kevin said strongly emphasizing the important words. "I think that may have been why he brought you along the other night. To get you exhausted so his plan could go without your possible interference."

His words echoed her own thoughts. "Do I scare him that much?" she asked.

Kevin was silent, although she felt that he was nodding.

"We don't know the extent of your abilities," he said. "I was too afraid to let you experiment with them so I didn't encourage you too after we rescued you from Hedler. I'm sorry for that. I should have let you embrace who you were. Your father wanted you to use your powers when they were necessary. Which is why he worked with you when you were younger."

"Joseph said he wasn't my dad." Her voice cracked at those words. She wasn't sure what to think about that. If it were true, did her father know that he was raising a kid not his own? Did her mother ever plan on telling her or even him?

Kevin growled. "He's your father. Even if he isn't your biological father he is still your father. He raised you and he loved you as if you were his. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. If he really wasn't your biological father then your mother had a damn good reason to keep that secret from all of us."

She sighed, nodding her head. Or maybe her mother figured she'd reveal the truth when Ria was older.

"Ria," he paused, letting out a deep breath. "Please be careful. Malcolm is cunning. He won't let anyone get in his way now. I figured if you happened to wake up early that you would want to stop him. Oh, I uh, took the liberty of relocating that little girl and her family. Her mother couldn't quite trust the police here. I made sure that it was something they wanted. Gave the kid's mom a burner for now, just in case. So, don't worry about them, your mom, or me. Just please take care of yourself. It's okay to run away if you have to. Better to live and fight another day."

"I can take care of myself. I know of some people who can help," she said, sounding braver.

Kevin laughed. "I noticed. I better go. Hey, Malcolm doesn't like to lose."

"I'm not going to let him win," she growled. "Take care, Kevin. Keep my mom safe, okay?"

"No worries, corazon. You're in more danger than I am. It's you who need to take care."

She had little doubt about his last words.

"Wait!" he said, stopping her from hanging up. "It's an earthquake machine. I don't know much about earthquakes, but it might have a better effect if it's underground."

"Thanks," she said. She closed the phone and stared at it, willing her brain to remember Oliver's number. Nothing came to mind, frustrating her more. She would have to go to his club. If he wasn't there he'd have to have something that would help her track him down. Or maybe she would have to go find this earthquake device herself.

Putting her phone away, Ria headed toward the door then stopped. She couldn't quite place her apprehension toward opening the door. Still, she did so. Her apartment door immediately led to the outside, much to her delight. It seemed that her apartment used to be a house that the owner converted. She could see the large buildings of Starling city. So, she was at the edge of the city. The night sky was illuminated by the city lights. She spotted a motorcycle parked at the side of the road. Holding out her set of keys she pulled out one that looked like it could go to the bike. Pushing back her fear of looking silly if it wasn't meant for her, Ria placed the key in the ignition and let out a sigh of relief when she turned it on.

Her mind automatically led her toward Oliver's club. As she drove she noticed the traffic on the other side. People were desperately trying to leave the city. Her pathway seemed pretty clear. She was one of the few crazies trying to get to the dangerous area.

It took her a little longer than usual to get to the club. She ended up having to take several back streets, which made her thankful for the motorcycle. The cops were blocking several major streets in an attempt to keep people from entering The Glades.

Parking her bike in a hiding spot she had discovered, Ria made her way into the closed club. She punched in the numbers that were on the paper into the security pad. The light turned green as the door opened.

"Oliver?" she shouted, as she ran down the stairs.

A woman let out a startled shout, swirling around in her chair to face Ria. .

"Felicity, right?" Ria asked, recognizing the blonde. Her voice sounded much too nonchalant and friendly.

Felicity's eyes were wide, clearly unsure of what she should do. Her hands clenched onto the chair tightly.

"I'm River, we met before," Ria said, holding up her hands to show she was unarmed. "Oliver gave me the code to get in. I'm here to help."

"Right, uh, kind of busy," Felicity said, turning around to face her computer screen again.

"The whole city seems busy," Ria commented, moving to Felicity's side. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh, well, The Hood and Dig have gone to Merlyn Global to stop Malcolm from activating an Earthquake device that is set on destroying The Glades, and I'm helping Detective Lance find the device in case they don't get to Merlyn on time," Felicity said rapidly in one breath.

Ria's head thumped at the amount of information thrown at her. "What can I do to help?" Ria asked.

Holding up a finger, Felicity focused back on her computer monitors. "Have you found it yet, Detective?" she asked.

Ria waited impatiently for Felicity as she spoke to who she could only assume was Detective Lance. Her heart started to beat faster as the seconds slowly ticked by. She needed to be out there doing something, but what she wasn't sure of. Maybe go help Oliver and John? No, that didn't seem right. As much as she wanted to, she didn't know what she would be stepping into. She would be going in blind. However, she could do something about the streets. Try to stop some looters. Turning to leave, Ria's world spun. She dropped to a knee, closing her eyes tightly. She could put the blame of being weak on Malcolm or Kevin and Dr. Hedler. But in the end it was her fault. She neglected her ability, to afraid to make a splash in the pool. Not that she needed to broadcast to the world what she could do. But she could have at least fine tuned her ability for such moments as the one she was in. Instead, she was useless.

"Oh my god. He did it. Oliver, Lance did it!" Felicity said, her excitement overridden by the exhaustion from fear.

"Felicity, there's another device there's two of them." Oliver's words seemed to echo through the entire room. As if on queue, the ground shook. Felicity closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

Ria clenched her fists, sending out what little strength she had left to the support beams and walls and ceiling overhead as the whole building shook. Maybe they were safe inside, but she wasn't about to risk it. The shaking didn't last long to Ria's relief. She let her other knee fall and dropped onto her hands. Her entire body shook from her effort. Felicity none the wiser to what she'd done.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked, trying to keep her voice steady. "Yeah," she answered to whatever he asked. "The damage seems to be contained on the east side." Ria got to her feet, dusting herself off, even though it was futile.

Turning in her chair, Felicity practically jumped out and hugged her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ria nodded her head. "You?"

Felicity nodded even though she was clearly not alright. "So many people," she whispered. "Where are you going?" she asked as Ria moved away from her.

"I have to see how I can help. If I can help," Ria replied. Barely reaching the railing, Ria hardly had enough time to catch herself before she collapsed again.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Felicity cried out, rushing to her side.

Ria nodded her head and tried to pull herself back up, but her strength was gone. "I'm so sorry, Felicity," Ria said, dropping back, leaning against the wall. "I should have been here to help."

Felicity's mouth quivered and her eyes shone as a tear trickled down her face. "It wouldn't have mattered," she said, shaking her head. "We were looking for one device. We thought there was only one. I-" she paused, clearing her throat. "I don't think we would have gotten that second one."

Ria wanted to agree with her, but if she had been down there looking for the device as well then it was possible that she could have found it before it went off.

"I better see if I can try to do some damage control from here," Felicity said, wiping her eyes.

Ria nodded, but didn't follow after her. Anger filled up inside her. Never again! Next time she would be ready and much stronger. She majorly failed this city once, a second time could not be an option. As if to tease her on her conviction, her eyes drooped as her mind and body demanded more rest. She wanted to be out there, trying to help the people. There were probably so many trapped in the rubble. But she would undoubtedly cause more harm than good in her weakened state.

Letting out a deep sigh, Ria staggered to her feet. She would have to stay with Felicity and wait till Oliver and Diggle got back to figure out what to do next. They probably felt the same way she did. However, she had faith that they could pull through this and come out stronger. She would make sure of that.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This is it guys! One more chapter and this story is done. WHAT?! I know. :O I kept on meaning to tell you guys the story was close to ending, but each time it felt like a farewell. And with me adding more content as I wrote I just needed to be sure. But it's official one more chapter. Now, that being said, good news! There's a sequel! :D Yeah. I have so many ideas. This story may end, but there is a new adventure to be had.**


	28. Until You Return

Oliver stared at the freight ship that was about to take him to the only place he knew he deserved to live in. He had utterly failed the city. The last year he had spent trying to bring justice to the people that were on the list. Why hadn't he figured that his mother knew what was going on? Or even that Malcolm would be hell bent on revenge for his wife's murder. Oliver should have seen it, he should have expected it. After all he had been through.

Everything that he had done was completely undone in barely an hour. Malcolm had won. He hadn't leveled The Glades entirely, but that didn't matter. He had caused too much damage and death with his earthquake device.

"It wasn't your fault," Ria said, cutting into his thoughts.

He froze. He hadn't sensed her. Turning, his eyes met hers. He half expected to see judgement, resentment, anger that he had tried to leave without saying goodbye. He had picked a time that he knew she'd be busy, overhearing her conversation with Felicity. The two young women made plans on where their help was most needed in The Glades. He had hoped that they would be too busy to notice his disappearance. But clearly Ria had.

She stepped out into the street light, wearing on jeans and a t-shirt. Her eyes were sad, but there was understanding behind them.

"You wouldn't understand," he stated, trying to keep his voice calm and the anger away. Still, his body tensed and he clenched his fists. He was not only leaving the city but leaving her. They had yet to truly talk about what had happened over the last couple months. Hell, they still needed to explain their past to one another. Not only was he leaving Starling City, but he was leaving her as well.

At least she was safe. Malcolm was dead as was Joseph and Dr. Hedler. Oliver had made sure that she was safe, calling up her Uncle Kevin, using her cellphone and his voice modulator so the man wouldn't recognize him. Kevin had assured him that there was no one after her and that he would keep her in the loop next time if she was in danger.

He pushed the word "abandoned" away from his mind. They were both better off without him. He'd fucked up royally. Ria had to save herself from Malcolm's control. Oliver wasn't even aware that she was being held against her will. How was he supposed to save the city if he couldn't keep his own girlfriend safe?

"You're better off without me," he grumbled. Giving her a quick glance, his eyes scanned for any sign that she planned on leaving with him. He couldn't allow that. It wouldn't be much of a self-punishment if she were on the island with him.

"Maybe," she said softly, locking her fingers behind her back. "But-" she paused, clearly choosing her words carefully. "I know telling you right now that the city needs you won't change your mind. Even though it does. And I know that telling you that you couldn't have stop what has happened won't work because you will still believe you could. I'm not an inspirational person. I have no quote to tell you to make you stay." She stopped talking and bit her lip. "But I can say that I've never wanted to stay in a city as much as I want to stay here. Sure, part of it has to do with my past. I used to live here and I want to try and remember those times. But, I-"

The ship's horn interrupted her. Her eyes narrowed and her breathing quickened. She rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his body. He didn't want to hug her back, it would make things all the more difficult, but he did.

"Ria," he said, breathing in her scent for the last time. She needed to understand that he wasn't coming back. He had failed and this was it.

She pulled away, wiping tears that trickled down her cheeks. She sniffled, shaking her head. "I'm going to stay here, Oliver. And maybe I'll be single when you get back, or maybe you'll have to win me from a devilishly handsome playboy millionaire." She giggled to herself at the thought and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe this city has seen its worse and I'll probably get bored and move on. However, there is something about this city that screams it needs saving. And-."The ship's horn interrupted her speech.

It was time for him to go. "I can't stay," Oliver said weakly. "I realized that my mission, my father's crusade, the list, it was a fool's mission." His own words angered and humiliated him. "I failed the city. I failed you."

Her eyes shone with tears. It was his fault. His words hurt her. But she would realize that he was correct. He hesitated before grabbing her arm and leaning in to kiss her forehead. "You deserve someone better than me," he whispered into her ear. "Don't stay here because you think I'll come back. Find someone who can make you happier than I ever could. Please don't come after me." Not waiting for her to answer, Oliver turned heading straight for the ship. His heart tore at him, but if he looked back he wouldn't be able to exile himself. It was better to be cruel and make her think he was a terrible person, a coward for leaving without wanting to say goodbye.

She shouted something after him, but her words were drowned out by the final sound of the ship's horn. Oliver kept his gaze on the ship. He couldn't look back at the city he'd failed. At the woman who clearly believed he was far better than he led on. This was better for all of them. And soon she'd realize it. He pushed his jealousy to one side at the thought of her being with another man, but the thought of her being alone upset him even more.

Oliver stopped just before getting to the main deck. Going against his better judgement he looked over to where he had left her. She wasn't there, much to his relief. Closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath, Oliver stepped onto the ship, preparing himself for his life of solitude.

* * *

Ria hid in the shadows and watched as Oliver boarded the ship. He had looked back. When he had turned his back to her she had waited for a few seconds for him to look back. But his body language told her that it wasn't going to happen. It hurt. He clearly was in so much pain and believed himself to be at fault. Neither of them were at fault, although she could see why he blamed himself. Diggle had given her the short version in that he was using his father's book to track down bad people and save the city. Only, he never suspected Malcolm or his mother were a part of a larger plan until it was too late.

Matters were made worse that Tommy was killed. But Oliver was blaming the wrong person. He didn't cause all those deaths. Malcolm did.

The thought of the man angered her. If he was truly "friends" with her mother then he wouldn't have tried to use her comatose body against Ria. He would have let Ria and her father know that the woman was still alive but in a coma. The back of her mind teased her with the idea that he was just keeping her mother for his own reasons. If she ever woke up he would probably use her in whatever plan he had. But now she was safe with Kevin. As for Malcolm, the man was dead. It did bother her that he was dead. After all, he had so much to answer and now he wasn't going to answer to anything. All questions she had about her past that he clearly had answers too would go unknown. But maybe life was better this way. A new fresh beginning.

She could see where Oliver was coming from. If she were him, she would probably want to disappear for a while and rethink events. Hopefully, he would realize that running away wasn't the answer. She couldn't imagine what the city would have looked like without his intervention. He was right. The city needed saving. It was time for her to settle down in one place.

Her heartbeat quickened. "Don't worry, Oliver," she said under her breath. "I'm going to protect this city for you." He had looked back and that gave her hope. "And when you come back I'll be much stronger. We'll never allow something like this to happen again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **A/N: That's it! This story is done. Thanks to all of you for keeping track of this story, reading, favoriting, alerting, and even reviewing. It's been a long road, but finally finished. Now the sequel is Hero Rising (Coming very soon if not already posted haha). Thanks kindleflame5 for the title! And thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing and faving and alerting. I can't believe I'm done with this story. So weird. Can't wait for you guys to read what else I have plan.**


End file.
